


Blank Space

by Ashesofthesoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, but the first chapter is pretty damn close, not exactly pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 99,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesofthesoul/pseuds/Ashesofthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig is a young ambassador trying to keep a low profile after his last scandal. Gilbert is a man simply trying to uphold the reputation of his fathers business. Unfortunately, best behaviour isn't a word either knows. (Germancest, human au. Warnings: Not exactly pwp, but the first chapter is pretty...err... rich in it. Medical mpreg later on (means like in Junior) ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Twenty two year old Ludwig Weillschmidt sat across the table, a little smirk tugging at his lips as he eyed the silver haired man opposite him, wine glass twirling between long, graceful fingers. “You know, you really don’t have to be so anxious.” He pointed out. “I know it’s your first business meeting of this caliber, but neither I nor my partners are particularly vicious.” There was amusement in the young ambassadors voice, cerulean eyes twinkling, before a frown momentarily tugged at his brow. “I am sorry that my partners are late however. Jones and Kirkland… well they aren’t the most prompt. A terribly rude quality, but they’re the best the consulate has. Perhaps it’d be better if we simply started?” His eyes took in every detail of the other. Crimson eyes that wore this sort of calm confidence- but Ludwig could see the nervousness underneath. Dishevelled hair; normally the blonde would find that incredibly distasteful for a meeting such as this, but on the older man, it seemed to work. New suit, crisp and well fitting- that was no surprise, after all, he had done his research; he knew for a fact that this was new money, new responsibilities for someone who had scarce had a role in his fathers company until the man had died. It suited him though. “The long and the short of it is, we’d like to hire your company to host our upcoming Gala. This must be done to the utmost of perfection. And of course, I’d be willing to work closely with you on planning, or at least to confirm and approve plans. Do you think you can handle that, Mister Beilschmidt?” He questioned calmly. It was almost endearing, how out of his league the albino man seemed, and yet how well he seemed to mesh into it. The blonde had to admit- this man would easily slide in the circles of influential people. Handsome, almost boyishly charming- it was incredibly disarming. ‘Now, now Ludwig. We’re here on business, not to ogle the man we’re supposed to be working with.’ He chastised himself in his head. It was tempting though. However, right now he was trying his best to keep a low profile after that awful debacle in Spain.  
"Of course," Gilbert replied slowly, listening silently to what was said. He knew he was in the position to listen first and foremost and only then talk, holding his tongue when need be (a skill he had had to develop in a very short time after being thrust into this new position). "It would be our honour to host your Gala and everything will be done with utmost professionalism," he said simply, running through the words in his head before saying them out loud. Admittedly the other man was a little intimidating- he was younger, but obviously more skilled at this sort of thing and ridiculously handsome, however Gilbert was determined not to make a fool of himself, now that he had a reputation to uphold.  
“Good. I completely trust that you will do as good a job as your father would have." He replied with that same over confident smirk never leaving his lips. "I do hope you'll be able to arrange it discreetly. I am doing my best to keep it off of the presses radar until after the fact." He didn't mention that he was avoiding the press- likely the man in front of him had already heard about the debacle with his now ex lover in Spain, wherein he had ended the evening with a glass of champagne to the face. Not his most shining moment. The press had been all over that, tabloids accusing him of cheating and all sorts of other unsavory things. He may be bad for one night stands, and had a string of people ready to jump- but he would never cheat. If he were actually in a committed relationship, he truly did commit.  
"Naturally. Discretion and the wishes of our clientele are our highest priorities after all," Gilbert assured him, resting his elbows on the armrests of the chair. He was actually fidgety but was doing his best to control himself. If the other man was not so great to look at he was sure he'd be bored to tears but at any rate, he tried to keep focused and professional (as much as he thought it was total bullshit). "There will be no press releases from my company until you choose to disclose the information," he added as an afterthought, using the kind of words that his father always used.  
”Good. I'm very pleased to hear that." His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he raised a hand. "If you'll excuse me a moment." He apologized, standing and stepping to the other side of the room, a frown tugging at his lips. Dammit. It was from Jones, saying he and Kirkland had gotten stuck at the airport and wouldn't be back. "I'm terribly sorry." He once more apologized as he returned. "But it seems my partners will not be attending this meeting after all. They are stuck at the airport. Perhaps you would prefer to take this some place less stuffy to discuss plans for the Gala? I know the office can be quite intimidating." He offered politely, blue eyes remaining calm. Ahh... surely it wouldn't hurt to at least take the man some place more relaxed. "Do you know anywhere pleasant? I'm afraid I haven't been here very long."  
“I suppose," Gilbert nodded and stood up as well, smoothing down his blazer. He had to think hard about his next move with another round of 'what would my father do?' thoughts, not get distracted by the man’s physique for one but aside from that he thought about all the reputable places in town. "The restaurant at your hotel is not half bad," he said with a casual shrug, he had been in charge of offering the ambassadors accommodation after all so he did choose a luxury hotel with good recreational facilities as well in mind.  
"There it is then." He offered Gilbert a smile, an actual one, not a smirk, as he motioned for the other to lead the way. "Do they by chance have good tasting beer there?" He questioned. It wasn't his habit to drink while at business meetings- but he was more than a little agitated with his partners, what could be the harm in having one drink with a man as charming as Gilbert appeared to be?  
"First thing I judge accommodation by, I can assure you the bar is very varied," Gilbert nodded with a soft laugh. Beer was something he actually had a genuine, refined taste in, unlike almost everything else expected of him. He led him down to the parking lot where his driver waited, personally he preferred to drive on his own but his new image required service staff and he had no choice but to oblige. He opened the passenger side door for the taller man politely.  
"Thank you." He murmured, sliding into the car and waiting for the albino to join him. A gentleman. How rare in todays society. Definitely a trait Ludwig could find rather appealing, despite the rumours he'd heard about the older man, Gilbert seemed rather calm and well behaved. Curling his fingers beside him, the blonde kept his eyes ahead. For some reason, knowing that made him itch to see how much it would take to make Gilbert wild. Dangerous thoughts on his part.  
Gilbert just nodded curtly and joined him soon after, giving his driver the destination in rapid fire German. He was mentally making himself a checklist of what not to do: drink excessively, swear, let down his guard or worse yet hit on the man, no matter how subtly. He had always been rich and spoilt, living on his father's money lavishly (some of his escapades inevitably leaking into the tabloids) with close to zero interest in business and politics but then his father died and he had to grow up if he wanted to continue living comfortably with some semblance of power, and so here he was, learning on the go how to run a business.  
When they arrived, blue eyes took in every detail of the bar. "It's very classy. Yet not too stuffy." He mused, glancing back at Gilbert with an unreadable look, eyes twinkling with mischief as the corner of his lips tugged upwards. "You have good taste. Something that I think will serve me well." Ludwig quickly told the waitress that it was just the two of them, trying not to snort as she got flustered. It was honestly rather amusing how girls got worked up around him when truthfully, he was incredibly gay.  
"Thank you," Gilbert said with a nod, mentally giving himself a pat on the back, it was at the very least quite reassuring that the other man approved of the place. "It was a favourite of my father’s," he added, nodding over to the waitress just to be polite as she led them over to a table. Ludwig's interaction with the woman intrigued him though, he seemed condescending- which could mean either that he just was that self-assured or that he wasn't interested in making her flustered (despite the girl being very pretty, for all his homosexuality, Gilbert could appreciate that aesthetics of a pretty girl).  
Reaching the table, Ludwig ordered a beer from the girl, watching as she walked off and trying desperately not to roll his eyes. As though he hadn't felt her slip her number into his pocket. Ridiculous. "You know, it's rather funny to me." He mused, whether to Gilbert or himself wasn't clear. "This continues to happen, and yet here I was fairly certain the tabloids have made it rather clear I'm not interested."  
“Don't read tabloids," Gilbert said with a shrug of his shoulders, it wasn't strictly speaking true though simply because he received all the relevant information second-hand from his friends really. He had heard something about Ludwig though, at the time not paying much attention to the story and now wishing he had prepared better. "Besides people know, or at least hope, them to not be too credible," he mused.  
"I suppose so. All too often though, people are more than willing to jump on what they hear." There was no keeping the bitterness from his voice this time, even though the smile stayed in place. "Anyhow, I suppose we should start working. I was thinking of a venue with a large staircase for the guests to descend down." He said thoughtfully. "Perhaps some ice sculptures in the main hall. The dress code is of course black and white, and very formal. Maybe some violins?"  
Gilbert arched an eyebrow slightly at the definite bitterness in the tone of the other man, and made a mental note to research it later, but stopped himself from posing any questions, gossiping was in bad taste. He quickly switched over to the next topic, letting his mind unwilling change to business mode. "That is easy enough to arrange. The musicians in the Philharmonic orchestra like making extra cash out of events so it won't be difficult to arrange a top notch strings quartet at least or perhaps a small orchestra," he nodded, "there is a venue in the inner city, a restaurant, that specialises in banquets. The interior is marble, with a staircase like you have described, the whole pack," he said.  
Ludwig raised a brow, easily looking impressed with the others knowledge of locations. "Sounds perfect. You're far better at this than I had expected." He confessed, graciously taking his beer when it returned, taking a sip, before smiling at the other. "You have very good taste in beer too, if I may be so bold. Now then- do you know how to waltz?" He questioned. "As planner, of course you will have to be in attendance, should there be any kind of problems, it's simply easier."  
Gilbert smiled at the compliment, it was nice having his preparation acknowledged, since he had prepared for this as well as he could, learning as many tools in the trade as possible though still a tad insecure about the whole business. The last question startled him though. "Well, yes," he said finally, nodding his head, "not very well, I must admit, but I've been taught." Those were some of the lessons his father had insisted on him taking, going as far as employing personal tutors but Gilbert was a bad student who missed lessons more often than not. His ballroom dance was passable, but by no means perfect.  
"Good. It really is much more pleasant for you if you go with the intent of enjoying yourself, as stuffy as these events can be." He chuckled quietly, brushing his fingers back through blonde locks. "Personally if I had the choice, I'd never attend the damn things. Far more interesting things to do with my time, but ahh, I suppose it's unavoidable. Being the youngest there is always such a bore though." It was true, Ludwig, at twenty two, was a good twenty years younger then the next youngest ambassador. A prodigy really.  
"Until you've told me otherwise I was under the impression that I had a choice, unfortunately seems like that is not the case," Gilbert chuckled, leaning back in his seat, he was almost tempted to say that it wasn't his type of scene before he realised that now he was obliged to say it was. He was a little distracted at the perhaps unintentional movement of the man, brushing his fingers through his hair but he managed to bring himself back to earth just in time, hoping he hadn't noticed. He wasn't used to saying no to himself, but now it was crucial.  
Ludwig smiled wryly. "Ahhh, if I have to sit through it, I'm taking you down with me." His light and playful tone suggested he was teasing, those lips staying in their upward curve. "It really is terribly dull, I don't understand why people make them out to be some grand thing. But oh well. It can't be helped with powerful men such as those i work with."  
"I will be putting the catering as a top priority now that I have to attend myself," Gilbert chuckled, it did feel a little less tense now that they were on a slightly more friendly basis. Gilbert still couldn't help but be intimidated but he was finding it much easier to communicate with the man now. "And I suppose powerful men are not the worst to be around at the end of the day."  
A pause, Ludwigs next words seemed very carefully spoken. "...you might be... surprised... at what unpleasant company they truly are." He murmured, before shaking his head. "No matter though. If you wish to bring a date, your invitation will allow you to do so. And of course, alcohol will be complimentary..." Another wry smile. "One of the few ways I've found to bear them."  
"Ah, that's quite sneaky, although I'll probably abstain thank you, or it might lead to some...ah, unsavoury situations," Gilbert said with a shrug, while by abstain he simply meant not overdo it as he could handle his drink better than the average man, he still needed to tread lightly especially so early in his career. He could see that Ludwig was alluding to a particular even for the duration of the conversation and while words like 'Spain', 'scandal' and 'lover' did pop up into his head from what he heard, he honestly had no recollection of the actual substance of the story.  
This time, the blonde man truly did laugh, deep and rumbling. "Who knows, perhaps that would manage to liven things up a little! Usually I find myself in that particular hot seat, but if you wish to cause an entertaining scene, I would rather quite enjoy to not be the center of scrutiny for once." He teased, once more brushing his fingers through his hair. Ahh, he was pleased to see the other was funny as well, it really would make their job much easier, although it made his self control a fair amount harder if he were honest.  
"And make my father turn in his grave? As adept as I am a causing scenes I do not exaggerate that my father will come back to haunt me and any attempt to exorcise him will amount to being utterly catastrophic so once again, no thank you," Gilbert shrugged with a grin, slightly cocking his head to the side. The man's laugh however seemed to reverberate in the pit of his stomach, and that was nothing good. He generally thought Ludwig’s voice was quite sexy, but giving him a sexy laugh was too much. Gilbert mentally cursed and thanked his fate that his customer was young and handsome and ridiculously alluring.  
"I'd never met the man, but I've heard from my predecessors that he was all work and no play." He hummed, before that smirk once more returned. "I'm rather pleased to see you at least have some amusement in you. It makes it far more pleasant for the both of us, wouldn't you agree?" He questioned, blue eyes twinkling with something unreadable. He really was just enjoying himself far too much, and he couldn't help but notice that he really was rather enjoying the other man's presence. He took another drink of his beer, cerulean meeting crimson as he leaned onto his hand. "So, adept at causing scenes are you? It seems that we share that trait, although rarely do I aim for that as a goal."  
"That would be my father, exactly," Gilbert commented with a laugh, and as strict as his father was and as much as he tried to control his son, really he slipped through his fingers too easily. "And yes, I suppose that does make our job that much more pleasant," he nodded, maintaining eye contact before breaking it off a little hastily, suddenly slightly flustered and instantly cursing his moment of weakness. "And I do not exactly strive to be scandalous... but circumstances get the best of me sometimes, not to mention I'm not exactly… fond... of this responsibility," he murmured, wondering if he accidentally went too personal.  
"A sentiment I understand all too well." He agreed. "My uncle was the equivalent of your father, an Austrian man who raised me." He chuckled once more. "Most men my age are out drinking and partying. I'm stuck at a Gala. The irony is that my father himself grew weary of this very quickly and married my mother. The irony doesn't cease to amuse me." He took another drink of the beer, licking some of the froth off of his lips slowly. "I dare say none of us aim to be scandalous." Another deep husky laugh. "It just seems to come naturally. I dare say behaving it quite overrated anyhow. What's the fun of being young and powerful if you can't get in a shock here or there?  
Gilbert really hoped he wasn't blushing, or staring, but his face really did feel pretty hot and he knew the almost complete lack of pigment in his skin was like to betray him. "It's all about the image, unfortunately, and money quickly disappears should you indulge yourself, as do connections- unless you're invited to those shady old man orgies," he chuckled softly, "if there was one thing my father particularly tried to drill into my brain that as the heir there are certain norms I must adhere to, and after numerous slip ups I'm almost tempted to heed his words."  
"Now now, I'm not so sure about that." He hummed, casually noting the others flushed face with a hint of inward glee. Ahh, so he at least had the capability to make the other flush- and God was it something to see, the pale rose dancing through porcelain skin. "I must confess I've been caught in some rather sordid events here and there, and yet my contacts all still are on good terms with me." He smirked, once more locking eyes on the other man. "Although the look of horror on my uncles face when he caught me with the French delegate in the coat check in was something I cherish to this day."  
"Ah, you're much better established than I am though," Gilbert pointed out, his fingers playing with the hems of his sleeves as a sort of a nervous tick. He forced himself to be on even higher alert though it didn't seem to be helping much as the man was clearly smirking and clearly locking eyes with him again and Gilbert had to swallow thickly to regain his composure more or less. However he was also completely against selling himself as some blushing maiden, because he was almost anything but. "Besides, I had my fix of scolding and looks of horror off my father when he was alive, may he rest in peace, him visiting me from hell I have not yet experienced as none of my actions thus far have merited a visit," he hummed, pushing his shoulders back a little, "I suppose that may be a good thing, although life has been remarkably less… exciting."  
"That does seem fair." He agreed, once more licking his lips. "But terribly boring. I suppose though, if you pull off this Gala, you'll be far more established than you are now." Ludwig hummed out. He paused a moment, eyes lazily drinking in every detail of the other- he made no move to hide it either, absolutely shameless. "You know... you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, are really quite unlike anyone I've ever met before." He decided. Already, he could tell that when this man let go, he really let go, the younger man's mind all at once filled with images of those lithe hips pressing him into a wall. He ignored those thoughts for now, deeming them rather inconvenient for the moment.  
Gilbert laughed at the comment about the Gala. "Well yes, why else am I here wasting my time on you," he teased, clearly taking a more risqué approach as Ludwig had gotten less reserved, because when it came to shamelessness Gilbert was very much at home. He could see that it was clearly going somewhere that was nothing to do with the Gala or business in general, either a very elaborate mind game or whatever else. "In what way? Am I meant to take it as a compliment?" he asked regarding his second comment, grinning and cocking his head to the side almost coyly.  
"Because you've seen the absolute sticks in the mud I deal with and have decided to pity me by gracing me with the presence of such a handsome man?" He offered helpfully, grinning almost deviantly. At the others question, another deep laugh erupted from his throat. "Oh yes, most certainly it is a compliment. In my line of work, it really is so hard to come across someone who honestly intrigues me. I'm rather curious about you it seems." He confessed, his air of confidence never wavering, not even for a moment. "Everyone else is so flat. Work work work, boring wives. You really are a delightful change." He hummed. "Not to mention, incredibly attractive, something that, even working, I'm not nearly stupid or blind enough to miss."  
"Ah, you flatter me really, which raises the question: why? I should be the one sucking up to you," Gilbert hummed, resting his cheek on his hand and looking over at the other man through pale eyelashes. "You do seem to hate the company you're stuck to, I'm not so sure I want to meet any of them at this Gala deal, I really am no good at all the wife talk," he chuckled, arching an eyebrow every time he was called handsome, which naturally pleased him immensely but he was so far choosing the route of playing hard to get and not exactly returning any compliments although he was sure his previous bouts of embarrassment had already conveyed the message.  
"I rather believe honesty is key, don't you?" He purred lowly, once more locking his eyes on the other. "Ah, yes, a rather dreadful fate, I apologize ahead of time for it. Perhaps you'd grant me the pleasure of your company there as well. Seems of all of them, you're the most intriguing to converse with. I rather enjoy it." He confessed, taking another sip of his beer before grinning. "Although you too are rather readable, my dear. This hard to get act really is charming, although I was admittedly fond of how pretty that pale skin of yours looks when you flush."  
"Ah, well, I never really considered subtlety my strong suit, sad but true," Gilbert mused, going as far as pouting a little before leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table. "When I want something, I want something, and I'm not used to not getting what I want. Now then, you're taking me to the Gala, am I understanding you correctly?" he asked with a smirk on his pale lips, looking up at the blond man, bold now that he didn't have to keep anything under lock. "Such a shame you cracked me so soon, I was enjoying that," he grinned.  
"I'm very glad to hear I'm something you want." He retorted, eyes amused. "And yes, I do believe that would be the most enjoyable scenario for us both, do you not agree? Besides, that is two less plus ones you have to worry about." He pointed out, tone playful. "As was I." He agreed, with a woeful smile on his lips. "But that precious little flush of yours really is just too appealing." Ludwig decided. "I've never met someone who could make something as simple as blushing quite so..." That smirk reappeared, tugging at his lips. "...enticing. And admittedly, that pretty skin of yours practically begs for one or two well placed marks." The blonde pointed out rather shamelessly.  
"Ah ah, now what kind of offer is that, how very unprofessional," Gilbert teased, his smirk only getting wide and he shifted his leg under the table to touch against the other mans playfully. "Are you really that set on bringing my father back from the grave to berate me one last time," he mused, purposefully lowering his voice despite the almost empty bar anyway though just giving himself the excuse to lean in closer still. Ludwig was definitely beautiful, he decided, and bold and witty and not showing any signs of wanting to submit to him which made for an interesting dynamic, and so damn it all to hell if he wasn't going to get him by the end of the night.  
"Terribly unprofessional." He agreed. "What a shame that since the moment you walked into my office, I've been thinking about anything but professionalism." He confessed with a grin, slowly, almost tauntingly rubbing his leg against the other. "Perhaps I am. It would interesting, don't you think? Although..." He paused, thoughtful even as he leaned in closer. "...I do believe that if we're going to make your poor father come all the way back from the grave, we really ought to make it something spectacular, don't you agree?" He questioned. "No point going half way for an end game such as that."  
"Now you're saying something of substance, Mr Weillschmidt," Gilbert grinned, a pleased look on his face, enjoying even the slightest touch of his leg, it was really winding him up. "If we do make my father return, I want to be able to stand tall with no regrets and face his hellish wrath with the feeling of satisfaction, can you make that happen?" he murmured huskily.  
"I definitely think we can work something out." He hummed, before grinning even wider. "Satisfaction is guaranteed, my dear Mr Beilschmidt. If you aren't screaming my name loud enough to piss off my neighbour, then I'll make damn sure to remedy that situation." Ludwig promised, eyes glittering with seriousness at his words. "Now then- the question is this; how many times do you think you can handle before you can't sit properly for tomorrows meeting?" There was a pause, and a wicked smile. "Because whatever that number is... I really do think we should double it. As I said, there really is no point in going half way in such an endeavor, it simply seems sloppy. And I have quite the fair amount of surfaces in my place that would be rather lucky to be acquainted with your body."  
"Oh, now you better not disappoint, my friend. Are you sure your true calling isn't advertising?You're awfully adept at talking really. I must say you've definitely sold the idea to me, and now I must see if the product lives up to its name," Gilbert mused, though as much as he maintained a calm facade the words, and even worse the smiles and smirks sent shivers down his spine. He had had quite a few high profile affairs, being the arm candy for some, the bad influence boyfriend for others and even a gold-digger, especially in his younger days if god forbid his father had cut off his pocket money after yet another fight, this however...was already so much more enticing than anything he had done before, and he tried to not even imagine anything, knowing the real thing would end up being better.  
Ludwig chuckled in spite of himself, once more brushing his leg against the others. "Ah yes, well I suppose in my line of work it's imperative to be well spoken, wouldn't you agree?" He questioned. "I assure you it does. Now you have an option, my dear. Either we can continue to sit here and merely discuss this notion, or we can return to my place and you can..." A pause. "...see if the product lives up to it's name, yes?" The blonde leaned just an inch closer, his devious smile never leaving his lips. "As much as I do enjoy sitting here playing footsies with you, I really am far more inclined to being test driven." He mused.  
"Ah, a much needed plot development," Gilbert grinned instantly, brushing his fingers over Ludwig's cheek and dipping under his chin, "Then come on, show me what you've got that I must be so eager to test," he smirked and pulled his leg back, slipping out of his seat and running his fingers through his hair, looking back at Ludwig over his shoulder.  
Ludwig certainly didn't need to be told twice, slapping the money for their bill down on the table and following the albino out. He wound an arm around his waist with ease, fingers toying at the hem of his shirt. "Absolutely unprofessional." He teased as they got into the car, his fingers settling on Gilberts knee, sliding up to rub taunting little circles into his thighs. "Now then, while we wait to get home- we have a dilemma to face, my darling." He paused, giving the other a moment to ponder his words before continuing. "We can either wait, and I can take you in the bed like a proper gentleman- ah, but I feel that's a tad boring when I'm aiming to impress- I could take you against the wall in my apartment first... or, and this really is my favorite option, I could show you just what I was doing with the French Delegate when my uncle so rudely interrupted." He teased, running his fingers higher up the others legs and licking his lips. Yes, he was all too willing to show the other just how good he was with his mouth alone, right here and now.  
Gilbert kept a pleased smirk on his face but otherwise showed no emotion, although easily letting him manipulate his body or pull him closer. "It's not much of a dilemma if you already have a favourite option now is it?" he mused, not showing the sheer amount of pleasure he got just out of those teasing fingers on his knee and thighs. "Besides you promised me a double number of everything so I might just as well let you do what you please," he ceded, looking over at him with a lazy, almost feline expression.  
"Ahh then I'm glad to see we are on the same page." Even as he spoke, he slid from the seat to the spot in front of the other, idly popping the button on the others pants. "So hard already?" He question, pressing teasing kisses to the fabric before tugging the zipper down with his teeth. "Why, my darling, I've done little more than talk to you yet!"  
"I did praise your talking, I do recall, and I meant it," Gilbert hummed, without the slightest hint of embarrassment, he felt he was justified here. "Regardless, I do like where you're going with this," he commented, looking down at him and spreading his legs a little wider for comfort.  
"As you likely should." He agreed, before closing his mouth around the others underwear clad bulge, giving a teasingly rough little suck, his hot breath moistening the fabric and allowing that damp heat to sink through. He pulled off with a smirk, looking up at the older man. "I can assure you though that talking is one of my lesser skills with my mouth." Nimble fingers tugged the fabric down, freeing the others hardened length. His tongue ran from base to tip, pressing into the sensitive spot where the shaft met the head before taking the bulbous tip into his mouth, sucking him off skillfully, his tongue dipping into the tiny slit at the head, teasing and coaxing a reaction out.  
Gilbert let out a surprised moan, almost not expecting the man to get down to business so soon, but then again the rather self-assured talk didn't seem like bragging in a couple of moments because the heat of the others mouth and teasing of his tongue managed to elicit another low groan and a hushed stream of German profanities, whispered under his breath. That was a surprisingly talented mouth, there was no debate around that point. He was almost tempted to grab at his hair but then decided it was too early in the evening to be showing that much involvement so he leaned back against the seat cheekily, draping his arms over the back of the seat and leaning his head to the side, watching the other man through half lidded eyes. He couldn't help the slight blush covering his face but didn't try to hide it either, his breathing becoming just a little bit strained as he fought to stay in control of himself despite the white-hot pleasure between his legs and the gorgeous man who was the cause of it all.  
Ludwig, had he not had his mouth rather full (he'd always been taught it was terribly rude to speak with your mouth full), wouldn't have been able to contain the snicker at the others attempt at being calm. Now now, that simply wouldn't do. He had a guarantee to uphold after all. So, with a devious look in his eyes, he lowered his mouth more completely around him, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat in a way that he had to confess was exhilarating. Without warning, he began to hum around him, sending wave after wave of vibrations through him.  
Gilbert simply gasped and his eyes screwed shut as another whimpering moan slipped past his lips, sabotaging the whole resolution to stay quiet. Gilbert had to admit he was very impressed and Ludwig showed talent and skill almost inappropriate for his age. At this stage he was a little embarrassed as he was so fully controlled by the younger man's actions but at the same time it felt infinitely good so he couldn't complain.  
Ooh that whimpered moan simply made him more determined. Satisfaction guaranteed, he had promised, and so he began to slowly bob his head, fingers resting on the others fabric clad thighs for purchase. He had to admit, Gilbert was one of the more enjoyable ones he had done this for, although he couldn't necessarily discern why. Perhaps because Gilbert simply intrigued him more. Even still, he was completely focused on his task, almost greedy as he sucked him- it was clear this was pleasurable for him as well. In fact, this was probably one of his favorite parts if he were honest with himself. He pulled back for only a moment so the other could properly see him, precum smeared on his lips, before that deviant tongue darted out to lick it off slowly, mischievous eyes once more locked on the other. And then his mouth was back around, clear to the base, and oh god, he was swallowing around his cock, and constricting his throat almost deliciously.  
"S-scheisse..." Gilbert gasped, eventually starting to lose the control of the noise that escaped past his lips. He was panting but eventually he opened his eyes once again to look down at the man pleasuring him and he realised he would never want to look away again. He was stunning gorgeous generally but down on his knees it was an even more gratifying sight, and god, the man looked so eager and enthusiastic to give him pleasure that it made his stomach flip. He shivered at the tiny interlude, watching that tongue lick precum off his lips and he could feel his face get hot. He was about to say something, anything remotely witty but then his mouth was on him again and his mind was wiped blank. He knew he wouldn't last long at that point, white hot pleasure searing up his spine.  
That was exactly what the younger man was aiming for, as he once more began to bob, dragging his tongue along the veiny underside as he hollowed his cheeks for a tighter seal. Yes, talking was most certainly one of his lesser talents with his mouth, and by the sounds of the moans falling from the others lips, he was willing to say he was making good on his guarantee. Good. After all, he aimed to please. His fingers pressed carefully into Gilberts fabric clad thighs as he sucked, running upwards to brush over the seam between his legs, angling his fingers in such a way that the stroked over the the others balls teasingly, adding a little more pressure so the friction increased.  
Gilbert groaned and shivered. He didn't know how Ludwig could make such teasing touches so satisfying. He had to use all his self control to keep his hips rooted in place, his fingernails digging into his palms as he felt the knots in the pit of his stomach tighten hard. "Not gonna last much longer..." he panted as a warning, not caring that it wasn't exactly that long. He usually could last a ridiculously long time but this was really taking him by surprise almost. Yes, talking was definitely the lesser talent of that mouth.  
He pulled away for only a moment to smirk up at him. "Good, otherwise I'd fear I wasn't doing my job properly. You know- I won't break if you're a little more forceful, my dear." He hummed, taking him in once more and giving a greedy suck to the head, fingers moving to grip onto the others hips as he coaxed them forward, showing the other he was absolutely alright with the silver haired man thrust into the hot mouth of his. Gilbert wasn't screaming his name yet, and that simply wouldn't do. And so, slipping those deviant fingers into the others boxers to massage and tease his sensitive balls, he once more pressed his mouth to the base, beginning to hum something faster, lower, around his cock.  
"Oh, fuck!" Gilbert breathed, his hips jolting as they were coaxed forward, just wanting to feel that mouth again. No amount of daydream would have prepared him for the sheer intensity of those eyes or that smirk, the feel of those fingers or that mouth. He arched his back a little, a loud moan spilling past his lips as he felt the fingers dip into his boxer and tease his balls. He almost came right there and then really but he wanted to hold it back for just a few more moments, panting with an open mouth.  
Even so, Ludwig took his time, patient as he continued to suck and lick at the other, index finger rubbing along the valley between the two mounds, applying just enough pressure- this was far from his first time, and while each partner was a little different, the basics rarely changed. His tongue flicked back into the slit at the head, an eager look of concentration on his face as he greedily waited for his reward, lips parting to brush along the head.  
"Ludwig..." Gilbert moaned breathlessly, for the first time since they met using his first name. It only took the tongue playing at the slit on his tip before he came hard, into the other man’s parted lips, his whole body going tense then slack again, his chest heaving with uneven breaths. He leaned his head against the back of the seat, running his fingers through his hair as he caught his breath.  
There was no denying that his name coming from the others lips was an incredibly pleasing sound for the blonde, the pleasure in the tone causing a low groan of his own. It wasn't yet a scream- but it was certainly a start. He grinned deviously as the other came, swallowing what ended up in his mouth before locking eyes with Gilbert, blue on crimson as he began to slowly lick him clean. It was teasing and erotic- it was damn well supposed to be, the young ambassador finishing with a kiss to the head before moving back up to his seat. "So- how’s your test drive so far?" He questioned, his tone holding an impudent smugness.  
"Well..." Gilbert laughed breathlessly, trying to will the tell-tale blush off his cheeks. He turned his head to the side to look at him as he sat back down. He let his hands trail down and zip his pants back up without looking. "I have to say I'm impressed, there's no point in lying about it after all," he mused, he allowed Ludwig to be smug, after all, he sure as hell had the skills to be smug about and...that smirk and those eyes were so very alluring when this self-assured.  
"Mmm... but what kind of test run would it be if I didn't show you all that the..." A grin tugged at the corner of his lips, those blue eyes twinkling once more. Damn, this was too much fun. Even his last lover hadn't been nearly this enjoyable to tease or banter with. No no, with him it had been straight to work, no talking, no playfulness. Ludwig was much more in his area when it was like this. "...product... has to offer as far as features and services?" He questioned. "Not to mention- I have to live up to my guarantee after all. I haven't made you scream yet." His voice was calm as he spoke, delighting in the flush on the others face. "That simply won't do, now will it?"  
"Absolutely not," Gilbert agreed, pale lips turned upwards slightly but mostly keeping an absolutely straight face, his tone as business like as it was at the meeting, "I'll have to see...and try everything you have to offer after all, and make sure you make good on all your promises as you made a lot. How else do I know if it's worth my time?" he mused, for the duration of his speech letting his eyes scan the others physique in the obviously custom fitted suit.  
"I absolutely agree." He said calmly, keeping his eyes on the other even as his hand slid to crotch once more, rubbing in teasing little circles. What could the harm possibly be in teasing him until they arrived at his townhouse? Yet another feature- Ludwig was an incredible tease, willing to go to almost any length to drive his partner crazy.  
"How cheeky of you," Gilbert murmured, rolling his eyes playfully before leaning up and scooting over closer, letting his own hand ghost over the other man's thigh, feeling the lithe muscle underneath. "I'd say patience is a virtue, but then I'm not so sure it applies," he breathed, feeling his body start to react but refusing to give in so fast.  
"I really am incorrigible." He agreed, shifting his legs apart slightly as he continued to stroke the other. "Already sucked you off and haven't even kissed you yet." He mused. "I really ought to remedy that." That was the only warning he gave before pulling the other close, kissing him hard. His tongue snaked into the others mouth, exploring every inch of it, letting the older man taste his own seed. There was nothing gentle about it- but then, Ludwig wasn't a particularly gentle lover- never at the start. Gentleness was reserved for after he learned his partners body, learned how to touch, where to tease. Some partners liked gentle, others didn’t. It was best to learn those things first.  
Gilbert groaned at the taste of his own seed but returned the kiss eagerly, slipping his hands up his thighs then muscular chest before hooking his fingers under his tie and pulling him closer still, sucking on his tongue. He didn't like or want a gentle lover and so this suited him just fine, he was half tempted to get up on his lap.  
The hand on the others crotch never stopped, continuing to stroke in those dizzying little circles as Ludwig tugged him closer still. He pulled away for air, smirking. "I think I'll take you the first time in front of a mirror.... so you can see your face... so I can show you as I mark your beautiful skin." He hummed lowly, kissing him again, nipping at his lower lip, tongue darting out to soothe the bite.  
"And people tell me, I'm arrogant," Gilbert smirked, tugging him close by the tie again and catching his lips in another searing kiss, parting his lips as the other man tried to soothe the mark from the harsh nip. He let his hips press up into his hand, letting his free hand rub over his chest, tracing the impressive muscles through the fabric of the shirt.  
"Not arrogant, just honest." He retorted, tongue once more swirling in the others mouth, coaxing the older mans tongue into his own, sucking on it greedily as he slipped his fingers into the others suit pants, gripping his cock and giving a quick little pump. "Besides, you really don't seem to mind." The blonde pointed out, another rough tug following. He groaned quietly at the hands on his chest, an arm winding around Gilberts waist to pull him onto his lap.  
"Of course I don't mind, it feels bloody good," Gilbert smirked, pushing his hips down to his hard as soon as he was pulled onto the taller mans lap, fingers slipping into the back of his gelled hair and tugging roughly. "Watch yourself now, I don't want you out of steam when we get there," he teased with a smirk.  
"Oh I assure you, I have plenty of steam left." He continued to stroke at the others cock until he was once more rock hard and aching , before moving his hand away. Blue eyes locked on red, as Ludwig rezipped the others pants up around his hard on, returning to his light teasing touches through the fabric, certainly not enough to get him off, but enough to make him need more. His own cock was aching to be freed, to bury itself in the tight heat he knew was waiting for him. Even still- he had to be patient. He had an impression to make after all, and impressions were very very important, he'd learnt. But oh God, those hands in his hair... it was one of his weaknesses himself, he loved his hair tugged. "Mmm... can't let you have too good a preview before we even get there, now can I? If I let you come twice before we even arrive, I imagine you'll be the one to run out of steam, darling." He hummed out calmly, continuing to stroke, varying in pressure from heavy to light, the strokes from fast to achingly slow. "And that would be a shame when I promised you twice your limit of being able to walk properly, now wouldn't it?"  
"Then maybe we should stop focusing so much on me, and focus on you instead, how does that sound, baby?" Gilbert smirked, his fingers buried tightly in the blond hair, tugging his head back a little so he'd look up at him. "I mean, I can feel you're no small boy down there," he purred, rolling his hips down against his, it was a little self-serving because he needed the friction but he also really wanted to feel him already, and he could see he was definitely not as calm as he tried to make himself seem.  
One blonde brow arched at the term, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "Baby, hmm?" He teased in a low husky purr, even as he rolled his hips back up against the other. "I'm rather pleased that my test run is going well enough to have earned such a term." Ludwig leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the others throat, tongue darting out to run from where his ear and slender neck met, down to the collar of his dress shirt. "Yes, I'm rather sure you'll find the...product... much to your delight." He agreed, nipping down on the others throat lightly before growling lowly against him. "But I advise your patience my darling. I assure you, it's very much worth it." He coaxed as they approached the address, knowing they didn't have enough time for more before they arrived.  
Gilbert nodded with a grin and leaned over, nipping at his ear lightly before moving off his lap and smoothing down his clothes and hair, trying to look as innocent and unruffled as possible despite his aching hard-on, although he was very much glad to see Ludwig wasn't exactly disinterested either. He was looking forward to the comfort of an apartment. Fucking around in the car was fun but if they were doing this seriously, they needed stable surfaces.  
The moment the car reached the townhouse, Ludwig wasted no time. He helped the other out, before lifting him and wrapping the albinos legs around his hips, kissing him deeply, greedily, as they headed for the door. He unlocked it quickly, not even giving the other much chance to look around as he headed straight up the stairs to the bedroom- and to the mirror he'd promised. When they arrived in the room, the younger male pressed him into the door, fingers running over the thighs that sat around his hips, sliding up to stroke over the others entrance lightly through his pants, all semblance of restraint gone, although he still maintained an air of being in control. "Fuck you're gorgeous." He growled against him, kissing and nipping at his jaw.  
Gilbert laughed breathlessly and clutched onto him tightly as he was carried, he found it a massive turn on how Ludwig simply carried him and snatched the control. "I know right, hence why you are being so unprofessional," he commented smugly, deciding to act like his usual cocky self despite the other getting more and more rough. He tangled his fingers in his hair and angled his head back, greedily accepting the kisses to his neck, he was very sensitive there.  
"Oh I do believe I'm being quite professional." He retorted, grinding his hips into the other, nipping at his throat. "After all- I'm merely giving you a product demonstration, am I not?" Ludwig purred lowly against him, before setting him down and pulling away, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, facing the large mirror. "Come here." He ordered huskily. "Come sit on my lap, back to my chest. It's time I make good on my guarantee, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Ah, just take it easy on the first round, don't break me, alright, big boy?" Gilbert murmured with a wide smirk before following to the bed, adding an extra swing to his hips. He knew he had a nice ass for a man, it wasn't feminine though, anything but it wasn't flat either and his hip bones were clearly discernible. "I mean that looks like ten inches or something at a glance and you haven't even taken it out yet," he chuckled huskily, tracing his fingers under his chin when he was close enough then turning around and straddling his lap.  
"I'll be gentle enough, don't worry." His voice softened for a moment as he tugged the other back so he was staring at the mirror, his back pressed to Ludwigs chest. The blonde smirked, fingers sliding up to the top button of his collar, popping it open as his lips pressed to the pale skin under the albinos ear, nipping and sucking as his hands then loosened Gilberts tie and slid it off, letting it hit the ground. "Keep looking in the mirror, darling." He ordered huskily. "Don't look away."  
Gilbert definitely liked taking orders, he'd never admit to it but as someone who was used to bossing other people around if along came a man who could make him submit he'd practically melt for them. And Ludwig just calmly came and asserted his dominance so smoothly that Gilbert wasn't going to disobey him, at least not until he wanted to. He kept looking in the mirror, feeling those nimble fingers easing off his clothes and seeing the gorgeous man give attention to his jaw. It made his stomach do a flip or two and he shifted backwards a little more, until he felt the firm bulge right under himself.  
Ludwig snickered lowly against his skin, giving a short but powerful thrust up against him, fingers deftly undoing the next button, another kiss soon being pressed an inch below the first, the younger man sucking and nipping until a dark mark began to blossom- in just the perfect spot that it would be visible, and be visible for a good little while, impudent brat that Ludwig was. His movements were slow, teasing, even as he took the time to adorn every inch of that pale perfect skin with attention, not moving on to the next spot until the first had been completely tended to.  
"Mmm, Ludwig, you cheeky bastard, are you trying to undermine my reputation with these?" Gilbert laughed breathlessly, angling his neck to the side to give him more space to work with, still keeping a close watch of him in the mirror. He rocked his hips just a little to rub against the bulge under himself.  
"Maybe a little. I am, after all, aiming to make your father come back from the grave, am I not?" He questioned with a cheeky, confident grin. "What better way than to mark up your pretty skin before our meeting tomorrow?" Another kiss, his lips continuing to trail kisses down, fingers deftly undoing another button. "Look at how gorgeous you look." He breathed. "See the way the color raises to your skin? How it blossoms like a flower?" He purred against him.  
Gilbert laughed huskily and angled his head to the side further, seeing the dark bruises taint his skin after Ludwig's lips left it and it was undeniably hot. Gilbert did love being marked, there was something primal and possessive about it that really made his blood boil. "Oh, my father would drag me down to hell with him by the hair if he knew I was tarnishing the company name like this," he mused, making eye contact with him through the mirror.  
His fingers finally finished unbuttoning the others shirt, continuing to suck at his throat, his fingers sliding slowly up the others chest, brushing over his nipples teasingly as he arched his hips up into him once more. "Oh believe me baby... I'm going to tarnish you so much more than this." He swore, his other hand sliding down to brush over his crotch once more. "Look at how gorgeous you are... see how you flush?" He purred into his ear.  
"Mhmm..." Gilbert hummed, watching the long, graceful fingers slip over his chest in the mirror. Body wise he wasn't bulky or overly buff but underneath his skin the outline of the sinewy contours of muscles moved as they tensed under his touch. His nipples were a vivid pink compared to how colourless the rest of his skin was and they perked up instantly at the sly touches of the other man. He spread his legs a little further apart to better feel Ludwig's erection pressing up against him.  
Ludwig freed the albinos length, stroking him slowly and teasingly , his free arm staying wound around the others waist, switching to the other side of his throat. "I'm going to take you so deeply, so fully, that you absolutely melt, that you can't think of anyone but me. That anyone who touches you- you'll ache for my touch." He nibbled at his ear teasingly, giving a quick teasing thrust of the others cock in his hands.  
Gilbert arched his back and moaned, letting his head rest upon the other man's shoulder, he was really quite flexible for a man and was planning to use it to his advantage yet. "Go on then, baby, I want to feel that fucking monster you seem to be hiding away in your pants already," he teased, smirking widely, moaning needily just under his ear.  
"Stand up and take off your pants." He ordered. "Top drawer, there’s strawberry lube. You're going to bring it to me, and get on your hands and knees here in front of me." Ludwigs voice was husky, god, Gilbert was far too sexy. "Then maybe I'll give you what you want, my darling." He hummed cockily.  
"Yes, Mr Weillschmidt," Gilbert purred without missing a beat, and slipped off his lap. Still facing the mirror he slowly toed off his shoes before hooking his fingers under the hem of his pants and boxers, lowering them slowly and coyly, revealing his skin inch by inch. He then finally let them drop and stepped out of them, and made his way over to the drawer, rummaging through it before finding the lube and tossing it to Ludwig before coming back, seemingly in no hurry. He slowly kneeled in front of him, facing the mirror once again before falling forward on his arms and positioning his legs quite far apart, leaving all of himself on show with cheeky confidence.  
A shiver ran down his spine at those words- fuck it sounded good, he'd be willing to admit that. He watched with a calm smirk on his lips as the other undressed, drinking in every inch of him. "Fucking lovely." He muttered, before moving to crouch behind him. The blonde still hadn't removed a single piece of clothing yet, hell, he hadn't even loosened his tie. Leaning over the albino, he pressed slow, hot opened mouth kisses down the others spine, his fingers sliding down to the others firm rear, teasingly brushing over his entrance.  
Gilbert looked up at him in the mirror, smirking a little. "Look at you, you haven't even undressed, you fucking tease," he murmured, his back arching more under the kisses to his spine. "But then you are no gentleman if you want to do our first round doggy style," he smirked, moaning as he felt the fingers brush over his entrance, "but I assume you're liking what you see."  
"I wouldn't dream of something so ungentlemanly." He hummed teasingly, dipping a finger in as far as the first knuckle, nipping one firm cheek playfully. "But I did assume you'd prefer to be prepared, dear Mister Beilschmidt." He pulled the digit away, smirking as his tongue flicking over the puckered ring of muscles teasingly, fingers sliding down to brush over his inner thighs.  
"Unless you stuff tissues in your pants to make it look that big, I definitely want to be prepared for that kind of treat," Gilbert laughed breathlessly, looking back at him out of the corner of his eye though not able to see much. That made no difference however when he felt the man nip down at his skin. "Fuck..." he breathed, with a loud surprised moan, not sure why he found that such a massive turn on, and then at the feeling of his tongue he let the moan melt into a longer more drawn out one, his legs spreading farther apart and his ass sticking up higher.  
"I assure you, it's 100% authentic." He retorted, his voice amused. His fingers slid back up his thighs cup his balls, stroking and tugging and teasing, his tongue pressing in past the puckered hole, lapping slowly and teasingly against the others walls, wriggling the organ inside of him, shivering at the tightness. The blonde pulled away for only a moment, grabbing a pillow and laying it so Gilbert could rest on his arms, allowing him to still look at the mirror, but to see everything Ludwig was doing as well. The young ambassador plunged his tongue back in, searching for something that would make the albino scream.  
"Ah, how exciting," Gilbert mused before his breathing hitched and he was unable to make anymore cocky comments, as the hand found it's way to his balls, when he pulled away he missed the contact but was instantly grateful for the pillow as he realised the position would make him sore after a while. He moaned in pleasure again as the stimulation was renewed, his moans much louder than in the car as he wasn't bothering to hold back and just then he felt the hot tongue jab his prostate head on. "Shit, Ludwig!" he yelped, his thighs jolting a little and his back arching.  
Ahhh, there it was! He made a mental note of its location for later on, before beginning to thrust his tongue in excruciatingly slow, flicking it against the small bundle of nerves before giving a faster thrust, keeping the pace sporadic, keeping his new lover guessing. It was bliss, feeling the other quiver around him. His hand began to stroke him at an even pace, balancing out the wild thrusts of the wet organ against the others sweet spot.  
"F-fuck...." he moaned, his voice edging on desperate as the constant abuse of his sweet spot wiped his mind completely blank. His pale skin was flushed all over, his body tense but needy, his moans alternating between whimpers of pure pleasure and loud groans were increasing in volume after every thrust. He wasn't going to last long like this, not at all as Ludwig was definitely not making it easy for him. With another loud yelp of the young ambassadors name, he came over the floor and Ludwig's hand at one particularly strong thrust at his prostate.  
Ludwig finally pulled away, a smirk on his lips. "Look Gilbert." He breathed out huskily, using his name for the first time. "Look at yourself, at how lusty and needy you look... and I'm not even done preparing you yet." As he spoke, he was pouring the strawberry scented liquid onto his fingers, once more encircling that puckered ring of muscles, dipping inside. His eyes softened a moment, as he leaned down to tenderly kiss the small of Gilberts back. "I want to make sure you're in absolutely no pain."  
"I can take pain," Gilbert mumbled snidely, raising his head up and looking at him in the mirror again giving him a small smirk, still catching his breath. "Jesus Christ, I just want to see you naked already, or do I have to wait even longer for that?" he snickered, pushing back against his fingers in an attempt to get them in deeper already. Patience was not his strong suit but he loved being teased to the absolute death and he could see Ludwig was enjoying bending him to his will like that.  
"Mmm... you're going to have to wait." He hummed out with a smirk. "This is only the first time, Mister Beilschmidt. Besides, perhaps I'm testing your willpower to see how professional you can be." He teased, those eyes twinkling again. "Or maybe I'm seeing how well you can follow orders~" With that, he added a second digit without warning , angling them to thrust into that spot again, scissoring them inside the albino, stretching him calmly. "Just a little more patience, Gilbert. I promise I'll reward you soon." He hummed out with a smug smirk.  
"So unfair..."Gilbert groaned loudly as Ludwig went for his sweet spot yet again, his face burying into the pillow to stifle any more loud moans. "But I have to admire your self-control," he mumbled, shivering a little at the intrusions but absolutely loving them, although still waiting for the actual treat. Gilbert, however dominating he could be, was a complete size queen so he simply craved Ludwig's cock already, bracing himself and sticking his ass higher up for him.  
The blonde finished stretching him, before pulling away, sliding back up onto the bed. "Hmm... I wonder if you're ready to see..." Another deep rumbling chuckle in his chest. "...the product at it's finest. Are you, Mister Beilschmidt?" He questioned as his fingers moved to the zipper of his pants, tugging it down with a grin. He wasn't wearing anything underneath- a sort of quiet rebellion he'd been pulling lately despite having to stay under the radar, freeing his length for the other to see. There wasn't a single ounce of self consciousness in Ludwig’s stance as he sat smugly on the bed, legs spread for the other to see exactly what would be taking him.  
Gilbert sat up and turned to him, eyes half lidded and a smirk on his pale lips as he simply took in the sight. "That's one good-looking cock you've got there, Mr Weillschmidt," he commented, licking his lips, he was not disappointed in anything regarding that spectacular manhood, with impressive girth and length he could definitely see himself being fucked senseless by that. He had seen some weird looking dicks in his day but this...this was a beautiful work of art. "We might have to cut down the number of rounds I can take before I won't be able to walk by half," he teased.  
"Don't judge me quite yet, I really do think a more thorough test of the product is required, don't you?" He hummed out, laughing once more as he coaxed the other back onto his lap, back once more to his chest. "I am glad to see you're pleased with it's appearance." Ludwig teased. "Perhaps I'll take your advice and go into advertising when this is through." His voice was playful, as he left another dark mark on the others throat.The younger man coaxed Gilberts hips back until his cockhead was pressed to his entrance, grinding against him with a low, guttural groan.  
Gilbert groaned and held onto his knees for support watching with odd fascination in the mirror as the others cock disappeared within him, and incredible feeling of fullness making his stomach flip and twist and his back arched forward, spreading his legs wider for a more stable position. "Skip the advertising, go straight for porn," he laughed breathlessly, panting but making eye contact with him in the mirror.  
"Wouldn't that please my Uncle." He replied dryly, a smile on his lips as he pushed in deeper, giving the other a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust, guiding the others hips up and down on his cock as he thrust up into him. "Fuck, you're tight," he groaned. His hands guided him back more against his chest, angling his own hips forward to better allow the other to watching himself being fucked, an amused smirk on your face. "Are you enjoying it Gilbert? Watching my cock disappear into you, seeing how your greedy little hole twitches and tries to take more?"  
"I do, I can't lie. Besides don't tell me you don't like watching it too," Gilbert laughed with a smirk, spreading his legs as far as they went to give them both a completely unobstructed view. He moved his hips sensuously with the rhythm Ludwig had set making sure the other man was in him up to the hilt every other thrust. He moaned or breathed out a profanity every time skin slapped against skin, he loved the rough thrusts of the other mans thick cock, he couldn't even remember the last time he had a fuck this good.  
"Guilty as charged." He purred, nibbling the others earlobe as he began to buck into him faster and harder, aiming his hips to ram into the others sweet spot. "Can you blame me, having a sexy businessman riding my cock and moaning my name like a deviant little cockslut?" He questioned in a low, teasing tone, rolling his hips up against the other before giving a rough sudden buck upwards, causing the other to bounce on his cock. "Whose are you Gilbert? Go ahead and tell me everything you're thinking." He ordered lowly. "Can you feel me, Mister Beilschmidt? Stretching you, filling you, deeper and deeper, God, your body fits me like glove~" He groaned lowly, burying his face into Gilbert neck. "Do you like being fucked by your boss?"  
"Oh, I do like being fucked by my boss," he murmured lewdly, a loud moan passing his lips at the particularly rough thrust. "It's all I thought about during that meeting, messing up that perfectly gelled back hair...seeing those powerful hips in action... didn't know he had such a great cock though. I'd let my boss do anything he wants to me because he's a fucking sex god," he smirked, reaching an arm back and tangling his fingers in the back of Ludwig's hair, tugging it hard and beginning to take more initiative, slamming his hips up and down on his cock faster, moaning louder.  
"Fucking sex God." He repeated with an amused thoughtful tone. "That's a new one I haven't heard before. I'm glad you're ple- AHH!!" A hot cry fell from his lips as the other gripped his hair and tugged, losing control for a moment as he began to slam into the other harder still, fucking him with wild abandon, angling to slam into his sweet spot roughly. "Do it again!" He ordered in a low hiss, essentially giving away his weak spot- Fuck he loved getting his hair pulled, that hair that he always kept back so impeccably, so carefully.  
"Oh, fuck! Now we're talking," Gilbert laughed through a moan as all control was snatched away from him and he was roughly pounded into and he loved every moment of it, watching as the other mans cock slammed into him and wondering why it was so fucking pleasurable and not excruciating because of the sheer force of those thrusts. He saw the others fingers leave bruises on his hips, vivid against his pale skin. Without a second thought he pulled his hair again, helpfully angling his hips so that the next thrust hit his prostate hard and he screamed and jolted, fingers tightening in the blonds hair.  
"I swear to God, keep that up and I will fuck you until you can't walk for weeks." He growled in warning, but certainly not wanting the other to stop, gripping his hips and going full force, slamming his cock into Gilberts prostate over and over again. "You sexy fucking little tease." He groaned, turning Gilberts head to kiss him roughly, tongue dominating and controlling the others mouth completely.  
Gilbert moaned and returned the kisses hungrily, letting his tongue into his mouth immediately and letting him swallow his moans as his body was completely ravished. He kept a tight grip on the blonds hair, the warning sounding more like a challenge to him, one which he was sure as hell going to accept. He greedily took Ludwigs cock into himself, tightening around him every time he was pulling out while feeling his release come closer as his prostate was abused, precum dripping from his tip.  
Ludwig himself wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Those fingers in his hair were driving him absolutely wild, the others tight heat driving him nearer and nearer his release. His arms wound around the others waist, keeping him close as he began to slam up into him, making sure to drive himself in as deep as he could with every thrust. "Tell me what you're thinking, Gilbert." He breathed in his ear. "Who do you belong to? What do you want?"  
Gilbert was panting hard, his body jolting at the force of the thrusts. "Yours..." he moaned out, "I'm all yours..." he groaned, his words no longer at a measured volume. "I want you to fuck me all through the night, fuck my mouth, fuck my ass with that fucking massive cock of yours… I want you to make me pleasure you however you want, I want you to make me your slut," he breathed needily, desperation and eagerness obvious in his voice but it was also tinted with tones of sultry teasing.  
Fuck, that mouth was even better than Ludwig had anticipated. He had damn well known if he could get Gilbert to let go, he'd go wild. But he hadn't expected this wild- it was a more than pleasant surprise. "More than happy to oblige." He groaned, continuing to fuck him hard, his hands gripping the others cock and beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts. "Let go Gilbert... Jesus, you feel so fucking amazing." He growled. "I'm going to fill you to the brim, until it slides down those pretty white thighs of yours. Maybe I'll let you watch in the mirror." He mused teasingly.  
"Don't keep me waiting then, just fucking cum in me, Mr Weillschmidt," he breathed by his ear, biting at his earlobe and giving his hair another sound tug. He was already on the brink himself, especially with the increased stimulation but he wanted the blond to cum first for once so he held it off, tightening around him as much as he could, trying to milk his orgasm from him.  
The last thing Ludwig had been expecting was for Gilbert to take control and begin to order him around. He had to confess- it was pretty damn sexy. Rarely had he had that happen, and between the husky order and the tug to his hair, he cried out, burying his face in the albino’s throat, muffling a cry as he came, filling the other as fully as he had said he would.  
Gilbert groaned in satisfaction as he felt the hot seed fill him and came soon after as well over Ludwig's hands. He had to admit, Ludwig crying out was one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard. "You came a lot," he teased with a smirk, starting to massage his scalp instead of pulling his hair, he enjoyed the feeling of the other mans cock still in him, relaxing his thighs and simply sitting down on it.  
"Mmm, I told you I would, didn't I?" He hummed. However- at the fingers massaging his skull, he himself melted, practically purring as he rested his head on the others shoulder to grant him better access. "Fuck, you know, dear Mister Beilschmidt, I do believe you're the first to find out my weakness." The younger man mused, relaxing even more. "But we still have so much left to do. After all- I have a guarantee to uphold. How are you liking your test run so far?" He asked, pressing a kiss to one of the dark marks on the others throat. "Any regrets?"  
"Oh no, it's very nice," Gilbert mused with a grin, gently petting his hair and continuing to massage his head as the younger man came closer. "I've no regrets thus far, and no complaints except for the fact that you still won't take your clothes off for me. You've seen me from every angle possible by now, and I've only seen your cock," he teased, moving his hips a little, with Ludwig still inside him, to emphasise his point.  
Ludwig rolled his eyes in amusement, smirking up at him, stroking idly over the others stomach. "Well, whenever you are ready to deprive yourself of my cock for a moment, I'll happily show you the rest." He offered, his voice once more self assured- his body was something he was particularly proud of. As he rightfully should be, Lord knew he worked hard enough on it. During high school, while other kids his age had spent time out with friends, he had turned to the gym, to the weights, to pushing his limits. He had never been easily able to make friends- his growth spurt hadn't helped, so eventually he'd decided he'd rather be awkwardly tall and strong rather than awkwardly tall and lanky. He eased Gilbert off of his cock slowly, nipping his ear lobe. "Sit on the bed, and I'll let you see everything." He cooed, before moving to stand against the wall eyeing the albino until he did what he was told. When Gilbert was in place, he smirked, tugging at his tie and loosening it, his fingers ruffling through his own hair, leaving it dishevelled and sexy around his face. Hips jutting outwards, his fingers began to unbutton his dress shirt slowly.  
Gilbert sat with his legs wide open, simply because Ludwig's cum was trickling out of him by now, he was distinctively sore but in a good way, the kind of sore that he thought could only be remedied by another good hearty fuck. He watched Ludwig with interest, taking in every detail from his cock hanging out of his pants (still unfairly gorgeous) to the flesh that was slowly, agonisingly slowly being revealed to him. He already felt that Ludwig has very significant muscle and now he ached to see it- god knew he like himself a hunk.  
The smirk only grew as he saw the intent interest in the others eyes, undoing enough buttons to reveal a firm toned chest... then a chiselled stomach, until finally the dress shirt was slid off his large arms, hitting the ground. He gave a lewd little movement with his hips, winking at the other, fingers undoing his belt before idly circling the button of his pants, flicking it open in one swift movement. "Like what you see?" He purred, pants sliding low on his hips, open to reveal the soft, pale blond curls nestled around the base of his cock, blue eyes twinkling with arrogant amusement.  
"God...I just...I just want to kiss and lick every single inch of you," Gilbert said bluntly, unabashedly letting his eyes follow the contours of the muscles, seemingly committing them all to memory. Admittedly the guy was so hot Gilbert could swear his mouth went dry. "Never wear clothes again," he added as an afterthought, licking his lips.  
"I don't think I'd have a single complaint if you chose to do that." He hummed, letting the pants slid down his legs and stepping out of them, revealing the small black rose tattoo on his thigh, moving to fall back on the bed beside Gilbert, smiling seductively up at him, crooking a finger teasingly at him, before chuckling. "I do believe that would cause worse of a scandal than Spain." He pointed out. "And do you really want everyone to see me like this?" He questioned with a wink and an arch of his hips upwards. "By all means though, Mister Beilschmidt, you are more than welcome to touch me in any way you wish. After all, this is your test run."  
"No," Gilbert conceded, simply staring at him for now, "you're just for my eyes right now," he decided, crawling over to him and kissing him harshly on the mouth but not dwelling on that long, instead moving to straddle his hips and kiss at his neck, his body resting flush against the younger mans, feeling just how hard and defined it was. "What happened in Spain anyway?" he asked between kisses, "I mean I've heard of it but it could've just been tabloid bullshit for all I know."  
The younger man let out a contented noise as the other began to kiss his neck, tipping and relaxing back into the pillows as he let the older man explore his body rather happily. As much as he enjoyed being in control, he was more than willing to relinquish it for a while to watch with almost curious blue eyes at what the sexy albino man would do. "How about I agree to tell you when you’re exhausted in my arms?" He offered. "It really isn't much of a mood setter."  
"Sounds good to me," Gilbert agreed, feeling no pressing need to find out what happened. He went back to kissing his neck, leaving some marks of his own, to not be outdone by Ludwig. He then shifted lower and ran his hands down his chest before letting his tongue trail over one nipple, flicking against it several times and briefly catching it between his teeth as his fingers played at Ludwigs taut stomach, indulgently feeling the muscle.  
"Mmmm... I wonder how quickly people will figure out what we were doing tomorrow at the meeting..." He teased, motioning to Gilberts own marks. He was absolutely alright with being marked- fuck, it had actually been so long since he'd been marked, something he craved almost desperately. When that taunting tongue brushed over the sensitive bud, his back arched, a strangled cry escaping his lips. Blue eyes hazed, falling half lidded as he watched him, aching to tangle his fingers in those silver locks and beg him for more. Still, he forced his calm smirk back to his lips, eying the other.  
"It hardly matters. As long as the press don't pick up on anything somehow, although it will be pretty obvious that we most likely fucked , at least to your colleagues," Gilbert chuckled and sucked lightly at his nipple before breaking away and smirking up at him, he then gave the same thorough treatment to the other nipple, rolling his hips down to check for any sign of interest in the other.  
Already the blonde was starting to harden against him, his back once more arching, head falling back into the pillows, a look of bliss on his face. How long had it been since he'd had a lover actually pay attention to his pleasure like this? Since he was still a naive teen at least. It felt incredible, and he was all too willing to let himself give in, Gilbert being treated to a side he rarely showed- he rarely had reason though, he supposed.  
"You're fucking stunning, I'm not even exaggerating," Gilbert breathed, kissing down his stomach attentively and tracing the outlines of his abs with his tongue. "You've got a perfect face, a perfect body and a perfect cock," he smirked, glancing up at him, his fingers tracing the fine happy trail under his navel. He just felt like showing the gorgeous body under him the attention and respect it deserved, not to mention that Ludwig seemed to like it  
"Jesus Christ!" He groaned lowly, eyes locking onto Gilbert, a wry smirk crossing his lips through the breathless tone of his voice. "Careful, Mister Beilschmidt, you might make me even more..ahhh!!!!!....arrogant than I already am." He teased, lips parting on a hot little moan, relaxing into every touch. "Fuck, I haven't been touched like this in a long time." He confessed.  
"I can tell," Gilbert hummed, shifting down lower and nipping just under his navel. "I find it odd though, who wouldn't want to touch you like this? You must've slept with really selfish freaks," he mused, rubbing his hands over his thighs and kissing down the happy trail until he was directly in front of his cock. He eyes it hungrily then brought one hand up to stroke him to full hardness, his thumb toying with the foreskin.  
"You could say that." He agreed wryly, before groaning low in his throat, a deep rumbling noise the reverberated through his chest. "But I learnt how to please others from them." Unfortunately, he had been left not overly knowing what brought he himself pleasure, usually too focused on his partner. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch the other, eyes intent and hazy, moaning quietly as the others hand wrapped around his cock.  
Gilbert stroked him hard and fast but still keeping a sensual edge to it, once he was satisfied that Ludwig was rock hard and aching he pulled his hand away. "Sit on the edge of the bed," he asked, looking up at the younger man, "then you'll be able to watch better as I suck you off," he explained, hopping off the bed and stretching, waiting until the other man was ready. Admittedly the noises that Ludwig made when pleasured and especially his eyes made Gilbert shiver with anticipation, and also how interested the blond seemed as well, Gilbert really did like being watched.  
Ludwig let out a hissed little whine as the hand pulled away, before giving a curt nod, his knees almost shaky as he moved to the edge of the bed, eyes locked on the silver haired man. This was fucking amazing, and he couldn't help but wonder how Gilbert had managed to find all his weak spots, had managed to take the control back without him even really noticing.  
Gilbert kneeled down in front of him and pushed his thighs wide open. "Remember, you can be as rough as you want, so don't try too hard to control yourself," he murmured, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs before deciding to start with teasing his balls with his tongue, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin, then he pressed his tongue to the base of Ludwig's cock, looking up at him intently. He wanted to see his reactions, and he wanted him to enjoy it to the full. He slowly licked up his cock, thoroughly slicking it with saliva before going back to the top, taking his tip in his mouth and sucking it happily, his hand going back to pleasuring Ludwig meanwhile.  
Ludwig gave a little nod, watching him with concentration, absolutely mesmerized as that deviant tongue slid up his shaft, a hissed breath escaping his lips. His fingers slid down to the silver locks now, stroking and tugging, feeling the softness running through his fingers as he had been aching to all night. He'd resisted the urge though on the basis that he couldn't focus on his wants- this was Gilberts test run of course, Ludwigs chance to show off his skill so the handsome older man would want more. "G-god fucking..." He groaned as that hot mouth wrapped around him, bucking up slightly. managed to take the control back without him even really noticing.  
Gilbert hummed approvingly, letting soft steady vibrations thrum through his cock. He enjoyed the finger in his hair and the soft groans, he loved praise and encouragement after all almost just as much as he loved various dirty talk. He kept his gaze up at Ludwig, a soft, lusty, intimate gaze through pale lashes. He slowly began sink more and more of him into his mouth, running his tongue the tease the veins along the base. He wasn't sure he'd fit it all but he'd sure as well try.  
"Please don't stop... Gilbert, don't fucking stop!" He growled hotly, gripping the comforters tightly. His hips arched up again, the look the other was giving him was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen, driving him absolutely wild. And yet, he felt compelled to be tender too, to praise the other as he stroked through his hair, moans and pleas falling from parted lips.  
Gilbert was definitely finding the variety of reactions ridiculously hot, the less Ludwig was controlling himself the less Gilbert was controlling himself also. He started bobbing his head taking more and more of Ludwig in slowly until he was almost gagging and just deepthroating the man. He slipped one hand down to fondle and massage his balls as he sucked him hard, hollowing out his cheeks eagerly and still not breaking eye contact.  
"Christ...." Ludwig groaned watching him, continuing to gingerly stroke the others hair, even as he bucked his hips into that hot waiting mouth. "You like that, Mister Beilschmidt?" He cooed in a husky purr. "Sucking your boss’s cock, and damn, don't you look like a fucking dream doing it. So unprofessional~"  
Gilbert definitely took pride in that particular skill. He moaned around him as he felt the other reclaim the control and thrust into his mouth. His words were making him positively melt and look even more unashamedly eager, his pupils dilated wide and his head moving a little to accommodate his thrusts, his tongue rubbing against his cock when it could.  
"F-fuck, I can't hold on..." He groaned, giving one last mighty thrust into the others mouth as he came, panting hard. Blue eyes were still hazy, as he stood and tugged Gilbert to him, kissing him roughly even as he walked him backwards towards the wall. Large, strong hips pinned the other, greedy lips attacking Gilberts neck, sucking and licking and biting until a plethora of dark marks remained. He ground against him roughly, his hands moving to the older mans hips. "Arms around my neck. Legs around my waist. I'm going to fuck you clean into this wall." He told him with almost a predatory calm, licking his lips even as he lifted the other to do as he had told him to. Ludwig grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his cock in it before plunging inside without warning, knowing the other still ought to be stretched out from before. "Mmm... so... am I living up to your expectations, Mister Beilschmidt?" He purred. "Do you think I'll be able to make your father roll in his grave? Oh but we've still done so very little, baby. I assure you I have many more...." Ludwigs lips tugged up in a smirk. "...features."  
Everything was happening so fast that Gilbert almost couldn't keep up. Drops of the others cum still dripped down his chin even as he was kissed and let himself be maneuvered back towards the wall. The adrenalin seemed to rush straight down as he felt the larger man press him up into the wall hard. He didn't need to be asked twice and instantly clutched onto him, nails scratching lightly over the muscular back. He was plenty stretched so took him in without a struggle, a loud moan slipping past his lips and his head leaning back against the wall. "Oh, I think I already feel the fires of hell," he laughed breathily, rocking his hips against his as much as he could, trying to get him in as deep as he could.  
A possessive growl rumbled in his throat at those nails to his back, a low hiss slipping from his lips. "Fuck, that's right baby, you dig your nails into my back and don't let go, leave some nice marks, why don't ya?" He half teased, half ordered, his voice husky with lust as he began to thrust him into, pounding him into the wall, letting the others ass slap into the cool surface. "Not enough though." He teased, capturing his lips in another rough kiss, sucking on his tongue with an eager greed he hadn't felt probably since his first lover. "Don't think we're anywhere near done yet. As I said- in an endeavor like this, it would be simply sloppy to only go half out. Perhaps after this, I'll take you downstairs and...." A pause, eyes twinkling mischievously. "...introduce you to my kitchen dining room table. I really do feel I need a new one... think we can break it?"  
"Oh, whatever you wish, Mr Weillschmidt," Gilbert purred with a smirk, , moaning by his ear and digging his nails hard into his back, letting them leave long red marks in their wake. His eyes shut tight and he kissed and bit at his neck feverishly, letting his body jolt as it was almost slammed into the wall. He loved how much his body had to strain but also how helpless it was to Ludwigs unyielding assault.  
"Maybe if you enjoy your trial run, I'll give you a bonus during the meeting tomorrow in addition to your..." A snicker. "...purchase." God, he wanted to satisfy Gilbert beyond the wildest reaches of his imagination, to take him so thoroughly that Gilbert would beg him to continue to do it. He hadn't been planning on getting a new lover- but God, in the end, he really wasn't sure he had ever craved someone as badly as he craved Gilbert, and he would be willing to bet it had something to do with this being his first mutual experience, instead of him worrying only for his lover’s needs.  
"I'm already enjoying it plenty," Gilbert purred, nipping at his earlobe sensuously. "Now then, you're seeming to relax, go on, fuck me harder, I won't break," he smirked widely and gave a roll of his hips to emphasize his words. He was enjoying this so much, almost ridiculously so, and he had really meant it when he said he wanted him to fuck him all night long.  
His nostrils flared at the taunt, beginning to move harder and faster, slamming into him full force, biting and sucking at his throat greedily. "Come on, baby, let go for me. Show me how pretty your face looks, show me how much you need me." He growled lowly.  
Gilbert was only half listening, the feeling of the other slam into him so roughly taking up all of his attention and it felt indescribably good. Gilbert loved it rough and no one had been able to satisfy him this well before. His nails dug harder into his back and he moaned the ambassadors name and various expletives in intermittence, his voice hoarse and breaking but endlessly needy, his head leaning back against the wall.  
His hands gripped the others ass, aiming to stroke into his sweet spot once more, beginning to hammer into him relentlessly, tugging the other onto his cock almost viciously, his own length twitching and aching to release itself into that perfect heat. "Let go." He ordered hotly. "Cum for me, Mister Beilschmidt, scream for me, let me know just how much you like my cock...." A wicked grin tugged at his lips. "Wake my neighbours, don't hold back."  
"SHEISSE!" he yelped as his prostate was hit head on once again. His eyes went very wide, pupils dilated and porcelain skin flushed. "Oh fuck, Ludwig..." he moaned, his hands slipping up his neck and tangling in his hair again desperately, "just like that...oh fucking hell... so fucking big, harder!" he half begged and half just simply moaned, feeling himself just moments away from his orgasm.  
"Look at you, begging for your bosses cock, acting like a needy little whore for me." He purred in a low, almost sweet tone in his ear, showing he meant absolutely no venom in the words. "God, you feel fucking incredible around my cock, Gilbert. Feel me inside you, stretching you, taking you deeper and deeper, making you mine?" The last word was a possessive little growl, accented by a rough, sharp thrust into the others sweet spot. "And I'm still not done with you baby, I'm going to fuck you so completely that if anyone else ever takes you, you'll be left unsatisfied, aching for me, crying my name instead of theirs."  
At this point Gilbert could definitely believe his words so he thoroughly enjoyed every single second, even the slightest, movement of the ambassadors cock inside of him. "F-fuck...I'm all yours, Ludwig..." he breathed, his body arching. It only took the sharp thrust against his prostate again for him to cum with a drawn out mewl, tightening around Ludwig's cock and clutching onto him with the last of his strength.  
Ludwig easily supported him, coming with a howl as he once more filled the other to the brim, hands staying firm on the others ass to keep his cock buried inside the older man. He pressed kisses to his face, switching from his roughness to sweet and tender, peppering every inch of the pale skin in kisses as he moved back to the bed, sitting and cradling Gilbert to his chest, even as he stayed inside him. Large hands were careful as they stroked through silver locks, down the others lithe form. "How are you feeling, baby?" He murmured softly, those fingers moving to massage his lower back gently. "I want to make sure you aren't too sore- four orgasms already undoubtedly took a lot out of you." Ludwig pressed a sweet kiss to Gilberts head, nuzzling into him gently- after care was so important to him. "If you're sore, we can take a bath in the jacuzzi, and then have a round or two of slow and steady..." He offered, blue eyes gentle. "I want to kiss every inch of your beautiful skin, to make sure you feel more adored and cherished than ever before." If there was one thing any of Ludwigs past lovers would agree, it was that while he was rough, he was an incredibly attentive and caring lover.  
Gilbert was panting softly, nuzzling his face into the younger mans neck as he tried to catch his breath. As the afterglow was wearing off he could definitely feel just how taxing it actually was on his body but at the same time he liked that they were still connected. "Yeah..." he murmured softly, his voice slightly hoarse, "...need a smoke break, definitely," he said, he knew he'd be good to go again in a little bit but right now he was just exhausted.  
The blonde just chuckled softly against him, once more standing, keeping the other cradled against him as he headed for the large bathroom. When they arrive, he pushed some hair out of Gilberts face to kiss his temple. "Baby, I'm pulling out now ok? Just so I can go fill the tub, then if you want to relax in there with me in you, we can do that ok?" His voice held a quiet amusement, seeing just how contented Gilbert seemed as long as the young ambassador was inside him, fucking or not. He carefully pulled out, setting the other on the counter before heading to the large jacuzzi tub, running the water nice and hot.  
Gilbert simply nodded and leaned back, just watching the others body with a small grin as he moved around, taking a moment to admire it. Now that the younger man wasn't in him anymore he felt empty and distinctly sore, the excess cum that had slipped out drying on the backs of his thighs. But, he knew it wasn't anything a hot bath couldn't fix. After all, the night had only just started.  
When the tub was full, Ludwig returned to the elder mans side, gently lifting him back into his arms and carrying him to the tub, getting them situated with Gilbert on his lap, the blonde gently sliding back into him. This time though, there was no harsh movements. Hell, he barely even rocked his hips, small comforting movements as he cradled Gilbert to his chest, letting the hot water soothe any and all pain as he cradled the older mans face in his hands, whispering how beautiful he was, how much the younger was enjoying this, how precious Gilbert was, pressing sweet kisses to his eyelids, his cheeks. To his forehead, his jaw. Smothering every inch of skin he could reach in a heartbreakingly tender affection.  
Gilbert let out a pleased noise as he felt himself being filled once again, it just simply felt nice and the hot water was definitely taking away the pain. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against his hands gently, silently listening to the praise, he hardly expected it out of the young ambassador but it made him blush harder than any lewd remark. He let his hands gently and comfortingly trace over the other mans stomach and chest and shoulders, enjoying the chiseled hardness of the muscle and the surprising softness of his skin.  
Ludwig wasn't even sure where the words came from. He was always tender when he felt his lovers needed it, always sweet and kind, He told them the truth- that they were beautiful- but he was never quite this caring, this protective and possessive. He didn't fully understand it, but something about Gilbert made him physically ache to keep this close contact, to continue feeling those sweet, delicate hands on his skin. The older man’s blush... it was by far the most rewarding thing he could have hoped for, the blonde dipping his head to sweetly kiss the others nose. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, beginning to rock his hips gently against the other, not thrusting inside him by any means, but more just rolling their bodies together, enjoying the closeness, just letting the small movements cause him to brush against the others sweet spot carefully without any kind of force. He wanted to ease all the others pain, to just bring him bliss for a few moments.  
"G-good..." Gilbert whispered, just relaxing against him and letting him do all the work simply because his muscles were still a little sore, "that feels good, Ludwig..." he murmured, turning his head a little and pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand, wrapping his own arms around his broad shoulders gladly and simply going limp against him. The feeling of the others cock brushing his sweet spot gently was incredibly relaxing and he moaned softly against his neck at the feeling, his insides feeling intensely warm. "You take such good care of me," he chuckled softly.  
"You deserve it." He murmured gently, continuing his gentle movements as he stroked through his hair almost lovingly. "You're doing so good baby, four orgasms already. How am I doing for beating your record?" He questioned with a small playful smile. "We've still so much left to do.. but I think a good round or two of gentleness would be nice after our bath, don't you think?" He asked softly, the blondes fingers moving to gently stroke over the others cock. It was an odd notion- even though he was buried in him, he wasn't fucking him, despite his cock and careful fingers working to give the other an almost quiet pleasure, instead of the blinding pleasure of his last orgasms. He wasn't even sure that Gilbert had ever had a comfortable orgasm, something incredibly different from the blinding heat of before.  
"Yeah, just take it easy for one round and I'll be good enough to break that dining table of yours," Gilbert said with a small smile and leaned up, kissing him gently. He gasped softly as he felt the other stroke his cock but it was so soft and smooth that it really felt nothing like what they were doing before, it wasn't even like teasing, it just made him feel very warm. He grinned and kissed him again, more deliberately this time, just wanting to make out for a little while.  
Ludwig kissed him back gently, his tongue slowly and thoroughly exploring his mouth. He took his time, memorizing every inch of him, free hand cradling his cheek as he continued to rock against him, his hand never stopping the gentle stroking. "Relax baby..." He cooed gently against his lips, voice soft and caring. "If you feel like letting go, let go ok? There's no rush, angel, just close your eyes and let yourself feel." The young ambassador coaxed gently.  
Gilbert smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Ludwig's. Once he had regained some strength he used the younger mans shoulders as support and started moving his own hips slowly, letting Ludwig almost slide out of him before lowering his hips again, moaning softly into his mouth. He wanted to pleasure Ludwig as well so he kept riding him sensuously, the water swishing about their hips.  
A quiet moan escaped his lips as he continued to kiss the other, the tender sensuality was almost mind blowing in and of itself. He didn't speak- he didn't feel like he had to. Instead, he showed the other how he was feeling with his hands, his lips, his body. He continued his small hip movements as the other rode him, pulling away from his lips only to press more sweet loving kisses to his face.  
Gilbert moaned softly and leaned his forehead against Ludwigs, moving his hands into his hair and stroking through it gently. He felt stable enough to just use his thighs to move his body, his muscles rested and no longer sore so he could even afford to speed up the pace a little but still keeping it sensual more than anything. It just felt amazing to be connected like this, it felt like more than simply sex. Hell, Gilbert was ready to admit it was some sort of spiritual bullshit.  
"Gilbert!" He cried out softly, burying his face in the others neck, pressing slow, steady kisses to the skin he found there. His hands continued to gently stroke his cock. "You're so beautiful..." He finally whispered against his pale skin. "So so sweet and beautiful... God, Gilbert, your skin feels so soft under my fingers... I love it..." He confessed.  
"I'm flattered, thank you," Gilbert laughed breathlessly, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pressing closer to him, simultaneously rocking his hips into his touch and riding him. "You feel so good," he whispered by his ear, gently nipping at his earlobe, "when you fuck me senseless is heaven, but this is surprisingly nice… god, I've never done this before..." he breathed, his back arching as he felt his orgasm near although it was unlike the blinding rush that he usually had, instead just steady waves of pleasure.  
"Mmm... most people think you can only orgasm from blind passion."He agreed, moaning softly at those lips against his earlobe, tilting his head to the side. "I was fortunate to have my first lover know otherwise. It can be slow and comforting..." He explained, before groaning. "It's... an entirely different feeling." Ludwig wound his arms around him, keeping him close, oh so close.  
"Yes… it is... oh, it is..." he whispered with a smiled, rocking his hips up again, even though they were by now chest to chest. He could feel the knots in the pit of his stomach slowly unravel and it honestly took him a moment to realise that he came. He blushed and moaned softly at the realisation but kept rocking his hips for Ludwig to be able to finish.  
It wasn't long until Ludwig followed, once more filling the other with one last gentle thrust upwards, pulling him close and kissing him once more as they rode out their orgasms together. "Gilbert..." He whispered out softly. "Oh Gilbert...." He shifted slightly, leaning back against the back of the tub, letting the other rest against him, an almost sleepy smile on his lips. He still had so much left to offer, so much he was determined to show Gilbert, to make him feel. But for the moment, he was more than a little content to bask in the warm afterglow of their orgasm. Gilberts fifth and his own fourth. "Am I getting closer to beating your record baby?" He asked softly.  
"Yeah, definitely, I had no idea you'd actually stay this true to your word," Gilbert teased playfully, nuzzling into his neck and relaxing against his chest lazily, feeling absolutely content and rested. "I'm afraid you might be right and I'll never find someone who can really satisfy me after you," he laughed softly, gently rubbing his chest.  
"Mmm.... guess it's only fair that I stick around and take care of your needs since I've so selfishly ruined you for others." He hummed playfully, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "I suppose I'll just have to continue to prove how good a product I am huh, so you'll wanna purchase the exclusive package." Ludwig teased him, rubbing over his back softly, and nuzzling into his hair, kissing his head.  
"You're still my date to the Gala, you know," Gilbert said with a grin, arching his back under his touches and pressing his chest flush against Ludwigs. "And we shall see where it will go from there," he hummed, "that is unless the ghost of my dead father shows up to claim its vengeance." It felt odd thinking about this but maybe he did want to hang around for longer than to simply be Ludwigs one night stand.  
"I stand by what I said earlier." He chuckled into him. "You really are unlike anything I've ever known before. A category all your own." Ludwig let out a content little hum, before laughing at the albinos words. "Mmm, by the end of the night, I'm going to guarantee that if he doesn't come back, we'll certainly meet him down there." Blue eyes twinkled with amusement as they locked onto crimson, brushing his lips in a playful kiss against the others.  
"You certainly flatter me, and I'm sure we'll end up in the innermost circle of hell already," he grinned, kissing him back with a smirk, he was slowly coming out of the almost lethargic, relaxed state and he honestly felt almost fully rested. "So what are your plans for me for the second act of this play then?" he grinned cheekily, locking eyes with him.  
Ludwig grinned down at him, giving one solitary playful thrust. "I was thinking I'd take you back to my bed... take you slowly, kiss every inch of you, make you feel things you didn't know existed." He hummed, almost a little cockily. "And then I'll take you downstairs, lay you out over that table- and devour you." His voice was turning back into the sultry purr, low and husky. "Most delicious thing that table has ever been honored enough to have on it." The blonde mused, licking his lips once more. "I'm planning on two rounds on that table, but I bet we can break it in one."  
"Oh, well that sounds wonderful," Gilbert grinned, letting one teasing moan slip past his lips- mostly for show and making it sound positively like something from a porno. He loved how low Ludwig's voice got and he really did say the most delicious things, making anticipation bubble up in his chest. "Well, perhaps we should hop to it, my fingertips are getting wrinkly," he mused, slowly pulling out of his arms and standing up, the water trickling down his stomach and thighs.  
"You read my mind." He hummed, standing and sweeping Gilbert off his feet. This time, he carried him bridal style, hands protective and gentle as he took him back to the bedroom. The blonde lay his new lover on the bed gently, making sure that he propped the albino up on his softest pillows, before moving to sit on his knees at Gilberts feet. "I want you to just watch me." He told him softly. "Let yourself relax and just feel, alright? I promise to show you something I doubt you've ever had." With that, he lifted one of Gilberts pale feet, strong fingers beginning to massage in well planned circles, rubbing and caressing, working out any and all knots. He brushed his lips gently over the others arch as he massaged, every touch and movement gentle and loving, calm and relaxed. There was no mistaking the adoration in his movements, cherishing every inch of the skin he was working on. He didn't rush, taking his time to lavish Gilbert with attention.  
Gilbert propped himself up on his elbows, the pillows supporting his back as he simply watched the other, just like he was told to do. There was clear interest in his eyes as he watched the blond move, his fingers definitely both relaxing and pleasurable simultaneously. He let the young ambassador manipulate his body however he wished, relaxing his limbs fully. Admittedly this was really something else, feeling such concentrated attention on himself left Gilbert almost dizzy and belaboured his breathing, though his heart rate slowed as he entered an incredible state of relaxation. He bit down on his bottom lip and blushed faintly, his eyes growing half lidded.  
When he was finished, he switched to the other, repeating the treatment before moving to his calves. He gently hitched the foot onto his shoulder, head turning to pepper sweet kisses to the milky white skin as those wonderful fingers continued their mission. Once more, he took his time, working to make sure any tension and pain melted out of the other, leaving Gilbert relaxed and loved. It was a different kind of atmosphere, almost strange- but then, Ludwig himself was a bit strange. The young ambassador was so capable of going from wild unbridled passion, blind need and lust, to this quiet adoration, skills he'd gathered in five years of learning how to please powerful men. But now, he was able to completely turn his attention to giving Gilbert as much as he had to offer.  
Gilbert was almost hypnotised by what the other was doing to him. Much like Ludwig, he had spent his relationships selfishly pleasuring men much more powerful than he was, though unlike Ludwig he usually did it for them to spoil him with money, presents and favours when things got tougher with his father, he had really earned himself a reputation with that in certain circles but had to hastily cut all ties after inheriting the company. So being in the position of receiving such thorough but silent attention was something incredibly new.  
Once more, he switched to the other, locking cerulean eyes on crimson and offering him a sweet smile as he continued, stroking and caressing and exploring every inch of the body that, if he were honest with himself, he was coming to adore more and more. It was as though he were trying to memorize every last detail, every freckle, every scar, so that even if Gilbert did, in the end, find someone else- he would know he knew that skin better than anyone, had brought more pleasure and care to the older man than anyone before or after him. It was a trait he brought to the table with all his lovers, although it was more often his personality and comments that made others leave him, or they simply found their “forever” people. Ludwig was never a “forever” person. He was merely a pleasurable stop on the way to finding one, although- up until now, he had never really minded.  
Gilbert felt like if it was any other circumstance or person he'd feel defensively embarrassed or self-assured and cocky at his body being scrutinised so closely, but right now, in the current mood in front of Ludwig it was just his body and he was willing to bare it all for the younger man, simply as himself. There was something intoxicating about the way Ludwig looked at him at the moment, he had loved his primal, wild and lust-filled eyes from before but the calm...dare he say adoring expression the young ambassador wore now was just as precious to him.  
The thighs were next, travelling slowly up to his hips. And still, while his touches were designed for pleasure, they were also designed to make the man under him truly feel something. Large hands parted the others legs, slow opened mouth kisses being pressed to Gilberts inner thighs, the blonde licking and sucking gently, leaving more little marks. Those lips travelled across his balls, brushing from shaft to tip on his cock- only to continue along up his pelvis, fingers continuing to rub in those dizzying little circles.  
He gasped softly as the more sensitive areas of him were now being reached. He was definitely hard but not feeling any particular drive for release, he was enjoying it much like he did in the bathtub, calm and thorough waves of pleasure running over him. He honestly liked his thighs being marked, it just felt incredibly intimate. He never broke his eyes away from him, his body completely relaxed and eager under the younger man.  
Pliant. That was the best word Ludwig could think of for how the man under him was at this moment. It was nice to return to this- his last lover hadn’t been nearly patient enough for this kind of treatment. With the Spaniard, it had been all fire and passion, teeth and tongues and hands touching with an almost desperation. This was quieter, and Ludwig was surprised to find he still enjoyed it just as much as he had the last time he’d had a partner like this. Well- not quite like this of course. Gilbert really was in a category all his own. He was the only one Ludwig had met who could not only handle, but actually manage to match, both his wild moods, and his calm adoration. It was intoxicating, and Ludwig had to admit that the albino made his head spin. He would certainly be the last to kick the enticing man from his bed. His nose brushed gently through the soft silver curls that lay at the base of the others cock, before continuing upwards, until he could press down more slow- yet somehow still just as eager- kisses to the flat expanse of the others stomach. The twenty two year old mapped out every crevice, every dip and valley of the smooth skin, from one side to the other, leaving no spot untouched.  
Gilbert inhaled deeply and his stomach tensed a little bit under the touch of the blondes lips. He watched wonderingly as Ludwig left no part of his abdomen untouched, every inch of skin receiving some sort of attention and it honestly made him feel warm all over. He lost the track of time completely because the only thing moving in the world seemed to be Ludwig. He wanted to touch him too by then but was hesitant to break the spell.  
The man didn't speak- truly, in the end he didn't need to, anything he said would simply break the spell- instead continuing his lips upwards across his chest, brushing his lips across the older mans nipples, capturing one bud between his lips, giving a slow gentle suck, sexual and yet- somehow not. Somehow, his touches held an almost innocence many people wouldn't believe the tall, large man capable of- but in the end, he was still young. The next bud soon mirrored the first, before his lips continued over his collarbone to his throat. Sweet kisses peppered over the dark marks from their earlier experience, hands brushing over his throat as he finally captured his lips in a kiss absolutely full of quiet adoration. Finally, those large hands slid Gilberts thighs apart, continuing to kiss him slowly and completely as he moved between his legs. Ludwigs hands slid to cradle the others ass, lifting Gilberts lower half as he pushed into him. He took his time, immersing himself inch by tantalizing inch, savoring each second of the others warm body enveloping him, memorizing the feel to replay in his mind.  
His body was turning ridiculously sensitive to his touches, every single spot of contact burning as if on fire. He kissed him deeply in return as soon as the younger mans lips pressed to his, it was the only touch he could properly return right now. He gasped and moaned into his mouth as he finally felt Ludwigs cock slide into him albeit slowly, making him crave every inch more and more, it was already a familiar feeling and Gilbert's body easily accommodated it. He lifted his legs up to loosely wrap around the young ambassadors waist, nudging him closer. He finally closed his eyes just to feel what was being done to him rather than see, the sensations intense and thorough.  
Finally, he was buried to the hilt in the other. He kissed him once more, before beginning to move, his thrusts slow, but purposeful- different still than it had been in the tub. This was a soft passion, but passion none the less, his hips continuing to move against the other, taking him as though he’d break. Blue eyes sparkled with something that- had he realized was there- would have scared him shitless.  
Gilbert shivered and moaned softly, his chest heaving. He snaked his hands behind Ludwig's head and pulled him into a kiss again, licking over his bottom lip, almost begging entrance into his mouth. He angled his hips better against his new lovers, shudders running over his body as his prostate was finally struck, it only caused him to arch his body up to press as closely as he could to the younger man, enjoying the heat of his body.  
Ludwig didn’t hesitate to grant him entrance, letting the other explore as much as he himself was exploring, even as he pressed into him over and over again, fingers sliding to cradle his thighs, sliding them onto his shoulders as he continued to leave gentle marks, dark in color, but never hard enough to hurt the other. After all- this was their slow and sweet, something entirely more meaningful and different before they let themselves be overcome by raw passion once more.  
Gilbert slipped his tongue between his lips eagerly, letting it tangle with Ludwigs own. He matched the pace of their kiss perfectly to the pace of the thrusts, their movements becoming rhythmic and steady, a pattern that Gilbert never thought he'd find quite so intoxicating. He broke away for breath soon after, just laying back and fully indulging in what his boss was doing to him. He could feel it wouldn't take him long now.  
Ludwig gave a gentle little nip to the others skin, before beginning to roll his hips against the older man almost desperately, not desperate for release, but rather for contact, to feel their skin against one another. If he were to allow himself the time to truly think about his actions, the realization would have absolutely terrified him. He'd only felt this need once before, and while it was far from the caliber it had been then, it was still alarming. So he didnt allow himself the chance, simply feeling.  
Gilbert moaned softly to emphasise just how much he was enjoying the contact, looking up at Ludwig though his scarlet eyes hazy, pale lashes blinking rapidly. He exhaled with a moan when he finally came over his own stomach, the pure ecstasy making his body arch up again with a breathy whine. His mind was wiped completely blank, all he knew was that he felt absolutely amazing, goosebumps still prickling up on his pale skin.  
Ludwig cried out Gilberts name softly as he came, releasing a whole new load of his seed into the other, before pulling away to survey his work. His smug smirk began to tug across his lips as he saw the other laying there, covered in his own cum. Slipping effortlessly back into the sexy tease, he moved down his body, tongue darting out to begin to greedily lick the others smooth stomach clean. "You're really incredibly fortunate you're a man." He purred teasingly, cerulean eyes filled with mischief and amusement as they locked back on the other. "If not, with the amount of my cum you have in you, we no doubt would already have an heir of our own."  
"Oh, that would've been a fabulous mistake. Our kid would be trouble," Gilbert laughed, giving him a grin but shivering when he felt the other start lapping off the cum from his stomach. He also didn't find it difficult to switch back to that insistent passion that they had at first, Ludwigs smug smirks making his cock stir in interest. He calmly spread his legs, letting any excess trickle down his thigh, honestly he loved how messy their rougher rounds were.  
“Mmm. No denying that.” He agreed with a grin, tongue following the dripping liquid until he had caught it all. “Now my dear~ I do believe we have a table awaiting it’s honorable death, and it’d be terribly impolite of it to make it suffer without your sexy body much longer, wouldn’t you agree?” He hummed out, standing and offering a hand to the other. “It’s a very lucky table, I believe. Maybe the luckiest table, to meet such an end as we have planned. I never did like that thing anyways.” Ludwig mused, eyes twinkling.  
Gilbert laughed and nodded, grabbing his hand and hauling himself up. Well, at least he was still able to walk somewhat unassisted and he was thankful enough for that. "Oh, I feel like you're just using me to destroy your furniture," he teased, looking up at the younger man with a smirk.  
“If that was all I wanted you for, we’d have bruises in far less interesting places.” He retorted with a wry smile. “This is a much more enjoyable means, don’t you agree? And a far more honorable death for such a table.” He got the other onto his back, piggybacking him, naked as the day he was born, down the large staircase, headed directly for the dining room where the large mahogany dining table sat, unsuspecting of its fate.  
"Well, I'd have to agree with that," Gilbert mused, tracing his fingers along the mans broad shoulders happily, arching an eyebrow as he saw the table. It looked fairly sturdy but that made the challenge even more interesting. To entertain himself while they approached it, he leaned down, pressing kisses to the back of the younger mans neck.  
Ludwig let out a quiet moan at the kisses, fingers creeping back to stroke the others ass as he got a wonderful idea. He set the older man down, a smirk on his lips as he pulled a chair up to in front of the table, sitting with one leg draped over the other. “Get on the table.” He order, a deviant twinkle in his eyes. “You’re going to give me a little show, Mister Beilschmidt. You seem so very adept at taking things up that cute little ass of yours that I have absolutely no doubt that you are no stranger to pleasuring yourself.” The smirk never faded as he stood long enough to walk to a cabinet, grabbing a little box and setting it on the table next to the older man, the box filled with all variety of colorful “toys”. “So you’re going to show me how you please yourself.” There was no room for question in the one, as he once more sat, amused, in the chair.  
"Oh, who knew you were so kinky, Mr Weillschmidt," Gilbert laughed huskily, easily hauling himself up on the table in front of him. He selected the toy with the biggest girth seemingly without any thought, leaving absolutely nothing to subtlety as to what he liked. He leaned back on the table and spread his pale legs wide, making sure Ludwig would be able to see absolutely everything. He really did like the idea of the younger man simply watching him. Spreading his ass cheeks even more with one hand he slowly but surely eased the toy into himself, with a sultry whine on his lips.  
The blonde gave a little smirk as the other easily selected the largest toy, giving him a little go on motion with his hand, continuing to calmly sit back. “Mmmm… do you always rush to the best part?” He questioned, raising a brow, smirk growing. “Or do you just like to make sure you’re good and filled before touching anywhere else? I do know how you love to be filled, Mister Beilschmidt. Does it feel good?” He shifted forward slightly, smirk growing. “What do you think, is the toy as good as me?” He questioned with a teasing thoughtfulness.  
"It does feel good," Gilbert breathed, his back arching a little bit, shifting the toy a little inside himself, just wanting to get accustomed to the toy, "and I had to pick the biggest one, otherwise it's not how I pleasure myself," he smirked, slowly pulling the toy out of himself, "it's not as good as you though, nowhere near… but it will do," he said with a gasp.  
“Where else do you touch, baby?” He purred, spreading his own legs so the other could see his cock hardening. “Show me everything… imagine its my hands on you…. show me how you like to be touched, how you want me to take you. How badly you need me.” He ordered in a low husky growl, one large hand falling to his own cock, giving a lazy stroke to the head, eyes half lidded and sexy as he took in the sight of the other. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, slow and deliberate. “Maybe if you…” A snicker fell from his lips. “...work hard enough, I’ll decide to reward you and give you every last fantasy.”  
Gilbert was only happy to provide. He was not a stranger to this and he knew very well where exactly his prostate was, after all he had a ridiculously high sex drive and not always the partners to match it, so he was left to his own means fairly often. He watched the other slowly and lazily stroke himself, almost as if he wasn't really interested and it made the albino's blood boil and adrenalin pump, his mind set on giving the other the lewdest show ever. He slowly and deliberately stroked at his own inner thigh with one hand, tracing over the hickeys the other had left along his pale skin. He pressed the toy to himself again, plunging it in at the angle he knew was the most pleasurable for him, hardly stifling his own moans at the action. He shifted the hand that was on his thigh to press up against his balls, massaging them vigorously as he fucked himself with the toy hard and fast one minute and torturously slow the next, obviously teasing himself. He kept moaning the ambassadors name lewdly, unable to see him at the moment as he had to lie back to give himself better support to use his hands however it just made the experience more genuine for him.  
“Mmm…. look at you, baby.” He hummed out, his voice low and seductive as he gave another slow pump to his own length, eyes locked on the fingers that were teasing and touching, pressing the toy- Ludwigs own favorite toy, he mused- deeper and deeper into himself, drawing cry after delicious cry from the albinos lips. The cerulean orbs slid upwards to Gilberts cock- impressive in and of itself- the blonde licking his lips slowly. “Perhaps I’ll give you something few lovers of mine have received as a reward for being such a good obedient boy. Maybe I’ll use that nice big vibrator in that box on you, angling it ever so, but oh, I won’t turn it on right away, no no. Instead, perhaps I’ll just decide to ride you myself- you know, Gilbert, darling, for as impressive as you say my cock is, yours is far from a disappointment- and only when you’re buried right to the hilt in me, and believe me baby, I am deliciously tight, will I turn out that blasted vibrator, so that you can be filled and feel the heat of my tight ass around your cock at the same time.” He teased calmly, blue eyes twinkling.  
Gilbert's eyes widened at the propositions, his heart beat definitely speeding up. "Mister Weillschmidt, you are lewd," he laughed breathlessly, slight goosebumps over his skin still from the delicious words of the other, what really turned him on though was how calmly Ludwig teased him, able to say the dirtiest things but staying firmly in control. But now he was positively yearning for everything the younger man described.  
“Without a single doubt. Absolutely shameful.” He agreed with a low chuckle. “But I suppose if baby wants what I described- he’ll have to be a good boy and make himself cum for me, now won’t he? It is- after all- quite the reward to have me do such a thing, I do believe i’ve only ever shown that as rrrrrrto perhaps...three?... in the past, save for those toys. Oh and I do make such needy little noises, Gilbert, an absolute little cockslut I am, isn’t that just scandalous?” He hummed.  
"Oh, very. Who would've known," he groaned before resting his head against the surface of the table again, picking up just where he left off, slamming the toy into himself mercilessly, when alone he was always so rough with himself which was why he could take Ludwig on for several rounds in succession. His free hand slipped up from his balls to pump his cock several times before slipping further up, rubbing over his own stomach and then sliding up to tease his nipples, the nubs being almost abnormally sensitive.  
“Mmmm, very few deserve to know.” He retorted. “So few ever have the patience you do- that patience is what deserves to be rewarded, not to mention what a good obedient boy you are- look at how deeply you fuck yourself at my request!” And still, that voice was absolutely calm, almost amused as he spoke. “Perhaps I should take your incentive and prep myself if I’m to ride that majestic cock, wouldn’t you agree? After all it’s been oh so long since I’ve had a good fucking, I bet I’m even tighter than before. Imagine how it feel Gilbert dear, pressing yourself in deeper and deeper, knowing you really are one of very few to do so, taking me until I cry out, even as that vibrator continues to hum in that cute little ass. Maybe I’ll even beg for you, Mister Beilschmidt, plead with you to go harder, to take me, to make me yours and yours alone, until I scream your name…” Ludwig let his voice trail, but God, already even the thought was enough to make him hot and tense, his own fingers dipping down to brush his entrance.  
"Oh my, you really spoil me rotten, Ludwig,baby," Gilbert gasped, his thighs opening wider yet, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. He was now fucking himself to cum, unyieldingly pounding at his own prostate, a hot flush in splashes of colour all over his pale skin and his cock leaking precum. He let his other hand trail back down to his cock, simply rubbing at the tip with his thumb as he felt himself on the verge of orgasm, his moans and whines loud and needy.  
“Oh yes, but you really do deserve it, Gilbert darling.” He shot back with a cocky tone in his voice. “Or perhaps I’ll wait until you are finished so I can straddled those hips of yours and let you watch me prep myself, hmmm?”  
"Y-yeah..." Gilbert groaned, by now his brain deciding to switch off as he felt the knots in the pit of his stomach begin to unravel and with one last solid thrust into himself he came hard over his own hand and stomach with a cry, his rigid body now going lax as he panted, moaning softly at the afterglow.  
Ludwig stood then, a smirk on his lips as he moved to the side of the table, leaning down to kiss Gilbert deeply, before moving away to grab a pillow. He put it under his lovers head before hoisting himself up onto the table. He rummaged through the box, pulling out the vibrator before his fingers tugged the dildo Gilbert had been using out of him, carefully replacing it with the new toy. As he promised, he angled it so the tip was just resting against his prostate.The blonde straddled the older mans lap, angling his hips so Gilbert could see his own tight puckered little entrance, before lifting his fingers to his lips, eyes locked on Gilberts as he began to suck, swirling his tongue around the digits.  
Gilbert opened his eyes slowly as he came down off his orgasm, grinning a little up at him, biting his lip hard as he felt the toy being replaced, he shifted his hips a little to get more comfortable, resting his hands on Ludwigs muscular thighs and stroking them lightly, trailing his eyes up his body before meeting his eyes as well, watching with a small smirk as the other sucked his fingers.  
When he felt they were sufficiently lubricated, he slid them slowly downwards, running them around his entrance, gasping quietly as the first slipped into him, letting his eyes fall half lidded as they locked on Gil. “Mmm… baby~” He mewled, soon adding a second, making sure Gilbert could see the way the puckered ring of muscles hugged the digit, stretching himself slowly, moans and mewls of Gilberts name falling from his lips teasingly.  
Gilbert watched him closely, still stroking his thighs slowly and sensuously, occasionally sliding his hands back and groping his ass. The little show was definitely getting him hard again, for the seventh time that night, and the fact that he was still filled really helped.  
"H-hah!" Ludwig gasped, keeping his tone needy, although truthfully he didn't need to act much. He hasn't been lying- Gilbert was number four of his many lovers to actually get to see him in a vulnerable position, although even when the blonde indulged in this guilty little pleasure, there was no mistaking that he was in control. Something dear Gilbert would find out soon enough. Pulling his fingers from his tight hole, Ludwig adjusted himself so the others cock pressed against him, but didn't slide in. "Don't forget to breathe." Was the only warning he gave before reaching behind him to grip the toy, angling it and flicking it on as he rammed it into the older mans sweet spot, slamming his own hips down until the others cock was buried to the hilt in him, letting out a lusty purposeful moan. It hurt- of course it did, but Ludwig wasn't one to complain about a little pain. "Mmm, Mister Beilschmidt!" He mewled out in a sultry submissive tone, wondering how the other would react to the formal words being directed to Gilbert as though he were in control. All part of the plan. He began to thrust the toy in and out roughly, even as he only rolled his own hips on the other teasingly, leaning down to bury his face in the others neck, kissing and nipping. "Mmm am I tight enough for you, Mister Beilschmidt? Does my tight little ass feel good?" He purred needily, continuing to rock back against the other, still not moving so the other would move in him, just teasing. Gilbert would have to tell him how it felt in very clear terms before he got more, even as Ludwig thrust the toy in.  
Gilbert could swear he saw stars at the double stimulation of the vibrator jabbing into his sweet spot and the incredibly tight heat of Ludwig's ass enveloping him. He was hardly able to even get any words out for a good moment or two, just a loud cry of the younger mans name slipping past his lips. "Oh, fuck, Ludwig you are so fucking tight," he breathed, panting and gripping onto the others thighs for support "I swear to god, you are the tightest thing I've ever felt.". He really did have a marvellous view of the handsome man from his position so he kept his eyes open, a blush painting his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. He was surprised how needy Ludwig could sound when he wanted to, and it was just a matter of instinct that Gilbert bucked up into that tantalising heat. White hot pleasure searing up his spine.  
Ludwig gave a playful little pout, nipping down on the others shoulder in reprimand. “Ah, ah.” He scolded, a deviant smirk tugging at those lips. “You’ve gotta be patient for me, Gilbert, just because this is a reward doesn’t mean it’s not a test~” He sat firm on the others cock, hips keeping him pinned so he couldn’t move as he continued to thrust the toy in, rolling his hips once more, before leaning back over him, laid out on the albinos chest. “Say please, Gilbert dear, wherever did your manners go? Your father would be horrified I’m afraid.” He teased, nipping the older mans jaw. “Ask me to ride you baby. Tell me exactly what you want.” Ludwig purred, and there was no mistaking that this was an order, same as the rest.  
"Oh, my father would be horrified, that would be correct," Gilbert chuckled breathlessly, whining when his hips were hopelessly pinned but the vibrator still ravaged him mercilessly. It was hard enough getting his thoughts back in order in this state but he couldn't deny simply just how much he loved and lusted to be controlled so thoroughly. "Oh, fucking hell, please, Ludwig! Please ride me… I- I tried to be so good for you, stop teasing… make me cum..." he whined desperately, gripping tightly onto his hips.  
And there it was. A smug smirk broke across the younger mans lips, the ambassador beginning to ride him in earnest, tightening his muscles around him now and then as he moved on him. Moans and pleas fell from his lips, whispers of Gilberts name. “A-ah fuck~!” He mewled. “Baby, you feel so big in me, g-god, maybe the biggest I’ve had!” He confessed on a desperate cry, slamming the vibrator in full force, making sure it hit his prostate at the same time as Ludwig landed at the base of his cock so nothing felt empty, before pulling up and repeating.”Gilbert, Gilbert baby, you can move, fuck me hard, now!” He ordered, eyes hazy. “Fuck me so hard I scream, can’t think, that’s not a request either, Mister Beilschmidt~!” He growled as pure unadulterated lust tore through him, allowing himself to be selfish and demand his pleasure this once.  
Gilbert was a moaning writhing mess and the table shook underneath them however he was still very eager to please so he grabbed Ludwig's firm hips and began thrusting up into him, still unable to get used to just how tight he was- he was almost afraid of hurting him. He couldn't help but love all the praise addressed to him, after all he did have a tendency to be a little vain. There was so much stimulation everywhere he thought he'd lose his mind so he kept thrusting up into him uncontrollably, nails digging into his hips.  
“Mnhhh, are you trying to squirm out of a charlie horse, or are you claiming me?” He purred mockingly. “I’m not…. ahhh!!!... made of glass, darling. Remember, if we’re making fathers come back from the grave- make it worth it. Make me see stars. Make me forget everyone else who has ever touched me.” His blue eyes locked on Gilberts as he rode him, taunting and daring the other to make him regret those words.  
It was his tendency to be a little vain that was now making him want to prove the younger man wrong and make him swallow his words. He gripped his hips so hard that he was sure it would end up bruising and began positively ramming up into him with all the strength and concentration he could muster, the vibrator admittedly making him sometimes forget what he was doing at the moment. Skin slapped against skin louder as Gilbert started angling his hips carefully, trying to find his prostate.  
Ludwigs eyes widened, a look of pure shock and pleasure on his face as the other made him eat his words- no one had ever actually done it before, desperate pleas and screams beginning to fall from his lips as the other claimed him completely, melting completely into the touch. God, if he didn’t have too much pride, he would honestly cry at the incredible shockwaves of electricity that shot through him, certainly a first, slamming the vibrator in to match each of Gilberts wild movements. The second that bundle of nerves was hit, Ludwig screamed Gilberts name, his hot seed spilling onto the others stomach- as the table began to crack under them.  
Gilbert leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth, swallowing his scream and shivering as he felt the others seed spill over his stomach. He just felt agonising but ecstatic shocks of pleasure all over his body. He wasn't far behind his orgasm, it only taking a particularly hard thrust of the vibrator at his prostate for him to buck his hips up deep into Ludwig and cum hard, for the first time filling the younger man. He faintly heard the table start to crack but right now nothing around them mattered.  
The blonde let out a noise of surprised delight- he had never let any of the last ones actually fill him, always demanding they pull out so he could maintain his precious control, but fuck- he would be lying if he said it didn’t feel incredible, having the elder’smans seed dripping out of him. He leaned down and caught the others lips in a rough desperate kiss as the table broke under them, landing them on the floor. Even still, the ambassador didn’t care, nipping and licking at the others lip before plunging his tongue back into Gilberts mouth- it was a kiss of possession more than anything.  
Gilbert groaned into the kiss and kissed him back just as eagerly, letting him dominate the kiss but still putting up enough of a fight to not make it easy. It was soon just fully tongues and teeth, the albino scratching at the younger mans shoulders in blind passion, his fingers tangled in the back of Ludwig's already messy by now hair. There were some splinters poking at his side but he couldn't care less.  
“Holy fuck.” He groaned, smothering the others face in kisses, capturing his lips over and over again. “Holy fucking shit, baby, that was incredible.” And still, his body was burning with need, as he ground his hips against the other. He wound his arms around the other, rolling them out of the splinters with a low rumbling laugh. “Rest in peace table, we knew you well.” He hummed playfully, before capturing his lips again in another passionate needy kiss. “How are you feeling baby?” He asked, nipping his lip once more.  
"I'm okay," he laughed, returning his kisses playfully, but cutting them short just to tease him as he saw how needy they were. "A few scratches on my back but aside from that only slightly battered," he grinned, "as long as you take that vibrator out, before it drives me crazy,"he snickered, looking up at him playfully, his hands tracing along his arms to feel the firm muscle that he got such a kick out of.  
“Mmm, I dunno.” He hummed out with a grin. “I suppose it depends on if we’ve broken your record yet.” Even still, he tugged the toy out slowly, lifting the older man into his arms once more, kissing him deeply. “Mmmm…. told you I wouldn’t run out of steam.” He purred, before squirming his ass, feeling the others seed swishing inside of him, a laugh escaping his lips. “For that, my own father might come back from the grave.” He teased.  
"Jesus, so he didn't care when you were putting the kama sutra to shame fucking me but then when you get a little dirty for once he's coming back?" Gilbert teased, shoving him playfully, but giving him a series of harsh, nipping little kisses to his lips. "And still, that was my...seventh or eighth orgasm tonight, I've already lost count," he laughed.  
“Baby, we’ve still got a damn lot left to do to put the kama sutra to shame.” He grinned down at him, kissing the others head, before moaning quietly at the nips. “Well, I did promise to show you all features of the product.” He retorted smugly. “So now we have a choice- we can either go upstairs and rest because damn, darling, I’m not even sure if you have much left in you at this point…” His voice was a low rumbling tease, but it held almost a comfortability he wasn’t used to. “Or we can show the kitchen counter what a real dessert is.” Ludwig dipped his head to give the others neck another nip, before pausing, thoughtfully. “Or there’s the option of a sixty nine of course, those are rather fun too, and I’d be rather interested to see how flexible you are.” The arrogant confidence had returned to his voice, knowing the other was feeling just as good as himself.  
"We're not resting yet!" he laughed, grinning widely, "you made me cum four times before we took our first break, and since then it's only been two so still work to do," he smirked, leaning his head to the side to make room for the kisses, his eyes growing half lidded. "I say we go for sixty nine, I need just a bit of a break before I can let you pound into me again," he hummed, indulgently tracing his fingers over his chest.  
“I’m very glad to hear you choose that option.” He snickered. “Bed or couch? I feel like some place soft would be the best for that kind of bending, don’t you agree?” He wound his fingers around the others, free hand pulling him closer to him by the waist. “Maybe then I can see how pretty that cock of yours would look with a cock ring.” Ludwig mused, running a teasing finger from base to tip. “It really is a very nice cock. You should be proud.” He teased. “And I feel I can definitely say that now, since I’ve had it up my ass.” A wry smile tugged at his lips. “How does it feel to have been the first person to ever get to watch their cum drip out of me?” Ludwig questioned in a low tone, running a finger down the others chest.  
"Couch, since we've already been to bed and you seem set on fucking around with me on every single surface in your house," Gilbert smirked cheekily, resting his arms loosely around the younger man's shoulders, "and it felt fantastic, I have to say you are incredibly tight and cum definitely looks good on your thighs," he purred, licking his lips and leaning into his touch, "one of the hottest things I've ever seen."  
Ludwig snorted in spite of himself, his face amused. “I damn well should be, I wasn’t joking about only having done that with three people before you, and each only once. And.” He smirked, nipping the others jaw. “You’re the first one to ever bring me to orgasm like that so fast and so shockingly fucking amazing, so congrats on that, not to mention the first person to ever cum inside me. Spoiled fellow, aren't you dear?” The blonde teased. “Well- I suppose with a cock like that, I’m actually the spoiled one, because damn baby, you know how to use it, don’t you?”  
"I do try, I do know how to use it well, although I am more adept at receiving perhaps," Gilbert smirked, patting his cheek playfully, "but I do beg to differ, it's you spoiling me, I must say," he purred by his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe, "as you did run that show, I would argue," he winked.  
“Well, you were damn good.” He praised huskily, sucking on a spot on his neck, stroking over the others cock as he moved them to the couch. “Jesus christ, Gilbert, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard before.” He lay back on the couch, tugging Gilbert atop him and kissing him roughly.  
"And what a sight you were," Gilbert said with a smirk, matching his kisses with the same level of eagerness and passion and shifting to get comfortable. "You looked absolutely stunning, crying out, your whole body on display to me..." he grinned, licking over his lips, "I know I got lucky. You definitely gave me jerking off material for weeks and weeks to come."  
“Or you could just come have the real thing.” He retorted with a hum and a self assured grin. “Who knows, you took me so damn hard and so fucking good, that maybe I’ll let you do it again sometime.” His eyes were amused, even as he arched his hips against the other, kissing and sucking at his throat. There was a pause, Ludwigs face thoughtful. “Actually, after that, theres probably a good chance I’d let you do whatever you wanted to me.” He confessed with a laugh.  
"My my, I stand by my words, you spoil me," Gilbert laughed breathlessly, tilting his head back to give Ludwig better access to his neck. He already knew that he'll have to go through fire and blood to cover up for the meeting the next day but with the younger mans hips rubbing against his own he did not care in the least, the ambassador has brought him to at least eight orgasms already and could probably do just as many more.  
“Perhaps.” He agreed wryly, tongue darting out to run from below his ear down to his collarbone, fingers running down his back to grab the others ass. “But I suppose it’s still self satisfying in the end.” A smug smirk crossed his lips as he leaned back, arms behind his head as he looked up at Gilbert, surveying his work. The other was absolutely covered in marks. “There’s going to be absolutely no denying what we’ve been doing. My uncle is going to have a fit.” Ludwig mused with a delighted smile. “Perhaps, if you’re a very good boy at the meeting tomorrow, and behave yourself, maybe… just maybe… I’ll reward you by blowing you under the table. You’d be surprised at how little they really notice when I’m suddenly not there- that or perhaps they wish it was them!” He teased, before wrapping his arms around the others waist. He angled so their cocks lay against one another, eyes twinkling. “Ready for number nine?” The blonde questioned, before wrapping a hand around their cocks and beginning to stroke, thrusting his own against the albino at the same time.  
"You'll give me a bad reputation, you selfish animal!" Gilbert laughed, shoving at the younger man's chest playfully but very visibly shuddering when the ambassador pressed their cocks together, the flesh hot to touch and pulsating. He groaned softly and his back arched as he started to move his hips in time with Ludwig's movements, trying to increase the friction between them as much as possible.  
“Mmmm… or everyone will think you’re just incredibly lucky to get as much sex as I provide.” He shot back, smirk growing. A low growl escaped his lips, hand tightening around them as he thrust up faster. “You don’t really mind either way, do you, Mister Beilschmidt?” He taunted, fingers of his free hand gripping the others ass. “After all, you’re a little cockslut for your boss aren’t you? I bet if I asked you to lay yourself out for me on the meeting room table, you would without question, wouldn’t you?” Ludwigs voice was a low taunt, husky and lust filled. He doubted he’d ever get enough of the other.  
"Oh, you read me like an open book," he admitted with a smirk, bucking his hips up into his hand, "if you asked me to make better use of a fifteen minute break in the meeting than to go and get coffee, I'm quite sure I'd oblige you," he mused, leaning up to him and kissing along the ambassadors strong jawline before going lower and starting to nip and bite down the line of his throat.  
Ludwig groaned out at the kisses and the nips, tipping his head back to grant the other as much access as he wished as he continued to stroke and thrust. “Maybe tomorrow we’ll play a little game. That is, of course, if you’re at all capable of walking.” He smirked, fully confident that he could incapacitate the other. “I bet I’ll have to carry you to the meeting, imagine that.”  
"I believe you underestimate me," Gilbert laughed breathlessly, just imagining the scandal, "that is the one satisfaction I won't grant you, I won't let you see me a wreck," he smirked, biting down a little more forcefully around the ambassadors prominent Adam's Apple and sucking a dark mark, while the blond wasn't nearly as pale as him, his skin was still fair enough for hickeys to stand out.  
The blonde let out a moan, hips arching up as he let his eyes fall closed. When had Gilbert gone and stolen his precious control again? Even still- it certainly wasn’t a bad feeling, the young ambassador content to let Gilbert do as he wished. After all, the older man seemed to know exactly how to touch him, how to bite and nip to drive him incredibly insane. He supposed it was actually nice to relinquish the reins once in a while- he rarely had the chance with lovers in the past to just enjoy. “Hahh… we shall see.” He retorted with a breathless little gasp. “I really do spoil you, darling. I doubt anyone else has seen me like this, been allowed to touch how they wish.”  
"Then I'm very flattered and trust me, love, I won't waste the opportunity," Gilbert smirked against his skin and moved to the crook of his neck, nipping down lightly at the softer skin there, leaving small but dark love bites in a curved line. "Just keep moving your hand for me please, yeah? You feel good, don't you?" he mused, an almost crooning tone to his voice clearly to tease and challenge him.  
Ludwig gave a little nod of compliance, even as he gave a tauntingly quick rough tug to the others cock- but fuck, that voice was going to make him melt. He could give up control just this once right? Surely there would be no real harm in that. “G-Gil!” He gasped out, moving his hand faster. “F-fuck… feels good… feels good…” Ludwig confessed. He took a steadying breath, mentally telling himself it was ok and preparing himself for what he was about  
to say. Just this once. “Mmm…. G-Gilbert more please! Oh God, please more~! Touch me, take me, just please don’t stop…” And then the faintest little smirk, blue eyes locking on Gilbert to intently watching his reaction. “...master.”  
One pale eyebrow arched at what the ambassador said but a smirk quickly graced the colourless lips. "How can I deny you when you asked so, so nicely?" he mused, pressing one last kiss to the ambassadors neck before letting his own hands slide down to the younger mans ass, gropping it playfully. He shifted their position so the he could get between Ludwig's thighs, "do I need to stretch you again or are you good to go?"  
A moan fell from his lips at the hand on his ass, leaning up to kiss the other needily. “Prep please. Fuck, I wasn’t exactly careful with myself last time.” He laughed sheepishly. “Nghhh… is there any specific way you want me baby?” He hummed out. If Ludwig was going to do this, was going to allow himself to be submissive for a little while, he was going to go all out. Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been curious about what it’d feel like to be fucked in different positions, it had always just required relinquishing control to people who cared very little about anything but their own pleasure.  
"Just tell me what you've done before, it shouldn't be an exhaustive list, and we'll figure out what we can do that you haven't done," Gilbert asserted, sucking on two fingers thoroughly before slipping one into Ludwig, very slowly, still fascinated by just how tight it was with only one finger. After giving him some time to adjust he slipped a second one in, carefully scissoring them to stretch him as smoothly and thoroughly as possible. He knew that this was a rare occurrence so he was going to do everything in his power to give Ludwig what he wanted.  
The young ambassador flushed red, eyes hazy with lust as he arched his hips into the digits, wincing only slightly before relaxing. "Mostly I've only ridden people." He confessed, looking up at him with a look of almost adoration. The blonde didn't even realize that with every touch, he was becoming more and more attached to the silver haired man, a thing he tried to never do. But somehow- Gilbert convinced him to trust him. A moan fell from his lips as the other stretched him, writhing and squirming on the couch. "Most- hah!- of my lovers were powerful men who cared very little for anything but their own release." He pointed out.  
"Fair enough, can't say I'm not familiar with that scenario myself. We can do missionary then, I'll take you nice and slow at first so you don't hurt yourself again, since I'm not so sure I'll be able to carry you into that meeting tomorrow," Gilbert teased but good-naturedly, slowly easing a third finger in for good measure, after all it would probably be more beneficial for the ambassador if he was looser rather than tighter.  
"Mmm, even if you could I wouldn't let you." He shot back with a breathless laugh, letting out a soft hiss at the third digit that slipped into him. Nice and slow- that in itself was an odd thought. Even the rare time he had done this, his lovers had been rather uninterested in if he was in pain, fucking him fast and hard until he had learned to simply not let others take control of his body.  
"That sounds pretty nice though." He confessed, fingers brushing blonde locks damp with sweat off the German mans face, as he tried to make himself relax. "Honestly, I am rather impressed you can take as much as you can, darling, but I suppose I'll have to try to keep up." He teased.  
"You don't have to try and measure up to me, that would be very ambitious," Gilbert teased, he thought the banter was good for setting the mood really, he could tell Ludwig was rather apprehensive about being on the bottom- it was subtle, but it was still there. "After all, I can take a lot, my prowess is legendary," he smirked, slowly removing his fingers and just smoothly rubbing his tip against his entrance briefly before easing into him.  
"Mmm, considering you've been fucked five times tonight and show not a sign of being sore, I'd be willing to believe that you must be a legend." He retorted with a laugh, before his arms slid around the others back and clutched on, a gasp falling from his lips as the other eased into him, leaning up to bury his face in the older mans throat. Admittedly- he was a little nervous, but not for the reasons the other might think. He was more nervous because Gilbert was so gentle with him, because this was something quite opposite to anything he'd had before. Not even his first lover had truly been careful on him, instead molding the then seventeen year old into what he wanted him to be- Ludwig had been very pristinely crafted into the kind of lover he was now in the past five years by men like that- into a dominant, rough lover, and yet- somehow despite his dominance, he only pleased. It was an odd notion, that someone could be dominant and still be so weak to the wills of others.  
"It comes from a lot of practice, I would say," Gilbert mused, gently slipping one hand into the back of Ludwig's hair, massaging his scalp gently as he slid into him to the hilt, keeping his hips still to give him time to adjust to his size, he was treating him how he would've liked to have been treated all those years ago when he first let a man into his pants even though he knew Ludwig wasn't a virgin- but he still tried to come across as caring. "Wrap your legs around my waist, it'll be a better angle," he said simply, his free hand running up and down the younger mans side to soothe him.  
Ludwig had to confess, that gentle hand in his hair, the slow steady care the other was offering him; it was almost intoxicating. A breathless little moan escaped his lips as he felt the other finally pressing into him completely, giving a little nod before complying, sculpted legs wrapping around Gilberts waist, loose but enough to hold on. The young ambassador could, he noted with a twinge of anxiety, get far too used to this, to the mutual touching and pleasing; to dominating and being dominated. That was a frightening thought, one he quickly pushed from his mind, focusing on the impressive cock buried inside him, and the soothing hand on his side, letting himself relax. There was no point ruining a perfectly good moment over concerns about tomorrow, he'd rather relax and let himself enjoy.  
Feeling his partner finally relax somewhat Gilbert began steadily thrusting into him, aiming for slow but deep so it wouldn't be too unsatisfying. He had to admit on his end it felt absolutely amazing, being able to feel the tight welcoming heat, it almost made him dizzy but he kept careful control over himself, wanting to ensure that he was pleasuring Ludwig first and foremost. He let his wandering hand caress his hips and thighs also, in time with his thrusts. "Ah, you're doing so well, darling," he breathed by his ear with a smile.  
The blonde couldn't have possibly expected the rush of pride he felt at the others praise, moaning quietly with every thrust as he clung on, trying to not get too eager, to not rush. He might as well enjoy having someone be so careful with him after. "Gil~!" He cried out softly, the thrusts, the feeling of absolutely being filled so completely, driving him mad.  
Gilbert leaned down and kissed him deeply, slowly moving his lips against his. "Don't be afraid to ask for what you want, Ludwig," he murmured against his lips, "I'll give it all to you," he whispered before slowly speeding up his thrusts with a faint slap of skin against skin. He angled his hips around trying to find the younger man's prostate.  
Ouch, and there was that little pang in his chest once more, heart beating erratically at the others words, leaning up to kiss him again, almost greedily, fingers tangling in soft silver locks. "I… ahhh!!!!"A hot cry tore from his lips as the spot was hit, his hips arching in desperation. "There! Again, do it again, Gilbert, fuck please, shit it feels good!" He moaned, writhing under him in a desperate attempt for more. "Kiss me again, mark me more, fuck- ruin me!" He had no idea where the words that fell from his lips came from, hell, if he'd even really realized what he was asking for, he'd be mortified, but right now he was far too lost in the throes of pleasure.  
Gilbert smiled faintly before silencing his pleas with another deep kiss, insistent and possessive but loving still. He memorised where the spot was and began thrusting harder into him, intentionally hitting his sweet spot head on every other thrust. He gripped his hip with one hand, nudging it up to further liberate his movement, slamming gladly into the welcoming heat. After breaking away from his lips for breath he leaned down to his neck, nipping and biting indulgently, whispering praise to the younger man.  
The possessiveness of that kiss did not escape him, and made the strange butterflies flutter all the harder. He arched his own hips up desperately, aching for more. "More more, god please please!" He pleaded needily, desperate for more, crying out Gilberts name over and over again as his sweet spot was hit. "Fuck, fuck, Gilbert, it feels fucking amazing , harder, faster, please, I can take it!!! Fuck fuck, make me forget everyone else!"  
His name being called out again and again by the younger man excited him in a way he couldn't quite describe. With the ambassadors consent he began pounding into him harder, kissing up his neck to kiss his lips again, hungrily. He really couldn't get enough of the blond, the feeling transcended just simple sex and he realised with a small shudder that what he felt was more than fundamental want. "Fucking hell, Ludwig… god, babe, you feel so good," he groaned against his lips, slamming harder into his sweet spot.  
Babe, that was a new one. Actually, he wasn't sure anyone had ever called him something so- informal and personal. Baby was about as close as he'd gotten. "H-hahhh... it feels amazing!" He cried out, tugging the others hair gently. "Jesus Christ... more, more, baby, baby please, I can feel you stretching me, taking me. You're so big in me, Gilbert, don't ever stop!" Ludwig pleaded in desperation. This was, he realized quietly, so much more than what he had had before. It wasn't just lust- it was honest need, something the younger man wasn't sure he'd ever actually felt before.  
Gilbert groaned softly as he felt his hair being tugged. "You're mine, Ludwig, yeah? All mine. At least tonight, you're only here for me, and I'm here for you, you know that right?" he murmured against his lips, his eyes shut tight. He didn't need to see right now, just feel. He continued slamming into him, feeling the others body press tight around him, the friction absolutely electrifying.  
"All yours." He agreed softly, kissing him back sweetly, desperately almost- lovingly. "Baby I can't hold on... I can't hold on..." He moaned out, hooking his legs tighter around him, burying his face in Gilberts neck and crying out as he came, moaning and mewling as he rode out his orgasm. "Gilbert...oh god, Gilbert, you're so good, so good, better than anything I've had!" He confessed, the words falling in a fit of passion.  
Gilbert sighed happily and it only took the younger man tightening around him until he came as well, thrusting deep into the blond and lightly tugging at his hair but holding his head close, it felt amazing just how close their bodies were intertwined. "Heh, you flatter me, darling," he chuckled softly against his hair, just holding him close as they both basked in the afterglow.  
Ludwig was completely content to cuddle into him, allowing himself to melt in the others arms. "Ahhh.... that was amazing, baby... thank you for that." He breathed out softly, burying his face in the others neck. He squirmed his hips, feeling the others cum in him once more with a breathless laugh. "Hahhh, you're really making sure to fill me up huh?" He teased. "Maybe I'll be the one not walking tomorrow. Wouldn't that be a kick?" The blonde couldn't help but laugh, squirming slightly to move closer. "So how is your trial so far? Think you're going to want to purchase the full version of the product?" A playful smile tugged at his lips once more, stroking idly through Gilberts hair.  
"Oh, definitely," Gilbert laughed softly and leaned into his touch, "what is the full version then?" he mused, letting his hands trace all over the others body gently, once again feeling the hard muscle that he found so attractive. He slowly pulled out of him and shifted them on their sides, stretching out against him comfortably. He definitely wasn't tired after this round but he just liked the warmth and brief interlude to just be close to the younger man.  
Chuckling lowly, Ludwig leaned forward and nipped his earlobe. "Well, this is a very special product you see, there's only one." He teased. "So the full version is getting to take advantage of all the features you've seen plus oh so many more at your discretion, as well as an escort to functions, and- well really anything else you want." He grinned down at the other.  
"Sounds like a good deal to me," Gilbert grinned, placing his hands on the others muscular chest, and playfully circling his nipples with his nails, "at least now that my father isn't here to judge my purchases after all," he mused, tangling their legs together and grinning up at him. He definitely liked the direction all of this was going in, he never thought the business world would grant him such interesting acquaintances.  
The ambassador groaned lowly at those nails, his fingers rubbing over the others back carefully. "Mhmm, and you've only seen the very basic features." Ludwig smirked once more, letting one finger slid across the others stomach. "We still have so much left to try.. and...." The smirk grew. "It seems I promised to suck that majestic cock of yours, didn't I? Especially now seeing what you can do with it, I think it deserves to be rewarded."  
"Ah yes, I definitely remember something along those lines- although I also remember it was meant to be a mutual affair," Gilbert mused innocently, although a smirk on his lips mirrored Ludwig's. He pressed up closer to the larger man, kissing up his collar bones to his neck, over the marks left from the previous rounds, admiring each single one.  
A shiver rippled through him at the kisses. "Then perhaps you should adjust where you're sitting..." He retorted playfully. "...and bring that cock over here for me, don't you think?" Even as he spoke, his hands were adjusting the other to straddle his chest, drawing the albinos hips backwards, nipping the spot just below his balls.  
Gilbert laughed and did as he was told, crawling over to change their position, holding his hips up over Ludwig's face and leaning down on his end, pressing kisses and nips to the ambassadors prominent hip bones. "Damn, I can't get over how good and delicious it looks up close," he commented lewdly, letting his tongue dart out and licking a long stripe up his cock.  
Ludwig let out a low growl of delight, pressing teasing kisses to the others shaft, before parting his lips and taking the others cock in, licking and sucking at the head, paying particular attention to the sensitive slit and the small bundle of nerves where the head met the shaft. "Then why don't you enjoy it baby, it's all yours." He cooed, arching his hips up lewdly towards the others mouth.  
Gilbert smirked and pressed an eager kiss to his base, snaking one hand around to cup his balls, rolling them playfully in his palm. He moaned against his skin as he felt Ludwig tease him and it took all his self control to no buck down into his mouth, although his hips visibly shuddered and jolted in pleasure. He kissed up his cock, nipping lightly every so often, making his enjoyment very much audible, he pulled back his foreskin a little with his free hand and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his tip, swirling his tongue over it.  
Ludwig moaned around him, Gilbert was entirely too good with that sexy little mouth. He gave a rough little suck to his cock, pulling off, eyes twinkling. "Thats right baby... use that sweet tongue of yours... does it taste good, darling?" He hummed, before taking him in and starting to suck in eager delight. His fingers slid to the others ass, stroking over his entrance and coaxing it apart teasingly as he continued to suck him off.  
"Oh, it tastes absolutely amazing," Gilbert laughed breathily, his breath tickling over Ludwig's sensitive tip, "your cock is definitely my favourite treat, Mr Weillschmidt," he purred, moaning lewdly as he slowly took his tip into his mouth, his tongue flicking against the slit before he started sucking enthusiastically, slowly, inch by inch, taking more and more of Ludwig's impressive cock into his mouth. His back arching wantonly he pushed his hips back against the prying fingers in a silent plea to finger him.  
Ludwig arched his hips up towards the other, his fingers stretching the other apart as he pulled off for yet another moment, eyes flickering to the others hole. "Look at how you stretch for me baby~" He purred teasingly. "How greedy your little hole is, twitching and trying to get me to touch it, to use my fingers and mouth to satisfy...." Another arch of his hips as he caught the others cock back into his mouth, slipping his fingers into the other and stroking his walls slowly as he sucked, humming around him.  
Gilbert moaned loudly around him, his thighs spreading wider and his hips bucking down at the overload of pleasure that he felt when he finally felt his fingers inside him. He blushed dark all over his body but couldn't deny that that was his weak spot, and he knew that Ludwig definitely realised by now. He whimpered and took the rest of Ludwig's cock into his mouth in one swoop, his lips locking tight at his base and his fingers almost desperately massaging the ambassadors balls.  
The blonde groaned hotly around him, thrusting into the others mouth as he thrust the fingers in deeper, beginning to teasingly massage the others prostate. He would never get tired of sucking the others cock, pressing his tongue lightly to the sensitive veiny underside as he hollowed out his cheeks.  
Gilbert could not contain his moans at all especially as those fingers found his sweet spot. The other was making him feel blind, burning passion and the jaw-droppingly gorgeous man was ridiculously good with his mouth and hands. Gilbert tried his damn hardest to pleasure him just as well in return, the thick cock was far past his gag reflex by now and he began swallowing around him.  
Ludwig let out a hot moan around his cock, massaging his sweet spot with a little more pressure, already on the edge. But the second Gilbert began to swallow, he lost it, coming down others throat, continuing to greedily suck on him. He would never get enough of this man who seemed to compliment him so well.  
Gilbert moaned as he felt the others hot seed shooting down his throat. After swallowing all of his load he pulled off, panting harshly to catch his breath, his own hips jolting and the knots in the pit of his stomach were being pulled tight. The sheer enthusiasm with which the blond was sucking his cock was almost enough to get him off all on its own. "O-oh, Ludwig! Don't stop!" he cried out, rocking his hips down. He could swear he saw stars when the others fingers pressed harder against the overly sensitive bundle of nerves and with another well placed jab he came hard with a whine of his name.  
Ludwig greedily swallowed it all down, making sure he didn't lose a drop. As he pulled away, he smirked. " 'm not done yet babe." He cooed, pulling the fingers out before plunging his tongue back into him without warning. His tongue mimicked what his fingers had done, stroking slowly, flicking over the bundle of nerves deep inside of him, curling and teasing.  
"Ludwig!" Gilbert cried out, he could swear his knees almost buckled, "oh, baby, ah fuck!" he whined, gripping hard onto his hips for support, throwing his head back as he whined and moaned. In his overly sensitive state of afterglow the touches sent shocks of pleasure up his spine. "God, baby, feels so good..." he whined needily, arching his back.  
Ludwig pulled away, nipping down on one firm cheek, tongue darting out to lap at the mark. "That's right baby, you just enjoy." He cooed lovingly, before plunging back into him. He flicked his tongue against the puckered ring, pressing outwards and stretching him, before returning to his sweet spot, swirling his tongue around the small bundle of nerves, rolling and stroking.  
"Babe!" Gilbert cried out when the other bit him but it quickly changed into a drawn out mewl of pleasure when his tongue was back in him. He let his body be completely manipulated by the other, shivering and shuddering in absolute ecstasy. "Oh, darling, there, right there..." he moaned loudly, his hips rocking a little on instinct. "I'm so close, Ludwig..." he panted, in this state it was taking him much less time to reach an orgasm.  
The words of encouragement spurred him on- particularly being called darling. There was something about it that made Ludwig feel important, cared about. And still, he took his time, teasing and licking, pulling away for only a second. "Babe, you still taste like strawberry." He purred, plunging back in. A groan of eagerness escaped his lips, he loved doing this for the other, hearing his mewls and moans.  
"Mmm, oh you tease… Ludwig..." Gilbert whimpered, blushing at the others words but it still sounded like a compliment. God, it turned him on so bad that Ludwig seemed so eager to pleasure him like this. It didn't take very long until he came again, when that tantalising tongue positively abusing his sweet spot like there was no tomorrow.  
And still the blonde didn't stop, his fingers moving to stroke over the others balls, adding a little pressure, before gripping his cock gently, stroking slowly, brushing his thumb over the tip as he continued lapping at his walls. He was determined to make Gilbert pass out from pleasure.  
"Gott... Ludwig, you're a fucking sadist..." Gilbert whined loudly, leaning his forehead onto Ludwig's thigh and panting hard, obviously absolutely unable to even hold onto any thought for long. There was no filter on his mouth anymore, loud moans and undignified whimpers tumbling freely from his lips, his body putty in the ambassadors hands.  
"I could always stop~" He taunted, pressing another nip down, this time to where the others ass met his thighs, sucking the small spot until a dark mark appeared, before returning to his task. His fingers continued stroking his cock, trying to make the other feel as good as Gilbert had taking him.  
"Oh, baby, I can't believe I'm asking you this...but slow down!" Gilbert whined with a half laugh, he was honestly afraid that so much pleasure in such short time would render him completely useless for the rest of the night. His chest was heaving and his whole body was shuddering in ecstasy still, he could feel he was going to collapse soon.  
Rolling his eyes, an amused laugh escaped his lips, Ludwig moving away and tugging the other to lay on his chest, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head. "I did warn you I'd make it so you can't move, and I guaranteed to give you more pleasure than you've ever felt, haven't I?" He smirked down at him, nuzzling him gently. "So have I ruined you yet?"  
Gilbert just laughed softly, taking a few deep breaths before he could actually answer him. His body was still tingling and though he'd never admit it- he couldn't quite move, too exhausted to do so at the moment. "I...I won't give up this easy," he replied cockily, nuzzling into his chest, "wouldn't it be a complete anti-climax if the night ended here, hm?"  
"Mmm, wouldn't it just." He agreed. "I figured I'd let you catch your breath, then fuck you into the shower room. You're on what, your twelfth orgasm after all?" He hummed with a smug grin, stroking over Gilberts back. "How many more can you handle.... four? Five? I think we should end with gentle, don't you agree?"  
"Yeah, sounds good to me," Gilbert chuckled softly, "I'm pretty sure I can do at least four more, just gimme a minute..." he mumbled, still breathing harder than usual, his eyes drifting shut for a moment. He wasn't sleepy at all but he definitely needed a moment, at the same time though he wasn't just bragging when he said his prowess was legendary. He would keep going until they were both too exhausted to continue.  
"You must really like my cock to still not be satisfied huh?" He teased, cradling him close. "Baby, you know we'll eventually need sleep right- meeting tomorrow." He reminded, kissing his nose lovingly. Oh and it was loving, even if he didn't acknowledge it.  
"Oh, we'll need sleep eventually, alright, however, you said it yourself- we're not half-assing it," Gilbert smirked, looking up at him, his eyes half-lidded and sultry. "We've gone too far now to stop," he grinned, stroking his fingers along his muscular chest.  
"I think we can hit twenty, don't you?" He purred. "Eight more rounds? By then I'll have to carry you tomorrow. I'm willing to do that. So, my darling, what would you like to try?" The blonde questioned, shivering under the gentle touch.  
"Eight more rounds? Oh, that is ambitious, I like it," Gilbert smirked, slowly regaining the use of his limbs and even managing to shift up to kiss him hard. "Well, you've promised to take me to the kitchen- but also to the shower, there's plenty of fun we can still have," he hummed against his lips.  
Ludwig growled against him, nipping down on the others lip as he kissed back roughly. "I also promised you a nice cock ring, now didn't I?" He hummed out, kissing him again. "Maybe doggystyle? We haven't done that yet, now have we?" He hummed out thoughtfully. "You know, my darling, you really do stretch so wide.. I bet you could take me and that nice vibrator I showed you earlier." He mused, a smirk tugging on his lips.  
"Ah yes, all of that sounds absolutely delightful," Gilbert said licking his lips and pushing his hips down against the young ambassadors teasingly. "I want to be thoroughly exhausted by the end of tonight, baby, will you do that for me?" he smirked.  
Gripping the others hips, he gave a sharp thrust upwards. "Oh, will I ever. You'll be begging me to slow down so you can catch your breath again, love." He lifted the other up, smirking as he carried him to the kitchen, setting him down on the counter before crouching in front of him. "Spread yourself." He ordered, bringing the others hands to his entrance. "Let me see you baby, show me how wide you can open up." He really did want to make sure that a vibrator and his cock wouldn't break his new lover- he didn't want to actually hurt him.  
Gilbert smirked and leaned back against the counter before spreading his legs wide unabashedly. By now he was completely unashamed of showing himself to the other. "Hmm, you want me to stretch myself for you, darling? I can assure you I will stretch far enough, but you will have to take it easy," he purred, teasingly tracing his fingers down and playfully easing three into herself.  
"Don't you fret." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips before turning his attention back to those fingers, watching with mesmerized eyes. "I'll go slow, baby, I wouldn't fuck you that much and not be careful." He promised, draping the others leg over his shoulder, pressing hot kisses to his calves and thighs as the other stretched himself out. "Have you ever been double penetrated?" He questioned against the pale skin.  
"Ja, so don't you worry, I won't break," Gilbert said with a grin, there was honestly not very much he hadn't done before however he was quite sure if some things he had been indifferent to before- Ludwig would make him love. A soft moan tumbled from his lips as he pushed his fingers further into himself, spreading them out a little, keeping his legs wide open to give Ludwig a good view.  
"Fuckin' lovely baby." He praised in a low hum, continuing to nip and suck at his skin. "God, you are gorgeous.... that's right baby, push them in deeper. Stretch yourself wider for me honey. Are you excited? Do you want my cock baby?" He questioned, stroking his upper thighs.  
"Oh, yes, I am very excited, I missed your cock and it's been less than an hour," Gilbert laughed breathily, stretching himself out more and more, spreading his fingers. "Do you like me stretching myself for you? You definitely seem to be enjoying watching me," he teased, and let another out another, needy, playful moan slip past his lips.  
"Can you blame me?" He retorted, that calm smile back on his lips. "A beautiful man so eager for me to take him? Teasing and touching himself on my order? What's not to be enthralled by?" He questioned teasingly. He stood, heading to the other room, grabbing the toy box and returning. He rummaged through, grabbing a sparkling pink cock ring. "Hands away from yourself." He ordered. "Jut your hips out and arch up." The blonde pressed the cock ring between his lips, slowly lowering his lips around the others cock until the ring snapped down to the base of him, tightening slightly.  
Gilbert snickered and pushed his hips up for him, looking down at him with wanton eyes. He playfully ruffled his fingers through the younger mans hair as he leaned down. "When you put it that way it definitely sounds logical," he purred, although gasping softly when when he felt the ring tighten around the base of his cock. "Something tells me what I've just experienced will be child's play in comparison to this," he murmured.  
"Oh certainly." He agreed with a smirk. "I'd be disappointing my guarantee if I provided any less than mind blowing. Now then. I'm going to enter you first baby. You're going to put your arms around my neck, and tell me how everything feels." He ordered. "If I go too fast or too slow, I need you to tell me. I want you to feel nothing but pleasure, baby." He murmured, before pressing to the others entrance, slamming his cock in in one swift movement. He gave the other a moment, slowly rocking his hips against him, kissing his face.  
Gilbert gasped and moaned happily and wrapped his arms tightly around the young ambassadors neck, his nails digging in lightly into the others shoulders. "Oh, fuck yes... like that...mmm, you can go a little faster, I didn't stretch myself for nothing, darling," he moaned, shifting his hips to give him even easier access, taking him in hungrily.  
"Thats right honey, you tell me your needs, just like that." He breathed, snapping his hips forwards. "Baby, you sound amazing when you're needy..." He nipped the others neck, slamming his hips forward again. His fingers rummaged to the box, grabbing out the the vibrator and bringing it between them. Sliding the toy around the others entrance, he flicked it on, carefully pressing and proud, the vibrations sending shockwaves through his own length. "Are you ready, Gilbert?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, god, so ready, please, babe..." Gilbert gasped, his head lolling to the side. He was fairly confident that he stretched himself well enough for this. He shifted his hips forward eagerly, whining softly but desperately when he heard and felt the vibrator turn on. "Oh, darling, I need this so much..." he coaxed, resting his forearms behind himself on the counter to brace himself.  
"I need you to relax for me angel." He murmured into his ear, nibbling the lobe as he began to slowly push the toy inside. He gave the other a moment to adjust, before starting to move. He thrust in in alternating time to the vibrator, making sure the other was being pounded into consistently, before slamming the toy in with himself at once, aiming for his sweet spot. "God baby, you feel fucking incredible." His fingers ran up and down the others cock as he thrust wildly.  
Gilbert was extremely thankful for the moment Ludwig gave him to adjust because now he really did feel stretched to the absolute limit and yet the feeling of being so full was incredible and so worth it. "Ah! Jesus fucking Christ! Ludwig!!" he cried out as the other began properly slamming into him. His thighs jolted, his back arched and he threw his head back as he moaned needily, his chest heaving with uneven pants. "Fuck!!! Fucking...oh my god, Ludwig, do that again...oh please, just there, oh god, please, hah...YES!" he whined and cried loudly as the younger man thrust against the sensitive bundle of nerves, the vibrations and the familiar feel of the blonds cock all blurring together into maddening pleasure.  
"As you wish." He purred into him, continuing to abuse the others sweet spot, moaning lowly from the vibrations against his cock. "God, Gilbert, darling, baby..." He groaned, one hand continuing to stroke his cock, his free hand brushing lovingly through silver locks, as he coaxed the others face to his own throat, cradling him close as he slammed into him over and over again, fast and hard, yet moving the vibrator excruciatingly slow.  
Gilbert pressed feverish kisses to the younger mans neck and held onto him like a life line. He was moaning loudly, even the slightest semblance of shame that he had completely gone, the sounds tumbling from his lips going up in pitch and volume. His hips rocked forward as much as they could, trying to take his cock and the vibrator as deep as he could inside himself eagerly.  
"Tell me how it feels baby." He coaxed, giving a particularly rough thrust into him. "Do you want to cum? Do you feel your cock held snugly by the ring?" He cooed, stroking over it. "Come on honey, tell me how you're feeling."  
"Ah, you're such a fucking tease, Mr Weillschmidt," Gilbert groaned against his neck, moaning between every other word, it obviously took him effort to form sentences. "Fuck, it feels so good," he hissed in pleasure, his eyes screwed shut as he felt the cock ring push more and more against him, "you know just where to touch me... god, you're so rough with me, I fucking love it..." he breathed, crying out and clutching onto him tighter at another jab at his prostate. "I-I do need to cum... ah, it hurts so good but I need to cum..." he whimpered after several more moments of rough fucking.  
"And how do we get what we want, Mister Beilschmidt? Let me hear your manners. Come on baby, ask real nice and maybe I'll let you cum." He cooed, continuing to stroke his cock as he pounded into him, brushing his fingers teasingly over the cock ring. "Ask nice and maybe I'll fill you right up again baby.... would you like that? To feel my cum dripping out of you again?" He taunted, giving another rough thrust.  
Gilbert groaned in humiliation but looked up at him, panting. "God, please let me cum...jesus christ, please....I've been so good for you, I did everything you ordered, please let me cum..." he begged, whines slipping past his lips at every good thrust at his prostate, "yes...fill me up. Fill me up to the brim, I want you to cum into me...god, I fucking want it..." he moaned out, his hips jolting desperately.  
"That's my good boy... of course I'll let you cum." He tipped his face up, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss- hearing the other so openly plead for him was amazing. His fingers slid the cock ring off, giving another thrust. "Come on darling... cum for me. Show me how much you love this, love me taking you." He wound his arms around him, holding him close as he let the other let go.  
The thrust was definitely enough to push the albino over the edge. With a strangled cry of the younger mans name he came hard, the delayed orgasm feeling amazing in it's intensity. He tightened around Ludwig's cock and the vibrator, his hips jolting as an aftermath of his orgasm but still acutely aware of the incredible pleasure of being stretched like this.  
Ludwig waited until the other had ridden out his orgasm, keeping him close to him and pressing gentle kisses to his face before sliding the vibrator out, leaving his own cock buried inside the other as he carefully lifted him, nuzzling into his hair. "How are you feeling, my love?" He asked softly.  
Gilbert still held onto him, eyes shut and panting softly. "Good..." he breathed, "I feel really fucking good..." he breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck to show that he was just fine, feeling so safe and comforted and cared for in the younger mans arms.  
He carried him back up to the bedroom, laying back and idly stroking through the others hair. "We're going to take a little break ok?" He said softly. "I don't want to hurt you, and I know that was a lot for your body to take. So I want you to roll onto your tummy and relax for ok?" He cooed, before standing and walking to a drawer. "Shut your eyes, and snuggle into the pillow." He coaxed softly  
"Y-yeah, alright..." Gilbert breathed and rolled over on his stomach as he was told, pulling a pillow to himself and burying his face in it, his body was still tingling and he was still visibly panting, not to mention that he was starting to get just a little sore- not enough to put him off sex just yet, that's for sure. He stretched out and relaxed, trying to get his body back under control.  
Grabbing a bottle of pretty smelling lotion, Ludwig returned to the older man, sitting beside him on the bed. He poured the cool liquid on the others back, before those same fingers that had driven Gilbert wild began to work, gentle massaging the others back. He didn't want their to be any pain involved in their night, after all, how was he to convince Gilbert to want him as more than a short fling if he hurt him?  
Gilbert shivered at first, at the feeling of the cool lotion against his overly hot skin but when he realised what he was doing he groaned softly. "Oh, my. Look at that," he laughed softly against the pillow, "you're so caring, baby. Now I'm sure you spoil me," he mused, humming softly in enjoyment as the others skillful fingers easily made him relax.  
"You did say you wanted the full version of the package." He retorted with a wry, adoring smile. "And the full version includes massages to make sure my baby doesn't feel any pain. Whats good making you scream and writhe under me if it hurts you?" He mused, rubbing carefully. "Besides, I was raised a gentleman, and you were clearly raised an angel." The blonde wasn't nearly so formally spoken as when they'd begun- the sheer amount of orgasms was beginning to cloud his head.  
"Mm, well I'm not complaining, it feels nice," Gilbert hummed, his breathing eventually evening out. "Still, you must be the first person ever to call me an angel," he chuckled softly, relaxing gladly. He couldn't boast being used to such gentle and considerate treatment but he could definitely get used to it, it felt amazing on his admittedly rather tired body.  
"Then you have been dating some real blind jerks." He retorted, pressing a soft kiss to the center of his back as he continued massaging. "You deserve to be cherished. Everyone deserves to be cherished by their lover- the term does after all imply that you feel cared about."  
"Ah, well, I definitely can't argue against that motion, darling," Gilbert hummed, smiling softly at the feeling of the kiss, "although I hardly expected you to be this sentimental. It's rather endearing," he laughed softly, looking up at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Very few do." He hummed playfully, continuing to stroke gently over his back. "I pride myself on being an attentive lover." His hands slid up to the others neck, working out the knots as he leaned down to pepper kisses to the back of his head. "What kind of lover would I be if I didn't take care of my partner? I don't believe in absolute casual sex- even my one night stands, I take proper care of. I believe that sex is supposed to be an incredible experience, whether you love your partner or not."  
"If you just told me that, I wouldn't believe you, fortunately for me- I know better," Gilbert laughed softly, thoroughly enjoying the younger mans touches. It definitely felt odd, but not half bad and Gilbert knew that if for any reason they wouldn't last he'd miss the incredible balance of sex and care the most.  
Ludwigs hand finally stopped their work,, the blonde beginning to pepper sweet kisses across his neck and back, nibbling and sucking gently here and there, until marks covered the others back. His fingers stroked over the others side, the other hand running down over his ass.  
Gilbert raised his head a little, straining to catch a glimpse of him. He gladly let the other touch him wherever he wished, he never knew simple touches could feel so good. "I suppose you'll want to do doggy style now, yeah?" he murmured playfully, noting the hand on his ass.  
"Is that what you want now? Or shower?" He questioned with a smirk. "Maybe I just enjoy feeling you up baby. You have the prettiest skin... so soft and pale... how could I not love touching you?" Ludwig teased, squeezing his firm ass lightly. "Although I certainly wouldn't object to taking you again."  
"Hush, hush, I know I'm beautiful," Gilbert mused playfully, "and I could take another good fuck before a shower- to ensure I'm thoroughly dirty," he smirked, still looking at him over his shoulder flirtatiously.  
"Tease." He purred playfully. "Mister Beilschmidt, how absolutely scandalous! You are just an absolute little cockslut for your boss, aren't you?" Ludwig hummed out. "Alright then darling, up on all fours, come on now. I can't very well take you laying down, now can I?" His eyes sparkled with mischief, as he slapped the others ass playfully.  
"Can't deny that I am, after all... my boss has such a majestic cock- I just can't get enough," Gilbert mused innocently, the slap leaving a vivid red mark on his ass. He heaved his hips up, keeping his torso flat on the bed and arching his back. He was actually fairly flexible, something he took great pride in. Unashamedly he spread his thighs as far as it would give his body good support and a stable position.  
Ludwig moved over him, bracing one hand on the bed, and wrapping the other around Gilberts stomach, pressing into him without much warning. He gripped the others cock, beginning to thrust into him rough and hard. "Do you like that baby?" He cooed. "Look at you, round thirteen and you're still so fucking needy. Do you really like my cock that much?" He purred. "Maybe after this I'll have you blow me since you like it so much."  
"Mmm, Mr Weillschmidt, god, I love your cock," Gilbert moaned out, his smug eagerness clear in his voice. He rocked his hips back against the younger man's taking him in to the hilt. "It feels so fucking big and hard in me… god, go harder, make me scream," he whined needily, he really liked this position, he felt it gave them a good angle and he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it hot.  
Ludwig certainly wasn't one to refuse such a tantalizing request. Gripping the others hips hard enough to bruise, he began slamming into him greedily, dragging Gilberts body back roughly with every thrust. His hands moved to Gilberts cock, tugging and stroking roughly as he slammed into him, claiming him completely. "Fuck baby, scream for me." He ordered. "Nice and loud."  
Gilbert had already been whimpering in pleasure but when the young ambassador got rougher still with him he could've just cum there and then, but he held off his orgasm wanting to give the other what he wanted first. "Nngh… Ludwig, oh god… oh god… yes, yes, there...YES!" he moaned loudly as his sweet spot was finally struck. "Oh, keep going, baby, mmm, fuck me hard!!!" he cried out, his body jolting with every single hard thrust.  
Snapping his hips forward, the blonde claimed him even more thoroughly- God after this would there be any doubt that Gilbert was his alone? "That's right baby..." He growled lowly, possessively in his ear. "Mine... all mine. Your body feels.. nghhh... so fucking good around me." He continued to snap his hips into him "My sweet little cockslut... only mine." There was that pounding in his chest again, the ache to be all Gilbert needed driving him on to take him harder, to press in deeper, teasingly rolling his hips.  
"Yeah, yours...just yours, Ludwig...oh fuck..." he whimpered loudly, burying his face in his pillow, "your cock is so fucking a-amazing...ngh, keep going like that... ah hah… f-faster..." he panted out, his body shuddering in ecstasy under Ludwig's touch. He wasn't thinking about what he was saying, drunk on the feeling of the other deep inside of him.  
Ludwig continued to pound into him, completely lost in the feeling, in the hot tightness of the older mans body, leaning down to nip and nibble at his back as he fucked him. "Cum for me." He ordered hotly. "Scream so loud for me the neighbours pound on my door." To coax the other into doing as he said, the young ambassador pulled his hips back so only the tip remained, before slamming back into him full force.  
Gilbert didn't even need the order to do as he was told, the feeling of the other slamming into his tore a loud cry from his throat followed by another no less loud moan of the young ambassadors name. He came hard onto the covers with a whimper, only Ludwig's hand on his hips preventing them from collapsing. He could swear he was seeing stars.  
"Don't get too comfortable yet, baby. I'm not done with you yet." He growled lowly. The German pulled out for only a moment, rolling the other onto his back before slamming into him once more, going painfully slow, rolling his hips against the other teasingly. "I'm going to take you like this... And then against the wall... And then in the shower." He informed him calmly, smirking as his fingers brushed over the others stomach. "You know, it wouldn't honestly surprise me if managed to break all rules of nature and end up knocked up anyhow, Mister Beilschmidt, just for the sheer amount of my cum you have in you." He paused, thoughtful even as he slammed back into him. "I'm not entirely sure I'd mind." He decided, giving another little rub to the soft flat skin. "Seeing you swollen and knowing why- you'd be lovely I'm sure." He teased.  
Gilbert moaned and wrapped his legs loosely around the larger man's waist. Despite his body still tingling with the afterglow he eagerly raised his hips up to him, wanting him deep inside again. "Don't be an idiot," he breathed with a soft laugh, "anything to come out of my non-existent womb would be an absolute nightmare, not to mention the child support fees I'd present you with would be sky high," he retorted, whimpering and mewling at the slow but deliberate thrusts.  
"Ahhh but then I suppose I'd just have to have you and the little one move in here where I could spoil you both, wouldn't I?" He retorted cockily, giving a pointed, rough, deliberate thrust before continuing the slow pace. He leaned down, kissing Gilberts jaw. "Arms around my neck." He breathed. "Come on baby, I need you to hold on tight."  
"You'd try to get rid of us in less than a week," Gilbert laughed breathlessly before latching onto him tightly, his fingers tracing several scabs on Ludwig's back from earlier. He also tightened the grip of his legs on the other man's waist, pulling him in close with a whining groan.  
"Like hell I would." He growled out seriously as he began fucking him hard once more. "If I ever did have a lover become pregnant with my child, I would be thoroughly delighted. I love kids, another thing few expect of me." He retorted, stroking through silver locks. "I'd have them move here where I could care for them, it does feel far too big and lonely sometimes."  
"Then it's a real shame that I do lack a uterus. Otherwise I could've become your cute little housewife, raising our little demon in this massive house. Perhaps I'd learn to cook but more likely we'd just have beer and sausages every night. We'd have to cut down on having loud sex though all around the house, and that would be a shame really," he mused, groaning indulgently as the other pounded into him.  
"We could always get a surrogate if we truly wished." He mused thoughtfully, unsure of where the words were tumbling from- this wasn't something he had discussed with anyone else before, keeping purely in his head. He snapped his hips forward again, twining his fingers with Gilberts and brushing them over the back of his hands lightly. "Or talk to a doctor to see what the best options would be. And of course- we would soundproof the bedroom and the bathroom. Perhaps then we'd have to get more creative; I could take you in my office on that lovely desk of mine that is in entirely too pristine condition." Ludwig suggested with a purr, slamming in harder still.  
"Ah… hah, yeah. Soundproofing should theoretically do the trick… or you could always gag me," Gilbert pointed out playfully, pushing his hips up to take Ludwig in as deeply as he could. He wasn't too sure why they would be discussing this but... it was entertaining, and though he wouldn't admit it but it pulled a chord somewhere within him, causing him to squeeze Ludwig's hand harder.  
"Mm, I could do that anyways." He reminded, lifting the fingers to kiss each knuckle, the tenderness a stark contrast to those hips that so fiercely pressed forward, slamming into him and taking him deeper and deeper. "Or for the first few years- we could simply turn the guest room into a nursery and sound proof that." He mused thoughtfully, nipping the fingers at his lips gently. His free hand stroked through Gilberts hair, as he pressed down sweet kisses.  
"Fair enough," Gilbert laughed breathlessly through a moan, tightening slightly around Ludwig as he felt himself draw near to another orgasm already, "that would give us the rest of the house to play in," he breathed, the soft kisses that he was receiving making him positively melt.  
"Exactly." He smirked, pressing the others palm to his lips, tongue darting out to run over the smooth pale skin, flicking up to slide around his fingers teasingly. "And as long as we waited until the little one was asleep... we'd be in the clear."  
"When the kid is older though...we'd need locks on every door- because whatever we do will definitely scar them for the rest of their life if they walk in," he snickered, leaning up and stealing a kiss from his lips indulgently, "mmm, go harder, baby, please..." he breathed against his lips.  
"We really would." He agreed with a smirk, kissing him back and pulling him closer, beginning to slam in even harder. "Come on baby... let go for me honey. Let me feel you tighten around me, and I'll fill you right back up." Ludwig purred, giving another rough snap of his hips. "We definitely don't want the little one to see daddy fucking mommy." He teased. He wasn't even sure how they got onto this topic- but fuck it sounded more amazing than he'd care to admit. Even the thought of Gilbert pregnant with his child filled him with a delightful warmth. Surely with his money, they'd be able to find some kind of treatment or process. How did Gilbert make him get so attached so fast? It'd only been a few hours since they'd even met, and now, he simply never wanted to let him go.  
"Too bad my father would never see me become a mother, huh?" Gilbert laughed breathlessly before his laughter was interrupted by a moan of ecstasy as his sweet spot was hit once again, his legs gripped harder around the younger man's waist and pulled him close as he couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer and came, tightening as much as he could around Ludwig, his nails digging into his shoulders again.  
Ludwig groaned hotly, capturing the others lips and swallowing his cries as he came once more, filling the other up to the brim. He held him close, kissing his face sweetly, lovingly. "God, you're beautiful. Fucking gorgeous, baby." Large gentle fingers stroked sweetly through silver locks, staying buried inside the other and rocking slightly. "Mmm, but you would be a lovely mommy darling." He teased, rubbing over his stomach once more.  
"Mhm, I know, I know," Gilbert mused, relaxing under his gentle touches, closing his eyes in pure bliss as he felt the other rock within him, once again feeling the hot seed fill him. "You wouldn't be that bad a father, baby, now that I think about it," he hummed, rubbing his hands over the younger man's strong, broad shoulders and neck, lightly scratching at his scalp occasionally.  
"I think any little one you had would be a very pretty child." He decided, rocking the other in his arms, groaning quietly under the fingers."Please keep doing that." He pleaded breathlessly. Blue eyes softened, as he kissed his head gently. "I'd certainly try. I adore little ones, and this house truly is far too large. But we'd certainly have to make sure the little one knew we loved it... that we never became too busy."  
"Well, one of us would have to take maternity leave anyway, and something tells me it'd be me since I hate my job in the first place," Gilbert asserted, tangling both hands in his lovers hair and playing with his hair gently, massaging, rubbing and scratching at his scalp gently. He leaned up, pressing soft kisses all over the others face in thanks for being held so close. He really couldn't describe the feeling even if he tried- but it was amazing.  
"Baby..." He breathed, rocking his hips against him gently once more. "You're just... so perfect." He murmured, capturing his lips in a sweet tender kiss, moaning lowly against the fingers. "Mmmm, you would definitely take it... but I could take the little one to work with me as well." He reminded, nuzzling into him lovingly.  
"Mmhm, we'd work it out..." he murmured, stroking his hair happily, breathing softly against his ear. "But what the hell, we can talk about this all we want, you still can't actually get me pregnant," he murmured, trying to not let his disappointment seep into his voice. He never noted any particular parental...or rather maternal instincts in himself but the fact that he couldn't think of anyway he could realistically conceive depressed him quite a bit.  
"If we really wished it... what would be the harm in looking into it?" He purred, laying the other back and peppering soft kisses to his flat tummy and chest. "I've heard there is experiments... and I have enough money of course that that would be no issue..." He flushed red, glancing up at the other almost shyly. "If you wanted that of course.." He nipped down on the soft skin tenderly, tongue darting out to lavish the little wound. Where was this coming from? Why the sudden urge to keep this man of all people close, and never let him go? To see him swollen with his child, even if it took medical aid? He wanted Gilbert to stay, here with him, and that was terrifying. It had only been hours. People did not- no, he did not- get attached this easily!  
Gilbert was silent for a moment, just contemplatively stroking the young ambassadors hair. "No, we could definitely look into it… but let me get this straight, you actually want me to carry your child? Correct me if I'm wrong but that is legitimate fucking commitment, and...and are you sure you want to tie yourself to me like that? Because I already told you- if you end up kicking me and the kid out I am getting so much child support out of you. So are you absolutely sure that you want to… start a family with me?" he asked, chewing on his bottom lip, he didn't want to admit it but this was making him nervous, he actually just acknowledged the full gravity of the situation, "not to mention the press will be all over that..."  
Ludwig sat up then, stabbing his fingers through his hair and nibbling at his own lip, face thoughtful. "I... I think that's what I'm asking, yes. I don't know... it's.. terrifying. I don't get attached. I never get attached because my lovers want me until they find their forever person, and I'm never in consideration for that role, just a good fuck. But you..." He smiled down at him, stroking over his cheek gingerly. "You're so different... it's only been hours. Hours and yet I want to hold you and never let you go, to keep you here with me. To wake up and see you beside me. That's terrifying." The young ambassador sighed, tugging at his hair idly. "I don't know why you make me feel so strange. But I feel possessive- I want you to be only mine, and I have to admit the idea of your stomach swollen with our child makes me more pleased than I care to admit." Ludwig confessed. "And we do both need an heir in the end- it's not like either of us are exactly pursuing women, now are we?"  
"Nope, I'm definitely too gay to get anyone pregnant myself," Gilbert agreed, rubbing his hands together in thought. When he thought about it, it was actually almost terrifying- after all, with the money they had maybe it wasn't so unrealistic that they'd find a way to get him pregnant and calling that a new experience would be a massive understatement, but Gilbert realised that he wanted it, and he wanted it badly. He also realised that he badly wanted the man offering him this, he wasn't really in love- not yet at least, but he definitely found deep-rooted affection for the young ambassador. "We could do this," he said finally, "but I'll give you my proper consent in the morning- just in case you fucked my brains out after all," he snickered, in reality he just wanted to let the idea settle.  
Ludwig snorted, leaning down to capture his lips once more. "Deal. We're not done yet anyhow, are we?" He purred, grinding his hips back into the other letting his cock tease the tight passage once more. He hoisted him into his arms, giving a small arch upwards. "Baby, I can't get enough of you." He groaned lowly, finally pulling away. "What would you like now, darling?" He purred in his ear. "I can take you again. We can have a shower. You can take me. I can blow you. Anything you want~" He wasn't tired yet, although he was getting a little bit sleepy.  
"Mmm, let's go hit the showers. We can figure out what we're doing in there, but I know for sure I want to suck that beautiful cock of yours at least once more before we're done," Gilbert hummed, peppering kisses all over the younger mans face and jaw and moaning happily when he felt his cock fill him again- even if only to tease.  
Ludwig groaned in anticipation, giving another quick thrust upwards, even as he picked him up carrying him to the bathroom, never letting him go. Fuck, just the thought of that hot mouth around his cock was already getting him hot and bothered again. Finally he pulled away, running the water hot and tugging his new lover in, pressing him to the wall and kissing him greedily. Kissing Gilbert- it was absolutely intoxicating.  
Gilbert whined in pleasure and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. It was quickly turning to tongue and teeth as the hot water cascaded down all around them, making their bodies slick and slippery. The albino tangled his fingers in the back of the younger man's hair and tugged not so gently, pulling him in as close as he could. He noted, not without a smug sense of satisfaction, that the young ambassador was getting hard inside him again.  
"Fuck, do it again!" He hissed at the tug to his hair, bliss washing through him once more- how did Gilbert always know just how to tease that spot that drove him wild. "What do you want, baby? Come on, tell me what you want me to do to you." His lips moved to the others throat, sucking and kissing and biting, teeth and tongue teasing the pale skin.  
Gilbert leaned his head back to give him better access to his neck gladly. "Oh, so many things, darling,"he laughed breathlessly, tugging at his hair again teasingly before leaning down to lick and nip at his earlobe, his breath tickling against the shell of the younger man's ear. "First, I want you to fuck me nice and hard into this wall. Fuck me until I'm finally sore, baby, slap my ass and completely crush me with your hips. While you do that, talk to me real dirty, say things so unseemly that I can expect the gates of hell to open and my father to emerge in a pillar of flames," he purred, kissing just under his ear, "and after that, let me down and let me suck that massive cock, don't be afraid to push my head down, pull my hair or fuck my mouth. We're going for the finish line, this is where I want you to go all out, even harder than you did before."  
Ludwig certainly did not need to be told twice. He slammed the other into the wall and began fucking him with wild abandon. The blonde held nothing back, slamming his cock into the other, sending Gilbert hurtling into the wall over and over again. "Do you like that baby?" He growled in his ear, pulling out to the tip and slamming back in. "I'm not even sure I should fuck you proper, my sweet little cumslut, maybe I should just jack off inside that cute little ass of yours, wouldn't that be just mean of me?" His lips moved to the others throat, biting and sucking as he continued to move with no restraint. "Ahh but you'd still like it. Maybe I should take pictures of how sexy you look, baby, your face lusty with need, and my cum dripping down your thighs, just so you can see what a pretty little slut you are for your bosses cock. Would you like that darling?" He mocked, slamming into him again.  
A pleased look passed over Gilbert's face but that was before that cock began absolutely ravaging him. His cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated to easily twice their size, a loud yelp ripping from his throat. "Y-YES! SHIT-FUCK- YES!!!.. ngghh… Mr Weillschmidt... ah, fuck! I am your slut, do whatever you fucking want to me, oh damn, you're so big… aah, fuck me… oh god, oh god, oh god, yes, Mr Weillschmidt," he moaned loudly, his voice edging on a scream as his body hit back against the wall with every vicious thrust. He was panting with an open mouth, his eyes wide, and there were no filters on what he was saying, his voice a stark contrast to how calm and mocking Ludwig still seemed.  
The blondes hands slid down, nails running along the others ass, before gripping his cock, giving a rough tug as he continued to fuck him hard. “Mine only!” He hissed lowly. “You’re my little slut, and I’m yours. No one else’s. Tell me Gilbert. Tell me who you fucking belong to, scream it for me. “ He ordered. “Feel me baby? Taking you harder, stretching you wider…” This was said as his fingers plunged in with his cock, stroking and teasing, and curling the digits inside of him as he angled to completely decimate the others sweet spot. His fingers slammed into him faster and faster, head dipping to nip and suck roughly at the others collarbone until small beads of blood escaped, a hot tongue lapping it up, leaving a dark mark that couldn’t be mistaken.  
Gilbert's whole body was completely consumed by pleasure to the point where he wasn't even sure where the intoxicating feeling was coming from. His limbs felt numb but he clutched onto the younger man with blind passion. "LUDWIG!" he cried out, "L-LUDWIG!!! Oh, jesus... " he whimpered when he felt himself being stretched even wider as his fingers were in him too now and he could feel the burning on his collarbone and it all felt so incredibly amazing that he was almost afraid he'd pass out.  
"I said tell me!" He ordered in a loud growl. "Who do you belong to, Gilbert, my sweet little whore!? Do you like that, my cock completely destroying you, ruining you for everyone else? No one else will ever be able to please you, darling, I'm going to take you so hard that if you're with anyone else, it's my name you scream, me you ache for in desperation!" He swore in a low tone, continuing to slam into him, harder and harder still. "You aren't going to cum until I damn well tell you. Understand me?" He hissed, fingers gripping the base of his cock and squeezing lightly.  
"M-master..." Gilbert whimpered desperately, clutching onto him for his life, "I'm your whore, Ludwig!!! Just yours! No one will ever be able to really pleasure me again, i-it's only your cock I crave..." he moaned loudly, his thighs shaking and tremors of ecstasy shaking his body. There was something so incredibly hot about the low, predatory voice the young ambassador spoke to him in, it made him submit completely.  
"That's right, only mine!" Ludwig hissed, biting and suckling at the others skin, every inch he could reach as he fucked him. "Cum for me. Now baby, you're going to cum in my hands, understand me?" He ordered in a husky purr, giving another rough tug to his cock, slamming into his sweet spot hard enough to make the elder see stars.  
"Y-yes!" Gilbert cried out, and came hard on order, his head lolling back against the tile wall. His body went lax after his hips stuttered through the orgasm, undecipherable whimpers and moans tumbling past his lips in a torrent as he panted and stared at the young ambassador with wide, unseeing and unfocused eyes.  
Ludwig wore a calm smirk on his lips, eyes hazy. "Drop baby." He hummed out mockingly. "You aren't done yet." He sat him down, moving to press his own back against the shower wall. "Come on Gilbert, you like your bosses cock so much, come suck it." The blonde ordered teasingly.  
"Yes, Mr Weillschmidt," he whispered hoarsely and eagerly got on his knees in front of the younger man, eagerly pressing kisses and licks up his inner thighs before licking enthusiastically at his balls, sucking and nipping at the soft skin. His crimson eyes stayed focused on his boss' blue ones, a hungry needy glint in them. After thoroughly paying attention to his balls he moved up to hungrily kiss at his cock, moaning in enjoyment and enthusiasm.  
Ludwig let out a low groan, fingers roughly tangling in the others hair, pulling greedily. "That's right baby, come on now, don't fucking tease. Suck it!" He hissed, tugging the others mouth towards his cock, gripping the shaft and brushing the head over the albinos lips, coaxing him into opening up.  
Gilbert whined hungrily and lapped up the pre-cum with obvious delight before opening his mouth wide, knowing that the blond would thrust in. He loved the dominant, vicious way in which the young ambassador was treating him, it was the biggest turn on for him, especially right now, he loved all sex that Ludwig had offered him so far but this really made him weak in the knees.  
Ludwig smirked, slamming his hips forward into the others mouth, face fucking him roughly. He wound his fingers tighter in silver locks, tugging roughly to angle the others head so his cock rammed straight down the others throat. "That's right, Gilbert..." He groaned out, tipping his head back as he continued the rough movements. "Your mouth feels so fucking hot baby, swallow. Show me how much you want your bosses cock, how good you are at something other than talking with that hot little mouth of yours." He taunted.  
Gilbert moaned and took him down his throat greedily, although gagging a little around him at first. He raised one hand to cup the blonds balls and squeeze and massage them desperately as the other fucked his face so roughly. He kept his eyes up keenly, his submission and his want obvious in his gaze as he began to swallow hard around him.  
"Nghh... fuck Gilbert!" He cried out, his hips never stopping their rough movements. "That's right, Mister Beilschmidt, you take your bosses cock right down your throat, what a good little cockslut you are baby. Keep that up, and maybe I'll reward you with a drink." He cooed, eyes amused at the others neediness.  
The blond crying out was the best compliment Gilbert could've hoped for. He started sucking and swallowing harder, rubbing greedily at the young ambassadors balls. He wanted to taste him so bad now and he was pretty sure it showed.  
"Gilbert!!!" He gasped, giving one last thrust before cumming hard in the others mouth, filling him with his seed as he gave a rough tug to his hair once more. Fuck. That was absolutely amazing. He pulled out slowly, almost reluctantly, groaning as he dropped to his knees, hugging Gilbert tight and smothering him in kisses. "Precious, baby you're so precious, fuck fuck that was amazing."  
Gilbert was panting hard, hacking slightly as a few drops of Ludwig's cum spilled past his lips, trailing down his chin and dripping onto his thighs. "Yeah... god... that was...jesus, it was mind-blowing," he murmured, clinging onto him desperately.  
Pressing hot kisses to his face and throat, Ludwig grabbed the wash cloth and began to tenderly wash the other, running the soft fabric over the numerous bruises and kissing each in it’s path. This man- this beautiful beautiful man had somehow wormed his way into Ludwigs consciousness. There was absolutely no way he’d ever let him go, not now. When he was done washing him, his fingers moved to the others ass, gently cleaning out all his leftover cum before lifting him up and carrying him to bed, kissing him as deeply and as passionately as he possibly could.  
Gilbert honestly felt really weak right now, which just meant that Ludwig had done his job really well and the albino was completely, thoroughly satisfied for once. He was enjoying the aftercare though, it felt incredible, he returned all his kisses although they definitely felt weaker and even more complacent even if no less enthusiastic.  
Ludwig lay on the bed beside him, stroking idly through the others hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, stroking down his back. The young ambassador tugged a blanket over them, his fingers moving to brush gently through silver hair as he adjusted them so Gilbert was laying on his chest. "Are you happy?" He asked softly. "Did I live up to my guarantee?"  
"God, yeah, I expected a lot out of you, baby, but this transcends my expectations," Gilbert chuckled softly, nuzzling against his muscular chest a little. "God, okay, I am sore now," he murmured with a soft laugh, stretching out his aching limbs and pressing close to the larger man's side. He was thoroughly exhausted by now.  
Ludwig snorted quietly, stroking through his hair, yawning quietly. "Does that mean you're finally ready to go to sleep, baby?" He questioned, voice amused as he cradled him to his chest lovingly. "Because we do have meetings tomorrow, love."  
"Yeah, just one more thing before I do," he hummed, his eyes already fluttering closed. "You promised to tell me what happened in Spain, remember?" he murmured, figuring he might just as well ask about it now as he was, for better or for worse, very curious.  
"Ahhhh, so I did." He agreed with a chuckle. "Well- Spain was very eventful. I had a Spanish lover at that time, so of course it was pleasant to be able to attend a Gala in his home. His name was Antonio, a few years older than me, although less than the rest of course. He was... very fiery. All passion, all hands and teeth and fire. But- he was a bit of an ass too. He got pissed off at me at the Gala for speaking to the other delegates, accused me of cheating, and I ended the night with champagne thrown in my face."  
"Heh, nice," he laughed softly, tracing lazy circles on the Germans chest, "I'll make sure to smash a bottle over your head or something at the Gala, I won't be outdone by a Spaniard." he teased, pressing a gentle kiss to his sternum.  
"Honestly, I much prefer you darling." He paused, letting out a low hum of delight at the kiss. "You're rather unlike anyone I've ever met. You can somehow manage to match all of my moods and desires rather seamlessly, and you seem to have gotten me rather hooked already." He confessed. "Not to mention, you care just as much for how I feel as for how you do. That's rather unheard of in my lovers. Not to mention, you are easily the most handsome man to have grace my bed." A devious smile tugged at his lips. "I may just have to keep you around."  
"How sweet of you," Gilbert hummed, rubbing his hand over the young ambassadors chest and stomach, "I guess I'll hang around then since you're so taken with me, darling. I do enjoy your company also, and that is your company and not just the company of your cock, although that is very pleasant as well so perhaps I don't mind seeing you outside working hours," he murmured playfully.  
"If you can resist jumping my very delectable bones in the office of course." He agreed with a hum, nuzzling him lovingly. "I'm amazed your father didn't really come back to scold us. Hell- I'm surprised my father didn't come back and scold me for giving up control." Ludwig mused, shifting the other closer. "You should sleep now darling. We've a long day tomorrow, and we have to further discuss the topic of an heir in the morning." He reminded gently.  
"Mm, I'm sure my father will visit me in my dreams," he chuckled softly, and tangled their legs together, holding onto the blond. "And yeah, heir, that talk," he yawned, not really bothering to string sentences together. "Mm, goodnight, Ludwig," he murmured sleepily, already hardly conscious with the need to sleep. He was exhausted, but very much satisfied.  
"Night baby." Ludwig murmured softly, stroking through his hair as he himself drifted off to sleep, cradling Gilbert close.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Ludwig awoke bright and early, leaning down to kiss his lovers head before slipping out of bed quietly and to the kitchen. The least he could do, knowing his Gilbert darling was going to wake up sore, was treat him to a nice breakfast in bed. The blonde got to work, cooking up eggs, pancakes, and sausages, pouring the other some orange juice before heading to the counter to grab a rose from the bouquet the embassy had sent him. Ludwig shoved it in a smaller vase before positioning it on the tray with the food and heading back upstairs. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently nudged Gilbert awake, dipping his head to capture the others lips in a soft kiss. "Morning beautiful." He murmured softly, stroking through his hair. "It's time to wake up, love, I made you breakfast." That in itself was unheard of- never did his lovers stay the night, and if they did, it was just to leave before he awoke in the morning.  
Gilbert was not exactly a gift in the morning, especially when he was sore all over but he woke up with minimal grumbling and protesting, rubbing his eyes. "Morning, baby," he yawned, draping his arms around the young ambassadors neck and resting his forehead against his shoulder for a few moments still unwilling to properly wake up, he almost fell asleep again really though the smell of breakfast vaguely interested him.  
"Come on baby, it's time to wake up." He coaxed. "Your breakfast is going to get cold, love and then it won't be very tasty." Pausing, he switched tactics, continuing to stroke through his hair. "...If you wake up, I will literally blow you under the table at the meeting." He decided calmly, blue eyes continuing to look at the silver haired man  
Gilbert groaned and nuzzled his neck. "I know you, you idiot, you'll blow me under the table anyway, or I'll blow you under the table, but either way someone is going to pleasure someone because there is no way the meeting hours will be sexless," he asserted, nuzzling against his shoulder and still stubbornly not showing any signs of wakefulness.  
Ludwig snorted in spite of himself, a low rumbling laughter escaping his chest. “You really are something else. Of course, there’s always the game too.” He hummed out thoughtful, tipping Gilberts chin up to capture his lips in a soul searing kiss. “Come on now darling. It really is time to wake up.” He coaxed, kissing him again and again. He sat the food in front of the other, moving to hold him close. “So…” He began calmly. “You still interested in having my baby?”  
Gilbert sighed and yawned, cracking his eyes open, leaning against the younger man's larger frame. He hummed at the mention of a baby. He knew he shouldn't be anywhere near as eager as he was for this- since they still hadn't established if it was possible at all- but legitimately wanted to… carry a child. Ludwig's child. He knew it was probably absolutely bat-shit crazy but he nodded. "Yeah, I think I am." he murmured.  
"I'm very glad to hear that." He hummed out softly, peppering kisses to Gilbert's face. "I know a very good doctor for things like that. I'll set up an appointment for this afternoon after our meeting, yes? You'd be gorgeous." He sighed out softly, heading dipping to gently kiss the others stomach.  
Gilbert laughed softly and ruffled the others hair as he dipped down. "Yeah, yeah. I still don't get how you're expecting this to actually work- but even if it does, I warned you, anything that grows inside of me will most likely be a monster," he teased, stroking his fingers through his hair.  
"Perhaps. But it will be our little monster." He shot back with a smile. "I really don't know how you've gotten me so hooked so fast. But God, I really do want that darling, to see you pregnant with our child, to have you here with me always. I don't... Know how to explain it. It terrifies me, but I want you here so bad."  
"Ah, you're too good to me," Gilbert laughed softly and leaned up, kissing him gently. "I'm not too sure how it got from you fucking me over any surface we could reach to you wanting a family with me but I don't think I mind. You fascinate me, Mr Weillschmidt."  
Ludwig smiled wryly in spite of himself, kissing his lovers head once more. "I am an interesting subject." He agreed with a small laugh. "Perhaps it's because you yourself are very interesting. For one, you're definitely the first one to be able to keep up in the bedroom and not whine that my expectations are too high. Not to mention, you seem to have taken well to both my roughness, and my gentleness, adjusting and matching both. You're handsome, funny, your retorts are like something out of my own head. What isn't to like?" He questioned.  
"Mm, that definitely sounds logical," Gilbert agreed, wrapping his arms around the German's neck and pulling him close, peppering kisses over his neck and jaw. "We could make this work, I suppose," he mused against his skin, "not to mention that you have a body to die for, I certainly want to hang around."  
A low rumbling laugh escaped his lips, eyes holding amusement with the other. "I'm so very glad you approve of it, darling." He purred, pressing a kiss down to the others head. "Now then- I definitely think we should play a game to make the meeting more interesting, don't you agree?" He hummed out thoughtfully. "You can pick a toy for me, and I'll pick one for you. Preferably one of the remote vibrators. You get my remote, I get yours. We see who can go the whole day without begging for sex. Winner fucks the loser."  
"I'm pretty sure I already lost that but I'll take up the challenge," Gilbert laughed and ruffled the blonds hair. "I just hope I don't have to sit next to you at the meeting, you're horribly distracting and an awful influence on me," he mused innocently, looking down at himself and studying the dark bruises over his chest and thighs, in case of his collarbones completed with scabs and teeth marks as well.  
"Absolutely awful." He agreed. "It'd be far less conspicuous if I'm not right next to you. Because I still plan on blowing you baby." The blonde purred, grinning down at the other. "Of course, you're going to have to be very very quiet. Can't give away that I'm sucking your cock, now can you? Then others will see what a good little cocksucker I am and get jealous. Can't have that, now can we?"  
"Oh no, of course not, professionalism is so important, I'm sure you understand. Besides, until I am your little housewife- I'm still the face of my company, and it would be very unfortunate if I got caught in such an unsavoury situation, it's already a problem enough that I let you mark me and fuck me the whole night through after only knowing you for a couple of hours," he mused playfully, letting go of him and reclining back into the pillows.  
"Yes, that was terribly _unprofessional_ of you, Mister Beilschmidt, letting me fuck you until you couldn't stand. An absolute scandal, I'm sure." He teased, leaning down to kiss one of his dark marks he'd left. "And of course- all these delightful marks are incredibly problematic as well... I do believe I put them just high enough that your suit won't quite cover.... can you imagine the questions you're going to get?" He hummed out with a wicked grin. "That's why it's absolutely of the most importance that when I start sucking that delicious cock of yours, you stay very quiet. Do you think you can maintain professionalism with my mouth around you, teasing and sucking and licking?" He questioned calmly.  
"Trust me, my love, with my reputation on the line I will take it like a martyr," Gilbert murmured cockily, "and yet as you rightly pointed out the marks are a problem- it's not like you're off the hook with those either, your neck and jaw are looking rather colourful also- it won't take a genius to make the connection, seeing as this is a normal occurrence for you anyway, if the tabloids are anything to go by," he snickered.  
"I assure you my co-workers won't be improper enough to point it out." He hummed with a grin. "If anything they'll just be incredibly jealous that it's not them who got the treatment you received last night. After all, I am terribly bad for causing chaos in the workplace. You might receive a few jealous looks, my darling, so be braced for that." Ludwig warned with a snicker. "But no one will say anything, I believe. And my poor Uncle will simply look on in absolute horror and question why I always go for spots that can't be covered. I dare say he'll be surprised to see marks on me though- scarcely do my lovers mark me, they usually aren't possessive enough."  
"Ah, then I guess they'll have to find out that I'm easily possessive enough," Gilbert hummed with a small smirk, stretching out in bed again blissfully, though now rested his body was still sore in more places than one. "But, as this business undergoes, I do worry that you might've just compromised my image to simply 'your whore' while I would've preferred to be taken seriously, like my father always was."  
"I do believe it's quite the other way around, my love." Ludwig pointed out. "Who is the whore when I plan on literally compromising my image at a meeting? You hold the cards here, _Mister Beilschmidt_ , my lovers always do. I'm merely here to please." He hummed out, a smile tugging at his lips. "Hold yourself with confidence. If anyone looks at the marks, or gives you jealous looks- look them in the eye and smile. Show you aren't self conscious or afraid." He murmured, giving him his first business advice.  
"Alright, I suppose that's fair enough," he chuckled softly before lacing his fingers into the back of the blonds hair and nudging his head down, pressing his lips demandingly to the younger man's. He was still a little apprehensive about making such an appearance at the meeting but then at the same time he had enough cockiness and attitude, as his father used to love reminding him, to sit through any odd stares.  
Ludwig let out a quiet groan at the fingers in his hair, kissing the older man back without any hesitation at all. His lips parted, allowing the other momentary control- he knew he needed it right now, and Ludwig would do anything to make sure he wasn't anxious at the meeting. "If you wish, you can make sure I"m the one limping at the meeting. That would release you from a bit of the scrutiny- in fact, if anything, that would impress those in the room who have been with me- I do so rarely let others take me, it's such an irritating lack of control, and none of them have been fortunate enough to thoroughly claim me." He smirked down at him, blue eyes twinkling. "So if you wish to assert your dominance, I really won't complain. You're welcome to do so at the meeting, if it makes you less self conscious, I'd be happy to be the lovesick puppy."  
"Oh, _please_ , darling, I don't need you to act- you're already a lovesick puppy as it is," Gilbert snickered, playfully pecking his lips again, he really did find the other very endearing like this, it was sweet just how much he cared, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself with pushing subtlety a little at the meeting. "You don't have to worry, I really am quite shameless," he mused, stroking his hair, "although I must ask, just how many of the people that are going to be at today’s meeting have you slept with?"  
"Perhaps I am." He laughed, pressing soft kisses to the others jaw, even as he fell back into the bed himself. "Four. None of them were as good as you, and none of them were in that category of three who have taken me before you." He hummed out calmly. "All the more reason I think you should really allow me the shock factor of limping. In particular, it will horrify my uncle, something I absolutely adore doing." As he spoke, he coaxed the other down over him, kissing his neck playfully. "Won't you help a poor boy turn his uncles hair white far too early?" He purred lowly against his ear.  
"Ludwig, how disgusting, you should _respect_ your elders," Gilbert chastised playfully, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "but at the same time... I see the appeal. So do what you see fit, darling, I'm more concerned with not limping for real myself," he snickered, after all what the young ambassador was proposing definitely appealed to his ego.  
"Mmm... the way I respect you?" He purred out, rolling them so he could straddle the others hips, brushing his ass teasingly back against the other, adding just enough pressure that the older mans cockhead pressed to the blondes puckered entrance, prodding lightly by not slipping in completely. "You're my elder, _Mister Beilschmidt_ , so by that logic, I really should behave myself and do what you wish of me, shouldn't I?" Ludwig hummed, a calm smirk on his lips as he lowered himself onto the other. He didn't move though, instead simply rolling his hips against the older mans.  
"I hope you don't respect your uncle the way you respect me," Gilbert snickered and lightly placed his hands on the younger man's hips. He wasn't really hard before but at the feeling of the young ambassadors hot and eager body around him, his cock quickly stood to attention. "And I suppose by my logic you're doing it quite right," he smirked, snaking one hand around to grope his ass.  
Ludwig snorted in spite of himself, covering his mouth to stop from laughing. "Definitely not the way I respect you. He is going to absolutely despise you, my love." He hummed out, rolling his hips once more before finally beginning to move to on him. "You're such a terribly bad influence, convincing me to give up control and let you fuck me." Blue eyes twinkled with amusement, as he leaned down to brush their lips together slowly, tauntingly. "Gilbert dear... I want the same thing you wanted in the shower last night. Wreck me."  
"To be fair, I didn't convince you to give up that control, darling, you willingly decided to fuck yourself on my cock back on that table, may it rest in peace, so that's ultimately worse and more slutty of you," Gilbert teased, giving a sharp thrust upwards, "and I'd love to give you what you want, but I'm afraid I'm not in the best condition right now, baby, I'll do my best though," he purred, forcing the younger man's hips up before pulling them down again harder, thrusting up into him simultaneously.  
"Ahhh, you've got me there." He agreed with a wry smile, gasping hotly at that sharp sudden thrust. "H-hah... this is good too! Just keep doing that!" He decided, moving his hips with the others hands without hesitation. The blonde braced his hands back on the bed behind him, beginning to ride the other in earnest, lips parted and eyes hazy, small mewls and moans falling from his lips. "F-fuck, you know, darling, I never... nghhh... thought I would enjoy this quite as much as I do. So congratulations on....ahhh!!!... having such a wonderfully delightful cock that I end up a little slut for you." He praised teasingly, even as desperate needy noises fell from his lips.  
"People often underestimate how pleasurable it can be to be on the receiving end," Gilbert smirked a little and gladly thrusted up in time with his movements, shifting his hips to hit against the younger man's sweet spot, he still remembered where it was from the night before. "And you do look so wonderfully delicious from this angle too," he mused with a low groan, bringing one hand around and wrapping it around Ludwig's cock, pumping him rhythmically.  
"So I've learned." He agreed, before his eyes widened and his face flushed pink as his sweet spot was hit, a loud cry falling from his lips. "Gilbert!!!" He all but screamed, increasing the pace of his hips to move faster, harder on the other, aching for more of the electricity that was tearing through him. His hips bucked up into the hand as he moved, crying out over and over again. "I'm... hah~!.. so glad you enjoy it, love, you're the only one who I plan on letting see it." He assured, ignoring the aching that was rippling through his spine as he tried to take in more, to get more force. "Feels good.. fuck it feels good." He moaned hotly, face contorted with pleasure, his voice needy and desperate.  
"Mmm, tell me about it, baby, scream louder for me," Gilbert groaned lowly and smirked, stroking him faster, the tempo of his hips thrusting up getting more sporadic. He grabbed Ludwig's ass with his other hand, hard enough to leave dark bruises, "come on, move your hips faster, like the real whore you are, I know you want to..." he purred with another deliberate thrust upwards.  
It certainly didn't take the blonde long to figure out that the other calling him such names, talking down to him as he was was such an incredible turn on- rarely did Ludwig have someone call him such filthy names, and it went straight to his libido. "Gilbert!!!" He screamed, louder this time as he did as he was told, moving faster and harder on the other, slamming his hips down greedily each time. "Fuck fuck, baby, your whore, I'm your little slut, no one elses!" He cried out, almost certain his neighbour was going to hate him for the noise. "God, please please please, fuck, it feels so good, I want more, I want more! _YES, right there, oh God, Gilbert harder!_ " He screamed and pleaded at a particularly strong thrust to his sweet spot, the lusty flush on his face growing in intensity.  
Gilbert groaned lowly and slapped his ass hard. "Yes, that's good, just like that...god, fuck, jesus that's a good boy..." he moaned deeply, thrusting up as hard as he could and ensuring that he was in up to the hilt every time, stroking and teasing Ludwig's leaking cock meanwhile, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip and slit. It was simply breathtaking to see the other like this, so needy and submissive and eager, a flush on his face and his body exposed to Gilbert in all it's glory.  
"Oh God, baby, _master_ , please! _Fuck, there again- oh God, YES!_ " He cried out desperately, aching and bending into every touch, trying to meet each with the same intensity. Blue eyes locked on crimson, the blondes body quivering and trembling with need by this point. "Please please oh fucking please, I need to cum, baby let me cum, please please Gilbert don't make me hold on!" Ludwig pleaded desperately.  
Gilbert smirked and demonstratively licked Ludwig's pre-cum off his fingers before going back to stroking his cock teasingly slowly. "Oh, you're so desperate, poor darling, what have I done to you? But you'll only cum when I tell you to cum, keep in mind, I'm not holding you- you'll have to control it yourself," he smirked widely, looking up at him with hungry eyes. It was so unbearably delicious to see the blond lose control like this and beg, "so come on, baby, I'm sure you can make that little ass even tighter, do that and beg me, and I'll grant you relief."  
The younger man quivered watching the elder licking his precum off those long, fingers, aching to lick and suck at the digits. And so he did, grasping one pale hand and pressing it to his lips, tongue darting out to encircle the others fingers, coaxing them into his mouth and sucking needily. He clenched his body down on the other, back arching towards the other as he moaned around the fingers in his mouth. _"Master, baby, please Gilbert, let me cum, fill me to the brim with your hot seed, I want to feel it dripping out of me!"_ He pleaded desperately. his length twitching and aching- still, he wouldn't let himself cum until the older man allowed him to.  
Gilbert gasped softly when he felt his fingers being pulled into the younger man's mouth and feeling the pure desperation emitting from the blond. He laughed breathily and smacked his ass again. "You're being such a good boy, Ludwig, go on then, cum for me, but keep moving your hips, alright?" he purred, continuing to slam up into him.  
Ludwig nodded in eager anticipation, sucking harder on the fingers as he came, cry muffled against the digits, and still he didn't stop, continuing to greedily fuck himself on the others cock. It would stun anyone who knew him if they could see him like this, all semblance of control and self restraint absolutely gone as he melted for the other, desperate for everything Gilbert would give. It was a new, and definitely pleasant, experience, and Ludwig trusted Gilbert with his body. Why wouldn't he? So far, doing this with Gilbert had brought him nothing but white hot pleasure, and the older man had taken care to ensure he felt that.  
Gilbert groaned as he felt the younger man tighten around him even more and it only took two more thrusts into that captivating heat before he came hard, slamming hard into him and filling him up, holding his hips down in a bruising grip. "Fuck, baby, you're so amazing..." he murmured, panting and leaning up a little to press a kiss to his stomach.  
"H-hah, you're one to talk." He retorted softly, still panting as he tried to catch his breath, before leaning down to press a kiss to Gilberts lips. A contented noise escaped his lips, as he squirmed his ass. "Ahhh you really did fill me good, didn't you baby? I can feel it sliding inside of me... feels nice." He praised, wincing momentarily at the pain in his hips before laughing. "For someone so tired, you did a damn good job on living up to my request- I'll be limping for sure."  
"To be honest, you did most of the work there," Gilbert laughed and kissed him gently and lovingly in return, gently scratching at his scalp, "come on, lift your hips, let's see it drip out," he smirked, stroking his free hand tenderly over his firm hip.  
Ludwig obediently lifted his hips, a small mewl escaping him as he felt it running down his thighs slowly. "Ha... you know, I could easily get hooked on this." He teased, relaxing under the gentle fingers in his hair, tempted to purr- he wouldn't let himself relax that much, not quite yet.  
"I know, baby, I know," Gilbert laughed huskily, simply watching his thighs for a moment and licking his lips. He had to admit watching those muscular thighs still quiver in afterglow and get messy with his cum was the most enticing sight. "Goddamn, you're so beautiful, darling," he chuckled, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck happily, wanting to just cuddle for a little bit with his lover.  
"You really are one to talk." He teased with a smile, snuggling into the older man and peppering gentle kisses to his shoulder. He was more than a little content to relax against him; after all, they still had a fair little amount of time before they needed to get ready for the meeting, so what was the harm in enjoy the nice atmosphere? "You're amazing Gilbert, I hope you know that." He murmured. He had to inwardly laugh, in the end, Gilbert was right. He really was a lovesick puppy, willing to do almost anything for the other already.  
"Trust me, babe, I do know that," Gilbert commented cockily, continuing to stroke and play with the younger man's hair happily, since he knew he liked it. It really was an absolutely perfect morning so Gilbert didn't even want to think about the meeting that was to follow.  
"I could get used to this." He finally confessed, leaning up to press a sweet kiss down on the others jaw. "Very scarcely do my lovers stay for morning. But you..." He smiled playfully. "I suppose you're a permanent fixture here now huh? Particularly since we're going to see if we can't make a little heir. I almost hope it's a girl." He mused. "Or twins. Twins would be pleasant, a boy and a girl, don't you agree?"  
"Yeah, now you'll really have to try to kick me out, I'm the lady of this house now," Gilbert laughed, nudging the younger man down to rest on his chest, holding him close, "and twins...I don't know...I mean on one hand yeah, a boy and a girl would be awesome, but on the other hand, what if I have to carry all that!" he laughed, "I'll get varicose veins or something, ugh."  
"Lady of the house, yes that is a role you are certainly welcome to." He teased, moving how the other coaxed him, cuddling into his chest with a contented sigh. "Well that just means I'll have to take even better care of you, now doesn't it?" He hummed out, letting his fingers swirl and stroke over his stomach. "I can do that you know- being pregnant with my child implies that it's my job to give you massages and foot rubs, to make sure to rub cocoa butter on your skin daily so it stays healthy, being there when morning sickness hits. I assure you, I plan on spoiling you absolutely rotten, love, and taking better care of you then you can likely imagine."  
"Mmm, alright then, if your doctor thinks my body can take twins then yes, we might just as well have twins- all it means is I get to whine and make you get me pickles in the middle of the night, or whatever it is pregnant women do, twice as much," he laughed, humming softly at the gentle touches to his stomach, he couldn't quite imagine it being all bloated yet but it seemed endearing. He already knew that Ludwig would be amazingly caring, and that was one of the things that really made him agree to the whole crazy idea.  
"I'll be sure to keep the pantry stocked with whatever you crave." He agreed amicably. "If you wish, we can move in your stuff today. And of course, we can rearrange the bedroom, or any other room as you see fit- you are the lady of the house now, and as such, I'm giving you full control." He decided. "I should warn you, uncle lives here too, although he's rarely home."  
"I'll change all your curtains just to piss you off I think," Gilbert laughed, nuzzling into his hair, "I'll make sure your house abides to feng-shui from now on as well," he teased, pressing a kiss to his head, "and I'm sure your uncle and I will get on perfectly well," he smirked, knowing from everything he heard about the man that that was nearly impossible.  
"As long as I get rewarded for my patience with being allowed to kiss you at will, I really don't think we'll have a problem." He retorted with a laugh. "And I've enough money that really, we can buy whatever furniture and other things you'd like. We do, as well, need a new table, my love, may it rest in peace." Ludwig nuzzled closer still, idly brushing over the others hips. "I'll send someone to pick up your things while we're at the doctor, and have them bring them here. After the appointment, we can go shopping if you wish."  
"Mhmmm, we can do that, because we do need a new table- a more sturdy one perhaps," Gilbert hummed, laughing softly and relaxing under his gentle touches. "If they do make me properly pregnant though- you know you'll have to prepare for all sorts of mood swings and crazy shit. I'll probably be difficult. Might even break all the glass in the house. I hope you're ready," he teased.  
"I assure you,. I'm prepared." He retorted with a wry smile. "You are welcome to break everything you can get your hands on, things are really so replaceable, and in the end, it'll make it far more interesting. So... _mommy_...." He purred, winding his arms more completely around the other. "Think you'll be showing by the time the Gala rolls around? Perhaps you'd be best in a dress rather than a suit, something that shows off how round you are with _my_ child." He mused, although there was no mistaking the possessive tone in the young ambassadors voice at that word- _mine._  
"Oh, perhaps I will wear a dress then, something very expensive and lavish, yes?" Gilbert mused, playing calmly with his lovers hair. His tone of voice actually sent shivers down his spine and he loved it. "I always did look great in drag anyhow," he asserted cockily, "not to mention that would definitely make my father roll over in his grave."  
"The most lavish dress we can get you of course." He agreed, kissing the others shoulder lightly. "Won't I be so incredibly fortunate to have not only such an incredibly handsome man, but a handsome man who’s carrying my child on my arm." He hummed out, and there was no doubt that the pride in his voice was very real- he'd be all too proud to have his pregnant lover to show off.  
"The press is going to love us," Gilbert said with a laugh, ruffling his hair, "the Gala night is definitely going to be ours, there's no way someone is going to outdo one of the youngest ambassadors and his pregnant boyfriend in drag, of that I am quite sure," he grinned, "I do wonder what your Uncle will think."  
"He'll likely be busy trying to think of ways to kill me and take my money, I suppose." He replied wryly, eyes amused. "You'll be breathtaking though, my darling." Ludwig gave a yawn, wincing once more as he moved to glance at the clock. "Nhhh... time we get up, Gilbert. Would you care to take a shower together before we pick our toys and get ready?" He questioned, lips brushing along the others chest. "It'll make far more of a scene if we're late and I do think perhaps we should aim to be as low profile as we can today- well within reason." He teased.  
"I don't want to get up! And I don't want to go to the stupid meeting," Gilbert whined, begrudgingly sitting up but clutching onto Ludwig. "And you let my breakfast go cold, you ass. Can we take a bath instead? Do we have the time?" he mumbled against his shoulder.  
"I think we can make time for a bath." He agreed. "Your food wouldn't have gone cold if you had gotten up the first time." He teased, hoisting the other into his arms- just to wince and groan at the pain rippling through him, fuck, he really wasn't used to it. Still- he was determined, carrying his lover to the bathroom, setting him on the counter to begin running the bath.  
"Oh my poor, poor darling, are you okay?" Gilbert teased, looking over his own body in the mirror as he sat on the counter. The damage was extensive with hickeys and bites all over and finger prints on bruises on his hips, but he was going to wear them with pride.  
"Absolutely." He shot back with a crooked grin. "I'm just not as used to taking a massive cock up the ass like you are, my love. My my, you really are a terrible influence." The blonde teased, stabbing his fingers through his hair. He helped the other into the tub, grabbing the washcloth and beginning to lovingly lather the other up.  
"Mm, I suppose not everybody has my expertise," Gilbert conceded, climbing onto his lovers lap and lifting his hips, nudging the young ambassadors flaccid cock into himself. "I hurt less when it's in," he explained cheerfully, letting the other lather him up with a grin, letting the hot water sooth the worst of his aches.  
"No complaints here, I really rather do enjoy being inside of you." He retorted with a laugh, kissing Gilberts nose sweetly as he continued to wash the other. "Maybe I should take a page from your book huh, and practice a lot. After all, it really is so disappointing to not be able to match your prowess, baby." He teased.  
He snickered and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry, mommy will take good care of you and you'll be no less adept at taking things up that cute ass of yours than I am," he purred, nuzzling his neck and rocking his hips just a little with a pleased hum, "After all, when you let go, you have such a greedy little hole, darling."  
"Mmm, I suppose once you're pregnant enough to show, it really would be best if you fucked me anyhow, wouldn't it?" He mused. "The last thing I want is to harm our little darling of course. And I really do think I need to learn from the master." He teased, groaning slightly at the rocking. "Fuck... Gilbert baby, you tease~" Ludwig whined, wrapping his arms around the other and burying his face into the older mans shoulder. "Can you blame me? That's such an impressive cock you have there that how could I not enjoy it, particularly when you seem to know how to use it so well?" He retorted with a crooked grin.  
"Oh, I never judge someone for liking a nice cock," Gilbert teased, stroking his fingers through his lovers hair, "and yes, I suppose mommy will have to teach daddy how to take it up the ass, not that daddy needs much help, if you ask me, I think he fares just fine as he is," he purred, moving his hips more slowly starting to raise and lower them to let the young ambassadors cock slide in and out of him slightly.  
The blonde groaned in delight at the fingers in his arm, keeping his arms around the others hips. "Haa... so far you've only shown me so very little." Ludwig hummed, stroking over Gilberts hips. "Isn't there oh so many ways you want to take my tight little ass?" He questioned, his voice calm and amused. "Tell me Gilbert, how all would mommy like to take daddy?" He questioned lowly, no shame or embarrassment on his face.  
"Oh, mommy will do so many things to fuck daddy senseless," Gilbert smirked, looking up at the young ambassador amusedly, "mommy will take daddy on all fours or against the wall or over all the furniture and show him a real rough fucking until he's screaming and pleading, but mommy can also take him gently and lovingly in bed or in the bath and lick him out nice and thoroughly. Someday maybe daddy will be ready for mommy to double penetrate him too, we'll work towards it," he mused, still moving his hips sensuously, biting his lip to hide a grin.  
Ludwig tried to stop the hot moan that escaped his lips at the others words, a flush dancing on his cheeks, momentarily making him look his age instead of like the cool calm and collected politician he was. "Holy shit..." He muttered lowly, arching his hips up into the other. "You sure do know how to make a guy fantasize, don't you babe?" He questioned, returning to greedily sucking on Gilberts skin. "Fuck, Gilbert, babe, that sounds fucking amazing." The blonde confessed.  
"Oh, darling, it _will_ be fucking amazing...or alternatively I'll be too moody to ever fuck you so you can have those fantasies and toys, you're welcome either way," he laughed, pinching his blushing cheek teasingly, and lightly scratching at the back of the blonds head, a satisfied grin on his face.  
"Tease!" He accused once more, melting into the fingers and giving a quick slam upwards of his hips. "At this rate, _mommy_ , I'll end up pleading you to take me over the damn meeting room table! Can you imagine!?" Actually, it was a pretty pleasant thought. "Think of the look on my poor uncles face as you fuck me harder and harder- Goodness, my love, you really are terrible." He told him, leaning up to nip his lips.  
"And that's why you love me," Gilbert confirmed grinning and bit at his bottom lip in return while smoothly picking up the pace of his hips, the water splashing around them. He teasingly clenched and unclenched around him as he kept moving his hips energetically. "But still, poor frustrated daddy seeking comfort in his toys when he thinks nobody's looking? Mmm, I think I like that idea. And besides, it's a great way to learn, trust me."  
"Mmmm, you're very right about that." He agreed, flushing slightly at the words- love him. Yes, Ludwig supposed he did. "Nghhh fuck Gilbert." He groaned, continuing to thrust up into him. "Or mommy could push daddy into a wall and fuck him senseless." He retorted. "Fuck, I'm already going to need the toys baby, I'm clearly going to need one at the meeting today since you've been so kind to put those delightful ideas into my head!" He whined.  
"Oh, daddy is going to have a toy inside him at the meeting, it's his marvellously naughty idea anyway. Let's just hope he doesn't pop a boner- or his uncle will surely be very disappointed," Gilbert teased cheerfully although with breathy undertones to his voice, now positively fucking himself hard and fast on Ludwig's cock.  
"Mommy shouldn't be so smug since he's going to have one too, and since Daddy plans on sucking that cock he loves so much like a good little slut." He retorted, gripping onto him and slamming upwards with just as much force. "Would you like that mommy? To see Daddy so needy that he has to fucking himself under the table with one of his toys? Maybe I'll do it while I suck you off." He hummed thoughtfully.  
"Mommy has no objections whatsoever," Gilbert laughed breathlessly, needy mewls starting to tumble from his lips as he was being slammed into again, "and mommy has been awfully pleased with daddy lately, the meeting will surely be delightful."  
Ludwig gave another rough thrust upwards, before rolling his hips into the other, sucking at his neck. "I bet I can put on such a nice show between mommy’s legs that he has absolutely no choice but to fuck me until I can't even think of my own name." He purred, voice confident.  
" _Ambitious_ , I like it. However I think daddy is just taking advantage of the fact that mommy has pitifully little self-control," he cooed between moans, clinging onto the younger man tightly as he slammed his hips down against the blonds.  
"That doesn't hurt either." He agreed with a devious smile. "Hmmm... perhaps since mommy decided to so meanly tease daddy, I won't let him cum at all. Maybe I'll pull out right now and go get dressed, and leave mommy with...." A smirk. " _His toys and his fantasies."_  
Gilbert's eyes widened and he snarled. "Daddy wouldn't do that!" he whined, narrowing his eyes which would've been far more effective if he hadn't been panting and so blissfully close to an orgasm. However he had to admit, those mean, teasing, witty words just made him want the younger man even more.  
"Wouldn't I?" He shot back, the calm smirk returning as he regained control, moving the other off his lap and standing, hopping out of the tub before Gilbert could protest. "Come along darling, we're going to be late for the meeting, and we still have to pick one anothers toys." He hummed out teasingly, bolting for the bedroom.  
"Oh, daddy has started a _war!_ " Gilbert snarled after him, blushing furiously but his lips pursed tight. He didn't hurry to join the other, letting his fingers slip down his stomach and dip between his legs, plunging three fingers into himself. He deliberately took his time, hardly keeping his voice down before bringing himself to a mild orgasm and standing up, satisfied, washing off and only then heading back to the bedroom.  
When he arrived in the bedroom, Ludwig was already dressed, leaning against the wall with an enticing smirk, his shirt buttoned not all the way to the top, revealing the dark marks on pale skin underneath. Wet hair had been brushed back and to the sides, few strands falling in his face. "How are you feeling?" He asked smugly, jutting his hips out.  
Gilbert just glared up at him through pale eyelashes, trying very hard to ignore just how sexy the younger man looked in that moment. "You are an absolute _dickhead_ ," he said finally, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
"Absolutely." He agreed with a smirk. "What are you going to do, _mommy? Put me over your lap?_ " He teased, licking his lip slowly and deliberately. "Because it seems to me, Daddy has been a very very bad boy teasing mommy like that."  
"Oh, definitely, Daddy has, we've already established that, but seeing as we should try and be on time to the meeting after all, all it means is that Mommy won't be lenient, and Daddy is going to have the biggest vibrator shoved up his ass," Gilbert said, the edges of his pale lips tugging up.  
His eyes widened momentarily, but he gave an obedient little nod, grabbing the box from the closet and kicking his pants down over his firm rear before getting onto all fours on the bed, wiggling his ass. "H-hurry up and put it in then, mommy. Vanilla lube is my favorite, it's in the box. B-but just wait, I'll pick a damn good one for you too!" He whined.  
"There we go, that's much better, you stripped and got down to it without even being asked like a good boy," Gilbert smirked widely and lightly slapped his firm ass. He rummaged the box for the lubricant and found it soon enough, spreading it over his fingers and warming it up before getting an idea and putting a glob on his tongue and leaning in, spreading the young ambassador's cheeks with his hands and wriggling his tongue into him, spreading the lube around the tight ring of muscle.  
Ludwigs eyes shot wide open, a scream falling from his lips as that deviant tongue pressed into him. His fingers curled into the blankets of the bed, he wouldn't scream beg, he refused to lose so easily. "Fuck!" He growled into the pillow, trying desperately to push his ass back onto the others mouth. It felt incredibly, the scent of vanilla overwhelming his senses. This was definitely a new experience, one Ludwig was, admittedly, rather enjoying.  
Gilbert smirked at his reaction and groped his ass again as he let his tongue slip and slide in and out of him, teasing his fluttering hole. He could tell that the younger man was not expecting that and that made him smug. Slowly, along with his tongue he eased his fingers in, scissoring them to stretch him and thoroughly lube him up.  
"Fuck fuck fuck." He groaned into his pillow, desperately trying to get more. "Gilbert, baby holy fuck, holy fuck, don't stop, I swear to God, if you stop I might cry." There was a thought, the large man breaking into tears from need.  
Gilbert pulled back for a moment, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of him but looking at him in mischievous amusement. "Cry? Oh my, does Daddy like getting himself licked so much? He's practically screaming already," he cooed, nipping on one firm ass cheek.  
"M-maybe if mommy wasn't such a dirty little darling with that mouth of his, Daddy wouldn't be a writhing mess!" He shot back with a huff, moaning into the pillow lowly. "Baby please!" He pleaded. "Please please, fuck, it felt good!"  
"Daddy will have to suck Mommy's cock in apology for being so bad and teasing before if he wants Mommy to lick him nice and clean," Gilbert taunted, sticking his fingers deep into the younger man and brushing against his sweet spot teasingly.  
"Gladly, bring it here and I'll suck it happily!" He shot back, half screaming the others name. Fuck were they ever going to be late. He supposed it was fine- they could lie and say car troubles after all. Or they could skip today. Yes, that sounded good- they were sick and couldn't come in today.  
"Good boy," Gilbert smirked and eased himself under him, pulling his fingers out and gripping the younger man's hips tightly, positioning them over his face. As far as he was concerned they wouldn't be late, because he would make this quick.  
Ludwig greedily took him into his mouth, sucking and licking at the other with an eagerness few had seen him exhibit, kissing every inch of him greedily before taking him down his throat, arching back towards the other. "So good..." He groaned needily, running his tongue from base to tip. "So big and yummy... all mine…”  
After a few moments, deciding that he was satisfied with the other's eagerness, Gilbert pulled the muscular hips down to himself, flicking his tongue over the puckered ring of muscle and pressing a greedy kiss to it before thrusting his tongue back in, giving his walls a thorough lick before starting to jab and rub at the sensitive spot inside him.  
Ludwig, who was currently bobbing his head on the other and sucking as though it were the last thing he'd ever do, moaned hotly around him, sending waves vibrations running through the older mans cock as he pressed his ass back desperately, trying to take the wet organ deeper, crying out.  
Gilbert was only happy to provide, plunging his tongue into him deeper with every thrust, occasionally teasing him with his teeth as well. It really was an incredible feeling to feel the other desperate and writhing above him, he bucked his own hips up into his mouth, knowing that he'll take it hungrily.  
Ludwig continued to eagerly suck at him, pulling back for only a moment. "G-Gilbert... f-fuck, I can't hold on much longer, I'm sorry I was a tease, please let me cum!!!" He pleaded, knowing the vibrator was still coming as well. God, how was it that Gilbert could make him eagerly give up all restraint, all dignity and beg? Ludwig had never been a screamer before the older man, had never been so needy and desperate to be touched, to be claimed.  
"Oh, go ahead, darling. _Cum_. I'm not going to fuck you with the vibrator- I'll just leave it in," Gilbert said silkily, pulling back for a moment and pressing a kiss to the underside of his balls before returning to fucking him hard with his tongue.  
Ludwig let out a grateful noise hearing the other say he wasn't going to fuck him with it quite yet- he wasn't sure how much he could take and still think clear! But then that tongue was back inside him, his head cloudy, and all he could do was scream Gilberts name against his cock in that low husky voice of his.  
Gilbert had to admit that the way Ludwig was losing all control was incredibly sexy. He made sure to thoroughly pleasure and tease his hole with his tongue before slamming it against his prostate, flicking teasingly against it between smooth and thorough rubs that he knew would drive the younger man wild.  
Ludwig cried out once more as he came, panting harder, blue eyes hazy and face flushed. Holy shit. Had he ever felt something as incredible as that in his five years of jumping from lover to lover? Not likely, what Gilbert was able to do to him in general was a whole other level of pleasure. "P-put it in!" He pleaded. "M-mommy put it in s-so Daddy can pick out yours! Put it in nice and deep for me, come on baby!"  
Gilbert hummed pleasantly and slid out from under him, rummaging through the toys in the box before he found the vibrator the size and girth of which he liked the most. "So eager," he purred, groping his ass again before nudging the toy into him, slowly pushing it in as far as it would go.  
The blonde bit into his pillow to keep quiet, waiting until it was in to finally move, rummaging through the box for the second biggest toy, fixing his pants before smirking at Gilbert. "Your turn darling." He cooed, before coaxing the other onto the bed. His fingers ran over the others puckered hole, before dipping inside, rubbing the toy along his entrance as he did so.  
Gilbert gladly got on all fours for him, still plenty stretched from earlier. "Mmm, I like the look of that," he smirked, seeing that the other picked a pretty large toy also. He pushed his hips back in an attempt to get him to put the toy in. "Come on baby, put it in," he moaned teasingly, wiggling his ass a little for the other.  
The smirk tugged upwards, growing as Ludwig slipped his fingers out and pushed the toy in slowly, inch by tantalizing inch, positioning it to it was against his prostate before giving it a tiny push forward. "There we go." He purred lowly. "Come on baby, we really do have to get ready. My uncle is going to kill us as it is." He snickered.  
Gilbert groaned softly but greedily took the toy into himself, looking very pleased. "Mm, alright then, darling," he snickered and climbed off the bed, his clothes were gladly in a presentable condition as Ludwig had let him strip rather than ripped his clothes off so he could still redress.  
Ludwig watched him dress with amused eyes, fingering the remote he had slipped into his pocket. He wouldn't press it quite yet- that could wait. For now, he was content to watch his lover with a quiet excitement. This was the real deal wasn't it? Gilbert was staying here with him. He was going to carry Ludwigs child. On that thought, he pulled out his phone, calling to set up an appointment with the doctor.  
Gilbert smoothed down his clothes carefully, getting rid of any tell-tale creases and when he judged himself to be nearly pristine he made his way over to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist while he was on the phone and slipping his hands down to his ass, groping and slapping playfully.  
Ludwig stuck his tongue out at him, but stroked gently through his hair as he listened. "Yes that sounds perfect. See you then." He hung the phone up, turning his attention to gilbert and kissing him deeply. "They think they can do it." He breathed against him. "They have to do a test to make sure your body can handle it, and then they'll inject you with our little one, baby." His voice was a breathless whisper, full of joy and awe.  
"Yeah? For real?" Gilbert blinked, looking up at him. He could swear his heart skipped a beat. "Wow, I guess it's happening then, huh? I mean I'm albino but aside from that pretty healthy so it should be alright," he murmured, pressing closer to him.  
"Yes for real!" Ludwig began to laugh, nothing less than pure joy in the tone, as he scooped Gilbert up and spun him around happily, kissing him over and over again, ignoring the pain in his back. "Gilbert... baby, this is happening. We're going to have a little heir that's just ours... meaning I'm really only yours... and you're really only mine." A grin broke across the young ambassadors face- he was someones forever person after five years of only being a pleasurable toy.  
Gilbert laughed softly and gently peppered kisses all over the young ambassadors face. "Yeah, that's exactly what it means," he murmured, "but _holy shit_ , I'm going to be a mother," he laughed, draping his arms over the younger man's shoulder. His heart was beating erratically fast, he couldn't deny it.  
Ludwig kissed him once more, cradling his face in his hands before gently capturing the others hand. He didn't plan on letting go, no matter the looks they got. Eventually, it would come out anyways right. "Come on mommy.. sooner we get this over with... the sooner we can go find out about our baby." He breathed against him, kissing his head once more. Had he ever been this happy? No, not likely. It was funny- in less than 24 hours, Gilbert had managed to complete him. He hoisted the older man into his arms, carrying him protectively to the car and helping him in, getting him all buckled. The kid wasn't even in him yet, and already the German was showing his protectiveness, keeping their fingers wound tight together.  
Gilbert laughed and let the other carry him and do whatever he wanted to do. Honestly all the attention and doting he was getting made him melt inside and his new found maternal instincts were telling him that this was definitely the mate with whom he'd want to raise a child. He stroked his thumb gently over his knuckles, not planning on letting go of his hand either.  
"You can stay close to me at the meeting if you want baby." He told him softly, kissing him once more. "Remember- confidence. You look amazing. Your marks look amazing. God, fucking dammit you're so breathtaking, darling." He growled out softly. "And of course- we still have our game too. And then we can go to the doctor and make our precious little baby. I'll take you shopping- we can get you anything you want. I've already got someone moving your things to my house." He told him.  
"You're so very thoughtful, darling," Gilbert mused against his lips, leaning up and stealing another kiss too. "I must say I'm lucky to have you," he said seriously and grinned, squeezing his hand lightly. He was far less anxious for the meeting now, even though there was a toy inside of him and the collar of his shirt did not cover his generously marked neck.  
When they arrived, he stroked gently over the back of Gilberts hand before leading him inside, cradling the smaller one in his own as he led him to the meeting room. Almost instantly, he could feel eyes on them, particularly on his own neck and very visible limp, but he paid it no mind, instead leading Gilbert to their seats with a gentle smile.  
Gilbert was instantly uncomfortable at first with all the stares and his hand unintentionally tightened its grip on Ludwig's however he relaxed when he noted that very little attention was paid to him personally, not only Ludwig's larger frame but also his more scandalous appearance shielding him from prying eyes. He sat down next to Ludwig when they got to their seats and rested his hands on the arm rests.  
"You're bloody well late again." Came an irritated huff from a blonde on the other side of the table- one Arthur Kirkland. "And do you care to tell us who your little friend is? I do hope you haven't decided to take a stranger to this meeting- we have to plan this damn Gala!" Ludwig raised a brow, all at once the calm cool sexy ambassador he was the day before. "This-" He motioned his lover. "Is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Head of Beilschmidt Planning and the man we were supposed to be meeting with yesterday when you and Mr. Jones so conveniently didn't show up." He said coolly. "I'm dreadfully sorry we were late, we were a little preoccupied. We were up half the night planning for the Gala." It was a lie. Everyone in the room knew it was a lie, the tall Russian man in the corners lips tugging up in a smirk. "As such, we were thinking about a venue Gi- Mister Beilschmidt here knows of, with a grand staircase the guests could descend down. We also were discussing ice sculptures, since of course the theme is black and white."  
Gilbert had to work hard to not snicker at the 'staying up to plan the Gala' comment- it could've been easily omitted because honestly it just sounded like bragging. "Ah, yes, our sincerest apologies, however as the venue fits your requirements quite nicely everything else can be worked around that- it is sensible budget wise so whatever finance you decide to allocate to the event can be very well used to refurbish the venue to your taste quite sensibly," he said calmly, addressing the disgruntled Brit who seemed to be the one most inclined to talking as the other blond man in glasses was not so subtly texting under the table. Roderich was sitting on the other side of Ludwig so he leaned over, his disapproval clear in his violet eyes. "You've crossed a line, Ludwig, you finally did it," he hissed, "what the hell are you thinking, boy?" he said, softly enough to not disturb the rest.  
There was a moment of surprised quiet- it seemed Ludwig’s new little toy was actually good at his job! Arthur cleared his throat, eying the silver haired man in agitation before speaking. "Yes well... good then, I suppose. And will it be able to accommodate the amount of people that will be in attendance? Is it within distance of a proper caterer, God knows these delegates get pissy if they don't get top of the line food." He grumbled, green eyes flickering back to the smirking German man and the marks on his neck. Shit! Why did this silver haired punk get to do what the rest of them had ached to and never been allowed!?  
"And how have I done that, dear uncle?" He shot back quietly, making sure they couldn't be heard by the rest. "By all means, enlighten me. Is it because I took a cock up the ass? Because let me tell you, it was an absolute delight. Perhaps you should- maybe it'd get the stick out of there." He mused, eyes twinkling with amusement as he subtly reached into his pocket, hitting the button on the small remote. That should liven things up.  
"The venue can accommodate up to seven hundred people comfortably and -" Gilbert inhaled sharply as he felt the toy stir and brush up against his prostate deep inside him, a barely perceptible blush rose to his cheeks but he pushed it down and coughed to clear his throat, kicking Ludwig under the table meanwhile, "pardon me, and while the venue itself can provide catering if we do not find it to our liking it should not be hard to find another agency as the location of the venue is comfortably in the centre." He couldn't believe Ludwig would pull this on him while he was speaking but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge it in any way despite his stomach doing a flip. Roderich huffed and rolled his eyes. "No, that's not the problem. I've already come to the terms with the fact that you'll find a new whore anywhere and what it is that you do together I try not to even think about. That is your right, as long as you keep it behind closed doors....you know perfectly well what I'm saying, Ludwig, don't play dumb. Why are you so irresponsible? How can you not be ashamed coming out here looking like this mess and bringing your slut along in no better condition? It's crass and tasteless," he hissed.  
Ivan, who had sat quietly in the corner until this point, smiled amusedly at the silver haired man- he knew that game of course. Even still, he kept his thoughts to himself. "How soon will your company be able to plan the Gala for? I think it would be prettiest in three months- it will be may then and the flowers will be very pretty! I think the delegates would appreciate something nice to see, don't you agree, Mister Beilschmidt?" He questioned with a small laugh, eyes flickering back to the German and Austrian who were clearly arguing.  
Ludwig raised a brow at his uncle, glancing down at his own impeccable suit. "I think I look perfectly acceptable, save for a few marks on my neck, the rest of which are nicely hidden. Whore, hmm? Was your Elizaveta a whore too when she came to me?" He questioned coolly, eyes flickering over to Gilbert and offering him a reassuring smile that he was doing good. "And Mister Beilschmidt looks absolutely incredible, so honestly, I don't see what your complaint is." He hummed out with a cocky grin. "He's not a slut. And he has every need to be here considering it is his company planning this venue, wouldn't you agree? And I dare say he's doing a damn good job." For that, he raised his voice just loud enough for his lover to hear, gently nudging him with his leg, giving a careful squeeze to his hand under the table.  
"Three months is ample of time so if you would prefer to set it then that would give us time to ensure everything will run smoothly and according to plan," Gilbert nodded, shifting in his seat a little to try and at least get the vibrator away from his prostate. So far it wasn't working very well however the feeling of Ludwig holding his hand and hearing praise for him definitely gave Gilbert a confidence boost, especially in front of the Russian who seemed to be reading right through their act. "We do not discuss Elizaveta where she has no relevance, Ludwig. Aside from that whatever you say, you know what I mean. And you know what a reputation you have already. This is a fairly big meeting- you're just lucky there's no press," the Austrian muttered irritably , his lips pursing into a thin line.  
"Good, that sounds perfect then!" The Russian chirped happily, content to return to watching the exchange between uncle and nephew. These meetings were always so lively and fun. Arthur huffed in his seat, scowling further at Gilbert; stupid no good git! Who was he to walk in here like he owned the place!  
Ludwig flicked the switch off, giving another gentle squeeze to Gilberts hand. "I assure you, any reputation I have now will be nothing very soon." He swore with an amused grin. Oh yes- just wait until the press got wind that he was settling down with his pregnant boyfriend. That would certainly put his playboy status as nothing for a reputation. "And as I say- Mister Beilschmidt is no whore. He's a lovely human, something you yourself lack uncle. I do believe what is truly tasteless is pointing out a private matter in such a public venue. Everyone else has done well to keep their mouths shut, have they not?" He retorted, before smirking and knocking his pen off the table, locking eyes with his uncle. "Oops." He chirped, before disappearing under the table, flipping off his uncle as he did do. The blonde moved to settle between his lovers legs, peeking up at him with a grin and a little wave.  
Gilbert nodded and smiled, content with the exchange with the Russian, he genuinely felt like the large man was the only one not trying to catch him out on something at the table, except for the American who clearly didn't give a single damn about what the hell was going on, occasionally amusedly glancing up to see the Englishman seethe silently. The albino glanced down briefly when felt the movement by his legs, he snickered softly and returned his eyes back to look anywhere but down though nudging his lover gently with his leg in greeting. Roderich rolled his eyes and haughtily decided to ignore what his nephew was doing. He really had no idea what to do with him anymore, but this was his most spectacular debacle in a while.  
Ludwig nuzzled his cheek into the others leg gently, pressing a kiss down to his clothed thigh before his fingers traced out gently, "You ok baby? You're doing good. Look how mad my uncle is, its wonderful." He paused, pressing another kiss to his thigh. "Would you like your bj now or later?" He wrote, waggling his brows at the other under the table. God, this whole meeting was a pure delight, and he was more than a little pleased with his uncle’s reaction to them. His fingers slid to the others crotch, brushing over it lightly, shifting awkwardly to accommodate the toy inside of him.  
All at once, multiple sets of eyes were on the empty space- no one was stupid enough to truly not notice the six foot man vanish. Ivan nudged Alfred under the table, making a little motion and trying not to laugh. Roderich looked so mad, it was so funny! Ivan was willing to bet steam would escape his ears at any moment! Actually- Arthur looked just about the same, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Gilbert shook his head slightly and mouthed, ' _later_ '. Over the table he scribbled down on a piece of paper - _You are so not sneaky, it physically hurts_ -; he then drew a little heart as an afterthought and slid it over to where Ludwig would theoretically reappear rather soon.  
Alfred scribbled down a note and passed it to Ivan. - _twenty bucks say Artie will shout @ him the next break_ \- Honestly the only reason the American showed up to every meeting was for the free entertainment. Vash, on the other side of Roderich, was already so done with the escapades of the rest of the delegation that he just stayed ever silent and watchful, and got work done when everyone else bailed. Roderich was starting to regret not strangling Ludwig as a baby.  
Ludwig pouted up at him, sticking his tongue out and mouthing the words, "Mommy, you're so mean." He pressed another kiss down, before moving back up to the table, pen in hand, a small smile tugging at his lips at the note. - _You know you love it dear. Are you sure that isn't your butt hurting? Don't forget to breath_.- His own heart accompanied it, subtly hitting the button in his pocket once more, a smug grin on his lips.  
- _You're on, he does seem rather tense. Weren't they together before the Spaniard?_ \- Ivan wrote back, his grin never leaving as the group further discussed plans. "Now then." Arthur said, agitation positively dripping from his voice. "I think that we should restrict access to the bar, as well as ramping up security. Mister Beilschmidt, will your company be able to arrange adequate security from the media? Of course there will be no escaping them on the carpet, but apart from that. After a certain Mister Weillschmidt’s escapades at the last event.." A glare was pointed at the blonde, who simply smiled and waggled his fingers in a taunting little wave. "We'd really rather avoid the press.”  
Gilbert gritted his teeth together at another unmistakable wave of pleasure. "I'm mean?!" he mouthed before turning all his attention to Arthur, as hard as that was to do. "Security, yes. Outside the doors of the venue obviously there can only be very limited control however inside the doors will be secured on invitation only entry basis and if you wish to invited any reporters it will be completely your choice as long as you get them passes, otherwise the area will be very secure in that sense," he said, trying his hardest to not let his voice waver although he couldn't help it becoming barely perceptibly slightly higher pitched as he shifted again.  
- _ehhhhh it was like… i think they were hooking up… not friends with benefits cuz that implies that you gotta be friends lol but they had something that artie obviously thought was super special or some shiz seeing how he still isn't over it and lud obviously just never gave a damn :/ kinda sad really_ \- Alfred replied, shrugging as he passed the note.  
"Good. The last thing we need is another debacle to land in the tabloids." This was said very pointedly at Gilbert, with more than a little bite. Ludwig frowned then, scowling at Arthur. "I assure you, I will be on my best behaviour. No champagne being thrown in my face this time, I should hope. Perhaps you should worry about yourself, dear, or don't you remember the debacle mine covered up last year?" He hummed, smirking as the brit turned a deep shade of red, looking away. Goddamn him. He had to bring that up, didn't he?  
- _I think it's just jealousy. The sex is very very good with Ludwig, but no one expects much more, and he never leaves first._ \- Ivan wrote back calmly, shooting Alfred a grin. Oh yes, he was well versed in these games, and while he could understand Arthurs irritation- none of them had ever been allowed to mark the blonde, what set this strange man apart?- he thought it was terribly childish. Oh well, it was plenty amusement for him!  
"Ludwig, you are not getting into the papers two Galas in a row. I'm pretty sure you understand that," Roderich said sternly.  
"There will be no debacles, and we will ensure a completely safe and press-free environment at the Gala for the evening," Gilbert interrupted, working hard to keep his focus on the business at hand. He saw the snide comment was directed at him, and he figured out why but in his current state it really didn't bother him at all.  
- _IKR but still, who could actually take a full-blown relationship with him? I mean no offence to the guy, I think he's great ...but relationship-wise I think he'd be a bit overwhelming. Artie doesn't give a crap though. he still thinks he's entitled to something it seems_ \- Alfred passed with a grin, now watching the exchange between the Brit and the Germans.  
Ludwig grit his teeth, trying to keep the honest to god anger from his tone. "I am aware." He hissed out quietly. "Although I still hardly think someone throwing champagne in my face for doing my job was entirely my fault. But I am aware. And of course, we won't bring up Arthur getting drunk and stripping, now will we? Because, of course, as the youngest, I'm the one who gets the most criticism!" It was all but a snarl now, his face agitated but his eyes- his eyes were hurt. "Unless some of you still think so lowly of me to believe I really was cheating on someone I actually loved!" And there it was. The worst part of the Spain debacle.  
The room fell silent once more, even Arthur not daring to open his mouth.  
Gilbert arched an eyebrow imperceptibly and gently squeezed his hand under the table, his thumb stroking over his knuckles reassuringly. He wanted to comfort him, he really did because honestly he had never seen Ludwig vulnerable like that- and clearly neither had anyone else judging from the uncomfortable silence that enveloped the room and no one wanted to be the first to speak.  
Ludwig squeezed back tightly, trying desperately to not show his panic, trying to calm himself without being noticed. Fuck. Why was it that in the end, no matter what he did, these people believed the worst? Even his own uncle! "Don't worry...." He said quietly, and this time it was directed at the Austrian, voice hoarse. "I won't be stupid enough to cause another scene."  
Arthur shifted uncomfortably, before Ivan let out a laugh. "Good! That really would be best, wouldn't it!? You're all so funny!"  
Roderich cleared his throat. "That's all we needed to hear," he said softly, refusing to admit his fault in this but still feeling acutely uncomfortable. He didn't want to push his nephew like that.  
Gilbert let him hold his hand tightly, feeling that he was really on edge and he was already sure that he'd never want to see Ludwig so hurt again. He rubbed his foot against his as well, just trying to show that he was there for him.  
Alfred rolled his eyes and clapped Ivan on the shoulder. "Good man, that's exactly what we all need to hear," he said cheerfully.  
Ludwig rubbed at the bridge of his nose with a sigh, face pained- it was clear their poking and comments had brought up some things he'd rather not think of. He'd thought he was over this whole debacle. He gave Gilberts hand one last squeeze, before standing. "If you'll excuse me,. I think I'm in desperate need of a cigarette." He muttered, moving out of the room.  
Arthur chewed his lip, before finally voicing his thoughts. "....Did we push too far?" He questioned. It really wasn't like the German to do that, to just- stand up and leave.  
"You were all very harsh!" Ivan chirped cheerily. "Mister Weillschmidt is still very young, da? Having a lover do that when he was still only twenty one must have been very hard! But you're all so funny and mean, it amuses me a lot!"  
"Basically what Comrade Braginsky is trying to say is that you're all dickheads," Alfred clarified, folding his arms over the table, "so yes, you pushed it too far, Artie. Can you stop being so thirsty for him all the time? He's not the kinda guy you get like that."  
Gilbert watched him go, chewing on his bottom lip. He had no idea Ludwig was still so affected by the Spain incident but it was obvious everyone else did. Sometimes he forgot that Ludwig was a precious few years younger than everyone else, it only really showed in moments like this.  
"I still think it was a fair comment to make- even if we don't take into account the Gala incident, he is still far too adept for causing scenes," Roderich said with a shrug, frowning.  
"How about you shut your goddamn mouth!?" Arthur spat back with a scowl. "I'm not thirsty for anyone, you bloody twat! I'm just irritated with the little twit!"  
"He did cover up your debacle." Ivan hummed out. "Remember? You got very drunk and started doing a strip tease on the table. His debacle made everyone forget yours." He mused thoughtfully, before pausing with a giggle. "I bet this must be very upsetting for Mister Weillschmidt's new lover!" Violet eyes shot to Gilbert. "Isn't it? You're very different with him. It's, of course, pretty obvious you're the new one." With that, he turned his attention to Roderich- if there was one thing Ivan did, it was pay attention, and while he was incredibly amused, he didn't think the young man deserved all this. "And doesn't he pay all your bills at twenty two? That's right, you wasted your inheritance gambling! But of course, it's the boy that causes the scenes right?" He mused thoughtfully. "What a terrible thing to do, trying to please everyone and financially support a man much older than you who criticizes your every move."  
Everyone knew that when Ivan started talking like that it would be the most uncomfortable truths. Gilbert froze on the spot at being called out like that but didn't reply, he didn't know what to reply so just nodded hesitantly, his eye focused on one spot on the table in front of him. It wasn't upsetting for him, not really, but he didn't like seeing Ludwig hurt.  
Roderich hated being reminded of that, whatever deal he and his nephew had worked as far as he was concerned, financial aid and all. Family was family and since Ludwig went to lengths to ensure he'd disapprove he could almost swear that the younger man enjoyed the criticism. "That's none of your business, Braginsky," he said stiffly.  
"It seems you've made it all of our business by bringing your personal issues with your nephew into our business meeting!" He hummed out cheerily. "Telling him he causes debacles, and scenes- oh and you do think you're high on your horse calling Mister Beilschmidt there a slut, don't you!" He hummed out with a giggle. "No wonder your nephew tries to upset you, if I were him I'd simply kick you to the curb. Ah well. A more patient man than I!" His eyes flickered back to Gilbert, smile softening. "Just keep doing whatever it is you are. It's a pleasant change."  
Ludwig sighed, sitting out on the steps of the building, taking a desperate drag on his cigarette, body trembling. Fuck. Every time, without fail, this happened. No one threw the older mens escapades in their faces, even though it often included affairs. Ludwig had at least never cheated, although he'd been taken advantage of by plenty of older men. And now he'd left poor Gilbert in there to fend for himself.  
"Ah, slut, huh? Not that I haven't heard that one before," Gilbert said with a shrug. It actually felt quite nice to have some support that wasn't just solely from Ludwig. From the meeting he could tell that Ludwig downplayed a lot of the issues in his family and workplace to him earlier, and now he realized maybe the young ambassador wasn't coping as well with the pressure as he made it look. He had half a mind to go out to him as well but he figured it was in bad taste, so he stayed, employing his best poker face.  
The blonde eventually returned, his eyes blank and his face calm, not a hair out of place, nothing but those marks telling anything other than perfection as he quietly took his seat, once more gripping his lovers hand. He didn't look at anyone, instead staring at the papers on his desk silently. Couldn't cause a scene of course. Everything was fine- that's what the young man continually told himself. He'd just had to push the events with Toni from his mind once more; there really was no point in dwelling.  
"Welcome back!" Ivan greeted cheerfully. "Look at you, don't you look like the well put together fellow now?" His voice was teasing, and light, but it wasn't hard to hear the irritation in his voice and know that it wasn't at the blonde man.  
"Y-yes well.. perhaps we ought to continue..." Arthur mumbled, voice actually meek for once.  
Gilbert squeezed his hand in return and rested their hands on Ludwig's thigh. He wanted to say something but refrained as they were still in front of everybody so he simply returned to business like a good representative. "If you have any more questions, comments or concerns regarding the planning at this stage we'll be more than happy to take them into account and ameliorate the overall scheme," Gilbert said calmly, his eyes focused on the brit with subtle disdain.  
“I think we should decorate with white calla lilies.” Ivan mused. “Since it’s black and white. They are very very pretty too! And they smell good. Would you be able to arrange a florist to make bouquets of them?” He questioned calmly.  
Ludwig took a shaky breath, moving back to their note. - _Baby soon. God, I can’t wait to get out of here and go find out about our little one._ \- He wrote, fingers still trembling.  
"Ah, yes, I'll make sure to place the order a fair amount of time in advance so that the quality and quantity will be just right," Gilbert assured him, looking down at the note as it was passed. - _Yeah, don't worry so much, darling, we just need to sit through this and then we'll go get my procedure done, just focus on that, alright?_ \- he scribbled, slipping it back over to him with a soft smile.  
Ludwig gave a subtle little nod, visibly relaxing. This meeting had not at all gone the way he’d intended it to. He’d expected it to be a little dramatic- but not for it to actually affect him at all. He shifted his chair slightly closer to his lover, his eyes daring anyone to say anything. Right now, he simply needed the comfort of the older man being there. For all his toughness and calm exterior- it really did get to him.  
Gilbert stroked his hand over Ludwig's thigh gently, feeling just how tense and on edge he was. He briefly thought of turning on the toy inside his lover but quickly figured that now was not the time- Ludwig hardly seemed in the mood for it. He just glanced up at the clock, waiting for the meeting to end. The atmosphere was just as tense for everyone else except for Ivan and possibly Alfred, no one wanted to say anything insensitive again, but at the same time no one wanted to apologize.  
The blonde mouthed a thank you to his lover, offering a weak smile to the older man, before turning his attention to the rest of the room. “If that’s everything, Mister Beilschmidt and I have an appointment that, at this moment, I’d far rather be at then here.” His voice was cold, and pained as he spoke. “So if you'll excuse us, we’re going to take our leave with me being utterly grateful it’s a month before I have to see any of you again.” With that, he took Gilbert's hand and stood, ignoring his uncle in particular as he led them to the door. When they reached outside, he lit another cigarette, taking a deep drag before pulling Gilbert close and kissing him deeply. “Thank fucking God…” He murmured against him. “If you hadn’t of been there, I feel I would have snapped.” He confessed.  
Gilbert grabbed at the lapels of his blazer and pulled him down into another kiss. "God, baby, I didn't know you were still hurting," he murmured against his lips, he was just glad they could get out of that oppressive atmosphere. "Cheer up though, okay? You're going to be a daddy soon," he said with a soft smile.  
Ludwig wound his arms tight around the other, whether in protectiveness or desperation was unclear, honestly not caring at that point if any of his co-workers saw. “It’s… something that having thrown in my face still causes a bit of pain.” He answered carefully. “I don’t still hurt over Toni… I hurt that I had my heart broken and they deem it well enough to throw it at me.” He visibly relaxed at the words, giving a little nod. “That’s right… just need to focus on that.” He kissed Gilbert once more, before leading him to the car, helping him inside and cradling his hand close as he directed the driver to the lab they were to meet the doctor at. “It’s still an experimental procedure.” He explained to his lover softly. “But if your body can handle it, he assured me it should work.”  
"Oh, I'm not scared but still just in case I die, I'm dragging you down to hell with me because I never pictured my death to be from a pregnancy," he teased and leaned against his side, nuzzling into him and closing his eyes, "the thought that we'll have a little one is so amazing though- and I can do anything I want for the next nine months and no one can say shit," he grinned.  
“I won’t let anyone say a harsh word to you.” He agreed, lightly stroking over the others stomach. “And by the Gala… you should just be starting to show. You’ll be gorgeous. Goddamn you’ll be stunning baby.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss his head gently. When they arrived, he led Gilbert inside, keeping him close as the doctor introduced himself, instructing Gilbert to take off his shirt and unbutton his pants, and to lay on the bed. Ludwig made sure to hold tight to his lovers hand as the doctor performed an ultrasound, just to make sure all his organs were functioning properly.  
“Well, the good news is, the procedure should work.” The doctor told them with a smile. “It’ll be expensive, but Mr. Weillschmidt here has assured me that’s fine.” He moved to the side table, getting the tools needed, first injecting Gilbert's flat stomach with some anesthetic. “So basically, how it works, is we’re going to inject you with an egg fertilized with Mr. Weillschmidt's sperm that has been on freeze for sometime…”  
Ludwig shrugged sheepishly, mumbling about having wanted a surrogate someday since he was far too into men to ever have a child the natural way.  
“...submerged in the new formula we’ve been working on. That’s what should allow for an artificial womb to grow with the child. Since the egg is already fertilized and a little ways along, about three weeks or so, you should know within days whether the procedure has worked. You’ll feel nausea, sensitivity throughout your body- essentially, for the next eight or so months, your body will be reacting like a pregnant woman.” He explained, before readying the large needle.  
“It’s ok…” Ludwig soothed, stroking over his lovers hand. “Just a little pinch, you’re doing so good baby…” He crooned as the doctor injected the egg into his lover.  
Gilbert chewed on his bottom lip as the procedure was being done. He couldn't downplay the fact that he was nervous but the explanations were definitely helping. He was still surprised at what he was getting himself into but he wanted it, he was very sure he wanted it. He held on tight to Ludwig's hand, he wasn't afraid of needles but admittedly this unnerved him quite a bit, knowing that by the time the doctor pulled the needle out he'd be pregnant, despite all laws on nature. "And I can't have a miscarriage or something weird like that, right?" he asked carefully.  
“Not at all.” The doctor assured. “It’ll either take or it won’t. If it does, it should be a completely healthy pregnancy, albeit the baby may be a little bit premature, but not early enough to cause the baby harm.” He finally pulled the needle out, as Ludwig gently stroked his lovers hair, praising him softly, sweet words falling from his lips.  
“Now then, I’m going to need you to come in every few weeks for check ups. Considering the egg was fertilized and developed to the three week mark, and it’ll like be premature by two to three weeks, you realistically have about seven and a half months to prepare. Congratulations.” He gently ran the wand back over the others stomach, letting the couple see the small little bean inside of Gilbert's stomach. “There it is. There’s your baby.”  
"Holy shit..." Gilbert breathed, simply staring at the display, instinctively clutching at his lovers hand tighter. He couldn't believe that he was actually, legitimately pregnant. He already felt fiercely protective of the child- which wasn't even a child yet in the first place but it took his breath away nevertheless.  
“That’s our baby….” Ludwig breathed, absolutely awestruck as he pressed a joyful kiss to Gilbert's lips, all sadness from earlier melting away. “Oh God… that’s our baby.”  
The doctor smiled warmly at the couple. “Now, Mister Beilschmidt, you’re going to have to take it a bit easy, you’re going to be sore for the next few days as your body tries to adjust. I have no doubt Mister Weillschmidt here will take good care of you.”  
Ludwig gave a little nod, his eyes still wide and mesmerized as he stared at the ultrasound screen.  
"Oh, I'm sure," Gilbert laughed softly and tugged him down for another excited kiss. "See, you're finally a daddy," he grinned widely, his arms around his lovers broad shoulders, he didn't care if he was going to be sore, he was still overjoyed and excited and he wasn't even sure just what his feelings were doing.  
Ludwig gently helped his lover back into his clothes, continuing to press sweet kisses to his lovers face as he scooped him up into his arms, cradling him close and carrying him to the car. “Gilbert…” He whispered once they were inside, buckling the other in carefully and stroking over his stomach. “Our baby is in here…. our little baby…” He gave the driver instructions to head to the mall, still cradling his love close. And he did love him. He knew now he did. And he was going to do everything he could to protect Gilbert, and make him so incredibly happy.  
Gilbert laughed and raised his shirt over his stomach, not caring if it was inappropriate, laying down Ludwig's hand on the bare skin, a small red mark where the doctor had injected him. "What are we going to name it?" he asked softly, closing his eyes in pure bliss just from knowing how careful and loving his childs father was going to be.  
"If its a girl... Arabella." He breathed out softly, rubbing lovingly over the skin. His touches were tender, trying to convey how he felt to the other. "And for a boy... Dieter maybe?" Ludwig suggested, sliding from his spot on the seat of the car to between Gilbert's legs once more, this time to press soft sweet kisses across the still bruised and marked tummy.  
"Sounds good," Gilbert laughed and brushed his fingers through his lovers hair, leaning back against the seat to expose all of his stomach to the other. "Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" he asked curiously, "and should we sort out the nursery before or after we find out?"  
"I think a sweet little girl- our sweet little girl- would be absolutely amazing, but any child, I'm going to love with everything in me." He told him, before smiling up at him. "Why don't we wait a little while to do the nursery, my love. We've still a lot of time until our little one comes to see Mommy and Daddy.... seven and a half months. We can do the rest of the house how you want it now, and pick up a few things for the nursery, like the furniture, and then wait until we find out if our little angel is a boy or a girl to actually set it up- although I think we should do gender neutral either way. I want our little one to know it doesn't have to like only certain colors, seems a little silly." He mused.  
"Yeah, seeing as our kids mother is quite frankly a man it does seem silly to enforce the traditional gender standards either way," Gilbert agreed, lovingly stroking through the young ambassadors hair, "and we don't have to do too much shopping today- honestly, we just need a table. As for everything else, on the whole I like your house a lot but aside from that you should leave something for me to do when I'm on maternity leave- I'll have plenty of time to mess around with the curtains then," he laughed.  
“That’s true.” Ludwig agreed with a wry smile, pressing another soft kiss down. “Maybe we could do a mural in the little ones room when it comes time. Some scenery, or an enchanted forest or something.” He mused, nuzzling the skin in front of him adoringly. “And I suppose it would be best to leave you something to do on your maternity leave… but at least let me pick up a few stuffed animals for baby today?” His eyes were wide, lips playfully and pouty. “Does this mean I get to wear one of those dork t-shirts that say worlds best dad? Because I will honestly wear it everywhere.” He said quite seriously.  
"Oh my god, don't embarrass our child," Gilbert laughed, smacking him on the shoulder playfully before leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips, "just the most important thing is that you don't get too busy with work, alright? I'm too beautiful, irresponsible and rich to be a single mother- and I'd rather not find a replacement daddy," he teased.  
“I swear I won’t get too busy with work. And if I do- I’ll take baby with me to work. We can get one of those tummy carriers and I can keep it with me.” He mused. “Especially on days mommy is tired- Daddy will take over. I don’t want you to do this alone, not at all.” He said firmly, kissing back sweetly. “This is our baby… we’re going to do the work equally.”  
"I'm sure your uncle will be absolutely thrilled for us," he mused with a laugh. He was quite relieved that Ludwig was so serious about this, because honestly the lifestyle of a single mother, even a rich one, did not appeal to him much.  
“My uncle can go fuck himself.” He answered calmly. “You’re the lady of the house. You have full control. He merely lives there- he really can’t complain since I financially support him. So if he says anything to you… or God forbid about our little one… I will kick him to the curb before he even has time to think.”  
"Hush, darling, family is family and blood is thicker than water," Gilbert mused, scratching at Ludwig's scalp with a pleased expression, "I'm sure we'll all get along splendidly, he will absolutely love me!" he grinned, dealing with cranky older man was one of his specialties and as the lady of the house he knew he had full control so he would definitely amuse himself at the expense of Roderich.  
“I suppose.” He sighed gently, moving back up beside him to bury his face into the others neck. “I just don’t want him to upset you the way he upsets me.” He mumbled softly. “Either way- I’m still willing to take our baby to work with me. Actually, I’d be happy to, means I get to show off our little angel.” He teased.  
"It actually very hard to upset me, so I wouldn't worry so much, " he reassured him and petted his hair, shifting to make it easier for the young ambassador to rest against him, "and I suppose you can take our baby to work...but only after at least six months and not for long! Work is not a healthy environment," he asserted.  
“Not for long.” He agreed, capturing his lovers lips in a sweet kiss. “But enough to show baby off right? You can of course come too. I have that nice office… you could nap on the couch… or we could cuddle while I work…” He mused, nuzzling back into him.  
"Mmm, yes, I can visit you at work with our child from time to time," Gilbert said with a bright smile, placing his hands on the younger man's cheeks as he kissed him, "speaking of work...I really need to find someone I trust with running my business while I'm away- for however long I am. I'll have to figure it out in the next few weeks. I can still sign paperwork but I need someone to actively work."  
“I can help you try to find someone.” He offered softly, peppering kisses to his face and hair. Finally, they arrived at the mall, Ludwig helping Gilbert out of the car, winding an arm around his waist and stroking over his tummy as they headed inside. “Can we at least go look at the baby store?” He questioned, almost with the excitement of a small child at Christmas.  
"Yeah, of course, darling," Gilbert agreed, leaning against his side gladly as they walked. It was just too endearing just how excited Ludwig seemed to be. He gladly let the younger man take him to the baby store, one of the largest shops.  
Ludwig gently tugged him along, eyes wide with wonder as he looked around, never letting go of the other as he took everything in. Finally, he opted to start at the cribs, leading Gilbert along. “What kind of crib do we want to get baby?” He questioned curiously, blue eyes flickering over each, taking in every detail and feature.  
"A metal one that locks from all sides, probably," he snickered, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he let his eyes sweep over the cribs, "but if I'm serious- one with the whole curtain thing- or alternatively one with a changing table attached because that would be convenient....mahogany, I think," he mused.  
“That could work.” He agreed. “I do like the one with the netting, i’d worry about bugs in the summer. “ His eyes flickered to another, and smiled. It had a fold out change table attached, but still had the netting. “What about something like this?” He questioned curiously.  
"Ah, looks good to me, darling," he beamed, cocking his head to the side as he studied the crib carefully, his protective maternal side flaring up again but he found the crib Ludwig picked quite satisfactory.  
Ludwig too was very carefully inspecting it, still holding on to the other. “I just think its features would be useful. The room we have for a nursery is incredibly large, so something like this just means we’d be able to get other things for the baby, and for you.”  
"We can have a big playing mat to fill the space for when the baby is a little bit older. Perhaps a toy train set, because those are just incredibly cool," he mused, placing his hand on the younger mans hand at his waist and lacing their fingers together.  
“And a rocking chair.” He offered helpfully. “My mom always had a rocking chair in my room when I was little; she’d rock me in it before bed and sing me songs and tell me stories.” He explained. “I was thinking we could get a little bed in there too so we can lay with baby if we want.” Ludwig suggested. “We’re definitely doing disposable diapers, right?” He questioned, leading Gilbert to the next aisle. His eyes lit up as he spotted something- an inflatable duck infant tub. “This! We can get this for baby too, right!? It’s non gendered, so it’d work either way, and it’s so cute!”  
"Yeah, a rocking chair would be nice- actually we could just put a fold-out sofa in there instead of a bed for us, it seems more practical," he hummed, letting the younger man lead him along, "oh god, that is cute! Yes, we can definitely get that," he beamed.  
“That does sound much more practical.” Ludwig agreed, putting the duck into their cart. “Should we get a mobile for above babys bed?” He questioned, eyes flickering through until he found a soft one. “Or do we just want to sing baby lullabies at bedtime ourselves?” He questioned.  
"We could buy one anyway, in case we're not in the mood or too busy or something like that," he asserted, leaning back against Ludwig's chest. "I just realized I'll probably need to buy maternity clothes as well."  
“That’s a good idea.” He agreed, picking the cutest one before continuing. “Yes, we will.” Ludwig smiled, kissing his lovers head gently. “Some cute clothes- you can get shirts, pants, dresses. Anything you want darling, I’ll buy you anything you want, ok?”  
He grinned and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, baby, but don't forget, I'm still actually very much capable of supporting myself financially," he pointed out with a smile.  
"I know." He grinned. "But won't mommy let Daddy spoil him? I told you honey, I want to take extra good care of you and baby. And that means doing everything I can." He led him to the clothes section, nudging him gently. "I mean it. We can wait until you start showing to get a bunch- but if there's anything here you see that you like, we can get it." He told him with a smile, before noticing once of the Dad shirts, reading "Proud Daddy", and his face absolutely lit up. "Gil look! I can definitely wear this, right!?" He questioned- it was clear that the blonde was so incredibly excited to be a parent.  
"You dork!" Gilbert laughed, face palming. He flipped through the clothes idly, humming to himself. "I think I'll wait until I get a bump before renewing my wardrobe, I should be good for another two to three weeks, I suppose, and I do take so long when I shop for clothes, you wouldn't want to be here with me," he mused, running his fingers through his hair.  
“I’ll definitely want to be there with you.” Ludwig retorted, smiling crookedly at the other. “I want to be there with you every step of the way. But we can wait baby.” He agreed with a smile, glancing back at the t-shirt before slipping it into the cart. That was when he spotted it. He absolutely had to buy it- the large golden colored soft teddy bear in the corner, almost the same size as Gilbert himself. “We can get that- it can be baby's first teddy, and they can nap in it.” He mused, setting it in the cart. It was clear the blonde was going to be one of those proud daddies who gave their child the world.  
"We are going to raise a spoiled little brat, I hope you realize that," Gilbert laughed, shaking his head playfully, "but our kid deserves the very best- so let's get that teddy bear," he grinned widely.  
"We'll make sure they have good values?" Ludwig offered with a grin. "I just want to be a good daddy and give you and baby everything I can." He laughed, putting the bear into the cart. "We should probably wait to get everything else though." The young ambassador murmured, playfully woeful. If he had his way, they'd get everything right away, and set up the nursery- but he was aware it was better to wait. When they had what they were getting, Ludwig led him to the furniture store. "So..." He grinned, casually hitting the button in his pocket. "What kind of table should we get? Something nice and sturdy... I think it should definitely be one our favorite spots." He purred.  
"Y-you absolute asshole," he gasped softly, his eyes going wide as he instinctively clutched onto his lovers hand tighter. "You know I'm pretty your doctor saw it in the ultrasound," he huffed, closing his eyes for a moment. "But yes, table. It has to be much sturdier than the one before- it was too easy to break," he muttered, trying to keep himself under control, "probably oak or something."  
"You still have my remote too." Ludwig reminded with a hum, smirking down at his lover. "Definitely. Something... _thick_... and _large_..." He purred, tone teasing. "I know how much you like things like that, my love."  
"Y-yeah, something that could take a pounding...just like you," he retorted, burying his face in Ludwig's arm for a moment as a barely perceptible moan slipped past his lips. With less pressure on him right now he was much worse at controlling himself. "And I'll get you back...when you don't expect i-it..." he groaned.  
"Is that a threat, love?" He teased, smirking. "Perhaps when we get home... we can test it out." He waggled his eyebrows at the other, spotting a nice, shiny table, large enough to seat twelve. "Big enough?" He questioned. "I could definitely see myself being slammed into this one, I think it could take it."  
"Y-yeah, that looks about big enough..." he breathed, still clutching onto him tightly, obviously getting more and more flustered and frustrated. "And, ah, durable as well- I'm pretty sure we won't get refunds if we break it on the first try..." he muttered.  
"Agreed," Ludwig quickly paid for it, setting up a delivery time before practically dragging Gilbert to the car. He shoved their purchases into the trunk, before getting into the back with his lover. Giving the driver instructions to take them home, he raised the divide between the man and them, moving without hesitation between his lovers legs. "I still owe you a blow job." He told him with a deviant smirk, tugging the others zipper down and freeing his cock before taking it into his mouth. "Mmmm... mommy..." He groaned around him. "Fuck, Gilbert, you taste incredible."  
Gilbert was achingly hard by then and he couldn't help but buck into his lovers mouth. "Mmm, there we go, Daddy, that's better," he laughed breathlessly before reaching into his own pocket and pressing the button on the remote.  
A shaky gasp escaped the younger mans lips, as he drug his tongue slowly from base to tip, before closing his lips around the head, squirming to get the toy deeper, even as he turned up the vibrations on Gilberts. Ludwig sucked greedily, tongue dipping into the slit to coax his treat out.  
Gilbert moaned needily as he felt the vibrations increase even more and so he started rocking his hips slowly, a bright blush on his cheeks as he tried to bite his lip to stifle his moans at least a little bit. Ludwig's mouth around him felt absolutely heavenly and he couldn't get enough.  
Ludwig readily took to the movements, hollowing his cheeks out and allowing the other to thrust into his mouth, gripping his hips gently. Fuck, he loved doing this, and somehow, doing it in the back of his car made it feel all the more dirty and exciting.  
"G-god, Ludwig! Y-you're going to have to fuck me, Ludwig," he whined, spreading his legs wider, trembling with ecstasy, "put your cock in me right next to the vibrator! Come on, Daddy!"  
"You got it, baby." He groaned, tugging the pants down and off, before pressing into him along side the toy. He kissed Gilbert deeply, beginning to slam into him, fast and hard, moving to tug the other onto his lap, thrusting up into him greedily as he cradled him close. Still, he was careful, not wanting to harm the little bean in his stomach.  
Gilbert moaned so loudly that he was pretty sure the driver could hear him. "O-oh, baby... ah! Keep going, it feels a-amazing!!" he whined, holding onto the lapels of the ambassadors blazer. He reached a hand into his pocket and cranked up the intensity of Ludwigs vibrator.  
"Pa- ahhh!!!- tient baby! Gotta be gentle, don't wanna hurt our little bean." He groaned, burying his face in the others neck as vibrations rippled through him. He snapped his hips forward once more, angling carefully to slam into the others prostate.  
"D-don't, ah, worry! Our baby is not in my ass, wreck me!!" Gilbert whined and panted, clutching at Ludwig's previously impeccably styled hair. He slammed his hips down hard in time with Ludwig's thrusts, moaning wantonly.  
"Mm, I suppose thats true." He chuckled, slamming up into him fast and hard, thrusting the toy in opposite time with his cock, filling him completely.  
"Oh god... Yes! Yes!!!" Gilbert moaned loudly and felt the knots twist hard in the pit of his stomach. "Oh! Oh god! I'm so close, baby..." he mewled, feeling the vibrations and Ludwig's cock slamming into his sweet spot drive him crazy.  
"Do you like that baby?" He purred lowly, slamming into him again. "Do you like feeling my cock pressing into you? Oh but you're such a greedy little darling, wanting more." Ludwig teased, nipping the others throat, trying to withstand his own set of vibrations, as he slammed in again. "Let go for me, mommy dear. Show me how pretty you look when you cum."  
Gilbert's back arched and his face contorted in absolute bliss as took took only another rough thrust into him until he came with a cry, tugging at his lovers hair in desperation. It didn't matter how many orgasms Ludwig had already given him, every single one was of intensity that only a handful of his previous lovers would have been able to matc  
Ludwig swallowed it down with a smile, before moving to curl back up into his lovers side, burying his face in the others neck as he helped his lover back into his pants. "So when we get home, we can unpack your stuff and rearrange the bedroom, ok?" He murmured, nipping and sucking at his neck lightly. "Let me make you a nice dinner tonight? To celebrate our little one?" He asked, the young ambassadors voice so filled with adoration.h.  
"Ah, you're too sweet to me, darling," he smiled and leaned down, pressing a fond kiss to the young ambassadors forehead. It really was amazing, Gilbert found, that aside from the sex they actually had the... romance. All the romance he had before was rather pretentious.  
"You're supposed to be sweet to people you l- care so so much about, right?" He questioned softly, a flush dancing on his cheeks. It was too soon to say that word. Even if he thought he felt it, he'd wait to say it. He didn't want to rush, not that part of their relationship anyhow. They already had a baby growing together, he wanted to let their love blossom from the deep affection and possessive protectiveness that they both felt for one another, into something really real. Something that would last. Whether it was the naivety of his age, or coming from how strongly Gil made him feel in such a short amount of time, how attached he got so fast- Ludwig truly believed they could make this work. The older man complimented him so well, was the first person that truly intrigued and understood him. And Gilbert did understand him- that much was clear from the quiet comfort he had offered at the meeting earlier.  
"Oh, I suppose that is true, Daddy," Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "Oh, you're blushing, how cute," he commented with a wide grin and pulled him close, peppering kisses all over his face. He couldn't quite understand why on earth the other man made him feel so giddy, but he already understood that he was in way over his head...and while it should've been terrifying, it was actually exciting.  
The flush deepened more as the other pointed it out, causing the younger man to bury his face into Gilberts neck. That was the other thing that was so strange. Gilbert allowed him to be his age- somehow he broke Ludwigs calm, cool adult mask, and allowed the excitable young man underneath to show through. It was- an amazing feeling. How long had it been since Ludwig had felt that kind of innocent happiness? Far too long.  
"Now, now, how do you do it? You're so shameless one moment then a complete wreck the next," Gilbert teased, stroking through his hair with a grin. It was honestly endearing just how vulnerable and naive the younger man could be, it made Gilbert very protective of him.  
"Don't tease!" He whined, burying his face in closer to the other. "It's you... you manage to make me drop all my defenses. I don't know how you do it." He murmured with a laugh. "For five years, I haven't let anyone really close. I've.. well I've fallen in love... but even then, I kept it to myself." He said softly. "You're so so different. You bring out things in me I didn't even know there was." He confessed, pressing a small, soft kiss to the crook of his neck.  
"You're just my little lovesick puppy, huh?" Gilbert hummed, and held him close to himself, wrapping his legs around his lovers waist to pull him closer. "But I'm glad you're so honest with me, darling, I'd hate to carry your child and have no idea how you feel about me," he pointed out.  
He cradled the other close as the car finally pulled into the driveway. "Perhaps I am. You don't overly mind though do you?" Ludwig teased. "I want us to be honest with one another." He agreed, smiling at the other as he kissed his head. "You're carrying my child, darling, and I'm so hooked on you already. God, I feel so protective of you and baby, Gilbert. I want to make sure you're safe and happy." He told him firmly, dipping his head and kissing him passionately- yet oh so tenderly. Picking him up, he gently carried the other into the house and to the bedroom. The blonde sat the older man on the bed before rummaging through the closet, grabbing his extra blankets and pillows. He carefully got the other situated, propping him up and tucking him in, making sure he was comfortable. "I want you to take it easy." He said softly. "The doctor said you'd be in pain for a few days. So you rest, and I'll unpack. If you want, you can take a nap while I make your dinner ok? I have a surprise for you anyhow." A playful grin tugged at his lips. "So you have to stay here and not peek!"  
"I guess, now that I think about it I do feel a little queasy. I shouldn't have made you fuck me in the car," he laughed softly, reaching down into his pants and easing the vibrator out of himself with a soft groan. He was honestly feeling a little light-headed but it was nothing drastic however with how much sleep they had gotten the night before he was easily up for a nap. "Alright," he said, "do whatever you want, I'll be here."  
Ludwig leaned down and softly kissed his head, stroking idly through his hair. "If you need me baby, you call me. Immediately, ok?" He murmured. One last kiss, and Ludwig left the room. The first thing he did of course was removed the toy from inside of him, groaning as he did so. Thank God. Maybe now he could think clearly. Ludwig sighed softly, brushing his fingers through his hair before sitting down on the couch to plan what he was going to do. He had already intended to make Gilbert dinner; but he didn't feel that was enough. Not for the mother of his child. Finally, he had it, a smile on his lips as he headed to the kitchen to start working. Tonight would be the night he would win Gilbert over with more than his body.  
Gilbert simply relaxed after Ludwig left the room, nuzzling down into the blankets and pillows, pulling his knees up to his chest. He couldn't help but notice that the bed smelled like Ludwig and it made him smile. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into light sleep, feeling warm and safe in the young ambassadors house.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Ludwig reappeared in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently nudging his lover awake. Once more, he was clad in one of his crisp black suits, but this time- there was no serious demeanor that the outfit normally held for him. Instead, there was a loving smile on his lips, and a rose in his hand. "Gilbert honey... it's time to wake up. Your surprise is ready." He murmured gently, blue eyes sparkling with tenderness as he gently lifted Gilbert into his arms.  
Gilbert yawned and nuzzled into his lovers shoulder, letting himself be lifted up into the younger man's arms. "Mm, you look lovely, darling," he hummed, stretching and rubbing his eyes before wrapping his arms around his neck again, "what's my surprise then?"  
"Just wait and see." The young ambassador smiled, shifting Gilbert closer to his chest as he carried him out of the bedroom. The hall lights were dimmed, as were the rest of the house, candles lit on the small tables that normally held large ornaments. Red rose petals littered the floor, going towards the kitchen; Ludwig knew it was a cliche, but he also thought it was something Gilbert would like. He wanted to be cliche for this man.  
"Oh, I see you've kept yourself busy while I was asleep, darling," Gilbert laughed softly, pressing a kiss just under his ear, "it's all very cute." He honestly did not expect the man to be so romantic with him, roses and candles...but then, this kind of attention felt incredibly nice and it made him melt on the inside.  
"I have." He agreed with a laugh, nuzzling his nose into the elders hair as he carried him to the kitchen, gently setting him down at the table in front of the homemade candlelight dinner. "I wasn't sure what you liked for food. So I really hope I made everything to your tastes." Ludwig lifted the others hand to his lips, kissing the back of it charmingly, before pouring his lover a small glass of white grape juice- no alcohol of course for the mommy to be- moving to his own seat.  
"I think you'll be glad to find that I'm quite omnivorous, and at least it looks quite delicious," Gilbert laughed, brushing his fingers against his lovers cheek as the other stood up. "God, I almost forgot that this means I have to stop drinking and smoking," he chuckled sheepishly, swirling the drink around in his glass.  
"If it helps darling, we won't keep alcohol in the house." The blonde offered, a smile gracing his lips. "I'll only smoke after meetings, and I'll make sure the smell is never on my clothes. I want you and our child healthy, and it isn't fair to do it around you when you can't." He decided, before starting to eat the dinner he had prepared for them. "So, baby. won't you tell me more about the angel my child is lucky enough to have for a mother?" He questioned, his voice honestly holding intrigue. He wanted to know everything about this man.  
"I won't stop you drinking and smoking, love, just because I can't. I mean you can't smoke around me but you don't have to hide it. I'll survive seven and a half months quite easily, I assure you," Gilbert said with a smile and took a sip of his drink. "And what exactly do you want to know about me? I mean people say I am vain but I can't just go off on a tangent about myself that easily," he said with a soft laugh.  
"That's exactly what I want you to do." Ludwig murmured, leaning on his hand with a look of complete interest. "I want to know everything about you darling, every insignificant detail from how old you were when you lost your first tooth, to what movies make you cry."  
"You're really putting me on the spot here. But for your information I lost my first tooth when I was five, and movies don't make me cry, silly," he laughed, busying himself with the food, "I'm serious though. Ask me questions, and I'll answer them- otherwise I just don't know where to start."  
"I suppose a good first one is how old you are." He laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Pregnant with my child, and I don't actually know how much older than me you are; I'm twenty two as it stands. " Ludwig paused, thoughtful. "What was it like growing up? I know your Dad was stern, but what about your mother? My mother was... no, she is- my world. She still lives in Germany, I haven't seen her since my father passed on when I was fifteen. We talk on the phone, but uncle convinced her I'd be best staying with him." God, wouldn't she be excited to hear he was settling down, and that she was going to be a grandmother. Maybe that would finally entice her to fly for a visit- she was absolutely terrified of planes.  
"How old do you think I am? I'll give you a clue. I was born in the GDR, a year before the Berlin Wall fell," Gilbert said with a grin, vastly entertained by how curious the younger man seemed, he was really showing his age there. "My mother and my father never married and when they broke up they decided that it would be best that my father gets the custody. Obviously I'm OCA albino and I needed a lot of special care when I was younger to ensure I didn't lose my eyesight and I burn very badly in the sun. So I grew up with my dad and various nannies when he was too busy."  
"So you're twenty seven, if my math is correct." He hummed out thoughtfully. Ludwig frowned hearing his lovers past- his uncle had been miserable and he'd lost his father young, but he'd known his parents had loved him more than anything. "Your eyesight?" He questioned curiously. "You're actually the first person with albinism I've met. It makes you all the more intriguing- you honestly are one of a kind gorgeous, baby." The young ambassador told him, before thinking of another question. "Do you ever still see her? Your mom, I mean?" He questioned quietly. "My mom will love you. Absolutely love you. Did you enjoy school growing up?"  
"Your math is correct, well done," he chuckled, daintily cutting up his food, "and yes, my eyesight. Because I have little to no pigment in my eyes, too much light enters and it's pretty bad, it can damage my retina. There's very little risk of me going blind now, but my eyesight is pretty bad and I wear contact lenses usually. I used to wear coloured ones when I was younger because my school said that my natural eye colour is too distracting for the other kids. And just generally I never really found school interesting- I had average and below average grades and hardly ever got out of detention," he said with a shrug, "as for my mum… I don't really see her very often, we still send each other Christmas cards and she remembers my birthday but aside from that she has her own family that she's actually attached to, and that's okay. I'm glad to hear your mum will like me though, should be fun," he grinned.  
"I think your eyes are mesmerizing." The blonde told him with a smile. "But I can see how it could be distracting to little kids." He couldn't help but laugh at that mental image- Gilbert the little troublemaker, he could only imagine how cute he was. "I was the opposite. Straight a student, head of the politics club, all at uncles insistence of course. It wasn't until I was seventeen that I started rebelling by means of my first lover. And boy- the person I was with was no small rebellion by any means." He frowned, looking away a moment.  
"Oh, I already figured out you were a straight A student and all that jazz, it's pretty obvious. So what was the deal with your first lover then?" he asked curiously, he could see from Ludwig's reaction that it had to be something big. Gilbert had always gotten the feeling that on some level Ludwig was still a young man rebelling against the authority, though it was a sentiment he understood too well himself.  
"It was my uncles political rival." He explained. "I was incredibly naive. He told me he wasn't using me to get at Uncle Roderich. He told me he loved me. He molded me into what he wanted me to be, to the point that I was willing to do anything for him- I mean, I was only seventeen. And then he exposed me to the public as a slut to hurt my uncles political career."  
"Holy shit, that's awful... that is actually awful. Couldn't you technically get him arrested since you were a minor? But either way, that's some messed up shit," Gilbert frowned, looking over at his lover in concern.  
Ludwig gave a little shrug. "I was age of consent. And damn, did I consent. It's alright though. Made me who I am today. Turned out, I'm good at being a lover for powerful men. They can make me what they want me to be, and I learn very quickly how to touch, how to tease, how to make sure each individuals needs end up met. " He paused, taking a sip of his juice before continuing. "How old were you when you first fell in love, and who with?" He questioned.  
"When I first fell in love or when I lost my virginity? Because the later was quite a few years before," Gilbert hummed, taking another sip of his drink, "I've had too many boyfriends- and girlfriends, I had a bi-curious phase- during high school, and I lost my virginity at fifteen but that was mostly because I got a bit drunk. But I first fell in love in college, I think, he was a Dutch tattoo artist, he was pretty chill," he said with a grin.  
Ludwig raised a curious brow at the other. "Really? That's actually pretty interesting." He murmured, before laughing as the other mentioned his first love. "Somehow, that seems very like you darling. I can honestly say I've never been with a woman. My uncles on again off again girlfriend came to me once and wanted me to fuck her- but as pretty as she was, wrong anatomy. Not to mention, I'm not a whore, despite my history. I believe in one lover at a time, and offering my all. It's always my partner who leaves first. But I couldn't do that to my uncle. That's the only woman he's ever loved, and he's loved her since they were children." He explained. "So I gave her a hot chocolate, and one of my shirts, and I took the couch."  
"Well, that's very noble and everything," Gilbert said with a laugh, "women are not so bad, I do much prefer to have them as friends though, I've always found my 'feminine side' quite interesting, and now that I'm pregnant I'm only one step away from being a woman either way, not that I want to be. Your uncle seems like a pretty tragic figure, huh? He's pretty hot though, I gotta say, but he sounds like a complete dick," he chuckled.  
The younger man made a face at his lover. "Oh Lord, please don't put images like that in my head. I definitely didn't need to hear that." He groaned. "Yeah, I guess at one point- he was a lot nicer. Back when Dad was the one in politics, and uncle could hide in his shadow without pressure. That's why he pushes me- it's his revenge against Dad, I suppose. Traditions you had as a kid?"  
"Sunday night beatings. I'm kidding, my father never beat me properly, even though I deserved it on numerous occasions, if anything just from the sheer number of times he had to pick me up from police stations dead drunk, half naked, dressed in drag or stoned off my ass, sometimes he rescued my boyfriends or girlfriends too but he didn't like many of them," he laughed, "aside from that, I don't really know. My family- which is really just my father and I- was pretty conservative, or rather he was, but atheist. And he was busy pretty often," he shrugged.  
Ludwig snorted in spite of himself, blue eyes amused. "You really were the little hellraiser, weren't you?" He teased playfully. "Drag huh? I'd pay to see pictures of that, baby." The blonde purred. "We were pretty well the opposite." He mused. "My mom and dad... well dad quit politics when he met my mom. She was an artist, they were young. Dad thought it was better to enjoy life; she really did open up the best part of him. When I was small, we had all sorts of traditions! Monday night stories, where we would sit in the living room in front of the fire, and dad would tell us the most outrageous stories he could think of. We had adventure nights too, where they would build a huge blanket fort with me, and we'd tell ghost stories and eat marshmallows. Holidays were fun too. Especially Christmas. That was my favorite."  
"You really don't have to pay me to see drag," he chuckled, "at least a third of my wardrobe, to this day, is drag. I was quite beautiful in highschool though, I grew my hair out to my shoulders and dyed it bubblegum pink at one point," he snickered, "and your family sounds precious, it really does. I mean I never really got to do that, but I liked my dad. We had our moments. I mean I'm making it sound like I hated his guts by making jokes about him and whatnot...but I did actually like him, and he was a big part of my life, but I don't think it's so very horrible for me to make jokes about him- he's dead, he doesn't give a damn."  
"That's fair." He agreed with a smile. "I really don't think it would bother him much... only sleeping with handsome ambassadors do that." He teased. "Bubblegum pink? I bet you were honestly stunning." Ludwig paused, thoughtful. ".... we can do those things Gilbert. Us, and when baby comes along, we can do it with baby. I want us to be a happy family. I want to give you the memories I was lucky enough to have." Ludwig flushed a deep pink, offering a shy smile. "If you'd like that it is."  
"As a mother of course I want to give my child that," he said with a small smile, "we can do that, Ludwig, and we can spoil the baby rotten with attention, definitely. I want us to be a happy family too, however unconventional we are."  
"Maybe tomorrow night, I'll teach you how to adventure night." He teased with a chuckle. "I promise you, I will never be too busy for you or our child. Hmm... when did your father first try to get you into the family business?" He questioned curiously.  
"Well... when I was sixteen really, but then he realised that I was by large useless and too unruly and I had absolutely zero interest in the whole affair. So he left it. His next attempt was...when he died. And that was actually pretty successful," he said with a laugh, sipping his juice.  
"I bet." He snorted. "So… happiest relationship? And biggest regret?" Ludwig questioned.  
"Happiest relationship... probably my dear Dutch tattoo artist but then I don't know if I just had low standards or I was perpetually high...but that was a pretty good relationship. And biggest regret...I probably don't remember it," he laughed and shrugged, "I don't know, I'm really good at the whole forgetting thing so I don't regret."  
"That's a very useful skill." He agreed with him. "Some days I wish I had gotten into substances that would do that." Ludwig paused, sighing. "I don't think I've ever actually had a relationship that I'd call happy. Except with you of course, but it seems we are strange, albeit in a very good way, from everything else I've had. You really do bring out the oddest feelings in me, Gilbert." He informed him with a wry smile, taking another bite of his dinner. "Usually, it was just powerful men who take what they want from me, and leave when they got bored. It's alright though. That's the reason I'm able to please. I can't say I really regret it. It led me to you." When their dinner was finished, he stood, once more lifting Gilbert gently into his arms. "Not done your surprise yet." He teased, carrying the albino down the rose petal laden hall to the bathroom, where the tub was filled with warm water and nice smelling bubbles. He sat the other on the counter, undressing him with slow gentle hands as he pressed gentle kisses to every inch of skin he uncovered.  
"Oh, you are very, very cute," he laughed softly as the younger man undressed him, "and very attentive, it feels nice, I must admit. And I'm glad that we met, and we had last night and especially that I am pregnant with your child," he smiled softly.  
"You haven't seen everything I have planned yet." He laughed against him, crouching to press sweet kisses to his stomach. "I'm so so happy you're going to be the one to have my baby. I can't imagine anyone else being as good as a soon to be mama as you will be. I know you're going to be amazing. And I know that you're going to bring such joy to this house. It really does get too lonely. And you..." He smiled, looking up at him with big blue eyes as he kissed his stomach once more. "You make me smile. I can't explain it, but God, you make me feel happy." He lifted him once more, gently getting the other settled into the claw foot tub, before moving to kneel behind it, at Gilbert's back, hands beginning to gingerly massage the others shoulders.  
"Of course, I'm an absolute delight," Gilbert grinned, making a pleased noise as he felt his lover begin massaging his shoulders, "oh, I could definitely get used to this. Daddy is being so nice to Mommy," he mused, looking back at him out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Mommy deserves it." Ludwig shot back playfully, dipping his head to press a kiss to the crook of Gilbert's neck, continuing to gently massage. "You just relax back, mommy, and let daddy take good care of you." He murmured lovingly. "I want to make sure you aren't in any kind of pain. Tonight is all for you, baby, just enjoy ok? If there's anything you want me to do, you tell me."  
"If daddy is not careful he'll end up being mommy's personal slave," Gilbert teased, draping his arms over the sides of the tub. "And I'm not really in pain yet, I think you might be a little bit early," he said with a soft chuckle.  
"You seem to think Daddy would mind that. Seems I rather enjoy making you feel good." The young ambassador pointed out with a smirk, continuing his gentle massaging. "I know you aren't yet. But haven't you ever heard of preemptive measures, _Mister Beilschmidt?_ I'd much rather keep you comfortable and relaxed before the pain hits."  
"Fair enough, I have no argument whatsoever against that," he snickered and stretched out his legs, "because when the pain does hit and god forbid I get hormonal, mommy is probably going to give daddy hell."  
"I think it will be worth it." Ludwig decided. "Considering it means waking up to you every morning... and having our little one in a few months. I can definitely sacrifice a bit of sanity." He assured. "I promised you last night, baby. Nothing will make me get rid of you."  
"Good, then we should survive this," he murmured with a grin and turned around, pressing a kiss to his lips, "imagine it though, we'll be able to feel our baby kick inside of me eventually," he smiled, closing his eyes.  
"God, that sounds amazing." He breathed out, awestruck. "By the Gala, there will be no doubt that you're carrying out child.. you'll be so swollen and beautiful." Ludwig pushed up his sleeve as his hand slipped under the water, brushing over his still flat stomach.  
"Yeah...I mean I'll be around three months along, right? It will be an actual fetus by then. So yes, the bump will be very recognisable...and if I wear a tight dress even more so. Daddy will buy Mommy the diamonds for it, right?" Gilbert teased, just enjoying his gentle touches to his stomach.  
"Four actually." The blonde corrected with a grin. "It's three weeks along, the doctor said. Remember honey? Daddy will buy mommy anything he wants, pretty dresses, jewellery. Anything." He agreed.  
"Oh, it'll be very obvious at four," he said with a grin, "hmmm, I'll keep that in mind- we're going all out for the gala, and it has been so long since I bought a new fancy dress. Disgraceful, really. But firstly daddy can go maternity clothes shopping with mommy in about a month’s time."  
"And of course, you'll let me spoil you rotten, right?" He hummed, fingers moving back to the others shoulders. "Because that's my job, baby. And you deserve all the best. To be spoiled and treated to as much as you'd like."  
"Of course, my love. I wouldn't be carrying the child of a man who didn't spoil me," Gilbert said playfully, relaxing fully under his touch, "I know I'll need a lot of help in the next few months, but I know you'll be there for me, so I'll be okay."  
"I'm honestly amazed you agreed to literally carry my baby after knowing either other twelve hours." He retorted with a smile. "But I'm so glad. And of course I will baby. I'll be at your side every step of the way."  
"Yeah, you must've actually fucked my brains out, I can't think of a different explanation," Gilbert hummed, playfully splashing some water at his lover, "and yes, I'll turn into your nagging housewife if you don't pay attention to me. Or worse, seek comfort in your uncle," he snickered with a devilish grin.  
The young ambassador made a face at that, leaning down to lightly nip his lovers throat in gentle scolding. “Don’t even give me that mental image, that’s gross. Besides…” A cocky grin tugged at his lips once more. “Uncle couldn’t give you nearly the pleasure I do- remember baby?” His fingers slipped back under the water, the blonde running a slow teasing finger down the shaft of the others cock, from base to tip, giving a little tap to the head. “He really has no stamina at all… and he certainly wouldn’t take you as hard as I do, or fill you as deep.” He hummed out thoughtfully. “Unless, of course, you grow bored of my cock. But somehow I don’t think you will. You don’t have to worry either way.” He grinned widely, kissing the crown of the older mans head. “I hate work anyways- so why on earth would I stay later there, when I can come home to you and our baby?”  
"Good point, I suppose the situation will have to be quite dire before I resort to that after all," Gilbert conceded, reaching his hands back and lacing them through the back of Ludwig's hair, arching up into his touch. "But still, I know your work is quite demanding so I won't give you too hard a time if you're busy from time to time. After all, I'm here to make sure you can relax after work- not have more things to stress about," he murmured with a grin.  
Ludwig was thoughtful a moment, his free fingers tapping at his lips as his fingers under the water continuing slowly tracing out every vein, every dip and crevice in the other, memorizing every detail of the heavy cock in his hands. It was, of course, a welcome weight, and if it weren’t for his determination to make this a nice, relaxing, and romantic night for his lover, he would have asked to be taken with it once more. He resisted. After all, tonight was about showing Gilbert he could be good at things other than sex, even though that hand continued its slow exploration. “Are you sure I’m not truly the one that is being spoiled?” He finally questioned with a smile. “I mean… not every man is so lucky to be able to come home to his breathtaking lover, pregnant with his child and wanting to help him relax. My darling, if you aren’t careful, I might very well get hooked.”  
"And that shouldn't be my aim because...?" Gilbert retorted, lightly scratching at his hair and pulling him closer to his neck so he could see him at least out of the corner of his eyes, "of course I intend on spoiling you, darling, otherwise what's the point? I don't need our relationship to be all about me and I don't want it to be unequal either."  
“You know, with every word you speak, you intrigue me more and more, and I find myself falling harder and harder for you, darling.” Ludwig murmured, his smile softening as he pressed gentle kisses to the older mans temples, moving to the side of the tub so he could see him. He reached into the water, capturing Gilberts hands and cradling them lovingly in his own. “Why? Why are you so intent on making me feel cared for? No one has bothered before.” The young ambassador looked away, trying to hide the flush and confusion on his face. He didn’t understand.  
"Because I do care for you, so why wouldn't I want to make you feel that I do? For such a smart man you say really stupid things sometimes," he laughed, gently squeezing his hands, "contrary to popular belief I am not a complete asshole and I want to make sure you know that I care about you- and isn't it the job of every Mommy to care for Daddy, hm?" he teased, leaning over and stealing a kiss from his lips even as he was looking away.  
“You’d be the first then.” He told him wryly, before that smile twitched up at his lips again, the blonde kissing back slowly, gently. “But then… I suppose I’ve never asked any of my lovers to have my child and be a family with me either.” The ambassador amended with a soft laugh. Ludwig leaned down, pressing a playful kiss to the others nose, stroking through those silver locks he so loved. “So I do suppose you’re right… mommy and daddys are supposed to care for one another… and of course for their little baby.” Once more, his fingers slid down to his stomach, his touches almost reverent. Even if he never showed it any other way, his joy and wonder at knowing their baby was in there would be perfectly clear just from his lack of ability to keep his hands away.  
"God, if you're so excited already I can't even imagine what it will be like when I get a bump," Gilbert teased, referring to all the touching. It was hard getting used to the idea that he had new life growing inside of him, it made him so much more self-conscious and aware and protective of his body, before he would have hardly even considered the possibility of going a week without alcohol but now he need he could do it with no trouble.  
“I may never stop touching you.” He said rather seriously, although his smile remained. “I mean that, love, I may never stop. You’re already so gorgeous- God, you’ll be so irresistible, how could I possibly resist?” He questioned, continuing to stroke over the flat skin. “It’s amazing, knowing that our child is growing inside of you.”  
"Yeah, it's pretty amazing for me too, but I guess that's because the pain didn't hit yet," Gilbert said with a shrug and a smile before leaning back against the back of the tub, closing his eyes and just letting the young ambassadors touches be the only thing he felt.  
“And when the pain does hit, I’ll be right there to make it better.” He swore, continuing to gingerly massage the others stomach, before sliding his fingers back up to the others shoulders, returning to work out the knots in his shoulder and neck, making sure the other was completely relaxed.”How are you feeling, baby?” Ludwig questioned softly. “Nice and relaxed? Tonight is all for you, my love.”  
"Mhmm, I am feeling pretty good," Gilbert hummed, still not opening his eyes and just enjoying the others gentle touches. He honestly never felt so cared for before. "You're a surprisingly good cook and you're just being such a darling," he grinned.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed the dinner.” The blonde laughed, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. “Well I figured after fucking your brains out, and impregnating you, I at least owed you a romantic date, wouldn’t you agree?” He teased, his finger running over the others chest teasingly, circling and brushing over the skin in featherlight touches.”So why don’t you tell me what would make you feel happy and loved and relaxed?” He questioned.  
"Mmm, this is making me feel pretty happy, loved and relaxed," Gilbert pointed out with a laugh, his body arching up again into his touch almost subconsciously, "even if a little sleepy too. But it's nice, it really is."  
“Then I’m very very glad to be doing my job so well, my darling.” Ludwig chuckled, free hand moving to idly stroke through the others hair. “You deserve absolutely no less.” Dipping his head, he pressed a sweet kiss to the albinos lips, deep and passionate and slow, pouring out every bit of his affection for the other. “Gilbert…” He breathed against him, brushing his tongue lightly over the others lower lip. “I… think I might…. love…” The blonde trailed off as he caught his lips once more.  
Gilbert smiled softly at his words and kissed him back gently and longingly. It felt nice knowing that the younger man thought he loved him, but at the same time there was nothing to say that it wasn't just puppy love, infatuation simply because Gilbert was seeking to pleasure the younger man just as much as he was being pleasured himself. It worried the albino just a little, but there was no way he'd voice it and if it would be proven to be the case overtime...he just hoped that they could stay friends for the sake of their family.  
Ludwig didn’t even consider that. To him- this was very very real. Small, not fully formed yet, but with so much potential to grow. He wasn’t the type to fall in love easily; of all the lovers he had had before, only two had actually made him feel that. His first, and the last before Gilbert. His fingers continued to stroke through silver locks as they kissed, Ludwig feeling no rush, or urgency. He simply wanted to enjoy being near Gilbert. The quiet warmth that washed over him was still such a new feeling, and it brought him such absolute bliss. Never in his wildest dreams would the young ambassador have even imagined that such a feeling was possible.  
Gilbert returned all his kisses softly, lovingly, leaning into every touch of his lover. He'd rather not think too deeply into what was happening, he knew he cared for the man and he made him feel good, and he wanted to keep him close to himself and make him happy in turn, especially now that they were having a child together...and nothing else really mattered.  
“Come on sweetheart…” He murmured, slipping off his suit jacket and button down shirt, leaning down to gently pick the other up, cradling the older man to his chest. Ludwig peppered the others face with kisses as he carried him to the bedroom, gently laying the albino on the bed, moving to hover over him. Smiling down at him, he moved to cradle his cheek, stroking over the pale, soft skin. “You really are gorgeous….” The blonde dipped his head, capturing his lips once more, his free hand stroking over the others side. “I want you to relax back into the pillows and let me make you feel good, ok?” Ludwig got the other positioned against the pile of pillows and blankets he had made earlier in the day, blue eyes twinkling as he began to press passionate, open mouthed kisses down his chest, before capturing one pert nipple between his lips.  
Gilbert watched him with hazy eyes, his stomach doing a flip at just how gentle, loving and careful the other was being. He leaned back against the soft pillows and let his body turn to putty under his lovers hands. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and rubbed the back of his neck gently, moaning softly at the touch of his lips, his body was relaxed and sensitive after the bath.  
A soft groan escaped the younger mans lips at the hands around his neck, as he suckled and licked at the tiny bud, his free hand sliding up to stroke the other bud. Those soft noises- they were heaven to him, knowing that without wild lust, he could still make Gilbert melt. He could only hope he’d always be able to do that. More than anything, he wanted to be Gilberts forever person.  
“Mmm, Ludwig..." he whined softly, one hand lacing into the back of the young ambassadors hair and massaging gently at his scalp. With no feeling of rush or urgency he let himself feel more, focusing on what the younger man was doing to him. Despite the fact that they had already done this before, it still felt new and unusual.  
His lips soon replaced his fingers at the other, repeating the same treatment he had given to the first, even as he walked his fingers slowly down the others stomach to brush over his pelvis, feeling the soft pale curls resting there tickling his fingers.  
Gilbert exhaled softly and his finger tightened in his lovers hair. He was so sleepy but at the same time his body felt amazing and in this state he could swear he loved Ludwig too, or at least he knew he would do anything for this man. "Darling..." he murmured.  
The word, so simple and yet so powerful, made Ludwig absolutely melt. His touches remained the same gentle pace, but there was no mistaking the love bursting into every touch. His heart pounded so fiercely in his chest that- for a moment- he feared it would explode. His lips soon continued their journey, caressing and kissing every inch of the others stomach, paying particular attention to the area under which their child was growing. Blue eyes shone with adoration, as his sides slid back up to stroke over the others hips.  
"Mm, that feels nice," Gilbert whispered, starting to stroke through his hair again gently, though his eyes by then were shut tight, his breathing evening out. He felt warmth spread through his chest, his breath hitching, as he felt his lovers lips right where he knew the baby was, he really didn't know how and why the young ambassador was making him feel all these things just through simple touches.  
“I’m glad.” The younger man murmured against him. “I promise it will keep feeling nice. You just stay good and relaxed for me, ok, baby?” He pressed another soft kiss to the mark the needle left, before quiet whispered words began to fall from the ambassadors lips. “Hi baby…” He murmured. “I don’t know if you can hear me yet… but I’m your Daddy. You aren’t very big yet… you look like an itty bitty bean… but we’re so excited to meet you. You’re so lucky, my little angel. You have the prettiest most wonderful mommy in the whole world. We can’t wait to be able to hold you, baby. Grow nice and healthy for us. I love you little one.” He pressed another sweet kiss down to the still flat skin, a flush on his cheeks.  
Gilbert flushed to the very tips of his ears when he realised what Ludwig was doing. "It can't hear you yet, darling," he chuckled gently, scratching at the younger man's scalp softly. But god he enjoyed the sentiment, it was ridiculous but he loved the young ambassador so much in that moment.  
“Probably not.” He agreed, looking up at the elder, his face one of embarrassment. “But there isn’t much harm in talking to it anyways right? I mean… I want our baby to know from the second its conscious how much it’s daddy loves it.” Ludwig said firmly, a smile on his lips despite the blush. “I want this baby to feel as loved as my Dad always made me feel.”  
Gilbert smiled softly and nodded. "I know," he murmured, closing his eyes again and leaning back, "this baby is honestly going to be the luckiest baby, because it will have the best daddy on the planet."  
The flush deepened at those words- How did Gilbert always manage to make him blush like this? Lord, he hadn’t even been sure he was capable of blushing anymore, such was the cool, sophisticated mask he wore. Still, he pushed his embarrassment aside, once more turning his attention to his lovers pleasure. His lips continued downwards, brushing gingerly across the soft silver curls, fingers running up his thighs gently.  
Gilbert hummed softly and relaxed again under his touches, letting his thighs fall open. He didn't mind what Ludwig would do to him now because it all felt so good and the light touches sent tremors of pleasure up his spine.  
Parting his lips, the blonde took his lovers cock back into his mouth, but this time he sucked slowly, alternating between light little sucks and licks to stronger ones here and there. Ludwig wanted to make sure the older man was in pure bliss, while keeping him nice and relaxed.  
Gilbert shivered when he felt the young ambassadors hot mouth back over his cock. It was so relaxing but at the same time so pleasurable to feel that comforting heat and the light sucks were making him melt.  
The hands on the albinos thighs began to slowly massage the pale skin in careful little circles as the blonde sucked, making sure to take in as much as he could of the other with every slow bobbing of his head. Ludwig groaned quietly around him, memorizing every detail of the other, and how he reacted to each movement. He savoured every second, the salty taste of the other a welcome essence on his tongue, paying close attention to how the others body reacted as his tongue traced out each sensitive vein, adding a slight bit of pressure where the shaft and thick tip met.  
Gilbert moaned softly, continuing to stroke through his lovers hair gently and reassuringly, he wanted him to feel loved too. He was amazed that in such short time together Ludwig had learned so much about his body and was touching him just as he wanted to be touched, just as his body felt best and he did all this with adorable determination and care.  
A low moan escaped the blonde at the hands in his hair, fingers momentarily gripping the others thighs. It was amazing to him, that even now, Gilbert knew how to encourage him and tell him he was doing well, even without words. His old lovers… they had tugged his hair because they wanted to. Never because he liked it. And never had they thought to be gentle, to stroke through the golden locks when he did things like this. It was absolutely intoxicating. The blonde continued what he was doing, lightly dipping his tongue into the slit in the head.  
"God, baby, it feels so, so good," Gilbert whispered, exhaling with a soft whine, "oh, you're doing so well, baby..." he murmured, caressing his cheek briefly before going back to massaging his scalp. "You can make love to me, if you want to. I want you to get off as well," he breathed.  
The praise made Ludwigs heart swell with pride, the sincerity in their tone unmistakable. And those words… _make love_. Had he ever honestly made love? Likely not, but with Gilbert… he knew how to do that. He pulled off for only a moment, smiling up at him. “I will darling, don’t worry.” He cooed softly, blue eyes holding such tender caring for the other. “There’s no rush, my love. We have all night.” And if that’s what it took- it’s what he’d provide. He was determined to show Gilbert he was worth loving. That he could be a good forever person. Part of him was still so terrified the older man would be like the rest, and decide he was a fun toy, but leave when he found someone better.  
"I suppose you're right," Gilbert smiled softly, "but I want you to make love to me now, baby. I'm a bit more tired than usual today but I want to fall asleep to both of us sated. Can you do that for me, darling?" he whispered gently, propping himself a little higher up against the pillows.  
Ludwig pulled off and pressed a gentle kiss to his thigh, giving a nod. “Of course I can, my love.” He moved slowly until he was at the others eye length, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips before standing and slipping quietly out of his pants. When he returned, he moved so he was between the others legs, wrapping them around his waist. Once more, he captured the others lips, as he slowly pressed into him. His movements were slow, and he didn’t speak, save for the quiet whispers of, “My darling. My sweet.” against Gilberts skin as he kissed every inch of the face he had come to adore.  
"Ah, that's good...that's so good, thank you, baby..." Gilbert whispered, loosely draping his arms over his lovers shoulders, his hands rubbing at the define muscles of his back. He rocked his hips up against his lovers, shivering a little in complete bliss.  
Ludwig rocked gently against the other, a tremble running through his body at the touches to his back. He had never imagined that such light touches could actually bring him such pleasure! Capturing the others lips with his own, he angled his hips, rocking into his sweet spot. He himself was already close; there was something about making Gilbert make those precious noises that drove him straight to the brink.  
"Ah! Just there, baby, oh that feels fantastic..." he moaned softly, pulling his hips closer to himself with his legs. He was on the edge too, having already been close after what Ludwig had been doing to him. He let his hands rub against Ludwig's shoulders and neck reassuringly, fingers toying with the short hairs at the back of his neck.  
At the others words of assurance, Ludwig continued to rock directly into the spot, a breathless moan falling from his lips as he brushed silver locks out of Gilberts face lovingly, cradling his cheek in his hand as he dipped down to brush their lips together- not even so much a kiss as much as a desperate showing of how he felt, of how much he cared. His free hand found the others, twining their fingers together and lifting it to his own cheeks as he moved inside the older man. This was such a completely different experience than anything he’d had before. That wasn’t to say this was his first time having gentle, slow sex- it wasn’t. But it sure as hell was his first time doing this with so much emotion in every simple touch, where words weren’t spoken; and really they weren’t needed.  
Gilbert gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and continued rocking his hips up, clenching around him in hopes of making his lover feel good. He kept his eyes open but unfocused just seeing the outline of the beautiful man in front of him. The gentleness and care in his touches was blissful and he tried to return it with the same intensity. It really didn't take long after that until he was driven to his climax by the sweet and gentle pleasure to his prostate, moaning out the younger man's name as he came.  
A groan escaped Ludwigs lips as the other tightened his walls around him, causing the blonde to bury his face in his lovers shoulder, thumb brushing over the back of Gilberts hand, still cradled to his cheek. One more thrust, and Ludwig flew over the edge with a quiet cry of his lovers name, spilling his seed inside of him. He stayed where he was a moment, breathing quietly to try to regain his clearheadedness as he rode out his orgasm, resting their foreheads against one another. Slowly, he kissed the other once more. _I love you,_ it said. Finally, he made himself stand, a comfortable buzzing running through his body as he moved to the dresser, opening the top drawer and getting a small container, before returning to the albinos side. He sat on the edge of the bed, wiping Gilberts stomach off with a cloth before opening the container and started to rub the cool liquid inside onto pale flawless skin. “Cocoa butter.” He explained. “I had one of the people that works for me drop off some. It’s supposed to keep your skin nice and healthy, and it will reduce scarring from the stretching.” Ludwig took his time, humming quietly to his lover as he massaged the cream in, a lullaby his mother had sung to him as a child.  
Gilbert's stomach fluttered and tensed under his fingers and his eyes slipped close. "Mm, really? That's good," he hummed, stretching out on the bed, "I don't want stretch marks- I'll already get an awful scar from the c-section," he mused sleepily, letting Ludwig's humming lull him into a state of almost complete unconsciousness. He let his arms drape over his pillow at his head, leaving his abdomen exposed for the other.  
:You’ll be lovely either way.” Ludwig replied, dipping his head to once more kiss the flat skin before moving up into Gilberts arms. He tugged the older man to lay on his chest, idly stroking over his back as he tugged the warm blankets up and over them, settling them around Gilberts shoulders and pressing a loving kiss to the albinos head. “Do you know how happy you’ve made me?” He questioned softly. “How much you’ve given me by agreeing to have our baby?” The blonde chuckled quietly, the noise rumbling through his chest under Gilberts head, his heart beat steady and calm. “You really are something else, _Mister Beilschmidt._ So how about you tell me… what do you think they’ll look like? And be like?”  
Gilbert hummed and pressed a kiss to the blondes chest gently. "I don't know," he chuckled sleepily, "luckily there's no way that it will be albino since it doesn't share my genes, but it shares yours so I'm guessing blonde and blue eyed, huh? And I already told you I'd birth a monster so probably more on the mischievous side," he mused with a smile.  
“Maybe it’ll surprise us and be a brunette.” He teased. “Uncles girlfriend- the one I told you about- she’s the one who donated the eggs, and she’s green eyed and brunette. So you never know.” He mused thoughtfully. “It definitely won’t be a monster, my love, it will be our little angel of course. But- I can see you two getting into trouble while I’m at work- and I can see Uncle going very grey very young.” He teased with a soft laugh.  
"Oh, stop, we'll be so well behaved...depending on your definition of well-behaved of course. And your Uncle should go grey, he'll be a great-uncle after all and I don't care how young he is," he chuckled, letting his fingers trace lazy circles against his lovers chest, "I suppose I won't find him as attractive if he's grey though...ah, I should really stop," he snickered.  
“Make him as grey haired as you need to.” He said, making a face. “I really don’t see how you find him attractive. Eww. I mean I can appreciate a good looking man, clearly, but eww.” His fingers tickled the others side, a wry grin tugging at his lips. “He’s not even that young. He’s like- almost forty!”  
Gilbert laughed at how annoyed the young ambassador seemed, rolling onto his stomach to look up at his face. "Excuse you, in what universe is forty old?" he snickered, jabbing him in the chest, "most people can still get it up at forty no problem, so it isn't that bad an age. Besides, I'll be forty in thirteen years! Will you ditch me then?"  
“When it’s him it’s old!” The younger man protested with a huff. “When you’re forty, you’ll be beautiful and precious- not old. But him; he’s a huge priss already, he acts like an uptight senior citizen!” The blonde pouted down at his lover, even as he cradled him close. “Besides, you won’t be forty for a long time. Our little baby will be in middle school by then. And you’re the most handsome person I’ve ever seen. Part of me doubts you’ll even age.” He teased.  
"Eh, probably. Besides I'm silver already as it is," he said with a laugh, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips, "holy crap, I just realised when I'm forty you'll only be thirty five, that's awful," he chuckled softly, nuzzling his neck.  
The blonde kissed back before bursting out into laughter. “Darling, five years isn’t really all that bad. I’ve had lovers far older than you.” He pointed out with a grin, stroking idly through the others hair, making a face. “Some aged very well into those handsome older men you see in movies. Others- eh. I was nice arm candy, not an altogether terrible thing.”  
"Ah, yes, some men age marvellously," he chuckled, folding his hands over Ludwig's chest and resting his chin on them, looking up at his lover, "I mean who hasn't had an older men kink phase anyway."  
The younger man snorted in spite of himself, rolling his eyes before looking down at the older man, kissing his nose. An amused smile tugged at his lips, as he shook his head playfully. “You really are something else. No see, I never had an older men kink. I more had a… powerful men kink, I suppose, despite being plenty powerful myself. I liked knowing I could make men who hold the world in their hands writhe and beg under me.” He hummed out calmly. “That I had power over the them. Well- I mean, I thought I did. In the end, it was more them that had power over me, because they had the power to leave when tired of me. Or when their wives found out what they were doing with someone so much younger, and a man none the less!” Ludwig couldn’t help but snicker at that thought. “Do you know how many women I’ve seen yell at their husbands, not for having an affair, but for my gender?”  
"You little slut- that's so cheeky," Gilbert said with a laugh, "but you can see where they are coming from, I mean imagine you're married for a lengthy amount of time and you have this conservative little family and then you find out your husband has a little boytoy- you can't be sure of anything after that, not only their fidelity but their sexuality also. See when I did that I usually slept with the wife as well, because I'm a good guy at heart," he snickered.  
“Oh yes dear, I’m absolutely terrible.” He agreed with a grin. “Most of the wives don’t have a problem with infidelity- they’re in it for the same reason I am. Well no- not quite. They’re in it to be the wife of a powerful person, to seem like they’re a step above everyone else. I’m in it to feel that power. But God have mercy if it’s a man, because what if the press gets wind of it!? They’ll be shamed!” Ludwig snorted. “High society really is dreadful. At least, even though I have no problem being the second half of an extramarital affair, I have morals. They’d cheat either way, if not with me, with someone else. I keep one lover at a time. I never ever cheat, and when I’m with someone, I give them my all. Yes, I’m bad for one night stands- but both parties are aware going into it that that’s what it is.” He paused, thoughtful, brushing a hand through blonde locks. “I was in a polyamorous relationship once though. That was a rather interesting experience. I wouldn’t personally do it again, just because jealousy sprung up, and oh; the press did get wind of that one- but it wasn’t an overly terrible experience.”  
"That is the trouble with polyamorous relationships," he hummed in agreement, "they're so hard to do if you're a possessive person. Unlike you, I have no trouble with regularly sleeping with random people but that's because I preferred to keep friends with benefits as opposed to actual affairs, it just made things easier and when it came to the press... my father had a way of keeping the worst of it at bay," he mused, pressing another soft kiss to his chest.  
“The issue more became I realized just how slimy one of them was, and no longer wished to engage with them.” He corrected with a laugh. “Somehow that suits you darling. I’ve had plenty of one night stands- well actually I’ve had plenty of affairs too I suppose, or relationships, whatever you want to call them, in the past five years as well. Most last a few months at least. “I don’t think I’ve ever bothered with trying to keep the press away- sans for the Spain debacle.” He frowned thoughtfully, chewing his lip. “..but that was because I already had enough people believe I really would cheat as Toni said I did. I wouldn’t. Not ever. And especially not on him. I have been known to keep friends with benefits though, and there are numerous people who if I actually called, would be here incredibly quickly. One of which being that delight known as Mr. Kirkland you had the joy of meeting today. Real bag of sunshine, that one is. But screams to high heaven, something I, admittedly, do enjoy.”  
"And not too hard to look at either," Gilbert mused with a nod, "he really is head over heels for you, you know. He's hardly even hiding it. I'm pretty sure he hates me by now, but I won't give him the displeasure of seeing me needlessly, if he needs something from my company he can always see my assistant. And tabloids will always be tabloids, there's no changing the natural order of things, at least thank your lucky stars you aren't in show business."  
Ludwig snorted at his words. “He’s head over heels for my body, not me.” He retorted. “In the end, he was the one who left. Has some kind of pseudo relationship with Jones, I don’t know too much about it, they seem to be a strange dynamic. I’m actually rather glad they were all as behaved as they were towards you at least, considering I’ve ah…. well, I’ve been in affairs with all four of those people you met today, save for uncle of course.” At that, the blonde made another face.  
"Ah, I've only been called a slut and mistaken for a 'little friend' nothing too drastic," he said with a laugh, "it really doesn't bother me at all. Things did escalate with you though, that was rather upsetting. I've got to ask though, did you top Braginsky then?" he asked with a grin.  
“You know it.” He grinned wickedly. “Although he was one of those three people I happily rode too.” He paused, frowning. “Yeah… I wasn’t expecting it to get that bad. It’s certainly usually not good; they do love to throw Spain in my face. Particularly uncle. But usually, they keep it below the level of having me storm out. That was…. actually the first time it’s just been too much for me. I’m trying hard to move on, and them bringing it up over and over again makes the sting of what Toni did heal slower.” Ludwig sighed, stabbing his fingers through his hair, looking away. “I’m over _him_ of course. Just not over what he did.”  
"I felt bad for you, I honestly did. I mean especially since it's no overt fault of yours anyway, it was just a really shitty thing to say, not to mention most of them looked like they had shady goings-on of their own either way. Except for Jones maybe, he seems like he wouldn't be phased by anything," he chuckled softly, "if you let me though, I'll help you forget what the Spaniard did."  
“I’d like that a lot.” He confessed. “Yeah, Jones doesn’t honestly get phased by much, he’s pretty relaxed. The rest though…. “ He shook his head. “What happened when I left anyhow?” Ludwig questioned, even as his arms tightened around the other slightly. The meeting… well, he was honestly still rather upset about it. Today, they had seemed to get worse. Was it because he had Gilbert? Was it because of the marks on his neck, how he actually let someone mark him, claim him? He didn’t care. He didn’t regret anything he had done with Gilbert, although he was bracing for the shit storm that was going to come when they found out Gilbert was carrying his child.  
"Well, a few things happened actually after you left. I mean it got very quiet and everything- then Kirkland asked if they went too far, then Braginsky made fun of him, then Jones told him to- and I quote- stop being so thirsty, then your Uncle said that even without the Spain incident you still suck at keeping a low profile then Braginsky made fun of him too then he said that this must be upsetting for me as your new lover since the fact that I was was very obvious then he called your Uncle out for calling me a slut and etcetera," Gilbert said, scratching his chin, "that's about it."  
Ludwig blinked a moment, processing. “That’s mildly surprising.” He mused. “Very rarely does he get involved. Jones rarely partakes in their mocking of me, mostly because he’s young too- not a delegate, he merely works for the consulate, but he’s only a few years older, so he understands. But Ivan? Usually he’s more amused by the meetings than anything.” He explained before sighed softly. “You know they’re going to have some harsh words when they find out about baby right? Particularly uncle… but if he ever says anything to you while I’m at work, don’t you dare hesitate to take him down a level ok? You tell him you are the lady of this house, and if I didn’t support him, he’d be on the streets.”  
"Don't you worry, I can stick up for myself, babe, you don't have to chase after me and make sure no one offends me, I can stand my ground," he said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "besides, which dipshit is gonna be crazy enough to provoke the wrath of a hormonal pregnant man?"  
“True enough!” He laughed, nuzzling into the other lovingly. “Honestly, I know you can handle yourself, my love, but I worry none the less. You shouldn’t have to deal with my Uncle saying unkind things to him. Although- I suppose if he really gets irritating, we could always have incredibly loud sex in every part of the house. That would drive him nuts.” Ludwig pointed out with a cheeky grin. “I could take you on top of his precious baby grand piano… imagine his horror hearing those keys bang and knowing they aren’t the only thing banging.”  
"From the way it's going right now I'd be surprised if we didn't have loud sex in every part of the house either way, whether deliberately or not," he said with a smirk, "besides, we just bought a new dining room table either way."  
“That is very true. And we certainly have to….” A snicker escaped Ludwigs lips. “...Test.. that table out don’t we? We certainly don’t want it to break at family functions! The horror!” He gasped playfully. “So.. tomorrow when we unpack your clothes… are you going to let me see you in one of the dresses you mentioned earlier?” He asked, a cheeky grin on his lips. “I’m going to warn you though- if you do, I may have to press you into a wall and take you right there and then.”  
"Of course, darling, I'll be more than happy to show you all the dresses you want," Gilbert said with a grin, smirking to himself, "I have to say, Mr Weilschmidtt, you _are_ kinky," he teased.   
“Maybe a little.” He shot back, smug grin only growing. “Too bad you don’t mind. Or you certainly didn’t seem to when I was fucking you with a vibrator on the dining room table while riding that delightful cock of yours.” Ludwig smirked down at the other, knowing it was all too true. “Or when I was blowing you in a car. Twice. Or worse, when I fucked you in the car.” He continued.  
"Oh, I definitely don't mind, that would be quite a sound assessment of the situation," Gilbert mused and flashed him a grin, "so we're very well worth each other I suppose," he chuckled and cuddled up against his side again.  
“You, sir, are absolutely shameless. How absolutely _improper_ of you. What on earth would your father say? Even if he didn’t come back, I’m absolutely sure we have him rolling in grave.” Ludwig teased. “Perhaps one of these days, I’ll sneak you into one of my meetings. I have a nice big desk that you could hide under, and we could play “Let’s see how quiet the ambassador can be while his pregnant lover blows him in the middle of a meeting.”” He suggested, waggling his eyebrows playfully at the other. “Since I do know how deprived you feel when you have to be away from my dick for too long.”  
"Oh, yes. I mean I'll be so very bored on maternity leave without you there to pleasure me whenever I want. I almost don't know how I'll manage to survive it! I'll just have to pleasure myself...but I'd like to take a trip or two to your meetings as well, after all they get so boring, I know, I could definitely spice them up for you," he laughed softly, tangling their legs together under the covers.  
“My hero.” He said quite seriously. “And of course- there’s always the remote toys like we had today. Who knows, maybe you’ll be taking a nap, when suddenly, oops, my fingers will slip and it’ll turn on.” With a laugh, Ludwig tugged Gilbert closer, nuzzling into him happily. “You should sleep, my love. We don’t know when morning sickness will start, so we want to make sure you are nice and healthy and well rested.” He reminded gently.  
"I'll send you pictures," he snickered and leaned up, kissing him gently again, "alright, I do feel pretty tired," he murmured, stretching before settling down snugged up against him again, curling up by his side.  
“That’s my good boy.” He murmured, continuing to stroke gently over his skin. Ludwig waited until the other was asleep, watching him with a content smile, before slipping out of the bed. He tugged his boxers on and grabbed his cellphone from the dresser, before padding silently downstairs to the living room, curling up on the couch. He was a little anxious of course- would mom be upset with him? Not likely, she was usually pretty understanding. He could only hope she’d be excited about being a grandmother. Maybe she’d even finally fly to see them. Or maybe he could take Gilbert to her. Punching in the numbers on the phone, Ludwig sat back, stabbing his fingers through his hair and taking a deep breath as he waited for his beloved mother to pick up.  
Maria Weillschmidt was quite surprised to receive a call from her son, it was before noon for her so she knew it'd be pretty late for him. "Hallo?" she murmured, sitting down on her own couch and pulling her legs under herself.  
“Hallo, Mutti.” He murmured, a smile tugging at his lips. God, he loved hearing his mothers voice, it was always such a comfort. God knew how much he missed her. “How are things back home?” The blonde figured it was best to start normal- no point springing news on his mother.  
"Hallo, schatzchen, things are alright," she said softly, reclining back against the couch, "my art exhibition is well underway. And how are you? I hope you and Roderich aren't fighting too much when you're too far away from me to keep you two in check."  
He paused, the lie coming out smoothly. “Things with Uncle are fine. I’m thrilled to hear your exhibit is going well, I told you it would be a hit! Actually- I have a bit of news for you, mutti. Big news. Are you sitting down?” He asked nervously. He always fretted about his mother, after all, he was so far away, and she was all by herself.  
"Yes, what is it, honey?" she asked curiously, she knew he probably just kept her happy by saying things were okay with Roderich but she didn't blame him, however she perked up when she heard he had big news.  
Ludwig was quiet a moment, trying to think of the best way to tell her, before finally deciding to just come out and say it. Nipping his lip, the twenty two year old took a deep breath. “Mom? You’re going to be a grandmother.”  
"W-what? Oh my god, Ludwig, are you serious?" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "baby, I didn't know you were in a serious relationship...god, who's the mother?"  
“Well… hah… that’s where everything gets a little more complicated.” He confessed with a sheepish laugh. “Uhm… for one… the mother isn’t exactly a girl… Now I know what you’re thinking, but we went and got a medical procedure done, so it wasn’t an accident or anything! It was totally on purpose. Uhm… his name is Gilbert…. a-and…” Oh God, here was the part he had been dreading mentioning, but he knew if he didn’t, Roderich likely would when talking to his mother. “...I’ve known him about a day and a half…. “  
"You've known him for a day and a half?" she asked sceptically, "honey, you know I support you in everything you do...but, is it really wise to start a family with a man you've known for so little? Are you really so sure? And what do you mean you went and had a procedure done? You got a man pregnant?" It was all just really baffling for her.  
“I promise I know what I’m doing, mom, and you’ll love him! Really you will. He’s not even that much older than me, not like the rest. He’s only five years older. He’s from home too! And honestly… I…” There was a pause, a smile tugging at his lips at the thought. “I’ve never felt like this. He is funny, and smart. He makes sure I feel cared about…. no one has done that before, you know that. And I think… I think I might love him.” It felt better than he had expected to say those words aloud. He shifted the phone in his hand, cradling it to his ear. “Yes mom, that’s exactly what I mean. We went and got a procedure done, and now he’s pregnant. The babys about three weeks along, although we only got the procedure done today. The doctor said it might be a little bit premature, but otherwise healthy. So we’ll only have to actually wait seven and a half or so months.”  
"Darling, I'm still not so sure this is right. I don't want him to hurt you- if you only know him for a little more than a day how can you claim to know anything about him? And even if he is sincere...a family is a massive responsibility, I'm not sure you're giving enough gravity to the situation," she said gently, she couldn't help but worry for his son as she knew him to be someone who got involved in a lot of relationships that were not good for him, "don't get me wrong, I want to be a grandmother and I want you to be happy...but I just want to make sure he won't hurt you... are you sure he isn't with you for your money?"  
“Positive mom. He runs a company of his own- he has plenty of money.” He told her softly, although he winced at her words. “I… I’ve wanted a family anyways. Badly. Now I get to have one. I-Isn’t that a good thing? He won’t hurt me… no more than any of the rest at least. Mom… p-please… try to understand how badly I want this…. I promise you’ll love him.. h-hell, we can catch a flight tomorrow to come see you so you can meet him even!!” He offered half desperately. He didn’t want her to disapprove. Anyone but her.  
"I know, honey, I know," she said gently and paused, just trying to think about it rationally," Ludwig, I already said that I support you and if you say you love this man then I can accept that and I'm so happy that you're happy. Just be careful until you're completely sure of him. I'm so glad I'll be a grandmother... you don't have to rush it, but I hope you'll visit me soon..." she said softly, though the excitement audible in her voice.  
“I’ll book a flight tomorrow if he’s alright with it.” He told her, the nervousness easing away from his voice. “You’ll honestly adore him, I promise. Uhm.. I should warn you now, just so you aren’t surprised- he’s an albino, mum. Gorgeous red eyes and all. And like I say- he was born home. He’s only a wee bit older than me too, and he’s absolutely stunning. We aren’t...well the most conventional pair, obviously… but he’s really good to me. And he’s excited for the baby too. I’ve been making sure to take good care of him. Lots of rest, cocoa butter. But I know you’d be able to tell us how to keep baby safe and healthy too.”  
"I know you'll be an amazing father, darling, but still, honestly, you don't have to rush. You've only just met him, and you should settle down. In a week or so...my exhibition will be done and I was just thinking...maybe I can visit you instead? I don't want you to bother your boyfriend with a long flight, it could be hard on him," she said gently, chewing on her bottom lip.  
“Really?” There was stunned silence a moment. “You’d really get on a plane? I’d.. I’d love it if you came, mom. God, I’ve missed you so much. I’m warning you though, if you come I may never let you leave.” Ludwig told her quite seriously. “We’ve got a few baby things in the guest room right now, it’s going to eventually be a nursery. But I know we’d love to have you! Tell me when you want to come and I can buy you a ticket ok?”  
"Of course," she smiled softly, "just keep me updated on how you and your boyfriend are getting on, alright? Especially with the pregnancy and all. I will brave a plane this time...I mean just knowing that you finally found the man you want to settle down with and you're having a baby... I want to see you," she murmured.  
“Thank you so much, mom! I can’t wait to see you!” There was no mistaking the excitement in his voice, even as a sleepy yawn escaped his lips. “I’ll buy your ticket and email you the information, ok? I think I need to sleep. It’s pretty late here. I love you mama. I’ll see you in a week.”  
"Ja, I'll see you in a week. Go to bed, Ludwig, it's past your bedtime," she murmured playfully, "I love you too, stay safe for me."  
Ludwig hung up the phone, padding sleepily back up to his room, carefully curling back up in bed beside his lover, face holding nothing but contentment as he held Gilbert close. Honestly, he was happy. More than that, he felt more whole than he had since his father had died. It was a wonderful feeling, and in the end, he knew he had Gilbert to thank for that. “I love you both…” He whispered, stroking the others stomach protectively as he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Gilbert woke up with the feeling like he wanted to kill someone, he felt like he had a really bad hangover. Rolling out of bed he stumbled into the bathroom, kneeling before the toilet and his body proceeding to rid itself of the delicious dinner Ludwig had made for him the night before. He was still not even fully awake as he retched, holding his own hair back.  
Ludwig shifted slightly at the loss of body heat, a whine escaping his lips as he started to slowly gain consciousness. However, the moment he realized Gilbert was throwing up, he bolted, grabbing a blanket from the bed and heading to his lover. He kneeled behind him, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and holding his hair back, gently nuzzling into his back. “It’s ok baby… I’m here, I’ve got you.” He murmured, trying to be as comforting and supportive as he could be.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, I feel like shit," Gilbert groaned in between bouts of vomiting, his body trembling slightly even though Ludwig nuzzling against him definitely calmed him down some, after all it felt nice that the young ambassador would be here even through the less pretty aspects of their endeavour.  
“I know you do, baby, I know…” He murmured sympathetically, continuing to try to soothe the other. “Next baby we want, I’ll have ok? Shhh, it’s going to be ok, my darling. It’s ok. When you’re done I’ll get you some crackers and oatmeal, alright?” Ludwig offered, stroking gently through his hair. “You’re doing so good, look at how strong my love is.” He praised, peppering kisses to the others head as he whispered sweet words of endearment.  
"Y-yeah..." he murmured, taking a deep breath before shakily standing up and clutching the blanket closer around himself. He went over to the sink and washed out his mouth before washing his face. "Okay, I feel better now," he muttered, yawning.  
“I’m glad.” He murmured, before turning and crouching. “Come on baby, sick mommies get piggy backs to the kitchen where they let daddies take good care of them until they feel all better.” He told him softly, helping the other onto his back and cradling him carefully, hands sliding under his ass to support him as he headed down the stairs, making sure the blanket didn't slip from around his sleepy sick lover.  
"Just don't give me motion sickness," Gilbert snickered and nuzzled against his neck, holding onto his shoulders. Slowly as he was waking up he was feeling a little stronger but it was still an unwelcome surprise that morning sickness would start so soon.  
"I won't, I promise." The blonde swore, carrying him to the kitchen and getting him settled in a chair. "Would you like me to go get you some clothes?" He questioned softly.  
"Yes, please. My clothes are here by now, right? Just get me something," he smiled softly, still clutching the blanket tightly around himself, shifting a little in his chair and looking up at his lover.  
“Would you like a dress honey?” Ludwig asked softly. “It might be a little looser for you- I want to make sure you’re in as little discomfort as possible.” He assured, lifting the others hand and kissing it softly. “Oh… so my mom wants to fly here to meet you in a week…” He told him nervously. Would Gil be excited to meet his mother?  
"Yeah, get me a dress," he smiled softly and caressed his cheek briefly before his eyes widened, "your mom? Oh...does she know about our condition?" he asked softly, he wanted to meet Ludwig's mother of course...but it also made him more nervous than he'd ever admit. He didn't want to be a disappointment after all.  
“Yeah, she does.” Ludwig told him over his shoulder, moving to the living room where the boxes sat and fishing out a light pretty dress for the other, bringing it back and kissing Gilberts cheek. “She is excited to meet you.. she uhm… she knows everything…” He told him.  
"Thanks, baby," he smiled and stood up, pulling the dress on over his head and letting the blanket fall. Most of his dresses were custom made to be most flattering to hug his chest, waist and ass. He sat back down and crossed his legs. "Do you think she'll like me?" he asked tentatively.  
“You look gorgeous, sweetheart.” The young ambassador praised, kissing his hand once more. “The most lovely little housewife I’ve ever seen.” Hearing his lovers concerns, he leaned forward, pressing a gentle, comforting kiss to his lips, cradling the elder mans face in his hands as he rested their foreheads together. “She’ll love you. I know she will baby, the minute she sees you, she’ll claim you as a part of our family. It’s all going to be ok, I swear to you.”  
"You like it?" he asked with a flirtatious smile and smoothed down his skirt. "Well, if you're sure... I want to make a good impression on her, I really do," he hummed, brushing his fingers through his hair.  
“I love it.” The blonde smirked almost predatorily- but playful too, as he slid his hands up Gilberts thighs slowly. “You don’t have to worry honey. She’ll think you’re the most handsome and sweetest of all my lovers. Not that shes met any of them before. But even so. I’ll just have to be on my best behaviour and try hard not to ravage you while she’s here.”  
Gilbert decided to tease him and moved his legs away coyly, pushing his hands away playfully, a thin smirk never leaving his lips. "Ah, I'm glad. I want your mother to see that we can be a functional family," he mused.  
“I dare say we’re a very functional family!” The blonde protested with a huff. “Short of marrying you, and apart from the fact that we only met two days ago, and the fact that you’re pregnant and a man not a woman, and dress in drag, we’re- “ He paused, blinking before bursting out laughing. “Ok, I guess I hadn’t actually said it out loud before.” He admitted with a smile, blue eyes twinkling in amusement.  
"Heh, we're unconventional sure. Ridiculously rich, shamelessly kinky and I'd say we look eccentric together but... that doesn't mean we can't be functional," Gilbert laughed and patted his cheek, "unless you have a dark secret that I don't know about we're both almost respectable citizens."  
“Dark secret hmm?” Ludwig leaned down, his voice dropping to a secretive whisper as he moved to Gilberts ear. “I once stole a traffic sign. Shhh don’t tell.” He pulled away with a grin, dipping to kiss Gilberts jaw playfully. He actually had done that though, when he was ten years old, proudly dragging home the stop sign that had been broken down in a storm.  
"A traffic sign, huh?" Gilbert snickered, playfully slapping him on the chest. "How very naughty of you, Mr Weillschmidt! Disgusting behaviour!" he smirked, furrowing pale eyebrows, "I'm so very dissappointed in you!"  
“Yes, as you should be.” Ludwig agreed with a wry smile. “Truly, I’m a menace. It was a stop sign too. Dad decided to stick it in front of our house so people would have to stop. The neighbours hated me. When I was very little, it seems I was rather fond of running through the neighbourhood naked too. So I can’t overly say I blame them.” He made a face, sticking his tongue out at the other. “However will you live with such a troublemaker, my love? I’m going to be a bad influence on you. I think I was already a bad influence on you when I convinced you to let me suck your dick in a car two hours after meeting you. What on earth would your father say?”  
"Oh, my father would not say anything for a very long time, then he would give me a long lecture as to how irresponsible I am and also how badly I present myself. Then he'd give me my pocket money and tell me to fuck off for a week," Gilbert said with a laugh, "I'm sure I can make you respectable man yet."  
"I bet you can." He agreed with a laugh. "How are you going to do that my love? You're not going to propose in some super cheesy way are you?" He teased, nipping at the others throat. "Or you know- I'll make you a far less respectable man."  
"Make me less respectable? Mister Weillschmidt, I am a lady! How impudent of you," he gasped, turning away from him in his seat. "But in all honesty... make me more wanton than I already am?" he snickered, looking over his shoulder, "I don't know what that would entail."  
“I suppose I’ll have to get incredibly creative, won’t I, my lady?” He purred out playfully. “Well, Mister Beilschmidt, I’m sure I can come up with some ways to make you particularly wanton, wouldn’t you agree?” Ludwig gingerly lifted the others foot, pressing a teasing kiss to his ankle, beginning to kiss upwards, his eyes twinkling.  
Gilbert rolled his eyes and pressed his skirt down between his legs, he was not planning to give in that easy this morning. "Well, you're going to really have to impress me then, sir," he smirked, wriggling his leg out of the younger man's grasp and nudging him in the chest with his foot.  
“I suppose I’ll have to plan something particularly special then, won’t I?” He retorted with a grin, pulling away and moving to start making the other breakfast, his mind already racing with ideas. He had a big one though. “Hey darling?” He questioned as he cooked. “Do you have any particular kinks?”  
"A respectable lady like me? Never," Gilbert huffed, smoothing down his skirt and folding his arms over the table however watching his lovers half dressed body with shameless pleasure even as he moved away.  
A smirk tugged at Ludwigs lips. In other words, he was going to have to just try a few different things. Maybe he’d have an excuse to finally use a few things from the box in the very back of his closet. “Of course not.” He agreed with a hum. “After breakfast, why don’t you take a nice hot shower baby? I know you probably feel icky after your bout of morning sickness this morning.” The smirk grew, as he finally had what he was going to try- why yes, he could certainly make Gilbert a far less respectable “lady”, he decided. When the food was done, he sat it in front of the other, sitting opposite him and watching him with adoring eyes. “How does it taste?” He questioned.  
"I think I burned down my taste buds with stomach acid," Gilbert huffed, daintily picking at the food, "but it's pretty good either way," he decided, having a mouthful. He still ate pretty cautiously in case it refused to settle again besides he didn't have much of an appetite but he still appreciated Ludwig's homemade breakfast.  
“I made things that should hopefully settle your stomach. Salty, and grains. Thats what mom used to make me when I was sick.” He explained. “Like I say, after breakfast, you’re welcome to shower or bath. I think I may still have a few bath bombs under the counter, so of course you’re welcome to help yourself my love, what is mine is yours.” Ludwig hummed out, although there was a devious glint in his eyes, and an all too calm smile on his lips.  
Gilbert felt like his lover had ulterior motives but smiled charmingly either way. "Mm, I do want a shower after this, thank you," he all but purred, licking his spoon gladly, "and I warn you I might take a while."  
“Oh, by all means, my love.” Ludwig leaned forward, kissing his lovers head. “Take as much time as you need.” That was even better still. It would- of course- take him a little bit of time to actually get into what he was planning on attempting- after all, it was a rather intricate get-up, simple, yet taking time to make sure it looked right.  
"Don't mind if I do," Gilbert grinned and after finishing breakfast stood up and walked over to Ludwig, kissing him softly. He then left to the bathroom, pulling his dress off over his head and turning the hot water on until steam clouded the room before stepping in under the stream.  
Ludwig kissed back sweetly, watching as the other disappeared from the room before heading up to the bedroom. A hum fell from his lips as he rummaged through the closet, grabbing the box from the back and pulling it out. Ah. He hadn’t gotten to use these yet- surely this would be a delightful way to corrupt the other worse. Ludwig slipped off his boxers, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he slid the fabric up his legs, smoothing out the ruby red leather, before hooking the matching silk choker around his neck. A cock ring was next, the same gleaming, sinful red as the items before it, pressing onto the base of his cock. Large fingers ran through his hair, leaving the blonde locks loose and messy around his face as he sat the matching hat on crookedly. Perfect. The blonde moved up the bed, sitting on his knees, legs partially spread, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a bit of the sugar pink gloss he had bought as a whim once, pressing a bit to his lips. Truly, he looked like a vision of temptation. The ruby leather hugged his calves, smoothing all the way upwards to cradle his thighs, such a stark contrast to the German mans pale skin. His cock was already starting to grow in anticipation, causing the younger mans face to flush as he waited, the pink gloss offsetting his bright blue eyes. Now it was just a matter of waiting, the blonde never leaving his sexy pose on the bed.  
Gilbert took his time in the shower, scrubbing himself thoroughly clean. After getting out he dried off and slipped his dress back over his head. "Ludwig!" he called as he headed back to the bedroom before freezing in the doorway. "My god, what's Daddy doing, huh?" he smirked, leaning against the doorframe and shamelessly staring down his lover. "Red looks good on you though, I have to say," he hummed, feigning a calm and collected, teasing facade.  
“Why, whatever do you mean, mommy?” He questioned in his best innocent tone, looking up at the other from his spot. “Of course I was just being a good boy and waiting for my handsome darling to come back from his shower!” A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips at the others praise, but he bit it back quickly, aiming to keep the air of faux innocence he had going. He crooked his fingers in a come hither motion, letting himself fall back into the pillows, his fingers running up his leather clad legs, pinching the lily white skin where his inner thighs met the pinching red. His legs spread, allowing the other to see the cock ring, letting out a little mewl as he felt up his own legs, teasing himself, back arching. “Look at how tight it is, baby~!”  
"Ah, yes, it does seem to be in need of some action," Gilbert agreed, folding his hands against the footboard of the bed and simply leaning against it, "ah, gosh, you do look adorable like this, darling, but I will need some more convincing." he smirked, still set on making Ludwig work for it despite wanting to completely ravage the stunning man already.  
The smirk threatened to return a moment, as Ludwig gave a little nod. He reached under the pillow, producing matching leather gloves and his bottle of vanilla lubricant, slipping on the gloves before popping the cap and pouring some onto his fingers. The blonde slid the digits downwards, teasingly circling his own entrance, a moan falling from his lips, blue eyes hazy as he pressed the first leather clad digit in, moaning out his lovers name. “Mnhh… Gilbert!~ H-Hah… it feels so tight and hot around my fingers!” He moaned as he pressed the digit in deeper, beginning to stroke and tease his own walls.  
"And aren't you satisfied with your fingers?" Gilbert teased with a smirk, hooking his fingers under the hem of his skirt and slipping his dress off over his head, his erection already popping up and pressing against his stomach. "Tell me what you want me to do to you so badly that you dressed like a sexy little slut, Mr Weillschmidt," he purred.  
“They aren’t nearly enough!” He replied at his lovers question, hips arching on a moan as he pressed a second digit in. “I want you to take me, baby~ Any and every way you can think of, I want you to fuck me slow, fast, hard, gentle. I want you to make use of this cute little outfit I squirmed myself into- you’re the first to see it- and show me what happens to naughty boys!” Ludwig cried out quietly as he struck something inside him, length throbbing against the cock ring. “I want you to completely dominate me baby, use my toys if you want, anything my handsome darling wants to do his little slut!”  
"You do have such a naughty imagination, my love," Gilbert smirked, climbing onto the bed in front of the younger man, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. "We want you to be nice and prepared though, I don't want to break my darling," he mused, "get up on your hands and knees, babe, let me see that cute ass."  
The blonde let out a hissed moan as the kiss to his cockhead, before rolling over to do as he said. Still the hat sat on his head, the young ambassador moving to rest on his arms so his ass was up in the air, before deviant fingers slipped back to spread himself, showing off all of himself for his lover, aching cock hanging between his legs.  
"Oh, I do love you from this angle," Gilbert teased, lightly slapping his ass before groping it. "And look how wonderfully horny you are already, just like a teenager, I swear to god," he taunted, reaching his freehand between his lovers legs and fondling his balls.  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, you’re the only one allowed to see me like this.” Ludwig moaned out as those hands groped his ass, a squeak of surprised delight escaping at the hands on his balls. “B-baby!” He mewled out needily, pressing back into the touches. “F-feels good, please, oh please…” The younger ambassador pleaded. “I want to do everything my darling _master_ wants me to!”  
"I'll have a long way to go to make you a respectable man, it seems, if you're pulling stunts like this," Gilbert smirked, having far too much fun teasing his eager lover, he leaned down and pressed kisses and nips up the younger man's muscular thighs before leaning in and circling the puckered ring of muscle with his tongue.  
“Mmm, I’m very hard to make respectable, I’m just such a little slu- AHHH!!!!” A hot cry tore out of Ludwigs lips as he felt that deviant tongue teasing his most sensitive place, leather clad knees shifting to press his ass up higher for the other. “Please!” He gasped out desperately. “Oh master, please don’t stop!”  
"Moan louder for me, darling, mommy will take such good care of you if you ask nicely," Gilbert hummed, continuing to lap at the younger man's entrance, his hands rubbing at his hips and ass, enjoying the feeling of firm muscle beneath the soft skin.  
“Please mommy! A-ah, please don’t stop, your little slut wants everything and anything mommy will give!” He gasped out, burying his face into the pillows. “Nghhh, I want mommy to be dirty with me! to touch me and take me in ways I didn’t even know were possible!!”  
"Oh, that's a good boy. Such a good boy, Ludwig," Gilbert smirked before thrusting his tongue into the younger man mercilessly, grabbing his hips hard enough to bruise all over again and pull them to himself.  
God, those fingers on his hips drove him wild, the blonde pliant under every touch, shrieking in delighted surprise as the other was suddenly buried inside him,his fingers curling into the bed once more. The boots pinched and chafed in the most delicious way as he was pulled back hard with each thrust of that teasing tongue, his noises showing no sign of stopping. Yes, he decided, these boots did their job very very well. “More! Oh sweet Jesus, please baby, give me more!”  
Gilbert absolutely loved having the other shriek with pleasure, it was such a massive turn on but he had to control himself. He thrust his tongue in and out several times, making sure to swirl around his walls and rub at his sweet spot too, to thoroughly prepare him.  
Shock waves of white hot pleasure shot through the younger man, as he bit into his pillow to stop his noises, desperately pushing his ass back onto the other. There was no mistaking the scream that fell from his lips though as the other found his prostate- had it not been for the cock ring, he would have come right there. Blue eyes were completely hazed with lust and need now, his desire for his lover to take him a physical ache now; almost too much to bear. But still, he didn’t want that wonderful tongue to stop either, everything felt too good. There were so many mixed feelings running through him, all of which told him that he’d be stupid to ever let this man go.  
"God, I want you..." Gilbert breathed, pulling back and panting softly. He reached a hand over Ludwig's waist and nudged his chest up with no small amount of effort but insistently. "Hold onto the headboard, baby," he breathed by his ear, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and his broad shoulders, adoration clear in every smallest touch.  
“Then have me.” He purred out coyly, allowing the other to move him. He did as he was told, gripping onto the headboard for dear life. Every touch made him melt, he had never felt so loved before as Gilbert made him feel. “Of course mommy.” He breathed back, curling his fingers into the wood and bracing for whatever was to come. Whatever it was, he knew it wouldn’t be bad.  
Gilbert maneuvered his lovers hips how he wanted them, making the younger man spread his legs a little wider before pressing up against him from behind, aligning his cockhead to the young ambassadors entrance and pushing in roughly, jerking the blondes hips back until he was in to the hilt, a low groan slipping past his lips as he did so.  
Ludwigs eyes shot up, a lusty cry falling from his lips as he was filled so suddenly, his body tugging back at the grip on his hips, his fingers tightening on the wood.so hard he thought it might crack. His body quickly adjusted, muscles tightening around him and trying to take in more. He would never get enough of this, of that he knew.  
Gilbert reached over and took one of the pillows pushing it in between Ludwig's legs so he could grind against it before gripping his hips again harder and starting to fuck him relentlessly, skin slapping against skin. He loved feeling the younger mans body tense and tighten around him and his moans and cries were driving him insane.  
Almost instantly, Ludwig began to roll his hips against the pillow, desperate to cum and unable to because of that cherry red cock ring. “H-hah! Gilbert there… oh God, YES!” He all but shrieked, slamming his hips back against every thrust. He loved how the other could be so rough and yet still make him feel so loved. The young ambassador felt as though he were melting; if he wasn’t careful he’d melt into nothingness. Blonde locks, covered with a thin layer of sweat, stuck to his forehead- had the other been able to see his face, he might have been stunned by just how young Ludwig looked. But then, when he didn’t slick his hair back to try to make himself look older, he did look young, and babyfaced.  
"Do you want to cum, Ludwig?" Gilbert breathed by his ear, pressing feverish kisses to his neck and earlobe. He slowed down his thrusts but opted to go for deeper, angling his hips just right to slam into the younger mans prostate. "Just ask me, and I'll let you cum, you've been so good, baby..."  
"Yes please, oh please, _Mister Beilschmidt_ , let your good little slut cum!!" He pleaded, hot tears stinging at his eyes from the sheer amount of pleasure his body was in. "H-hah!! Again, harder, baby wreck me, please oh God..." Ludwig didn't even try to hold his cries back now, it felt too good. He felt amazing, every touch was right where it should be to bring him the most bliss, and he momentarily wondered how Gilbert had so quickly learned his body.  
Gilbert reached over again, never stopping his thrusts and eased the cock ring off his lovers swollen cock, slowly to not overwhelm his body. He then continued pounding into the younger man, pressing kisses to his broad and muscular back lovingly, trying to praise and caress every single inch of skin exposed to his so eagerly.  
With a strangled cry, Ludwig came, seed spilling onto the bed. And still desperate pleas fell from his lips, as he begged the elder man not to stop. “Baby, fuck, baby… love you… love you, God!” He gasped out, gripping the headboard tighter still.  
Gilbert was almost startled by his words but too maddeningly close to his orgasm to give them much gravity, he pulled the younger man's hips back again and continued pounding into the welcoming tight heat. "You're so beautiful, Ludwig...." he breathed between moans, "you're stunning, you're amazing, you feel fantastic around me...god..."  
“H-hah…. feels so good… baby, it feels so good!” He mewled, still hazy from his own orgasm as he buried his face in his hands, knuckles white from gripping the headboard so hard. “Faster, harder, please baby… take all you want from me… all you need!”  
Gilbert buried his face between the younger mans shoulder blades, holding his body as close to himself as he could, thrusting desperately harder and harder, a low groan slipping past his lips as he started to cum deep inside his lover. "God...my precious darling..." he breathed against his skin, shuddering.  
Ludwig out a soft noise of pleasured delight as he felt the others seed filling him, white hot as it claimed him from the inside out. The words brought a flush back to the younger mans face as he panted hard into his arms, glancing over his shoulder at Gilbert and smiling sweetly. “Is it ok if I let go of the headboard now? I want to sit in your lap baby.” He picked up the fallen hat, setting it back atop soft blonde locks as he waited for a reply.  
"Yeah, go right ahead, baby," he smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his lovers broad shoulders, his hands no longer gripping the younger mans hips in a death grip but caressing them gently.  
A shiver ran through the blonde at the sweet kiss to his shoulders, letting go of the headboard and moving until he could sit in the others lap, Gilberts cock still buried deep inside of him, those leather boots sliding against the older mans thighs. His arms draped around the albino neck, as he peppered soft kisses to his jaw and throat. “So do you like my outfit, mommy?” He purred, his faux innocent tone once more in place. “I wore it just for you~”  
"Yes," Gilbert smirked, reclining back against the footboard to see his young lover better, letting his eyes sweep shamelessly over the delicious muscles. "It's very flattering on you, daddy," he mused, letting his fingers trace the younger mans thighs just above the boots.  
“I’m very glad you think so.” Ludwig nipped down on his lovers throat gently, tongue darting out to soothe the spot as he moved closer to the others ear, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. “I’ve been saving it for someone who could…” He shifted his leg, letting the the smooth leather rub against Gilbert once more, as a little smirk tugged at his lips. “...appreciate it.”  
"Who would've known such a respectable man was harbouring such dirty desires, huh?" Gilbert chuckled huskily, letting one arm drape over the younger mans shoulder. "My my, and you're really getting a taste for being fucked up the ass, darling, it's all very cute," he smirked.  
“Mmm, terribly dirty. I told you I’d make you a far less respectable lady, didn’t I?” He retorted with a grin, continuing his nips and kisses. “I don’t think it’s too bad. I’m getting a taste for you fucking me up the ass, my love. I do doubt I’d enjoy if anyone else did to me what you do.” Ludwig mused, shifting his hips playfully to make his point, rolling them down onto his lover. “Mmmm… _Mister Beilschmidt_?” He breathed out in a low, lusty tone. “Kiss me?”  
"Mm, c'mere you precious little slut," Gilbert smirked and leaned forward, capturing the larger mans lips in a searing kiss, starting off loving and almost gently but quickly deepening it to tongue and teeth, his hand pressing against the back of his lovers neck. He honestly loved hearing that he was the only one who could make Ludwig enjoy this.  
Ludwig moaned against him at the words- fuck, he loved it more than he likely should when Gilbert called him a little slut. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been called that before; how many of his lovers wives had called him that when they’d found out? But when Gilbert said it, it felt more like a term of possession, of being claimed. He was Gilberts slut, willing to offer his body up at the drop of a pin- but only for Gilbert, no one else. He kissed back greedily, letting all his passion show as his own tongue danced with the others, matching all the older mans movements with just as much ferocity and need.  
Gilbert groaned into the kiss, wrapping his free hand around the younger mans waist and pulling him to himself possessively until they were chest to chest. Now he knew for sure that he wanted the young ambassador to be his, and only his, and he could feel a physical need to protect him from the world and keep him close to himself, cherish and care for him.  
“Nghh… baby…” He moaned against his lips, fingers brushing idly through the hair at the nape of the others neck, moving his hips once more. He loved being like this with Gilbert, he really couldn’t deny that. It was though the older man filled a place inside him he hadn’t even known was empty to begin with. It really was an incredible feeling. He loved this man. There really wasn’t a doubt in his mind, although it still greatly confused him. He’d never been one to believe in love at first sight, and had anyone of told him a week before that he would meet a man, have hours of wild sex, get him pregnant the next day, and be hopelessly in love with him the day after that, he really would have called them crazy. But here he was, and oh, wasn’t he glad for it. Gilbert made him feel such strange things, a need to both protect and be protected, to love and be loved, to touch and be touched. Never before had he ached for that scale of mutual affection and care- he’d been quite content to only fulfil the needs of his older, selfish lovers, letting them take what they wanted from his body. The ambassador supposed in the end, maybe he really was a slut. But no more. He was only Gilberts now, for as long as the older man wanted him. He pressed his body closer, until every valley and nook of skin lined up, until he simply couldn’t get any closer- and still he ached for more contact. He’d never be close enough.  
Gilbert laughed softly and nipped playfully at his bottom lip in reprimand as the younger man moved his hips again. "Jesus Christ, daddy, are you still not sated?" he asked with a gentle laugh, breaking away from his lips and pressing short, flirty kisses and nips against the young ambassadors well defined jaw. He could feel every breath the younger man took against his chest and he could almost swear he felt his heart beat.  
“Wouldn’t that imply having gotten enough of you?” He shot back with a smile, moaning at the kisses, head naturally tipping to grant the other better access, even as he began to lift his hips and drop them back down. “I’ll never get enough of you, mommy. Even when I’m a hundred.” He told him calmly, a wry smile on his lips. “I’ll always want to be as close to you as I can.” There wasn’t even a hint of hesitation in the words, Ludwig meant each one. Slowly, he began to move, just small, slow lifts upwards and presses back down at first, feeling the other slide inside of him. “Is it ok, Mister Beilschmidt?” Ludwig questioned in a low, breathless purr. “If your little slut rides the cock he so loves?”  
"Well, I'd hate to deny you something you love after all. God, and to think that I thought I had an abnormally high sex drive! You put me to shame really, I suppose it's an age thing, you have the sex drive of a teenager," Gilbert said with a husky laugh, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his lovers cock, starting to pump him in time with the movement of his hips.  
Ludwig moaned hotly, burying his face in his lovers neck as he began to ride him, trying to arch his hips into that deviant hand as he did so, sucking and kissing at Gilberts neck until dark marks began to appear. “It’s only been one round, my love.” He pointed out with a wicked grin. “Are you really losing your stamina? Tsk tsk, and here I thought you could keep up with my needs.”  
"I just figured I sated you the night before last so we could do productive things today instead of fuck like bunnies, but I see you have other plans," Gilbert snickered and tugged roughly at his cock, his thumb playing with the sensitive tip. "If this is how much it takes to please you, I can just imagine how much you had to masturbate before," he snickered.  
“It’s still early.” He shot back, moaning at the hand around him as he moved faster still. “Just this one round. Then we can.. mnhhh… take a shower and be productive. We’ll… hahh…. unpack all your stuff… rearrange however you want… just… nghh… lemme enjoy, baby.” He mewled against him, clinging on for all he was worth as he rode him, pale skin flushing with need.  
Gilbert laughed and was just happy to provide, angling his hips for him so that his cockhead could rub against Ludwig's sweet spot. He kept pumping the younger man indulgently, leaning closer still so his lovers cock rubbed against his stomach, leaving smears of precum in its wake.  
“Gil… baby… f-fuck… yes…” He moaned out quietly, arching his hips to take in more. It wasn’t long before the German came once more, his seed spilling over their stomachs as he cried out Gilberts name. Ludwigs breath came in pants as he rode out his orgasm, his face staying buried in Gilberts neck as he simply held on, refusing to let go. A warm feeling of afterglow washed over him, as he whispered sweet terms of endearments against the others skin, reluctant to move away from his lover. Finally though, he lifted his hips with a whine. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, slipping off the hat, boots and choker, and settling them back into the box carefully, pushing it back into the closet, before moving to kiss Gilbert lightly. “I’m going to go take a shower, baby. You’re welcome to join.” He hummed out, before heading to the bathroom, his body tingling in the most delightful way, a satisfied smile on his lips.  
"Well, now that you were kind enough to cum on me, Ludwig, I have to join you," Gilbert teased, rolling his eyes playfully, he stood up and stretched, grabbing dress again from the floor before padding after Ludwig to the bathroom, shamelessly checking out his ass the whole way. "And to think that I bothered with a shower before this when you went and got me all dirty again," he complained.  
“Those boots take time to get into, I had to distract you somehow!” He protested with a cocky grin. “It takes a good ten minutes to get them on and get the leather all smoothed out so it sits perfectly on my skin.” Ludwigs grin only grew, as he glanced back over his shoulder. “You do look so pretty covered in my cum though, baby.” He shot back with a wink. “But I’ll behave myself now that I’ve made you just a little less respectable. Who would have thought I have that box of goodies, hmm? Terribly wicked of me.”  
"Ten minutes is a long time? Oh, darling, you are so impatient," Gilbert hummed closing the door to the bathroom after them. "Still, you're awfully talkative today, just start the shower already," he chuckled, hanging up his dress.  
"Ten minutes just to put on a pair of boots certainly is!" He laughed, turning on the water and waiting for it to get to the perfect temperature, wiping the gloss off his lips by licking at them, the bubblegum taste making him smile. "Besides, you said you doubted I could make you less respectable, so of course I took it as a challenge." Ludwig grinned widely, offering a hand and helping his lover into the shower, groaning in delight as the thin sheen of sweat was washed off his body. Carefully, he spread himself, letting the others seed trickle out of himself and wash away, making a face at the loss. "You sure do fill me up good, don't you?" He teased.  
"You love it," Gilbert retorted, smacking his ass playfully. "And you can't make me less respectable just by dressing up," he snickered, rubbing his hands down his lovers muscular back, "although you put lip gloss on, I was very impressed," he mused, stepping under the stream behind him and washing off the younger mans seed off his stomach.  
“Very much so.” Ludwig agreed without much protest, his smile almost shameless in nature. “I don’t know, baby, I feel like I could definitely convince you to do some pretty bad things.” He purred, even as he rubbed some shampoo into his hair. “Mmm, it tastes good, doesn’t it? It’s usually for when I’m home alone- Uncle makes fun of me for it. But I like the taste; I have more of a sweet tooth than I really care to admit.” He confessed, tilting his head back to wash out the suds from the golden strands. “It’s not becoming of a respectable ambassador such as myself to do things like eat candy and lollipops you know. Especially not when I’m so young- it makes others not take me seriously.” He hummed out.  
"Indeed," Gilbert laughed, wrapping his arms around the younger man from behind, "with your hair down you do look so much younger, and if you were a skinny little thing you could easily look underage. I guess that's why you try to make yourself look and sound older," he chuckled, gently stroking his hands down his abs.  
“Another reason I’ve worked quite hard to make sure I’m not some skinny little thing. I very quickly learned after the incident with my first lover that if I was to be taken seriously, I would have to make… adjustments. Putting my hair back. Smiling less. Doubling my workout.” He melted back into the others chest, his own arms resting against Gilberts on his waist. “But at home, as long as it’s only me, I’m far less subdued. Most people my age are still in college, partying, having fun. I’ve been an ambassador for three years already, and a lover to powerful men for five. You learn that there are certain ways to carry yourself, and unfortunately, they don’t have much patience with fun, as you saw in the meeting yesterday.” The blondes voice was almost- resigned. It wasn’t that he hated his job, although he wasn’t particularly fond of it. But it was frustrating sometimes how happy his elders were to look over how young he really was.  
"It's almost like you were robbed of your childhood, darling, that's awful. You're at the stage in your career where I should be, and I'm where you should be," he murmured against his back, resting his forehead against the taller man's shoulder. "You are very mature though, I'm sure you know," he hummed. Sometimes it was hard to believe Ludwig's real age after all, but then other times it was blatantly obvious.  
“It wasn’t absolutely terrible, of course.” He murmured, turning his head to nuzzle the others hair gently. “Before Dad died, our house was always a chaotic mix of fun. Mom is an artist, and so there would be days when we’d grow tired of looking at our walls- so we’d paint. They’d let me paint any designs or pictures I wanted, and even when it wasn’t very good, they still proudly kept it up until the next time we grew bored. We had a large back yard too, so in the winter, mom and dad would build snowmen with me, and in the summer, we’d make fountains to run through with the sprinkler. They were very hands on parents, I never doubted I was loved, and I had a wonderful childhood. I lived in that house from the day I was born until two weeks after Dad died. That was when things became less enjoyable. Uncle convinced mom that I’d be best coming with him. We had one permanent home, I had a school. But often times the options were miss school, not a big deal since I easily kept far ahead in my work, and go with uncle when he travelled, sit in on meetings and the like, or stay home completely alone. I’d never been alone before, it was terrifying. So of course I went.”  
"Still, that's quite nice," Gilbert murmured, still rubbing his hands comfortingly down Ludwig's stomach. "I mean it's nice to have that kind of childhood. I can't claim I had one but it sounds nice," he said and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
“It was. That’s why I know you’ll love my mom. Her art exhibit is actually this week.” There was no mistaking the adoration and pride the younger mans voice as he spoke of his mother. “She’s become practically famous at home, her works are selling left and right. Everyone is itching to own one of her paintings. I knew they would.” He smiled, turning his head to kiss Gilbert lightly. “Don’t forget. I promised to teach you how to adventure tonight.” He teased, a grin on his lips. “I suppose I don’t have to try to seem quite as old with you as I do with others, do I?”  
"Nope, as long as you don't make me feel like a cradle-robber," Gilbert chuckled, returning his kiss playfully. "And your mother sounds like a very interesting woman," he chuckled, "and it's so endearing just how much you love her," he smiled, holding him close.  
Ludwig snorted in spite of himself. “I dare say if I seemed that young, I never would have been elected ambassador, now would I?” He shot back, before his smile softened. “Yeah… mom is my hero. My favorite girl, for sure… save for if our little bean is a girl of course, but I suppose mom won’t mind sharing the role with Arabella if she is a little girl. “ He mused.  
"Yeah, I guess so, we'll have to wait to find out which gender our child is...though do you really want to know before it's born? We don't have to know," Gilbert grinned, slowly letting go of him before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, drying himself off.  
“But if we know we can buy all sorts of clothes and make sure baby has everything it needs when it comes.” He pointed out. “Or we could just buy a nice mix of girl and boy clothes. Baby can wear both. I feel like we’re already strange enough that it’ll seem normal for us to not keep our child in strict gender roles.” He mused thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, to be fair if mommy has a choice wether he wants to wear dresses or pants so should baby," Gilbert hummed, donning his dress once again and brushing his hair by the mirror, "I just hope no one gives our kid a hard time, for who we are."  
“I agree completely.” He nodded, drying off and slipping into some snug, well fitting jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his firm stomach; far more relaxed clothing than the other had seen him in yet, but still- they looked good. “We’ll send our little angel to a private school; a good one. Maybe someday we can move back home to be near mom. I really want our baby to know their grandmother.”  
"Yeah, so we should make sure baby is bilingual from childhood, I think, since both of us are German and we could definitely move back to Berlin some day, or at least go for the summer," he hummed before turning around and leaning back against the sink with a grin, lazily letting his eyes run down his young lovers body.  
"That would be lovely. I want our little one to know its roots." He agreed, smirking at the eyes, lazily stretching, a small patch of his stomach showing.  
"Exactly," Gilbert snickered and slipped his fingers up the younger man's shirt a little as he passed by him and headed out of the bathroom to go downstairs to the living room where his things were stacked in boxes.  
Ludwig followed behind, brushing his hair more to the side then fully back, before beginning to lift the boxes labelled clothes, carrying them to the bedroom. This was it- unpacking these was a sort of solid evidence that yes, they were serious. They were a family, and this was something they really were doing.  
Gilbert simply let Ludwig do all the manual work, following him up with the first box and staying in the bedroom after that, sorting through his clothes and shoes and other personal belongings...and he really had a lot so it was looking like the unpacking would take a good while.  
“You weren’t kidding about half your clothes being drag.” He chuckled, hanging up the items as Gilbert sorted through them, organizing it so his clothes were on one half of the large closet, and Gilberts on the other. “I really am happy you’re moving in here baby.”  
"No, why would I kid about such things, I wasn't exaggerating I'm very fond of my skirts and dresses thank you," Gilbert snickered, sorting his clothes by colour, "just you wait till I flood your bathroom counters with my make-up, you will regret ever agreeing to live with me, baby."  
“We can build a cabinet with containers in it just for you, baby. I want you to be able to have all your stuff set up in a way that’s easier for you to adjust to living here.” Ludwig told him with a laugh, moving to kiss the others nose. “You’re the lady of the house, my love. I want you to be as comfortable as you possibly can be. As long as the office is left how I have it set up, I’m good.” He teased.  
"So to piss you off I need to wreck your office, got it," Gilbert grinned, opening yet another box and sorting through that too, it had been seven decent sized boxes by then, "and don't worry, you have lots of empty space, I'm sure I can fit my shit in," he hummed.  
"I know you can." Ludwig laughed, moving to sit beside the other and nuzzling into him gently, rubbing his tummy. "You can put your stuff where ever you want ok? My house is your house..." A grin tugged at his lips, blue eyes holding amusement. "...literally."  
"I warn you, I'm super messy," he laughed, leaning back against the bed, "my clothes will be all over the floor and on all the chairs and I'll fuck up your bathroom counter with make-up, however if you ask me to clean I can clean pretty well. I used to be so tidy then I realised why bother anyway."  
“I love to clean, so your messes will give me purpose.” Ludwig fell back beside him, a laugh bubbling from his lips. “I should warn you, I absolutely hate doing laundry though. It’s the one chore that drives me nuts.”  
"I can do laundry then, as long as you do everything else," Gilbert said with a laugh, walking his fingers up the younger mans chest, "besides most of my laundry needs special care so I wouldn't trust you with it anyway."  
"A wise decision." He agreed wryly, continuing to stroke over the others stomach. "God, I can't wait til you start showing..." He murmured, tracing shapes and letters over the fabric. "I really can't." Ludwig moved closer, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his lower back. "You really did do a number on me, didn't you baby?" He teased, trying to ignore the sharpness.  
"Yeah, and why do you want me to show so much?" he teased, watching his lovers fingers lazily, "and you asked for it, my love, I'm more than happy to take it slow with you. I mean, it's years and years of practice before you can take give or take thirteen rounds."  
“I feel a better question is why on earth wouldn’t I? To know that its painfully obvious you’re carrying my child at just a glance? To know that our little darling is growing healthy and strong?” Flushing deeply, he pouted. “Mmm. I did ask for it. Still, Daddy wouldn’t object to mommy giving him a back rub.” He teased.  
"Lie down on your stomach then, Daddy, I'll give you a back rub," he teased, moving the last stack of clothes off the bed before grabbing himself a pair of feminine underwear as an afterthought. "After all, mommy doesn't want poor daddy to be in pain."  
Ludwig rolled onto his stomach, relaxing into the pillows. “Thank you darling. You know, it really is a great feat how much you can take. I’d, of course, like more, but I don’t think my poor ass could handle much more than two rounds. That’s alright. I’ll get there.” He hummed out.  
"We can take it nice and slow, alright, darling? You're already letting me be more rough than I could expect," he mused, straddling his lovers lower back and rubbing his shoulders, "it's important that we're responsible about this- besides, you can't be on the bottom too often, I like being on the bottom too much for that!"  
Ludwig snorted in spite of himself, glancing up at him. “You’ve only fucked me on four instances my darling. I’m pretty sure I’ve decimated that cute behind of yours far more than that.” He pointed out with a wicked grin, even as he relaxed further into the touch. “And yes, of course I let you be rough with me, love. I rather enjoy the bruises on my hips. I feel that since you are the first I’m letting mark me, you’re simply making good use of that opportunity.”  
"Well I like it when you 'decimate' me as you say," Gilbert smirked, sensuously working out the knots under his lovers skin, "I like it a lot, so if Mommy is ever mad at Daddy, Daddy will know how to make Mommy happy again, yeah?" he purred, indulgently letting his hands rub at the younger man's muscular back.  
A moan of delight fell from Ludwigs lips as the hand continued to work out all the pain and tension from his back. “Mmm, that’s very useful knowledge.” He mused, shifting his arms slightly to snuggle more into the bed. “I really have to question, my love, where you learned to be so absolutely amazing with your hands.” He teased. “Keep this up and I really will never be able to let you go, darling.”

"It's all natural talent, darling, obviously, and you better not let me go because I have your bastard growing inside of me," Gilbert snickered, rubbing between his shoulder blades, "and I'll have to suffer for it yet."  
Ludwig paused a moment hearing the word, frowning. Would people call their child that? “Gilbert. I just had a terrifying thought. What if people call our child a bastard!? With me being a politician, and you being a powerful businessman… what if people tell our baby they’re illegitimate!?” It was a pretty valid concern, in politics and in business, people often used children to get to their parents.  
"Well, I didn't mean it like that but now that I think about it...our child is illegitimate," Gilbert nodded slowly, "that being said it's parents are already eccentric as it is so I'm not so sure that will be the worst taunt...however you're right. Some conservative douchebags can tell our kid he's a bastard," he frowned.  
“Yeah, but that one is one that could hurt.” Ludwig pointed out. “We could get married? Just a little one at the courthouse so it’s legally legitimate… then if we want to get properly married later on we can have a big wedding… i-if you want that I mean.” He suggested nervously, nipping at his lip. “You did already say you’re my little housewife right? I don’t think we should get married married right now- it is a little soon and I want to propose when I know I know you inside and out, when I know that I’m your forever person, I definitely don’t want to rush that part of our relationship. But something on paper for our child…”  
"Well, yeah, we should definitely do that for our kid. Then we can have a ceremony, sometime in the future, when our kid is big enough to be a cute little flowergirl or boy and it will be all peachy...meanwhile we should sort out the papers, just to avoid any unsavoury situations and labels," he murmured, he actually hadn't yet considered the possibility of getting married to Ludwig but now that he thought about it, it definitely made sense, but it wasn't something he wanted to rush.  
“Exactly. And then, if something happens to me, you’re legally my husband as well, meaning you get my benefits and the likes.” He mused quietly. After his dad passing away when he was so young, it was something he really thought a lot about. He wanted to make sure that in the event of something happening, Gilbert and their child would be taken care of. “Who is taking whose last name though?” He questioned. “Our names are only really two letters off in different- but yours is easier to spell. I’d be willing to take yours, Gilbert. The less letters our little one needs to try to stumble through, the better.”  
"Then we can very well take my name," Gilbert nodded, resuming to gently massage his back, he could feel the younger man was a little anxious, "we should get the papers signed soon then, to get it off our chests. It's good that we thought of it now."  
“Alright… and yes it is. I just- want to make sure our baby is safe and happy.” Ludwig murmured. “I already panic over things that could happen. This is just one less worry I have to think about.”  
"Some people will still deny the legitimacy of our marriage though, so this isn't completely safe," Gilbert said with a sigh, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, "and many of our kids peers might see things about us in newspapers or on the internet..."  
“When baby is old enough to start school, I suppose we’ll just have to start being a little more careful of what and where we do things.” Ludwig agreed. “And I think… once baby starts not being with one of us all the time, we should get a driver and bodyguard for him or her.”  
"Yes, but we can't make it obvious, I don't want our kid teased for being that one rich kid with a bodyguard. It should be subtle," Gilbert hummed, rubbing his shoulders.  
“If we put baby in private school, they’ll be far from the only rich kid?” He suggested. “And it would make he or she less target for those who want to get at me.” It really was a concern he had- that someone was going to use his darling child as a pawn.  
"Yeah, let's just hope our kid has lots of spirit… and I can attend all those mother mornings like a good respectable mother," Gilbert snickered, "but yes, we're not even considering state school… since we can afford it our kid should get the best money can buy."  
“Agreed.” Ludwig gave a little nod, relaxing once more under his lovers hand. “But we need to make sure we raise them to not be a brat. Respectable and understanding that they’re privileged to have money and nice things. I won’t have my little one be one of those rude children you see on television.”  
"Yeah, of course, of course, we wouldn't want our kid to be the kind of kid I was," Gilbert laughed, continuing to work out the knots in his lovers back, he was glad to feel him relaxing once again, "you'll have to be our moral compass though, I know I'll spoil it way too much."  
“Agreed.” Ludwig let out a groan as he melted even more under those magic fingers. God, how had he ever lived without this? “I plan on spoiling it too- but we have to teach baby good morals as well. Don’t lie, don’t steal- ok well maybe not don’t lie. Daddy is a politician after all.” He laughed sheepishly.  
"Lie skilfully then?" Gilbert snickered, leaning down and pressing a kiss just under his ear, "but yes, good morals are paramount. Our baby needs to know how to respect other people otherwise he or she will never get any respect back."  
"I suppose that would be useful." He agreed wryly. "And exactly. Baby needs to know how to carry itself around the media too. We need to teach he or she that young."  
"Mm, definitely," Gilbert hummed, stopping his hands for a moment and draping himself over the larger man's back, resting his chin on his lovers shoulder, "are you feeling better now, Daddy?" he asked, nuzzling his neck.  
“Much.” Ludwig breathed out softly, his fingers sliding back to brush idly over Gilberts sides, touches gentle and loving. “How are you feeling baby? No more sickness right? Before bed tonight I’ll be sure to put more cocoa butter on you alright?” A smile tugged at his lips as a sort of quiet peacefulness washed over him. This really was just so incredibly nice. The younger man could easily get spoiled with it.  
"Yeah, I think I feel fine," Gilbert hummed, making a soft pleased noise at his touches and nipping gently at his lovers earlobe, "I probably should start taking prenatal vitamins or something though." It honestly felt so nice to just talk about casual things like that.  
“I agree. We’ll go to the pharmacy later and see what they suggest you to take ok? They might put you on iron pills or something too, I’m not sure.” He hummed, absolutely at rest- just to be disturbed by the sound of the doorbell ringing. With a groan, he gently rolled the other off his back and stood. “Who the hell could that be?” He grumbled quietly, standing and stretching before heading downstairs. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” He called out. However- nothing could have prepared Ludwig for what stood on the other side of that door.  
“Ludwig!!!” Antonio chirped, winding his arms around the stunned, frozen German mans neck, pressing their lips together. Ludwig was completely still, tense and terrified, unable to push the other away. What was Toni doing here!? Finally he snapped out of his daze enough to push the other off. “W-what are you doing here?” He asked, trying to sound cold, voice coming out more afraid than anything. “Aww, silly Luddy~! Don’t tell me you’re still mad about what happened! I’m here now, aren’t I?” Antonio purred, grinning up at the taller man. “Besides, your uncle invited me to come stay!”  
Gilbert was planning to continue lazing in bed but the voices from downstairs alarmed him, he couldn't fully tell what they were saying but he heard the alarmed tone in Ludwig's voice. So he got up and went to the stairs, leaning over the railing. "Baby, who's that?" he asked calmly, after all he wasn't going to come off as a crazy, jealous and possessive without any direct provocation, after all he was pretty assured that Ludwig was his.  
“G-Gilbert…. this is…” Ludwig took a step back, towards Gilbert, panic in his eyes. “T-this is Toni…. “ A cold fear washed over him. There was no way Uncle would stoop this low. Absolutely no way, right? His whole face was panicked, even as the Spaniard eyed Gilbert with disinterest. “A pleasure I’m sure.” He said coldly, before turning his attention back to the blonde, taking another step towards Ludwig. “Aww, come on baby. Please don’t be mad, I was just grumpy!”  
Gilbert's eyebrows surged up to his hairline. He ascended the stairs, his skirt flapping about his legs and came up behind Ludwig, wrapping his arms around his waist protectively, he wasn't going to get to the point so fast but no one was allowed to call Ludwig 'baby' in earnest except for him, and since he knew exactly who this was he was going to heighten his guard.  
Ludwig relaxed into his lovers hold, though his eyes were still panicky. “Grumpy!? You convinced everyone I was cheating on you because I did my job! You humiliated me! They still throw it in my face!” He shot back before taking a deep breath. The young ambassador forced all his feelings down, cold mask returning. “Antonio, I’d like you to meet my lover, Gilbert.”  
The Spaniard scowled, quickly slipping back into a pout. “Aww come on, I know I was bad, but you don’t have to go with this freak trash to make up for it, baby! I’m here now, and I’m apologizing~! Either way, your uncle said I could stay here, so I’m staying here!”  
"Trust me, freak trash keeps him occupied plenty so you'll have to entertain yourself if you're staying," Gilbert said coldly, looking over his lovers shoulder at the newcomer, nothing in his gaze would've disclosed that he was offended. He was the lady of the house after all so he was going to use his privilege to assert his rules.  
Ludwigs voice was still shaky as he spoke, grasping onto Gilberts hand tightly. “You… can stay. But don’t you ever call Gilbert that again. You don’t touch me. You don’t look at me.” With that, he turned, bolting upstairs, his body trembling. Fuck. Fuck, he couldn’t handle this. Anything but this.  
Antonio eyed Gilbert, a calm smile on his lips. “He’s going to get bored of you. He loves me. Oh, how I had that dear little thing wrapped around my finger. Wasn’t planning on it backfiring on me.”  
"Well you clearly had a little fuck up in your plans, huh?" Gilbert said with a shrug, looking up at the slightly taller man, "the operative word here is 'had', wouldn't you agree? He's mine now, besides, I'm carrying his child," he grinned before turning on his heel and going back up the stairs, searching for Ludwig.  
Antonio snorted, calling up after the other, “What, are you secretly a chick? Sorry honey, he’s gay!”  
Ludwig was curled up in the corner of their bed, knees to his chin as he trembled, blue eyes glassy. Fuck, this hurt. It hurt! Why would Uncle do this to him!?  
Gilbert paused on top of the stairs, taking a moment to consider whether or not he wanted to answer, but then again his personality was very combative in the first place so he wasn't going to keep quiet. "No, darling, my cock is bigger than yours. But the wonders of science, y'know?" he mused, leaning against the railing.  
Antonio smirked as he carried his bag up the stairs to the guest room, brushing past Gilbert with a cocky grin. “Oh dear, you wouldn’t know that now would you? Anyhow, we’ll see who comes out on top. He can’t resist me very long.” He hummed, disappearing into the room and closing the door.  
“G-Gil…” Came the small, urgent whimper from the bedroom. “P-please… c-come here…” Ludwig pleaded, continuing to shake. Right now- he couldn’t be the mature adult. Right now, he was a broken scared little boy who desperately needed comfort.  
Gilbert shook his head before slipping back into the bedroom, closing the door tightly behind himself. "God, baby, are you alright?" he asked softly, crawling onto the bed next to him and pulling him into his arms, "stay strong for me, I won't let him hurt you again," he whispered, peppering kisses over his face.  
Ludwig clung on tightly, shaking as he buried his face into the other. “T-that son of a bitch! W-why would that s-son of a bitch invite him here! He’s the one who hurt me, w-who broke m-my heart and humiliated me globally, and the reason they all still throw that in my face, and he just walks back in here like it’s nothing, and kisses me!!”  
"He kissed you?" Gilbert frowned, "well, no matter, he can't do shit to us, remember that, Ludwig. He can't touch you if you don't let him, and he can't hurt you if you don't let him come too close. I love you, Ludwig, and there's nothing he can say to combat that. Spite your Uncle, spite that son of a bitch, stay strong and don't give in and I'm here for you, darling, you're the daddy of our beautiful child and you're mine, and I'll protect you. Pretend he isn't here."  
The blonde nodded, burying his face in closer, desperate fingers seeking Gilberts tummy and stroking over the flat pale skin to remind himself that yes, they were fine. They were a family. Gilbert loved him- wait. Gilbert loved him? That was the first time he’d ever said that. Blue eyes shot up to lock on crimson orbs, wide with shock and a little bit of nervousness. “You… love me?” He echoed, voice almost in disbelief.  
"Yes, darling. I love you. I'm carrying your child and I want us to last and build a family," Gilbert said seriously, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Ludwig's head, "I suppose I love you as much as one can love after knowing each other for two days, but I don't want to let you go, Ludwig. So tell me now, do you still love him?"  
“No.” He breathed out quietly, a little bit of the tension leaving him. “I’m scared of him… of the lies he tells… of the things he does. I haven’t loved him in a long time.” He swore, nuzzling into Gilberts chest with shaky breaths. “I’m only yours. You’re the first one I’m not a toy to. To him… it’s a game. It’s just a matter of trying to win, and I won’t… play anymore. I’m yours. I’m our babys. I belong with and to you.”  
"Then we're not going to have any trouble, darling, are we? He can try all he wants but he can't hurt you anymore," Gilbert said firmly, rubbing his back, "I promise I'll deal with him, you don't even have to talk to him if it makes you uncomfortable. We should just pretend he isn't here."  
“Alright…” Ludwig agreed, settling down the rest of the way, although tremors still ran through his body. “Don’t… don’t forget. Tonight you said I could teach you how to adventure.” He smiled weakly up at the other, contenting himself with continuing to stroke over the fabric covered tummy in front of him. “We could start now if you want… it really is fun… and then we could ignore him.” He offered.  
"Yeah, if it would make you happy, Daddy, you could show me how to adventure now," Gilbert smiled, cradling the blonds head and watching him stroke his stomach with a grin, "we've got nothing else planned either way."  
Ludwig gave a little nod, visibly cheering up. "We need to take all the blankets and pillows downstairs to the living room. I'll get the ones from the hall closet too, and the tacks are in the kitchen if you can grab them." He told him, dipping his head to kiss Gilbert stomach before starting to gather up the blankets and pillows, dragging them downstairs and being careful to not trip and fall. He'd just focus on giving Gilbert the fun memories he'd had as a little kid.  
Gilbert trailed behind him with all the rest of the pillows and blankets, dropping by the kitchen and grabbing the tacks. He was happy to give Ludwig a distraction after all and he did want to have the family fun that no one else had been able to give him in his life.  
Settling them on the couch, and pushing it back against the farthest wall, Ludwig surveyed the room. "I think we should start in that corner!" He decided, moving to the left side and starting by tacking up blankets. "Basically, the first thing we do is turn the entire living room into a blanket fort!" He explained. "We want to make sure the fireplace is free though, that's where we roast marshmallows."  
"Yes, sir!" Gilbert grinned and saluted him flirtatiously, watching him for a little while before starting to follow his example. It was endearing to see the younger man being so happy and innocent, the albino almost got too distracted looking at him to help.  
Ludwig flushed red and laughed, absolutely forgetting the man upstairs for a moment, as he showed Gilbert how to connect the blankets and sheets, until a large fort stood, the only openings at the fireplace and the entrance. “Now we drag the rest of the blankets and pillows inside.” He started to drag them in, laying them out flat until every inch was covered, before building them a nice big warm blanket and pillow nest, blue eyes twinkling with delight. How long had it been since he’d done this? Eight years? It had to be at least that.  
Gilbert sat down cross legged in the middle of the fort, smoothed down his skirt and grinned. "Wow, you're really good at this!" he laughed, watching with his own inner delight the expression on the younger man's face. "You made it all nice and cozy!"  
“My Dad taught me.” He grinned proudly. “We used to make these every tuesday, and we’d camp out, roast marshmallows and hot dogs, and he’d tell us ghost stories.” He explained, kissing Gilberts head before darting out to the kitchen to make them a kettle of hot chocolate, grabbing the marshmallows and forks before reappearing, curling up against Gilberts side. “We loved doing this. Dad said fun was the most important thing; that life was too short to take seriously.”  
Gilbert laughed and patted Ludwig's head as he curled up next to him. "Fun is very important, and we'll make sure to teach baby that," he smiled, gently scratching his lovers back and neck, "god, you will be just the best daddy. You're so cute, I swear to god!" he beamed.  
“I’m not cute~!” He pouted, before laughing, kissing Gilberts jaw. “I want baby to have all the experiences my mom and dad gave me. I was one of the lucky ones- Dad met mom and she just… brought such life to him, made him realize that there was so much more than what he had. I suppose, somewhere along the way I forgot that it’s ok that I’m young. That’s its ok to act young sometimes. But I… I know you and baby will give me the reason to embrace it again.” He told him, pecking his lips before shoving a marshmallow onto a fork and turning to the fireplace. “How roasted do you want it?” He questioned.  
"Just a little, or I may puke again," Gilbert said with a laugh and simply watched him with a grin, it honestly just fascinated him how enthusiastic and eager his lover was for this and it was absolutely contagious. He never considered parenthood before but now he craved it like nothing else ever before.  
“Alright baby!” He grinned, popping the marshmallow into the fire place. “It’s not as good as over a campfire, but it’s not bad either!” He explained with a grin. When the marshmallow was done, he pulled it out, wedging it between two chocolate covered cookies and handing it to his lover. “Careful, baby, it’s hot.” He warned, before making his own.  
"Don't worry, I'm used to hot things," Gilbert hummed and held the treat before tentatively biting into it once he was sure it would not burn him. "God, this is so good!" he beamed, licking his lips delightedly.  
"Isn't it!?" Ludwig chirped excitedly, moving so his head rested in the older mans lap. "This used to be one of my favorite parts of the whole week, I absolutely loved adventure night! Dad would turn off all the lights, and he'd tell us scary stories!" He explained, turning his head to nuzzle Gilberts stomach gently. "I know our little one will just love it."  
"Of course! It's any childs dream," Gilbert smiled and let his fingers card through his lovers hair gently and lovingly, leaning back a little to let the younger man nuzzle his stomach, "and we have a nice big living room to do it in too. We're just incredibly lucky and our child will get only the best."  
"Exactly." He agreed. "And by then, hopefully Uncle won't live here anymore. So it'll just be us and our little baby." Ludwig let out a content hum, pressing a soft sweet kiss to the center of the others stomach. "God, I love you, Gil." He murmured softly, before nuzzling into the spot he was spending so much attention on. "And I love you too, little baby. So so much. You're Daddys little angel."  
"We haven't even tried to live with your Uncle yet though, maybe he'll at least come around to our child though I doubt it as much as you do," Gilbert said with a shrug, letting his eyes slip close but continuing to stroke his hair, "And I love you too, Ludwig, so much..." he whispered.  
“He brought him here. I can’t forgive that.” He said quietly, even as he relaxed into the other more. “But it’s ok. I’ll be good for you. I won’t… say anything. I’ll just pretend they don’t exist for now.” He decided, continuing to pepper sweet kisses across the dress. “Hmmm… I can’t wait to meet our precious baby.”  
"Darling, as long as you're comfortable. I'm willing to give you and him space if you have some issues to solve, but if you don't want to see him I'll keep him away," he hummed, "you'll have to wait seven and a half months though, think you can do that?"  
“That feels like forever!” He pouted, continuing to gently kiss the fabric covered tummy before sitting up. “Would you like another smore, my love?” He questioned, moving to the fireplace once more. God- Gilbert had said he loved him. That just honestly made all his worries and panic over Antonio disappear.  
"Yes, please, baby," Gilbert nodded with a grin, licking his fingers after he was done with the first one. "And it won't really be forever because we'll do lots of things to entertain ourselves in that time, I promise," he hummed.  
“As long as you’re going to keep me entertained.” He teased, making his lover another treat before handing it back to him. “So have you honestly never had a smore before?” Ludwig questioned, resting his head back into the others lap.  
"No, funnily enough. Mmm, so you just took my smore virginity, I hope you're happy now," GIlbert teased, biting into the new treat with obvious delight, shifting a little to better accommodate his lovers head on his lap. "And I plan on keeping you plenty entertained as well, baby," he hummed.  
“Very happy.” He agreed with a playful grin. “Did I take your blanket fort virginity too?” Ludwig questioned, grin growing as he made himself another one. “Should I tell you scary stories later? Or we could watch a movie in here?”  
"Mmm,yes, two virginities in one day, I see now why you call it an adventure," Gilbert teased, quickly finishing up the second treat too, "yes, tell me a scary story then, but not too scary because I feel like my bladder shrunk as it is," he snickered.  
“It probably did.” He agreed wryly, moving to curl up in the blanket nest and tugging Gilbert onto his lap, stroking through his hair as he covered the other up in a blanket. Nuzzling into the elder, he began to tell a ghost story- not a really scary one, but one of the silly ones his father had told him when he was a boy, intent on making Gilbert laugh, on giving him the full experience. When he was done, he grinned down at the older man, kissing his temple. “Terrifying huh?” He teased, rubbing over his sides gently.  
"I won't be able to sleep alone again ever, you ass," Gilbert snickered and nuzzled into the younger mans neck, rubbing his hands over his lovers chest. The story did make him laugh and just hearing Ludwig say such uncharacteristically silly things made him inexplicably warm, he loved this side of Ludwig so much.  
“Good.” He said, a solemn look on his face. “Then my plan was an absolute success. Had to give you some reason never want to leave my bed, right?” A grin broke across his face, as he lightly nipped his lovers jaw. It was so nice- being able to show this side of himself, being able to be silly.  
“...What the hell!?” Antonio voice was calm, yet surprised as he wandered downstairs, eying the fort. “Hmm… I was unaware this house was inhabited by three year olds. Here I thought it was inhabited by my grownup Luddy-bear~!”  
Ludwig scowled, peeking his head out of the fort just to stick his tongue out at the other in irritation, flipping him off. “Well it’s not. So go away. We’re adventuring and don’t want to deal with you. And don’t call me that!” His voice was an agitated hiss, although it soon vanished as he returned back inside, kissing Gilbert’s nose.  
Gilbert was trying very hard not to laugh. "A Luddy-bear? Hm, I see it, kinda," he snickered, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck and pulling him closer to himself gently, grinning and peppering kisses all over his face playfully.  
Ludwig pouted at his lover, darting forward to peck his lips, winding his arms around his hips. “Mmm, he really can’t get the message, can he?” He questioned, pressing soft sweet kisses down the others throat. “I don’t even want to be near him. Only you, my love.”  
"He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who gets hints, that's true, but you're mine and he will have to deal with it eventually," Gilbert grinned and gladly angled his head back to give him more room, humming pleasantly.  
“I don’t like that he’s here, and I swear I’m going to kill Uncle for this.” Ludwig said firmly. “You don’t need any kind of stress on you or baby. But don’t worry, if Toni tries anything…” He raised his voice. “He’ll be a homewrecker since we’re getting those papers signed, love!”  
“You know I can still hear you right?” Antonio whined from outside the fort. “Ludwig, this joke really has gone too far. I know you’re mad at me, darling, but at least be realistic in your attempt to get back at me. Either the freak isn’t pregnant, because men can’t get pregnant, or he’s a woman, in which case I’m right, because you’re dreadfully gay, my darling.”  
"I'm the lady of this house and he's not allowed to try anything," Gilbert mused, stroking his fingers idly through his lovers hair, "though I have complete faith in you so no stress there on me or baby," he hummed, thinking for a moment. "And do I really look like a woman to you, idiot?" he retorted towards the man outside, "everyone here is aware that he's dreadfully gay and luckily I am a man, but as it happens I'm also pregnant, with his child."  
“You are in a dress.” Antonio shot back, moving to sit at the entrance of the fort, eying Gilbert suspiciously. “So yeah, you definitely look like a woman. Alright then, if you’re really pregnant with Luddy-bear’s baby, why don’t you tell me just how that abomination happened?”  
Ludwigs eye twitched, as he gathered his lover closer. “Don’t call our child that.” He said, voice dangerously low. “Don’t you dare, Toni.”  
"He called me a woman and not a guy in drag! I think that's a compliment! Am I really that convincing? Eh, I'm flattered either way," Gilbert grinned triumphantly, "Lud, chill, freedom of speech and everything, y'know?" he snickered and patted the younger man on the head, reclining back into his arms, "as to how I got pregnant with his child- Lud wanted to have a family with me so much that he spent a shitload of cash to have a procedure done to impregnate me and grow a womb inside me. So I really am pregnant."  
Ludwig grumbled quietly under his breath, winding his arms around the older man and burying his face in his back, scowling at Antonio almost childishly. “Well you really are that convincing, Darling. Absolutely gorgeous in your dresses.” He finally agreed, reluctant in the end to agree with anything that Antonio was spouting. “But that is exactly what happened. I wanted Gilbert to be the mother of my child.” A smug, wicked little smirk tugged at his lips. “Of course I decided that fifteen hours after meeting him. After all, look at how gorgeous and perfect he is.”  
Antonio frowned, looking up at the blonde with big green eyes. “You really are too cruel, my love. I make one little mistake and you throw everything we had away? It’s only been a few months darling, how could move on so fast! Did you ever even love me at all?”  
"He would still love you if you hadn't been such a douche," Gilbert answered for him, reaching back and stroking through his lovers hair, "And in case you haven't noticed Lud and I do move fast, so you're old news now. A few months? Ludwig will be a father in a few months so really you're far too late. You'd do yourself a favour if you lay off and move on because you are not freak trash enough for him," he said with a smirk, after all he really was fond of that term.  
Ludwig visibly winced at the Spaniards words though, hiding his face back against Gilbert. “You hurt me… you’re the reason others still hurt me. Don’t pretend like you loved me, Antonio. You liked the sex, and being on my arm at important functions. If you loved me, you wouldn’t have thrown that fit and told everyone I was cheating on you. I don’t cheat. I’m the second half of extramarital affairs, but I don’t cheat.” He said firmly.  
Antonio shifted a bit closer, reaching out to touch Ludwigs arm. “I did say I was sorry.” He pointed out, before scowling at Gilbert. “Don’t act like you know anything about me, or him! What have you been here for, less than a week!? We were together six months! How can you claim to know him better than I do!?” He spat back.  
Gilbert rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Ludwig's arms at his own waist protectively but with a clear possessive glint in his eyes. "No, you're right, I don't know anything about you, and I don't want to either, Antonio. But I know plenty about what you've done and why would Lud want a toxic drama queen like that around?" he sneered, furrowing his pale eyebrows, " I'm the only queen he needs and as we said, we're having a civil marriage soon and I'm carrying his child. We clearly have a future that you're not in, funnily enough. I know what he wants and I know what he needs, and it's not something you can offer him because you only want him for the attention!"  
“Please stop…” Ludwig whispered quietly. “P-please… both of you stop fighting. Gil and I are getting married. We’re having a baby. T-toni I… need you to stop. If you ever cared about me at all, you’ll stop talking right now, because I can’t handle this.”  
Antonio paused- Ludwig never got overwhelmed before and rarely ever said he couldn’t handle stuff. So he pulled away, giving a silent nod. Then meekly asked, “Can I stay and have a smore?”  
Gilbert shrugged slowly, simply to say he didn't care one way or another ultimately letting Ludwig decide. After all he didn't want to upset the younger man anymore than this so he reached back and gently cradled his head, scratching at his scalp reassuringly, reclining back against his muscular chest.  
Ludwig melted into the touch, although he subtly tightened his hold on the man in his arms, nibbling at his lip before giving a little nod. “J-ja… I guess if we have to live together… w-we might as well make the best of it… and it’d be childish to kick you out of the living room.” He was still going to kill his uncle for putting him in this situation in the first place.  
Antonio gave a little nod, moving further into the fort, sitting away from the two, cross legged as he made his smore. “You never...we never… did this…” He realized quietly.  
Gilbert angled his head up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his lovers chin. All things taken into account he felt a little sorry for Antonio, he could think of plenty people who he had been fucking around with almost to the point of feelings that if he had not met Ludwig he would have been very possessive with and offended if they got a serious lover. He didn't hate Antonio, not really, mostly because he would've acted just the same, and the fact that the Spaniard backed down was worthy of respect. So he stayed silent, not making any snide remarks.  
Pressing a gentle kiss to Gilberts head, blue eyes flickered warily back to the Spaniard, caution in his every movement. It was clear he wasn’t sure how much he trusted this. Still- he was trying to keep the peace.  
Antonio offered them a weak smile, taking a bite of the smore. So his Ludwig had moved on… he wasn’t ready to back down. Not yet. He’d just have to step up his game, and be a little more sly. “Tastes yummy…” He murmured, licking his lips.  
Gilbert arched an eyebrow, almost imperceptibly. Sure the Spaniard wasn't really doing anything bad, at least overtly, but Gilbert could feel that Ludwig was still very tense and knowing that his lover knew more about this man warned him that the war was not won yet. He shifted back against Ludwig, resting his hands on the younger mans thighs and stroking them gently, although possessiveness clear in his every move as he threw glances at the Spaniard from the corner of his eyes.   
A shiver ran through the blonde at the gentle touch, as he tried to simply ignore the man across from them, fingers moving to Gilberts chin and turning it gently to capture his lips in a loving, albeit passionate, kiss. He was determined not to let Antonio’s presence spoil their romantic, nice evening, as he gently tipped Gilbert back to deepen the kiss, tongue brushing lightly over the others lower lip, hands cradling the albinos face tenderly. He, however, was not expecting the emerald green eyes that locked onto them almost curiously, watching every movement.  
Antonio watched them intently, leaning forward to rest his chin in his palm, elbow on his knee. He’d never actually watched how Ludwig kissed before- he’d always been on the receiving end, and more than a little preoccupied. It was almost fascinating in a way, watching every dip and turn of the blondes head, the way the muscles in his back flexed lightly as he moved the albino man. Antonio was- of course- jealous. But he was intrigued too.  
Gilbert hummed and seemed to be delighted to be kissed like that. It didn't matter to him whether or not the Spaniard was looking, though he felt quite triumphant that he did. He parted his lips gently for his lover, letting him deeper the kiss and coaxing his tongue possessively past his lips, hands gripping into the blondes thighs.  
Ludwig groaned out lowly against his lips as his tongue languidly explored the others mouth, seemingly forgetting about the Spanish man as he shifted until Gilbert was laid back in the blanket nest, the young ambassador straddling his lovers hips to kiss him deeper still.  
Antonios eyes widened even more, as he subconsciously licked his lips. God, he’d known Ludwig was shameless, but had the little tart really made him this shameless!?  
Gilbert smirked against his lips and reached around, groping the younger mans ass with one hand and tugging him down closer with the other. He was glad Ludwig was going for this because now it was hardly even a question of who was coming out on top, he was aware that the Spaniard was either watching or could watch so Gilbert could shamelessly display that he was what Ludwig wanted.  
A low possessive growl escaped the blondes lips at the hand on his ass- and oh, there was no mistaking that it was possessive. His hand slid down to palm the elder man through his pants as they kissed, finally pulling away just to glance over his shoulder at Antonio. “You still here?” He questioned in amazement, wouldn’t Toni have left when they started?  
The Spaniard swallowed thickly, giving a nod. “I’m not… g-going to be scared off that easily, my love.” He answered hoarsely. Scared was far from what he was feeling though, not that he would ever dare admit it.  
Ludwig gave a little shrug, turning his attention back to his lover. He nibbled and sucked at his throat, pressing his hips down into the other almost greedily, completely focusing on the man under him. “Gilly…” He breathed lowly in his ear, quietly. “If he’s not going to leave… would you like me to take you anyways? Or would you like to show him how you get to touch that he never did?” He questioned.  
"No reason why we can't show him both, don't you think, darling?" Gilbert smirked softly and nipped at his ear as he spoke into it before moaning wantonly as his pale neck was marred with fresh, dark hickeys once more. Well, he for one was really shameless enough to go through with this and he was happy enough to get the opportunity off Ludwig, still he was surprised Antonio was there as long as he was but he didn't dwell on the Spaniard too much.  
“Mmm, what a lovely idea.” He growled back, the shameless moans only driving him on as his fingers slid up under the dress and into the others underwear, giving his length a teasing stroke as he continued to suck and lick at the others throat. “Fucking gorgeous.” He groaned.  
Antonio was honestly shocked they were going through with this- but more than that, the Spaniard reluctantly found himself starting to react, shifting slightly, his fingers creeping upwards on his own thighs.  
"Mhmm, you want this, don't you, Daddy," Gilbert beamed and shamelessly spread his legs under his lover, giving him easy access. He laced his fingers through the blonds hair before gripping on it gently, tugging at the golden locks with another needy moan.  
“God yes.” Ludwig answered seriously, tugging the underwear down and off, moaning at the fingers in his hair. Somehow, Gilbert continued to be able to turn him on almost instantly. “And what would mommy like?” He purred. “Maybe mommy would like daddy to suck that pretty cock of his?” He purred teasingly.  
"Mmm, yes, and then daddy can fuck the daylights out of mommy," Gilbert grinned, and tugged at his hair again in reward, just how he knew his lover liked it. He shifted up against the blanket nest to be able to recline in a half-sitting position, his legs on either side of Ludwig. He was still vaguely aware that they had company, a thought that made him smirk, but pure lust was starting to distract him.  
Ludwig lowered himself slowly, tongue flickering across the head teasingly before drawing it into his mouth, giving a teasing little suck, blue eyes holding wicked amusement. He would definitely take advantage of their little audience, even though the blonde would never admit it, he’d always been a bit of a voyeur.  
Antonio let out a sharp little intake of breath as he watched his ex lover take the other man so eagerly into his mouth, fingers creeping upwards and lightly palming over his crotch. Fuck. He should not be turned on by then- he was supposed to hate Gilbert!  
"Ah! Oh, Daddy has such a sinful little mouth... oh go-o-od, he's such a little tease," Gilbert moaned wantonly and gripped his lovers hair, pushing his head down a little, pleadingly. The aspect of the audience was really getting the adrenalin going and as unlike Ludwig he wasn't busy, he could see with hazy eyes the effect they had on the Spaniard, and he'd be lying if he said that didn't intrigue him.  
"An absolute shameless little slut." Ludwig agreed as he began to deep throat the other eagerly, making sure no inch of the others cock went untouched, sucking and licking, moaning deeply around him. "Baby... move your hips." He ordered lowly. "Fuck Daddys mouth, nice and hard, come on Mommy show me what happens to sinful bad boy." Blue eyes were hazy with lust as his hands brushed up the others thigh to toy with his entrance.  
Antonio chewed his lip roughly, until little beads of blood began to pool on the otherwise satin lips. It was just like a porno right!? So surely he didn't have to feel as though he lost. Even so, he wasn't sure if he ached to get up and run- his legs seemed to have become incapacitated- continuing intently watching, or if he ached to reach out and touch, either of them, he didn't really care.  
Gilbert smirked and scratched lightly at his scalp before doing as told, smoothly but forcefully thrusting his hips up into the welcoming heat of the younger mans mouth, shuddering and moaning in pleasure all the while, louder and louder the better he felt as his fingers once again gripped onto Ludwig's hair. His travelling gaze locked with Antonio's almost on accident and he let his eyes flicker down to his crotch and back up again with one eyebrow arched before a smirk stretched over pale lips, he wasn't going to call him out yet but he definitely found yet another reason to be smug.  
The blonde gagged around him, but slid his fingers from his entrance up to grip his hips as he greedily let the other fuck his mouth, let Gilbert take his pleasure from him. Fuck it all, he loved doing this for the older man, trying to give all he had to offer. He could still feel the Spaniards eyes on them, a smirk on his lips as he began to squirm out of his own pants as he sucked.  
Antonio locked eyes on Gilberts, flushing deeply, before a determined cool look appeared on his face, as he continued to idly stroke that hand over his crotch. Fuck it, he would not show weakness!  
"Mmm, Lud...god, you're so, so amazing..." Gilbert breathed, arching back against the pillow and blanket nest as he continue thrusting his hips needily. "Mommy will let you have everything you like for this," he laughed breathlessly and stroked through his hair and scratched at the back of his neck gently. Gilbert was still smirking when he saw Antonio's blush but at the same time he could admire his resolve, the man sure seemed to know how to keep his cool even in a situation like this.  
Ludwig moaned around him at the nails on his neck, finally kicking the pants down and off, fingers eagerly moving to his own entrance and pressing into himself needily. The praise was such an incredible turn-on, and being watched was even more of a turn on. “Baby please!!!” He pleaded around him, tugging his hips towards him once more, trying to get the other to move harder.  
Antonio kept his eyes locked on the albinos… until those fingers slipped into the blonde. His eyes widened slightly, palming a little harder. Ludwig never touched himself there, never let anyone touch him like that.  
Gilbert started thrusting harder as he was inching closer and closer to his orgasm. The feeling of Ludwig's hot, wet mouth all around him was exhilarating and he didn't ever want to stop especially with just how eager his lover was for this, it made the white hot pleasure build up in the pit of his stomach twice as fast. "Ah...god...mmm, Ludwig! Oh darling, I'm so close..." he groaned, it took all his willpower to keep his thrusts steady and constant as pleasure consumed his whole being.  
“Let go baby, let me taste, please~!” He pleaded in a needy mewl, continuing to like and suck at him, hollowing his cheeks for a better seal as Gilbert thrust into him wildly, his own fingers mimicking the others speed, a cry falling from his lips as he struck something deep inside of himself.  
Gilbert gripped his hair a little tighter and it only really took two more thrusts until he came hard into his young lover’s mouth, his name slipping past his lips in a moan. It was just ridiculously hot how eager Ludwig was for this, that alone could get him off in half the time.  
Ludwig swallowed it all down greedily licking the other clean as his fingers continued to press and coil and tease inside of himself, slowly dragging along his walls. His own length hung rock hard between his legs, as he looked up at the older man, baby blue eyes hazy with need. “Mmm… how terribly bad of me, Mister Beilschmidt.” He purred, smirk tugging at his lips. “It seems I’ve been such a terrible little slut when we had company! How terribly unprofessional of me.” He hummed out.  
Antonio had, by this point, begun to slowly creep his zipper down, fingers continuing to stroke and tease over his bulge as he did so. However, at Ludwigs words, he flushed a deep red. “Are you two really so sh -ahhhh-- ameless?” He questioned, an almost desperation in his voice. Fuck. This was bad. It was too much, the heat growing in his stomach.  
"We're shameless yes," Gilbert agreed, gently scratching his lovers scalp, as he looked back at the other man, "but you don't seem particularly good and proper either, do you? A bit of a voyeur, aren't you, Antonio?" the albino smirked, his tone light and playful. He was having too much fun with this. "He seems really desperate, my love... what to do, what to do?" he said in a sing song voice and grinned widely.  
“Whatever my master wishes, of course I’ll agree.” Ludwig breathed out, his own tone near desperation as he continued to thrust those digits into himself further, harder. “I trust my darlings judgement.” Oh God, but it was becoming so hard to keep his voice steady.  
Antonio stared at Gilbert, a little stunned, before looking away, cheeks heating up. He didn’t reply. No way was he giving Gilbert the satisfaction! However, at the albinos question, he paused, a little stunned. To do? There was no way…  
"Hmm..." Gilbert thought for a moment, idly stroking his fingers through the younger man’s hair. "Well, come here, Antonio, don't just jerk off in the corner like a complete pervert," he decided finally, though his eyes were still focused on his lover, a lazy smile on his pale lips as he watched him finger himself. He hadn't yet decided what he could do with an extra person yet but he figured they'd work it out. His only concern was how Ludwig would react to something like this, although, even if he didn't love Antonio anymore (hopefully) it didn't mean he didn't lust for him after all.  
Blue eyes glanced up at Gilbert curiously, but stayed calm- in the end, Ludwig trusted that the albino knew what he was doing. His fingers continued their desperate searching, until he cried out as he struck something deep inside of himself. “Please!!!” Was the only word he spoke- fuck, he just wanted Gilbert to touch him, and he’d do damn near anything to get it, fuck, he’d suck Antonio off too if Gilbert said he’d take him.  
Antonios eyes widened at that, snapping back onto crimson. He gulped- was he really considering doing this? This was the man who had stolen his Luddybear away from him, and here he was being invited to a threesome with them!? Of their own accord, his legs shifted until he was on his knees, cautiously crawling towards them.  
"Take it easy, Daddy," Gilbert chuckled softly and stole a playful kiss from his lips, "you're especially wanton today," he murmured, running his hand down his chest to rub teasingly at his nipple. "Now then, I admire your nerve, to be honest," he said with a grin, tilting his head to look over at the Spaniard, "so what do you want? I'll let you have anything Ludwig agrees to, except his ass, that belongs exclusively to me," he hummed, there was a certain triumph in his voice as he knew he got to dictate the rules.  
“Can you… mnh… blame me?” The blonde shot back, kissing him back sweetly and groaning at the hand on his chest. At Gilbert’s words to the other man, the younger of the three paused, before giving a little nod of agreement. He wanted to try this too- Lord knew Antonio certainly hadn’t been a bad fuck.  
Antonio gave a little nod, murmuring his quiet understanding before pausing thoughtfully. “I want him to suck me off…. fuck, I’ve missed that.” He confessed, reaching out to idly stroke through Ludwigs hair, sending a shiver down the blonde spine.  
"Fair enough," Gilbert chuckled, gently pinching his young lovers nipple, "do you want to suck his cock, baby? I'll fuck you for it," he said teasingly, looking down at the blond. He had to admit, this was going to be a hot sight, while he was possessive he was not irrationally jealous and he could definitely enjoy watching that, for all his faults Antonio wasn't hard to look at.  
Ludwig gave a sharp nod, nodding eagerly and moaning. “Please!” He repeated desperately, pressing a hot kiss to his lovers lips before turning so he was facing the Spaniard, lifting his ass for Gilbert and slipping the digits out of himself. The blonde unsnapped the Spaniards jeans, nose nuzzling against his length through his boxers eagerly.  
Antonio let out a quiet moan, fingers tangling in the blonde locks, free hand guiding his cock out of his boxers and to Ludwigs lips. Of course Ludwig didn’t hesitate, parting his lips almost instantly and taking him in.  
Gilbert pulled off his dress over his head so it wouldn't get in the way and gripped Ludwig's hips to steady them before easing himself in, groaning at just how tight he was even with the stretching. He kept a watch on what Ludwig was doing, finding how complacent he was very endearing before focusing more on his own pleasure, slowly starting to move his hips, pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward again.  
Ludwig let out a low sharp growl of delight at the feeling over his lover sinking into him, his own mouth beginning to suck more feverishly, touching and tasting every inch of the Spaniards length that he could, dragging his tongue along the veiny underside even as he pressed his hips greedily back into Gilbert.  
A moan fell from Antonios lips at that hot mouth around his cock, beginning to slowly thrust in time with Gilbert’s own, letting the blonde between them be taken full force, filled as much as he possibly could be with each movement.  
Gilbert slipped one hand around to tease Ludwig's balls before gripping his cock and giving it a playful, lazy stroke at first before starting to pump in earnest. He wanted to make sure that even in this state it was ultimately obvious that Ludwig was his, so he was setting the rhythm and pleasuring Ludwig most, not to mention that it did bring him satisfaction knowing that the Spaniard had never been allowed to fuck the younger man. Just thinking about it he got more forceful with his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin getting louder.  
Hot, needy cries fell from Ludwigs lips as the two men fucked him raw- had he not had his mouth rather occupied, he would have pleaded for Gilbert to go faster, to make sure no one could doubt he was his, even now. Because even now- he was Gilbert’s alone. He began to bob his head faster, Antonio moaning loudly and gripping his hair, whispering words of encouragement. “That’s right Luddy, such a good boy, take it all in, I know you can.” He purred, locking eyes with Gilbert and licking his lips idly. He supposed in the end- Gilbert wasn’t altogether unattractive.  
A thin smirk stretched over Gilbert's lips as he caught Antonio's eye as well, he wasn't lying or exaggerating when he said he admired his nerve, he really did, especially seeing as it got Antonio at least a small part of what he wanted. He pulled Ludwig’s hips to himself with every thrust with one hand, with the other continuing to pleasure his cock, he was going moderately fast, knowing that however ambitious Ludwig was with this, he could still be sore but he made sure to angle his hips just right to hit his sweet spot.  
Ludwig held on for all he was worth, doing his best to please them both, allowing himself to be submissive and needy this round- but already he had ideas that in the end, he doubted either man would object to. Besides, it wasn’t like Antonio would be here forever, just a few days, so he and Gilbert might as well take advantage of the situation right? Ludwig began to hum lowly around Antonio’s cock, grinding back into Gilbert, even as he neared the edge himself. Antonio slammed into his mouth harder still, eyes still locked on Gilbert as he continued to murmur encouragement, before suddenly leaning forward and capturing Gilberts lips in a hot, passionate kiss- Ludwig hadn’t been lying, with Toni everything had been fast and hot.  
Gilbert smirked against the Spaniards lips and kissed him back hard, his hand leaving Ludwig's hip to tangle in the other mans chocolate locks hard. The kiss was rough and competitive but Gilbert could very well enjoy it. He kept fucking Ludwig hard and pumping him in time to make sure he didn't feel forgotten, groaning lowly against Antonio's lips at the pleasure it brought. He was definitely going to reach his orgasm soon but with how much was happening all at once he couldn't focus on that.  
Ludwig let out a muffled cry as he came, spilling his seed into his lover’s hand, continuing to press back onto him, his mouth still eagerly licking and sucking at the Spaniard, feeling the hot and heavy cock in his mouth twitch slightly, blue eyes twinkling. Oh the things he had planned- It’d be a treat for Gilbert too of course.  
“H-Hah!!!” Antonio cried against Gilbert’s lips as he came, giving one last mighty thrust into Ludwigs mouth, panting hard as he felt the other lick and suck until he was completely cleaned of the salty substance.  
Gilbert was the last to come, but he pulled Ludwig hips hard against his own, filling him up with his seed before pulling out slowly, rubbing comforting circles against his young lover’s strong hips. He chuckled breathlessly, watching his seed trickle out of the younger man. This morning he was definitely not expecting any of that to happen but it was sure as hell intriguing and Antonio definitely added some excitement of his own.  
The younger man made a noise of delight as he was filled to the brim with his lover’s seed, wiggling his hips before sitting up and licking his lips, blue eyes hazy with need as he eyed the two men. All at once, he was his normal calm, confident self, a smirk tugging at his lips. “As fun as that was, I dare say I know something much more amusing. Now then, here is what is going to happen, my dears. I am going to go upstairs, and get ready what I need to. You two are going to sit here and behave yourselves, understood?” He purred out lowly. “No arguing. And in twenty minutes, you’re both going to go sit in the bedroom on the bed, and wait for me. Understood?”  
A shiver ran down Antonio’s spine at the dominant tone- God, he knew that all too well, knew what obeying would get him- a delightful night. Was Gilbert aware of just what that tone meant yet? Antonio wasn’t sure, but even still, he was eagerly nodding, licking at his lips. Fuck, he had always loved those days when Ludwig switched into his control freak mode.  
Gilbert nodded slowly and grinned. He knew Ludwig was going to get creative and he loved that aspect of him. For that he could easily tolerate Antonio, and besides he was starting to find him less and less of a problem. "Alright, Daddy, we got it," he said calmly, licking his hand clean of his lovers seed.  
Ludwig gave a little nod, before disappearing up the stairs, his smirk never leaving his lips as he rummaged through the closet until he came to the box in the back, dragging it out. The young ambassador lit some candles around the room, before laying a blanket out on the dresser, picking and choosing a variety of toys and laying them out neatly, all organized by size and color. Next he laid out four different scents of lube, as well as a few bottles of massage oil, before finally draping a few pair of soft leather cuffs over the end of the bed. Perfect. Ludwig hummed to himself as he grabbed his clothes from the closet, heading to the bathroom to shower. After all,, part of the fun was making them wait.  
Antonio squirmed slightly from his spot, casting a glance over to Gilbert. “Have you had one of his control nights yet?” He questioned, accent thick with anticipation, eyes hazy with lust. His fingers curled tightly into his own clothed thighs. “If not… wow are you in for a treat.”  
"Control nights?" Gilbert questioned curiously, although definitely liking the sound of that, and if Antonio's reaction was anything to go by it definitely sounded like an intriguing pastime, "Nein, that I haven't done," he admitted, stretching his arms and waiting patiently, he knew Ludwig well enough to know that he was probably taking his time on purpose, but he wasn't complaining, he knew something good was coming.  
Antonio gave a sharp little nod. “Nights where control is almost like a compulsion. Every action, every reaction is given either a reward or a consequence. Behave yourself, and the rewards are definitely incredible. Moan when he tells you to hush, or lose patience and the consequences are both excruciating and just as much bliss.” He explained.  
"Oh, I see now," Gilbert chuckled, leaning back against the abandoned blanket nest, "well, he's kinky, I knew that much already," he mused, closing his eyes, now that was definitely something he was into so he was aching to just get on with it already, but knowing Ludwig there was no telling when he'd decide to finally indulge them.  
“Very.” Antonio agreed, before once more eying the other. “You know- you’re a surprisingly good kisser.” He pointed out nonchalantly, before glancing at his watch. “Almost time to go upstairs, although don’t expect he’ll hurry… making us wait is just half that control compulsion.”  
"Excuse you," Gilbert laughed, "where did surprisingly come from? Why would you even assume that I wasn't," he berated although not seriously at all, cracking one eye open to look at him. "Well, if it's almost time we might just as well start heading up," he shrugged.  
“The fact that I hated you?” Antonio shrugged. “You took Luddybear away, it’s far easier to assume the worst. So you surprise me.” However, at the other’s words, he quickly shook his head. “Not until it’s exactly twenty minutes. Wherever the hell he is, he’ll be listening- if we disobey so early on, the consequences will just be stronger.”  
"Ja, but in order to steal him wouldn't I need to be a good kisser? That would make much more sense, unless of course I keep him here just with the drag," Gilbert asserted with a snicker, and when the other said they should wait he just shrugged, "you know better," he hummed.  
"I suppose that's true." He agreed, leaning a little closer. "Its best to be patient and rewarded." He hummed out. Finally, it was time, Antonio grabbing Gilbert’s hand as they headed upstairs. The Spaniard eyed the neatly laid out toys, a shiver running down his spine as he licked his lips. "He'll want us naked and sitting pretty in the middle of the bed."  
“I'm already naked, so you better catch up," Gilbert murmured, letting his fingers hook under the hem of the Spaniard’s shirt and easing it off over his head. He made sure to look around the room, taking in all the details with obvious interest. Antonio had set his expectations pretty high after all with all his enthusiasm about the subject.  
"Antonio let it slip off him unhesitatingly, lifting his hips on the bed to slip off the rest, showing off tan muscles before taking Gilberts hand once more- the more innocent and submissive they appeared, the more it turned Ludwig on. "You know this doesn't change anything right?" He murmured, leaning over to nip the albinos jaw. "Tomorrow its back to business, trying to get my man back. But I suppose for tonight there’s nothing wrong with hot hate sex."  
"Naturally," Gilbert agreed with a thin smirk, angling his head a little to the side, "he's mine now though, you'd do well to remember that, and I don't share. Only tonight and only because I admire your nerve," he said softly, shifting closer to the Spaniard and letting his hand trace down his chest and over his abs. He definitely thought the man was hot and he already knew him to be a good kisser so he didn't see any harm in letting him into their bed this time. And it seemed to please Ludwig too which was a bonus.  
"Mmm, we'll see of course." He breathed out, darting his tongue out to run down Gilbert’s neck slowly. "For tonight, I think our mouths have something far more interesting to do than argue, wouldn't you agree?" With that, he caught Gilbert’s lips in a hot kiss.  
"Starting without me?" Came the amused low rumble from the door. Ludwig leaned against the frame, wet hair half pushed out of his face. He was dressed in his suit pants and button down shirt, tie loose around his neck, top few open buttons letting the two watch the water bead and roll down his chest. "Ahh but I suppose there are far worse things to find in one’s bedroom." He hummed out, a smirk on his lips.  
Gilbert blushed just a little, unabashedly letting himself stare at the younger man as him and Antonio had broken away for breath, their skin tones a stark contrast as their naked bodies pressed closer to each other. "Do you like what you see, Mr Weillschmidt?" the albino murmured cheekily, raising his scarlet eyes to meet Ludwig's striking blue ones.  
"I'd be a fool not to." He agreed, his smile something akin to predatory. "Now then- I am going to pick a toy for each of you. You are going to follow my every order, and be absolutely silent unless told you're allowed to speak. Understand?"  
Antonio gave an eager silent nod, pressing his body closer to Gilbert’s, eyes following the younger man as he moved to the dresser.  
Gilbert nodded as well, draping his arms loosely around Antonio's neck for better balance. He couldn't deny that Ludwig's smile sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine and he was anticipating what was to come eagerly, he knew after all that the younger man had quite the imagination.  
Humming to himself, the blonde lazily ran his fingers over each toy, his pace tortuously slow, watching the two older men on the bed squirming in anticipation- ahhh, there it was. That feeling of full power and control. How nice it was to have older men bending to his every beck and call, his every order, hanging on his every word as though their need was all they knew! Finally he picked two, a sparkling baby blue one for his lover, and a matching purple one for Antonio, returning to the bed slowly. "Hnnn... which pretty scents would be my good boys like?" He questioned, fingering the bottles of lubricant. "You may speak dears. Vanilla, strawberry, or apple?"  
"Apple please, master~" Antonio breathed out obediently, even as his fingers moved to curl around the albino’s waist, clutching on tightly. After all- this was so much more enjoyable with someone else being a submissive to clutch to.  
Gilbert pressed his hips forward against Antonio's, letting his fingers thread into his chocolate locks, he could imagine how much Ludwig was enjoying this, to reduce them to this when they would've gladly ripped each others’ throats out just a couple of hours ago. He watched his lover out of the corner of his eyes, squirming in impatience. "Vanilla..." he murmured after a moment of thought.  
Ludwig eyed them a moment, calmly sitting on the edge of the bed, completely in control. "You know..." He mused. "My good little boys do seem to be touching one another a great deal. So- new idea." His predatory smile only grew showing some perfect white teeth. "Antonio, lay on your back." He ordered. "Gilbert, darling, atop him. My cute little pets are going to show me how badly they want this and make each other feel good while I put their toys in." Ludwig gave Gilbert’s ass a firm little slap, his quiet coaxing to do him proud as he waited for the two to get into position.  
Antonio nodded, laying back and coaxing Gilbert’s hips silently over his face, before taking the albinos cock into his mouth, sucking slow and teasingly, but oh so greedily.  
Gilbert whimpered softly at the feeling of the Spaniards hot mouth around his cock but he leaned down obediently as well, pressing eager kisses up his shaft, trying to get him fully hard again, taking him into his mouth and sucking thoroughly, actually fairly impressed by the girth of his cock. He made eager sounds as he sucked, looking like he was definitely enjoying what he was doing, and in this state he definitely was.  
Antonio let out a hot cry, arching his hips up desperately into the others mouth, his fingers gripping onto the albinos hips and pulling him down more completely, deepthroating the other man greedily. The Spaniard ached to plead for more, emerald eyes hazed over and half lidded. He wanted more. Needed more. But he knew speaking was against the rules.  
And still Ludwig remained calmly watching them, reaching over to drizzle their chosen lubricants over the two toys he’d chosen. He started with his lover, moving to kneel behind Antonio on the bed, head dipping forward so his mouth could brush over the albinos entrance, dipping inside. He teased him slowly, plunging the hot organ in and out of him excruciatingly slow, before sliding the device into him, inch by taunting inch. It was ridged, and had small silicone spikes, not designed to hurt, but rather to press and scratch lightly at the others walls. And still, Ludwig gave them no permission to speak.  
Gilbert desperately wanted to look back at Ludwig but he knew that was impossible while his mouth was completely full of the Spaniard. He was moaning happily enough at what the other man was doing to him, at his enthusiasm and he could definitely understand Ludwig with being upset to lose a lover who could suck a cock that well... and then when he felt Ludwig's tongue by his entrance he almost melted and came right there and then. He let an especially loud whining moan tumble off his lips, around a mouthful of the Spaniard and the occasional whimpers and whines didn't stop until the toy was in him too, only then could he sigh in satisfaction and return to giving his all to sucking Antonio off.  
Ludwig smirked at him, pressing it into him deeply- as a deep as it could go, angling it just so and pressing a nip to Gilbert’s backside, murmuring encouragement for behaving himself. “That’s right baby… take him right into your throat… good boy, you can take a little more, can’t you?” He coaxed, before moving up to the albino’s head. He crouched next to Antonio’s firm rear, a smirk on his lips. “Does my Gilbert taste good, Toni? He must- look how greedily you’re tasting him, good little slut.” He purred, carefully pressing the toy he’d chosen for him in, angling it the same.  
Antonio let out a hot cry around Gilberts length at the younger man’s words, sucking even more eagerly. He had to admit- it felt good. Gilberts cock was hot and heavy in his mouth, as smooth as silk, and as firm as marble. His tongue ran down the underside, moving up to dip into the head. However- the second that toy was pressed into him, Antonio gave a sharp gasp around the other, sending vibrations rippling through the albino’s length.  
“Good boys.” Ludwig praised once more, pulling away with an amused smile on his lips, before flicking the two toys onto high, letting them rattle against the mens sweet spots. “Now now, don’t come until master tells you.” He warned.  
Gilbert whined in frustration needing to come pretty badly, the pleasure he was receiving almost blinding. Antonio was just too good at this, his mouth delivering searing pleasure and the stimulation to his prostate was almost too much to bear. But he couldn't beg, or even cry out, too determined to making Antonio feel as good as the Spaniard was making him feel. He sucked hard, swallowing down all the pre-cum with delight. His whole body shuddering and shaking in pleasure, a thin sheen of sweat making it slick.  
Antonio let out a hot needy groan, taking Gilbert in deeper still, aching to cry out of the vibrations, but knowing it would be counterproductive. They were, after all, to be on their best behaviour, and he knew better than anyone that it would be more than worth it if he was.  
Ludwig smirked, tracing teasing fingers over the pale and tanned skin. “Would my good little pets like to cum?” He questioned with a purr. “I suppose you’ve been well enough behaved. Cum for master, little pets. Show me how badly you want more.”  
Gilbert gasped loudly and sucked harder still to bring the spanish man to his climax. It didn't take him himself long until he came hard, his whole body a mess of shudders and tremors, starting to pleasure Antonio messily but still infinitely hungry, spurred on by Ludwigs touches.  
Antonio cried out hotly, back arching as he came into the others mouth, trying desperately not to plead for more. Everything felt so good, maybe better than anything he'd had before. It wasn't like he and Ludwig hadn't had threesomes when they were together, and they'd had control nights, but never at the same time, and he had to admit the combination was mind blowing.  
Ludwig smirked watching them, gently petting each mans hair. "That's my good boys..." He purred out. "Now then... my sweet little pets can talk long enough to tell their master what they'd like. Since you were both so well behaved, you deserve a reward."  
Gilbert thoroughly licked him clean, shuddering all over. He was panting as he pulled off, Antonio's seed smeared over his lips and trickling down his chin. The pleasure of the toy still inside him was a little dulled in his state of afterglow but it was still there, and it was incredibly insistent. He whimpered softly as he crawled off Antonio, looking up at Ludwig with wide hazy eyes. "Anything from you is a reward," he murmured huskily, licking his lips clean.  
"Good answer." Ludwig purred, the smirk never leaving his face for even a moment. "Hmmm... I think that maybe Toni and I should see just how much mommys cute little ass can handle. How does that sound, Gilbert?" The blonde licked his lips a moment, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, freeing his cock from his pants. "Come here. Gilbert, you're going to sit on my lap and face me. Antonio, you're going to take him from behind."  
Antonio gave an eager little nod, shaky legs moving to stand up.  
Gilbert's eyes widened but he shivered in anticipation all the same, eyeing Ludwig's thick cock hungrily and knowing that the Spaniard was far from small too. He crawled over to Ludwig and holding lightly onto his shoulders heaved himself up to straddle his lap, his cock starting to harden all over again. He was still panting a little, porcelain skin flushed.  
Ludwig cradled Gilbert to his chest, lowering him slowly down onto his cock, letting him feel every inch as it claimed him, almost tauntingly slow in his movements. "Feel that baby?" He purred. "Do you feel every inch of me pressing into you? Ahhh but I bet your greedy little hole wants more." With that, he made a little motion at Antonio, who gladly stepped forward, lining himself up and carefully pressing in alongside the German, a groan falling from his lips at the tight heat.  
"Oh! Oh...oh god," Gilbert gasped involuntarily, not sure if he was allowed to speak at that point but the words left his mouth without his control as both men slid into him. It burned at first but he couldn't deny it felt amazingly full, both men feeling incredible inside of him. Maybe even better than being penetrated just by Ludwig and a vibrator. He clutched onto Ludwig's shoulders tightly, leaning forward against his chest to angle his ass comfortably for both men.  
Ludwigs smirk grew hearing the words, raising a brow. “Tsk, tsk. I didn’t give you permission to speak, my love. I suppose I’ll have to punish you now. So- neither Toni nor I are going to touch your sweet spot, and you aren’t allowed to cum. Every time you hit the brink of cumming, Antonio and I will stop moving completely. Understand?”  
Antonio shivered as he listened to Ludwigs words, happy it wasn’t him- but oh god even that sounded like the most delightful torture.  
Gilbert whimpered softly but knew better than to argue even if he wanted to, not with his ass stretched almost to its absolute limit. He nodded submissively to show that he understood and leaned his forehead forward against his lovers shoulder, tightening around both men in silent apology. He had no idea how he was going to not cum but he was determined not to make any more mistakes although knowing that it would reduce him to a wrecked, desperate mess.  
Ludwig wound strong arms around Gilberts waist, silently reassuring him and giving a nod to Antonio as he began to move, both men surging upwards at the same time, filling Gilbert completely before leaving him empty, over and over again. As they moved, Ludwig whispered sweet words in his lovers ear, stroking through his hair, telling him how beautiful he was. He supposed it was guilt- he hadn’t given Gilbert any previous warning about his control issues, and so jumping into something like this, particularly with his ex lover involved, could certainly be overwhelming for the man in his arms.  
It helped Gilbert relax his muscles as Ludwig held him tightly, it was just the kind of control he needed and he thought without that he'd fall apart from the massive way that he had to stretch even if both men were careful not to touch his prostate, the pleasure was still overwhelming as he was fucked relentlessly and filled completely full with every thrust. He was honestly constantly surprised by Ludwig's capabilities as he realised he himself was far less experienced with this sort of sex than Ludwig turned out to be, but he was enjoying too much to care about that.  
The blondes hand gripped his lovers cock tightly, beginning to pump in time with his and the Spaniards thrusts, giving a little nod to Antonio before the two switched the pace, Antonio pulling out as Ludwig thrusted in, keeping the albino pounded into at all times. Antonio groaned lowly, burying his face in Gilberts neck as he thrust at the pace Ludwig had set, instantly realizing his mistake. Ludwig raised a brow, smirking as he reached behind to turn up the vibrator in Antonios ass to full speed. “Tsk tsk. It seems neither of my boys are going to behave themselves. Seems I can’t let either of them cum, now can I?” He mused, voice a low predatory growl. “Such an absolute shame.” Antonios eyes widened, but he knew better than to argue, that would simply make the punishment more. He gave an obedient little nod, arms winding around Gilbert with Ludwigs, seeking some purchase as he continued to thrust, Ludwig leaning forward to capture the spaniards lips in a hot domineering kiss before moving to do that same to Gilbert. However- with Gilbert he took his time, tongue searching and mapping out every crevice of the albinos mouth. After all- if he had this opportunity, why on earth wouldn’t he remind Antonio of exactly what he’d thrown away for a jealous fit?  
Gilbert shuddered now that he felt a new desperation in Antonio's thrusts knowing that the other man was punished too. His own cock was twitching and in desperate need of release but he didn't dare to ask for it knowing that that way he'd just get a longer punishment. He gladly kissed Ludwig back, instantly letting him control the kiss but at the same time he tried to make it clear just how much he really wanted him, pouring all his desperation and need into the one simple contact even as he pressed his ass back against the Spaniard, letting him go deeper.  
“You’re doing so good Gilbert.” Ludwig breathed out, giving a particularly rough thrust up into him, groaning at the tight heat, Antonios cock providing more friction against his own. He didn’t praise Antonio that way because Antonio was neither his lover, nor was this his first time playing Ludwigs control games. “If you apologize really nicely, and Toni does too, maybe, just maybe, I’ll let my boys cum. If you make it a really good apology, Toni and I will fill you up more than you’ve ever been filled baby.” He purred.  
Antonios eyes widened, flickering with need as he gave another sharp thrust, locking eyes on Ludwig. They’d been told to apologize, so he was allowed to speak. “Master~!” He mewled out. “Lo siento for being a bad boy! I won’t do it again. Please let me cum, please please, I need to!”  
"G-gott, please, just let me cum..." Gilbert breathed, his body trembling with the orgasm that he was just barely able to contain and hold back. "I'll do anything you like...god, I'll be so obedient...just let me cum and fucking fill my ass, I know you want to...please, god, please! Ah! Jesus, fuck- m-master, I need to cum," he whimpered, his voice cracking all over the place as either one of the two men pushed into him, the ecstasy almost unbearable. His eyes were wide and pupils dilated almost to the point where it looked like he was high even as needy tears stung at his eyes.  
Ludwig supposed that since it was Gilberts first time playing these games, it really would be best to let his lover have it a little bit easy. “That’s a good boy, of course you can cum, but only when I tell you, alright?” He murmured, peppering kisses to his throat, soft and loving. He knew Gilbert would be able to hold off enough to cum on command, he’d done that multiple times already. “Antonio, you’re allowed to cum as well.” He hummed out, smirk on his lips. “Antonio, you’re going to push yourself right to the hilt in my sweet little lover, and cum right against his sweet spot, understand?” He ordered, his own cock already pressing deeper, brushing against the spot in question.  
Antonio gave a needy nod, slamming his cock farther into the albino, angling right into the spot he was told to. He looked at Ludwig with desperate eyes, the blonde giving a nod as he cradled Gilbert closer to his chest, groaning into him how lovely he was, how much he loved him as both he and the Spaniard came, filling the other more than he had been before.  
Gilbert whimpered softly and shivered violently as he felt the hot seed of both men shoot right into him, washing over his sweet spot and filling him with more heat than he had ever felt before. He didn't even notice as he himself came, the intensity of the orgasm just too much for his senses to bear as the pleasure this concentrated was something he rarely experienced. He panted against Ludwig's muscular chest, holding onto him tightly, even as he flushed slightly in embarrassment at just how needy and submissive he had become. For some of his past lovers he was of course the submissive lover, even sometimes letting the kinky indulge in him but never had he actually truly become a submissive before this.  
Ludwig cradled him close, stroking through his hair gently as he pressed sweet kisses to the albinos skin. "Antonio." He ordered calmly. "You're going to fuck him with your mouth now, and make sure hes all nice and clean." Ludwig smirked down at the older man in his arms. "... While I keep properly fucking him. Understand? If you do a good job, maybe I'll let you ride my cock." He hummed out teasingly.  
"Understood master!!" Antonio squirmed needily, he'd do damn near anything to feel Ludwigs thick cock back inside of him. The Spaniard pulled out of Gilbert slowly, crouching behind him as Ludwig angled the silver man to show off his greedy hole, still stretched around the younger man. A greedy tongue flicked against the shaft of the young ambassadors cock before pressing into Gilbert, deeper and deeper, a groan falling from Ludwigs lips as he felt that skilled tongue stroke along his length at the same time.  
Gilbert groaned at the feeling but kept his face hidden in Ludwig's chest, letting the younger man move his body around however he wished, his limbs barely able to support his body at the moment. He felt the combined seed of both men trickle out of him slowly even as he felt the Spaniard licking him out, and he had to admit, Antonio was doing a damn good job with it. As he slowly regained his senses he began kissing up Ludwig's chest, going to the crook of his neck and biting down lightly to stifle his own moans, sucking at the skin until a faint mark appeared.  
Ludwig let out a hot groan at the teeth in his neck, raising a brow. “You know Gilbert….” He purred, voice almost amused. “Normally doing something like that without permission would get you a punishment- a spanking at least. However, since this is your first time, I’m willing to be more lenient. Just a warning, my love.” The blondes hands stroked over his back, thrusting fast and hard up into him as Antonio continued to lick him clean. God, it felt incredible, having this kind of control once more. It was intoxicating, and all he could hope was that Gilbert was ok with it when it was done.  
Gilbert looked up at him curiously, a breathy moan slipping past his lips at the continued thrusts before he leaned up and bit the young ambassador again, pointedly, this time clearly just to be a brat and push the limits even after receiving a warning of the consequence. As he was regaining his strength and getting used to the situation he was also regaining his cockiness and maybe he just wanted to see what would happen- he couldn't deny he really was an adrenalin junkie.  
Ludwig raised a brow, a low predatory growl rumbling in his chest. “Antonio. Stop. It seems dear little Gilbert wants to be a bad boy. Oh what a shame.” He pulled his cock out of him fast, Antonio moving back to sit on the floor on his knees, watching with hazed emerald eyes. In one swift movement, Ludwig had flipped Gilbert over his lap, his own cock pressed to the albinos stomach as he laid the older man out for himself. “I think you need a spanking, Gilbert.” He told him, voice still that low growl. Ludwig was all power, all control in that moment, his eyes dark with lust. “Ten. You’re going to count love.” He leaned down, murmuring softly. “If it gets to be too much, tell me. I’m not going to go easy on you, my love. But if you tell me honestly to stop, I will, and we can cuddle ok?” The blonde swore, before straightening his back. “Ready baby? Count.” And with that, he brought his hand back, before pressing it down, leaving a resounding slap as it collided with the porcelain skin of Gilberts rear. It stroked over the red skin lightly a moment, fingers encircling his entrance teasingly, before raising once more, the next slap harder than the first, his finger dipping into the first knuckle this time, stroking at his walls before pulling away for the third.  
Gilbert yelped but did not tell him to stop, revelling in the burn the hit left. Now that side of himself he never indulged before but now he was enjoying it immensely, almost embarrassingly so, and the fact that Antonio was there, just watching it all undergo turned him on in a way he couldn't explain. Maybe it was the acute humiliation of being over the younger mans lap, being spanked and fingered, being punished. It was new, but it felt right, and if Ludwig's rock hard cock pressing against his stomach was anything to judge by his lover was enjoying it too. He counted each slap in german, a needy whine to his voice, his breathing irregular from the pain and the pleasure as his faced burned a similar shade of red as his ass.  
The fourth and fifth slap soon came, the older mans ass turning a delightful red under Ludwigs hand, his free hand gripping his cock and tugging almost roughly, before sliding up to pinch his nipples, the sounds of the slaps resonating through the air. As promised, he didn’t go easy on him, each hit harder than the last. It was as though he were running on autopilot, the need to dominate, to control, growing inside of him until he physically ached. Being told to stop would snap him out of it, but until then, he simply let that part of him take over.  
"L-Ludwig..." Gilbert whimpered softly, clutching the bedcovers under his fingers to have something to hold on to especially as he felt his lovers large hands on his chest, pinching his perked nipples until they burned and ached. He marvelled at the younger mans strength, knowing that if he wasn't so aroused this would probably be excruciatingly painful. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the man, his eyes hazy with lust and tears and couldn't look away from the dominating, harsh, unrelenting, controlled look on his young lovers face, it made his stomach flip.  
“Hush.” Ludwig ordered. He hadn’t given Gilbert permission to speak, sans to say if he wanted him to stop, although the older man would always be allowed to say that. “Such a naughty boy, talking without permission. Have you not learned your lesson? I suppose it’ll be fifteen now instead of ten.” The smirk on his lips grew, showing just a bit of teeth, making the blonde look almost dangerous as he continued punishing the other, this time slipping three digits into him without warning, dragging them down his walls. It felt incredible, dominating his love like this, claiming him completely, knowing the older mans body would follow whatever whim he asked for. “Keep counting.” He ordered, pulling the digits away to land another rough slap on him.  
Gilbert grit his teeth to try and stay silent. He couldn't deny that he definitely loved Ludwig being rough with him, just knowing that the younger man was stronger and that he himself was just his toy for now, willing to do anything and everything for him made his cock ache and pulse, something he knew Ludwig would feel against his thigh. The fingering wasn't hurting him, since he was plenty stretched out from earlier but it made him yelp every time, the spanking though...he was sure he'd feel that for days to come, and in a weird way he didn't object as he continued counting between moans.  
Finally, when fifteen had been hit, Ludwig let him go, his face absolutely calm, but oh how those blue eyes twinkled with mischeif! “Antonio.” He ordered lowly, the Spaniard jumping to his feet obediently. “Come here, little pet. You’ve been a good boy, so you’re going to come sit on masters cock while Gilbert sucks you off.” He told him firmly. Antonio certainly didn’t need to be told twice, lowering himself onto the large cock, a wince breaking across his face. God, Ludwig was bigger than he remembered, and he bit his lip until it bled to keep from crying out- the pain wasn’t bad enough that he wanted to stop, although he knew Ludwig would in a heartbeat if he asked. “Come on Gilbert.” Ludwig coaxed, giving a rough thrust up into the spaniard before gripping the tanned cock, holding it to attention. “Don’t you want to taste? Look how big it is baby.”  
Gilbert was still wincing a little, his body buzzing from the pain and pleasure he just experienced. But he didn't need to be asked twice either, licking his lips as he eyed the dusky cock in Ludwig's hand, however first he leaned up and gently licked the trickle of blood from Antonio's lip before leaning down obediently and taking the Spaniard into his mouth with a soft moan. Before this he definitely didn't imagine that he'd ever do this for the Spaniard but right now he craved it. He throughly licked over his tip, massaging the slit with his tongue before slowly starting to sink more and more into his mouth.  
Antonio let out a mewl, his body arching upwards into the others hot mouth, even as Ludwig began thrusting with wild abandon into his hot, tight little ass. He didn’t mark him though, not like he did Gilbert, and he didn’t kiss him. Those things were reserved for his love alone. “Fuck… you’re even tighter than I remember, little pet.” He groaned hotly, continuing to guide Antonios cock into his lovers mouth, past his gag reflex, free hand continuing to stroke through his hair.  
Gilbert supported himself on Antonio's thighs and obediently let his lover push the thick cock further into his mouth, sucking around it hungrily and rubbing his tongue at the sensitive veins, his nose brushing against the soft black curls above the Spaniards cock. His head bobbed under Ludwig's hand as he tried to give the Spaniard as much pleasure as possible, wanting to impress them both so badly. The spanking really did make him feel his place more acutely.  
Another moan fell from Antonios lips, his body unsure whether to move towards that mouth or towards the rough cock in him, as Ludwig continued to slam in harder and harder, angling to ram into his sweet spot.  
Gilbert broke away for breath for just a moment but compensated for it by pressing breathless kisses down the Spaniards shaft, bringing one hand up to massage his balls, rolling them in his hand and rubbing against the silky skin. Once he was ready again he went straight back to sucking him, taking him down his throat in one swoop and swallowing around him.  
Antonio tangled his fingers in the silver hair, tugging lightly as he continued to thrust into the touch, feeling Ludwig physically lift his hips, just to slam him back down on his cock again. “Antonio…” He purred out lowly. “You’re getting so tight around my cock. Would you like to come, little pet? Would you like master to cum deep inside, to make you feel hot and full?” Antonio gave desperate nod, head falling back on Ludwigs shoulder. God, all the sensations- it was simply too much for him! “Good boy.” Ludwig purred, giving a particularly hard thrust into his sweet spot. “Cum for me. Now. Fill Gilberts mouth right up, lets watch it dribble down his chin…” He teased. Antonio gave a strangle cry as he came into the others mouth, Ludwig giving one last slam and cumming inside him.  
Gilbert pulled back just a little as he heard them discuss release just so that he would have room to swallow and not choke although when the Spaniard did cum it was surprisingly a lot so he still ended up spluttering as much as he swallowed, his lips smeared and glistening with saliva and Antonio's seed, a thin line trickling from the corner of his mouth even as he leaned back down and made sure to lick all of the Spaniard clean.  
Ludwig gently eased Antonio off his cock, getting him sitting on the bed before moving to Gilbert, kissing him deeply, possessively, mapping out every inch of his mouth roughly. “You look far too appealing with cum dripping from your lips, my love.” He growled, picking him up and setting him on the bed next to Antonio. “How are my little pets feeling?” He asked softly, hands stroking over their backs and shoulders. After care was so important, especially after what poor Gilbert had had. His body must be aching! “We can take a little break… Gilbert, love, I know you aren’t used to this, are you?” His voice was mildly guilty; really he should have better warned.  
Gilbert leaned back against Ludwig, closing his eyes. "No, I'm not," he confirmed, his voice still a little hoarse but the cocky edge was back in it, "but that's fine, it's fun..." he hummed, turning his head a little and pressing a kiss to Ludwig's neck. Sure he wasn't expecting all of that and it would have to be one of the kinkiest things he had ever done but at the same time he really did like it, he was feeling completely wrecked right now and it showed but he didn't want Ludwig to take that the wrong way, he had loved it.  
“We can take a break baby.” He breathed out softly. “Love I don’t want to push your body farther than it can take. So a little break, and then we’ll continue ok?” Ludwig gently tugged his beloved Gilbert onto his lap, cradling him close and stroking over his tummy, free hands moving to tuck Antonio in carefully. Even if he hated the man, he’d never deny anyone he was physically with in a control fit after care- Lord knew they generally needed it.  
Gilbert nodded and silently enjoyed the touches of his lover, especially to his stomach. He did need the break as his whole body stung where hit or stretched but he thought that is was ultimately worth it. He leaned forward to lie against Ludwig's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting all his sore muscles relax and still it fascinated him that there was this side of Ludwig that he'd only seen in small glimpses before.  
“Are you ok baby?” He asked softly, stroking through silver locks lovingly. “I know you must be sore… but you’re doing so good sweetheart… so so good.” He praised. “I don’t ever want you to think you can’t tell me stop though, alright? I know I seem a little out of control at times like that- but a no will always stop me dead in my tracks.” He swore.  
"I know you will, you idiot, I completely trust you," Gilbert laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his young lovers neck. "And you know that I can take a lot but if it does get to be too much, I'll tell you, don't worry," he murmured, arching his back to crack it. It felt nice to get praise from Ludwig for this, after all it was only his first time and he was still learning how it differed from normal sex.  
“I’m glad.” He breathed out, a small shiver running down his spine. Okay, so far so good. Gilbert wasn’t cringing away from his touch, even knowing about his control issues. Frankly, he wasn’t sure what had set him off that time. Likely Antonio being there, if he were honest to himself. That little factor made his need for control all the stronger. But it was ok because Gilbert seemed to enjoy it. “Tonight we’ll take a hot bath before bed alright?” He murmured, peppering sweet kisses to Gilberts head.  
"Yeah, that'd be nice," Gilbert hummed, leaning up and catching Ludwig's lips in a kiss. It was still a little possessive, mostly from the Spaniard still being there, but it was reassuring as well, he wanted to make sure that the young ambassador knew that he was putting up with Ludwig's control fetishes not simply because he wanted to keep him around but because he genuinely liked it. No one had ever made him give up control in earnest, and that was intoxicating.  
Ludwig visibly relaxed under the kiss, understanding- Gilbert was ok with this. He enjoyed this. Ludwig was happy for that. He deepened the kiss, pulling the other a little closer, even as Antonios soft snoring began to drift through the air- he was exhausted from all that and had fallen asleep. Ludwig snorted in spite of himself, rolling his eyes. “See why I said you were the first to be able to keep up with me?”  
Gilbert shushed Ludwig playfully. "Ja, I see. He's not so bad though- even if he is a bit of a bastard he is sexy and a good fuck," he chuckled, gently rubbing the young ambassadors shoulders, moving to neatly perch on his lap. "Should we go have that bath now then?" he hummed.  
“Mmm, you’re much better though baby.” He hummed, hooking his hands under the others ass gently before standing, walking towards the bathroom as he cradled Gilbert close. “Jacuzzi or claw foot tub, love?” He questioned, before deciding to go with the jacuzzi. He sat Gilbert on the counter, grabbing a bath bomb from under the sink and running the water nice and warm, before stripping slowly, a smile on his lips.  
"You sure went hard today," Gilbert chuckled softly, studying himself in the mirror and looking at Ludwig's reflection too for good measure, licking his lips playfully. "Like you actually bruised my ass, well done," he snickered before turning his attention back to the younger man with a grin.  
“Mmm, I did warn that you were misbehaving.” He pointed out, letting his clothes hit the ground before carrying him into the tub. “And you did it again. So what choice did I have but to punish you, my sweet?” Ludwigs voice was amused, as he ran his fingers down over the others bruised ass.  
"Oh, I know... but don't you think I asked for it on purpose?" Gilbert hummed with a smirk, lacing his fingers into the back of the younger man's hair. "I have to say, you're ridiculously sexy as a control freak, straight out of a German porno," he teased, peppering kisses over his face and jaw and neck.  
“Mmm, I’m glad you enjoyed my control compulsion.” He smiled wryly, rolling his eyes. “You really are something else, love. No one else has taken to my control nights as quickly as you and gone as far with it. Toni even took some time warming up to the idea.”  
"I'm just special," Gilbert laughed, grinning as they got into the jacuzzi and the warm water doing wonders to soothe his skin. As soon as they settled down properly he straddled the younger man's lap and lowered himself on his flaccid cock, just simply because he liked feeling it inside him, besides he was just so stretched that he needed something to fill him otherwise it was uncomfortable.  
“Very much so.” He agreed, eyes widening slightly as the other lowered himself onto his cock. “Baby doesn’t that hurt?” He questioned softly. After all the others poor rear was so bruised and red from his spankings, that Ludwig had been very careful not to fuck him again. Even still, he rocked slightly upwards, his cock already starting to twitch and harden, although his movements were stilled and gentle, enjoying the tight heat of Gilberts body.  
"No, not really, it's the opposite actually, you and Antonio stretched me so much that it's more uncomfortable without it there," Gilbert hummed, gasping softly as the young ambassador rocked up into him. "Don't get hard though, I don't promise you sex," he teased, pressing a playful kiss to his nose.  
“Oh hush.” He retorted with a smile. “Hard or not, I don’t plan on fucking you, love. Your body needs to rest. I don’t want to ask for more than you can handle. As it is, I’m so impressed with how well you did adjusting, how well you took both of us, took your punishment. I’m so proud of you Gilbert.” He praised, nuzzling into him. “More and more, you prove why you’re perfect for me.”  
"It was a piece of cake," Gilbert said breezily, pressing against Ludwig until they were chest to chest. "And being double penetrated feels so much better with two actual cocks," he hummed, resting his head against his lovers shoulder. "Also you were definitely the first to spank me, it's nice though, I like it in a weird way," he snickered, shifting his hips to get even more comfortable.  
The young ambassador ran his fingers down the others back gently, caressing each bruise and mark, even as he tugged the other closer, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. “I love you, Gilbert. God… I don’t even know how you made me fall so fast, but I don’t think I could imagine anyone better for me.” A small smirk tugged at his lips. “Don’t think we’re done though my love. I still have quite a bit to show you when it’s just us… things that are for you and only for you.”  
"Oh, how exciting, you really do have the most active imagination," Gilbert laughed, draping his arms over his lovers broad shoulders. "I suppose I do love that about you, you really do keep me so very busy," he smirked.  
“Mmmm what kind of lover would I be if I didn’t entertain you?” Ludwig shot back with a chuckle, picking up the cloth and beginning to gingerly wash his lovers bruised up skin. “So I was thinking…. since we’re going to get papers signed at the courthouse… you should still at least have a pretty white dress…. since this is our official marriage, even if we’re having one when we’re ready for us. So maybe tomorrow you’d like to go shopping for something?” He questioned.  
"Mm, a white dress, yeah, we can shop for that, although it will have to be more modest than the one I'd wear to our second official wedding whenever that will be, but I already have a faint idea for that. So yes, definitely, tomorrow I'm blowing your money on diamonds and dresses," Gilbert teased, relaxing to let Ludwig wash him even when it stung.  
“You’re welcome to anything else you see as well.” He told him with a smile. “Though I’d be very happy if you’d let me buy you one or two nice new suits… because God you looked sexy in that suit the first day, love. As much as I love you in dresses- damn that suit was hot. Besides, it might be best to wear suits to meetings at least until the gala. Then we can make your grand debut as mommy.” Ludwig teased, stroking over his tummy.  
"Mm, of course, I mean I do wear suits more often than dresses, even those who know me well have only seen me a couple of times dressed up in dresses or skirts," Gilbert pointed out, playfully nipping at his lovers ear, "but yes, I'll make sure to wear suits for you until then to get your theatrics."  
“My theatrics are fun.” He retorted. “Can you imagine how horrified Uncle will be?? To see you not only pregnant but in drag, and looking more stunning than anyone else there? God, it will be a true delight.”  
"Can I have a dance with your uncle at the gala? I'll make sure to ask him in front of a lot of people so he can't say no, besides, I'm going to be his...what, nephew/niece- in law kind of deal?" he asked with a laugh.  
Ludwig snorted, nuzzling his face into Gilberts throat, nipping down lightly. "You really do enjoy teasing me don't you? I suppose it's fine, really he's hard to be jealous of anyhow. By then of course, you'll be my husband, even if it is only on paper." He hummed, touching the others stomach once more, rocking his hips up into him again, water moving around them. "And very obviously pregnant with my child. So by all means, my love."  
"Yeah, I solemnly swear to not touch your Uncles ass," Gilbert snickered, clearly just teasing him further, raising his hips a little to add just a little bit of friction. "And aside from your Uncle I swear not to dance with any other man, except for maybe Kirkland if he continues annoying you the next three months," he laughed.  
"Darling, you're welcome to dance with anyone you want to." He swore, kissing him softly, groaning at the tiny friction. "I'm a possessive man, but not a jealous man. I know you are mine. Your stomach will tell everyone else you're mine. So really, I have no reason to worry." He pointed out, kissing along his jaw, arching up once more. "I'll have to be especially careful with you then love, wouldn't want to leave more than a few strategic marks to show when you're in that pretty dress." He mused, smirking. "Guess I'll have to leave them other places... like here...." His fingers moved to the others inner thigh, pinching gently. "... and here..." The digits slid to where that pale, bruised ass met the albinos leg.  
"Yeah, as much as you are an exhibitionist, if you dare leave any visible marks for the big big events I'll just cover them up with make-up and probably get mad at you as well," Gilbert agreed, grinning widely, "but the other places that you've just indicated are fine, I suppose," he purred, lifting his hips more.  
“Who said I’m an exhibitionist!?” He protested with a huff, sticking his tongue out at his lover. “If I were really an exhibitionist, I would have already taken you on the meeting room table in front of everyone.” He pointed out, before pausing, chuckling lowly. “Admittedly, I thought about it before they pissed me off.”  
"You wanted to blow me under the table, I'm pretty sure that's still exhibitionism, not to mention the toys..." Gilbert smirked, stealing a harsh little kiss from his lips, "and I wouldn't put it past you to not fuck me on a meeting room table. Who knows, if I'm really bored during my maternity leave, I'll visit you, and make sure that your pretty cock doesn't get too lonely under your desk," he hummed.  
Ludwig groaned hotly under his breath. "Fuck baby, you do know how to tease a man." He pointed out. "Maybe while I'm in meetings... we could..." A smirk. "Text back and forth. Wouldn't that be fun dear?" the blonde kissed his lover once more, before carefully lifting him and standing. "Come on baby, we're going to go take a little nap ok?" He murmured, carrying him back to the bedroom. He pulled out of the older man slowly, eyes mischievous. Oh the plans he had. "I'm going to put your toy back in so you don't feel empty ok?" He murmured softly, grabbing the baby blue device and slipping it into him carefully, before tucking him in. "Go to sleep love."  
Gilbert shifted around a little, trying to get comfortable with the toy, it did feel better than being empty but not quite as good as being filled with Ludwig. "Alright," he murmured, relaxing against the pillows and nuzzling into the comforter, his body was still sore but much more relaxed and the pain became a pleasant buzz. It didn't take him long to properly relax and fall into light sleep.  
Ludwig smiled, leaning down to kiss his head gently, tugging the blankets up around him, watching as Antonio cuddled into the albino in his sleep, rolling his eyes at the two, before moving to curl up in the armchair, waiting. He had to at least let them sleep a little while before his surprise.


	5. A note from Ashes

A/N- Hey guys, just a little bit of an update! Those of you who read To You Whom I Call Brother will have already seen this, but thanks to getting down to a bit of crunch time, I’ve decided to post this notice on my other currently updating stories as well. Thanks to losing my job, and having to move out of residence in twelve days, I am offering fanfiction commissions.

Prices will be $10 for a 1500 word fic.  
You can choose:  
Pairing  
Prompt (if there is one on tumblr you’ve seen, send it to me with the request and I’ll do my best!) If you do not have a plot idea, only a pairing and a genre, we can discuss possibilities. (I have way too many prompts and ideas for fanfictions))  
Genre  
Just a note, for anyone under the age of eighteen, I will not be writing smut. For anyone over that age, I have no issue doing so.  
For hetalia requests, 2ps and nyos are fine as well.  
This can be for any fandom, not just hetalia, although that is the one I know the best. It can also be any pairing, germancest, usuk, itacest, spamano, fruk, etc. I’d be willing to write with ocs as well, as long as a detailed description of appearance/personality is provided.

Some examples of my other work with different pairings are listed when my penname is clicked. 

As well, I am willing to take commissions for continued stories if so wished, with a set amount of updates decided upon by the commissioner per week.  
If interested, or if you have any questions, you can contact me through my inbox at sacrifice-for-triumph.tumblr.com, or at rhyleighdean@gmail.com

Also one other note I’ve been meaning to put up. I want you all to know how much I appreciate every review you give, and I always tell myself to reply to each, but in the end I’m terrible at remembering to write these Authors notes. So if any of you ever want to shoot me a question about one of my stories, or about my updating schedule (which Lord help me I’m fleshing out), I can be reached at the above mentioned email, my fanfiction blog (sacrifice-for-triumph.tumblr.com), or my cosplay ask blog (ask-bundesrepublik-deutschland.tumblr.com). I love hearing from you guys so please never hesitate to contact me! 

-Ashes (Rhyleigh)


	6. IMPORTANT EXCITING UPDATE

Hey guys, Ashes here with some really cool news!  
As of tonight, I have a book available for purchase on the kindle store, on all of their global markets!

The name of it is Aeilliema. It is a romantic fantasy story, and the first in a series I plan on writing. So to anyone who has been enjoying my stories on here, I would be incredibly grateful if you would continue to support me with this endeavor!

-Ashes

*Below is a link to the American site, but it’s available on all Amazon Kindle marketplaces. As well, if you don’t have a kindle, there is a free kindle app available for all devices*

http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B015VSFS70?*Version*=1&*entries*=0


End file.
